Reversed
by DraconicSecrets115
Summary: The year is 2182. A mysterious being appears, targeting both Flash and Reverse Flash. To survive, these two lifelong nemeses must find enough middle ground to work against it and face the truth of their hatred, their tainted history...and of each other. Nothing stays the same forever.
1. Imprisoned

**_A/N_** \- _Because I know some people aren't interested in this sort of thing, here it is, upfront_ _\- this story will have a **slash** pairing/romance in it. That being said, it'll be slow-burn and only hinted at the first several chapters..._

 _The pairing in question is in the character list, if you missed it._

 _Edit - Fixed the chapter heading..._

* * *

.

* * *

Prologue

The singularity gaped in the air, its blue light illuminating the entire chamber of the particle accelerator. In its depths, darkness juxtaposed to its luminosity - two reverses come together. It was strange and entrancing to watch its inexorable progress. Eobard, however, soon had eyes only for the time sphere that sat before it, bathed in the soft glow.

"It's beautiful," he commented, appreciating the flawlessness of this device, the way it reflected the light, the smooth controls inside, the comfortable curve of the seat. But its beauty did not lay in its physical aspects alone; instead, it resided in its purpose. This device would take him home after so much wasted time.

"Rip Hunter would be impressed," the Reverse Flash added. "He built the first one of these. Interesting man." He knew his small talk was pointless, comparable to uttering his words into the black of space - an empty gesture, time misused. He didn't know why he'd spoken at all.

He turned his gaze to Cisco, and he realized why he had wasted his breath. Somehow, a part of him, in a subconscious way, had missed the days in which he'd been an ally to these people around him, had missed the easy conversations they'd once held, had missed the sense of camaraderie and companionship. But what they'd all had - it mattered no more, he thought, pushing away that notion. It would all fade when he became Eobard Thawne again, as he'd once been, a young man searching for vengeance, a means to end his foe. Still, he felt he owed it to Cisco, to give him one last recompense for his efforts.

He strode over to the young man, whose face was unreadable.

"Thank you, Cisco." He wanted the appreciation he felt to be conveyed to the one who was so much like a son he'd never had. He wanted it said, even if they never spoke again. Simple gratitude, expressed in nothing more than words, could not return the favor this prodigy had done for him...but it'd have to do. There was no time for more.

Cisco averted his gaze. "Don't ever come back," he replied, voice cold.

No forgiveness, either. Not that he'd asked for it, or ever would. He didn't want to be forgiven, because he didn't regret his actions. Also, he couldn't blame the other for his coldness, his anger. It was fitting, expected, and in the end, it didn't matter. When he returned home, hundreds of years would have passed - hundreds of years in which the chance for this brilliant young man's death to occur would increase. Pushing away any lingering emotions, he turned to the time sphere, climbing into the seat.

Starting with a whirring, the sphere turned and crept toward the wormhole.

A plethora of new emotions filled Eobard. He was going home. No more Harrison Wells. No more helping the Flash - his greatest enemy, his mortal foe - or his teammates. No more misguided attachments. He was ready to be done with this charade. He'd be done with all of these people that he'd grown a fondness for. He'd be free. And he yearned for this freedom with a passion that outweighed everything he'd experienced in the last sixteen years.

" _Home_." Such a simple and profound word, with so much meaning.

He guided the sphere into the the singularity, confident. The darkness swallowing the light would guide him home. It was fitting, he thought, because he was the Reverse Flash, and darkness overcoming light suited him.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Let her go, Thawne."

Eobard held the unconscious woman before him, the blood glistening on his gloves from the other lives he'd claimed. Past his captive, he saw the Flash, glaring at him, the glow of the setting sun burning on his outfit. The hero of Central City didn't know this woman. She was a perfect stranger, another face in a crowd, and yet Eobard knew that he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for her, if there was no other choice.

 _Pathetic._

 _"Even if I did release her,"_ Eobard returned, shifting his hold, _"you can't save everyone. You couldn't save them...and you won't save her."_

Flash moved, blurring into the air. He understood.

Just as Eobard did.

This woman would die.

He sunk his hand into her heart. More blood poured, painting him for what he was, a killer, a murderer - a monster. He flung the body away just as his nemesis reached him. A roar of anger exploded from the Flash, and Eobard was met with the full fury of the enraged speedster.

 _"That's the spirit!"_ Eobard snarled, deflecting a series of punches.

The Flash got in a strike on his jaw, sending him reeling. Before he could recover, his foe launched into the air, his fist plunged, wreathed in lighting. The jolt of it jumbled Eobard's thoughts, but he caught himself before he collapsed.

"You didn't have to kill them!" Flash thundered, all judgement, righteousness, goodness.

Everything Eobard loathed about him.

He chuckled, spitting at the metallic taste in his mouth. His lip had split. First blood. Good. There would be so much more. _"Yes...I did..."_ He responded, vision clearing. _"And now I'm going to do the same to you."_

He sensed a flare of Speed Force. With the weight of a magnet train, a heavy blow struck his chest. The world spun away, and he crashed against a window, greeting the ground just on the other side. The glass rained on him. He felt the blood, now, running down his face. He looked up, blinking, confused. The Flash hadn't moved, he was certain. He had been on guard the entire time. In fact, his nemesis rolled on the ground, also looking as if he'd taken a hit. Eobard pushed up, feeling glass crunch under his palms. He steadied himself, looking around for who or what had landed such a solid hit.

In a burst of Speed Force, _it_ appeared, an answer to his silent question. It was dark and large, jagged claws on each hand. Dark fog surrounded it, shifting and flowing. It growled, fixing baleful, glowing-gold eyes on him. He could feel the Speed Force being twisted around it, through it, flickering as lightning along its body.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud, forgetting to vibrate his voice, trying to comprehend this creature before him.

The Flash was also on his feet, tense. "What the hell are you?" He demanded, fist clenching.

The beast spoke, a rich voice that vibrated with distortions, like a bass drum echoing through a steel tunnel. _"Who I am, is unimportant. Know simply that I am here to stop you."_

There was another burst of lightning, and the creature vanished. He saw the Flash fall, hitting the ground hard. Eobard tensed, racing forward. He raised a fist, ready to fight. There was a blur, and his stomach lurched. Disoriented, he tumbled through the air, striking the hard ground. A crunch, a terrible pain, and he was certain that something was broken. It was difficult to breath. He heard a buzz of electricity. He looked up, the being standing over him, casting a twisted shadow.

 _"Enough, you cannot resist this,"_ the beast said.

Thawne never saw the fist, but he felt it strike him in the face.

Blackness overcame him.

* * *

Eobard, chest burning, mind foggy, forced open his eyes. He squinted against the white light shining down on him. He shifted his arms, pushing himself into a sitting position. He regretted it. Dizziness flooded him. He paused, taking deep breaths until it passed. Gaze focusing, he became aware of the walls around him, gray, lifeless. They appeared to be made of a metallic substance, glimmering. From them, he sensed a buzzing, like lightning. An electrical current of some kind?

 _What kind of prison is this?_

To his annoyance, he saw the Flash, leaning against the opposite wall, mere feet away.

" _Great_ ," Eobard said, "the only thing worse than being locked up in a cell, is being locked up with you." He shook his head. "Judging from your expression, there's no escape."

Flash looked at him, grimacing. "You're welcome to try,"

Eobard grinned back. "You know what? I've got a better idea."

"What's that?"

"To kill you."

Ignoring his pain, he launched himself at the other, hands outstretched. Flash avoided his strike by a mere instant. "Really?" He seethed in the lull.

"Yeah, really," Eobard returned, "if this is the end for us, then I want the satisfaction of destroying you personally." He tensed, and rushed forward again.

Flash deflected his strike, shoving him back, pushing himself forward. Eobard collided with the wall, ducking the next blow which thudded against the metal over his shoulder. Reverse Flash didn't waste a moment. He landed a solid hit in the other's abdomen, expelling a gasp from him. It was a satisfying blow, one he knew would leave a nasty bruise. There was an attempt to return the favor, but it failed, despite the chain reaction it set off.

In seconds, they traded countless blows through, on, and around each other's hits, seeking to injure any available inch of each other. With nothing but hatred flowing through him, Eobard lashed against the flurry, landing just as many punches as his foe. Like a twisted dance, they fought with a combination of fury, thrill, and adrenaline that only they could generate.

After several minutes, he twisted away, aching, sore, his exhaustion threatening to overwhelm his anger, his strength, his pride.

"Just stop!" Flash snapped, winded. "You cannot...overpower me."

"I'll damn well try," Eobard gasped, lurching at him.

Another series of blows, and he hit the ground, winded. He started to rise again, but his trembling muscles began to refuse, telling him he'd had enough. He ignored it. He managed to stagger to his feet, but his next swing missed by several inches.

The Flash thrust him against the wall, eyes burning with rage. He bared his teeth. "If you...don't stop...I'll knock you out...and I'll keep doing it...for as long as...necessary." Eobard could see that he was also struggling to maintain his stance, likewise exhausted, trembling, trying to catch his breath in equal measure.

 _Equals?_

"Pft," Reverse Flash replied, letting the Speed Force he tapped into drain away. "I'm done." His red lightning dissipated.

"Just like...that?" his enemy asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah... I don't think..I'll be able to stand...for much longer."

Flash released him, reeling back.

As predicted, Eobard slumped to the ground, trying to ignore the pain of both his damaged body and pride, which was more prominent without the fire of their fight. He leaned against the wall, every part of him protesting the decision to move at all. "I must have...gotten hit...harder than you...by that thing."

"Yeah right. You just aren't good enough to defeat me, Thawne, admit it."

Eobard inhaled, trying to steady his breathing. "Well, you aren't good enough to defeat me either, Allen." He exhaled.

"We'll see. As soon as I figure out how to get out of this damn box."

Eobard decided not to reply, but lay his head back, closing his eyes.


	2. Common Ground

Chapter 2

 _How did this happen?_ the Flash couldn't stop asking himself. He shook his head and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. His brow scrunched and he narrowed his eyes. He worked his jaw.

"Would you please stop?" Groaned his reverse.

Barry realized that his foot was scuffing the metal floor, creating an unpleasant noise. Through great effort, he stopped. He met the dark gaze fixed on him. "I'm bored."

"I could try to kill you," suggested the Reverse, scratching the stubble on his face.

"Like that'll do us any good."

"Heh. Regardless, I never imagined _this_ would be how our story ended, Flash. It's rather...dull."

"It doesn't have to end like this, Thawne," the Flash replied, shifting against the wall. "Maybe if we put our heads together…" He closed his eyes, regretting his words. Why had he bothered? He knew the response that would come.

Thawne stiffened, eyes narrowing. "If... What...? We work together like _allies?_ Just how in any universe is that conceivable?"

"I don't _know_ ," groaned the scarlet speedster, rubbing his temples, "but I wish I did... I'm going to go crazy if I spend too much more time here."

The other gave a hoarse laugh. "That'd be fun to witness."

"Maybe..." Flash said, standing up. He turned, hands searching the blank, unyielding wall. He vibrated them.

His reverse gave a condescending snort. "There's no escape from this place. Even _I_ acknowledge that. _Wherever_ we are."

Barry spun around, annoyance burning in him. "Look, Thawne, we can stay here forever, or we can actually try to escape."

Reverse Flash shook his head. "Yeah...no... Not likely, Allen. Even if I wanted to help you... I wouldn't know where to start. I have no information on this...whatever this place is. Gideon isn't responding, so I can't get any readings on it, at all." He tapped his wrist in demonstration.

"My suit's not detecting anything, either."

Thawne half-smiled, shrugging.

"This is your fault, for time traveling last," the Flash shot at him, wanting to wipe his smug look away. He was in the same predicament, after all. "For changing the timeline... You must have pissed the Speed Force off."

Thawne retorted, "and just how many times have you jumped through time? How do you know this isn't because of you? Hell, I'm the villain, yet you do a pretty good job of screwing things up without me."

Barry wasn't sure what he meant. He paused, a moment passing before he realized... "If you're referring to Flashpoint, then that was also your fault," he insisted, clenching his jaw. "You're the reason I did what I did."

"No. You just don't like being wrong," responded the other. He put his hand on the ground and began tracing, appearing bored.

"That was a long time ago, anyway," Barry said. "Why would that...thing care about that now?"

"It wasn't so long ago, for me," the Reverse Flash replied.

"Sit there and be useless then…" He tried another angle. "To be honest, I didn't know you gave up this easily. I thought you were more stubborn."

Thawne grinned. "Oh, I am stubborn. About resisting you. If sitting here is one way to end your little... _reign of heroism_ , well, fine, I'll sit here until the end of time."

Anger seized Barry. He slammed a fist against the wall, ignoring the ache it sparked in his hand. Fuming, he sank to the floor, glaring at his nemesis. "You can't call a truce for the sake of freedom, huh?"

"Not a chance."

A groan escaped Barry, and he thumped his head against the wall. "Isn't that a little... _immature_...?"

His answer was a laugh without mirth.

* * *

Eobard could not take his eyes off of the scarlet speedster.

In the gray cell that hummed around them, all he saw was the stark red of the other's outfit in the otherwise colorless space. And he was starving. Not for food, for hunger seemed not to be a concern in this weird prison - which was odd in itself, and led to several question - but for the other's suffering...and his variation, for his color, his life, his vividity. The Flash had always had all of that - a strange brightness in spite of every dark thing that'd ever happened to, or was caused by, him. It made his torment all the sweeter and more satisfying to witness, to observe the way it all would fade into nothing one wonderful day that Eobard looked forward to.

 _He doesn't deserve happiness, and it doesn't make sense for him to have it... He should be as grim as death itself… So much time has passed...so many awful things must have occurred… It doesn't matter, though. None of that changes_ who _he is._

Bartholomew Allen had fallen silent, to Eobard's relief, but his body was rigid in pure frustration and his molecules were charged with Speed Force. The Reverse Flash sensed the increasing frustration in his enemy, in the way his electricity buzzed with a greater intensity with passing minute. In all of their clashing, he'd become very attuned to the Flash. He knew the other speedster the best...perhaps better than the red blur knew himself. He always sensed how the other felt, could guess it through the slight changes to his vibrating molecules, posture, expression. Thawne was certain, without a doubt, that Allen could feel the same for him, even if the other did not acknowledge it.

It was the intimate understanding that two immortal enemies held for each other, an understanding that went beyond flesh and blood, but was intertwined with time and space...and born of their identities.

Thawne watched with the eyes of a hawk, because he refused to miss a moment of this man's discomfort. He watched the faintest flickers of millions of leaping molecules - electricity. Energy surged like a silent, invisible wind around the crimson form. In the whites of his eyes, super-charged particles flickered. The Flash almost seemed to glow.

 _Interesting,_ Thawne noted. _If I tap into the Speed Force, will it help?_ He bit the inside of his cheek in thought, chewing. _And would Bartholomew find himself unable to look away from me - a spot of color in this metal prison?_

 _No,_ Eobard thought. Accessing the Speed Force would make his own perception of the world slow down. And causing this imprisonment to feel longer than necessary was not something he wanted to do. He had the suspicion that the Flash was doing it without realizing - an instinct.

Of course, it wasn't long before his foe noticed his unbroken gaze. Annoyed eyes met his. "What?" snapped the Flash.

"Just you." Eobard snorted. "Crackling over there like a broken circuit board... Should have guessed you wouldn't be able to stay silent for very long, either."

"You're one to talk. Remind me, who is the one always boasting in our fights?"

"Me, but you're always yelling how I'm a villain and such... Besides, I only talk when I have a point to make."

"Don't we all?"

"No," he replied. "Many people - yourself included - like to talk to hear themselves talk."

Allen barked a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

Silence followed the conversation, but after a few moments that weren't quite long enough, the Flash broke it. "It's irritating," he muttered.

"What's that?" Eobard could guess, but he wanted to hear it spoken aloud.

"You. Staring."

Eobard grinned. "Good."

* * *

 _You think me immature to resist you now, when we might be able to escape with each other's help. But our fight is everlasting, a beautiful thing. Would it not be more immature to throw it away for something so petty as this? You're a fool, Flash, have always been. Thanks for reminding me. But you're an entertaining fool, I suppose I owe you that, to acknowledge it to myself. I wonder, though, did it ever occur to you what you would do? Did you ever dream of hating someone so deeply as I hate you?_

 _You know I would die to kill you - not that it would come to that - but do you feel the same? Would you die for an end to this battle, Allen? Would you bleed your last if you knew I had bled my own, if it truly was all over? Isn't death supposed to be the answer to all of this?_

 _No. Why ask? I know the answer, already - you wouldn't. You're a_ hero _._

 _But you never knew the meaning of the word. I'm proof of that._

 _I have to prove you wrong._

 _If death is the only answer, but the answer you won't choose, then there can only be one death. Yours. It's strange to think of it like that. What if you were gone? And I lived on? Wouldn't that be...impossible, somehow? Wouldn't it be impossible, to exist without my opposite? Like having hot without cold, or white without black, or peace without violence, or love without hate... It cannot be. All forces equal out. It is scientifically proven. So why should one of us win, alone? If one wins, we should both win. If one loses, we should both lose. But we hate. We fight. We bleed. We are enemies. There can be no united victory._

 _No, there can only be defeat, and it can only be yours._

 _See?_ Eobard chuckled to himself. _We're already a paradox._

"What _now_?" the Flash muttered from where he stood on his side of the cell, leaning on the metal wall as though hoping it would give.

Eobard leaned forward, chin on his knees. "Nothing. Well, nothing important. I was just thinking how amusingly idiotic you are. You aren't going to come up with a solution, standing there like that."

There was no response, no verbal one. All the same, his words seemed to trigger a reaction. Just as Thawne understood when the Flash was frustrated, he knew when the other had given in and lost. He felt a surge of routine triumph when the Speed Force evaporated from the other like smoke, and he sank down the wall. He sat, defeat prominent in every line of his body.

"You know," Eobard said. "I told you it was pointless."

Silence was his answer, once again.

"Nothing, huh?"

* * *

After enough time had passed, Eobard learned that the silence was just as infuriating as the other's rambling. His ears were buzzing, craving some kind of stimulation in the emptiness. To end it, he asked his nemesis, "do you ever wonder what it might have been like if we weren't destined to be enemies?" He raised an eyebrow. "What if the old team had stuck together? What would _that_ be like?"

"So much for talking only when you need to make a point," groused Allen from where he lay on the floor, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"I thought you were aware that I lie, Flash," Thawne pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'm aware."

"Good."

"To answer your question - no, I don't think about it." Allen's tone indicated he had no interest in pursuing that conversation further. He changed the subject. "How long do you think we've been here?"

Eobard rubbed his chin in thought. "Around a week, perhaps?"

"Really?" His opposite asked, sitting up and facing him. "That's...a long time...considering that..."

"What?"

"I wonder why we haven't needed to eat...or drink...or sleep?"

"I have a few guesses," Eobard said, "maybe we're not in a three dimensional space. Maybe we aren't even physically here. Maybe it's a complex illusion. Or maybe it's some high tech prison which keeps us alive without us even realizing it… Whatever is holding us, it obviously has very different rules to play by."

"I'm going to lose my mind, for sure."

"I lucked out."

"What does that mean?"

"Between the two of us, I'm the one who is far more patient. This will be that much more torturous for you than me."

He felt it - a stab of annoyance, a flicker of lightning, a faint buzz of Speed Force. Allen scowled. "Okay. Fine. Just what exactly do I have to do to get you to help me?"

"I'm not helping you," Eobard returned. He smiled. "Though if you want me to help you that badly...maybe start with pretending you don't know how to speak."

Another jolt of irritation hit his reverse. "Unbelievable," he said.

"Not a good start, Flash," Eobard said, wagging a finger in reprimand.

The Flash narrowed his eyes. "Okay, what if I do shut up? What exactly do I have to do next to get your help?"

Eobard blinked, hesitating to believe that Allen was actually considering his demand. He answered, "I don't know. I can't imagine any circumstances in which I help you..."

"We need to find some common ground, then."

"Heh. Funny idea, but... There's no such thing as common ground when it comes to the two of us, you of all people should know that."

To Eobard's uncertainty, a gleam entered the man's eyes. He leaned forward, "I know a few things we have in common."

Thawne couldn't explain the sudden discomfort that washed over him. "Oh? And what's that?" And he couldn't explain to himself why he felt certain this was a trap.

"We're both speedsters, for starters. We're both enemies. We both hate each other. We've been a huge part of each other's lives, for so long. Everything we are now, is because of the other. You can't escape that, Thawne, and neither can I. Just like we can't escape this cell...so yeah, a few things in common."

Eobard couldn't form a response to that particular line of thought. He finally broke eye-contact and began to trace the floor with his fingertip again.

"Come on," Allen insisted. "It's not like we'd have to help each other for very long...and perhaps if you help me, here, now, for a few simple moments, we can escape. _You_ can escape. If we work together, we may just have enough strength. We just need to figure it out. And as much as I hate it...I hate doing nothing more. I'm guessing you aren't too happy with this predicament, either… Besides, if we get out of here, you'll get another opportunity to kill me - to end me yourself...to not let another do your work. Or are you too scared to face that thing?"

A challenge. Eobard could never back down from such, as much as he knew he should. He looked into those glowing eyes again, and they were alive with Speed Force, with determination. He wanted to destroy that resolve, but, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He did manage to force himself to hesitate. "Hmmm..." He cracked his neck, first to the left, then to the right. He raised his finger from the floor to point at the Flash. "You do have a point, Allen. For once."

"Well?"

Thawne sighed. "Alright. I'll..." he grimaced, " _help_ you, despite how much I feel like vomiting at the thought. I'm only doing this for myself, in case you have any ideas otherwise… I wasn't lying, though. You _are_ going to have to shut up while I think."

"Okay. Okay," responded the Scarlet Speedster. "Silent as the grave."

Thawne stood, stretching like a cat to work the stiffness from his muscles. He looked around once, asking himself, _what the hell am I doing, helping the Flash like this? Well... I lie. I_ don't _want to sit here until the end of time. I'd rather bring him down myself, anyway. And I'm helping myself, first and foremost. It was unfortunate that that means helping my worst enemy, but if I happen to get the opportunity to shove my hand through his heart on the way out, I'll gladly take it._

All of his current musings vanished. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms, allowing his mind to think of what might work.

"This prison is...interesting, to say the least. There's some kind of energy in it, and so far, we haven't needed to keep ourselves alive with the usual mundane needs. And the fact that there is stubble on my chin...and on yours...means that time has passed here. So, we aren't in a dimension outside of time." He nodded. "My best guess - we are in a highly advanced prison, which is somehow keeping us alive, maybe with that energy I sense, but we should still be...well, in _our_ dimension."

Allen said, "that makes sense. We can still access the Speed Force here. Maybe we could use that to our advantage."

Eobard looked at the Flash. "As much as it pains me to say it - you may be right. I have an idea on that."


	3. Ultimatum

Chapter 3

"So...this will work?" Asked the Flash, seeming to hide dubiousness in his voice.

Eobard was very aware that he was failing. Even if his tone hadn't given it away, his posture and frequency was all he needed to be certain. "If it doesn't, then nothing else will," he shot back. "So you better do your part."

Allen stood, raising each leg in turn to stretch them and letting his fingers touch both feet behind him in turn. "I can't imagine this going wrong." He twisted, hopped, preparing.

Thawne shook his head. "Neither can I."

"Something else we have in common?" Flash asked, grinning.

"No." Eobard realized his slip up, irritated. "Would you stop bouncing like a rabbit? It's annoying."

"Well, if it bothers you _that_ much…" Flash stilled. "You know, Thawne...if you're scared, I could hold your hand."

"Do you want to die?"

"You can't kill me."

"I could if you try to hold my hand, that's for certain."

Flash tapped his forehead. "Man, why didn't you think of that grand plan all those times you tried to send me to the grave? Get me to grab your hand, that is?"

"Maybe because I thought you were too smart for that?" Eobard asked. "Clearly, I overestimated your intelligence." He exhaled. "I cannot believe we are having this conversation."

A laugh, one brimming with genuine amusement was his answer. Eobard noticed the other's eyes were dancing. He narrowed his own. "Wait. Are you... _joking_ with me? Just so you know, _I_ was being perfectly serious."

Flash inhaled, amusement fading. "Yeah, mistake on my part. Let's get this over with."

"On my mark," Eobard started, leaning forward. The Flash was close enough now that he could reach out and and grab his throat, strangle him. Oh, how he wished he could. How he wanted to watch the light fade from his eyes, to hear his last scream and his final breath rattling from his chest. He wanted to observe those ending moments of his opposite's life, to revel in it.

Too bad it had to wait.

"Ready," Allen said.

"Three..." Eobard counted. Time slowed and he felt a surge of energy flow through both of them. The perfect timing took his breath away. There was something...interesting, to this, to the both of them, working together, two speedsters, connecting with the Speed Force side by side. Interesting and very wrong, he noted. "Two..." Yet, he didn't feel quite like vomiting the way he expected to at such a thought. "One."

Both speedsters leapt into action, charging in a tight circle around the cell. It wasn't ideal, or comfortable, but there wasn't much choice.

"Faster, Barry, _faster_!" Roared Reverse Flash.

"Same to you, slug!"

They picked up speed, siphoning off each other's powers to go faster and faster, red and yellow lightning entwining in what would have been a blur to any normal human. Eobard could feel the other's electricity pulsing around him in the air, just as he knew the other could feel his. An odd surge of warmth rushed through his veins, and he wondered if this sensation was a peculiar side effect of their shared Speed Force.

The cell faded into a world of blue light. They entered the Speed Force. If felt good to run like this, free, without restraint. His breath left him, as expected when he ran this fast. His heart pounded in the center of his being, the life that fueled him. He felt as if he had left all physical form and was just one pure bolt of lightning, forever traveling through time and space. He was surprised this was working so well. _Concentrate, Allen,_ he thought to the Flash, whose presence he could sense not far ahead of him. He focused upon the road outside of S.T.A.R Labs, as both had agreed. He closed his eyes, picturing the ancient facility behind his eyelids.

The blue evaporated. His feet hit pavement, and the abrupt shift sent him sprawling to the ground. With a groan, he sat up, blinking. He heard a rustle nearby and turned his attention to the Flash, laying on the concrete beside him. Around them, he saw the world, not the cell, and it was full of life. Vehicles glided, humming, down the busy lane to the left, and the skyscrapers crowded around. He looked to the S.T.A.R. Labs building, noting that it hadn't changed much over time. It looked old next to the modern towers..short, too, but otherwise it appeared the same, down to the blackened hole in it's side.

Flash said, "it worked. Surprising."

Eobard looked at him, seeing a faint smile. He stared for a moment, before the full reality of the situation struck him. He grinned back, sprang into superspeed, and seized the unsuspecting Flash by his neck. A few blocks later, he slammed the Scarlet Speedster into the wall, raising his other, vibrating hand.

 _"Shouldn't have let your guard down, Flash!"_ He snarled. _"Now, you die!"_

Before Allen could react to his taunt, both speedsters heard a piercing screech.

Their eyes turned.

The creature floated around the corner of the building, sunken face emitting an awful noise, almost like a whine. The tattered robes dangling from its emaciated body fluttered in a non-existent breeze.

"Time Wraith," Eobard said. "We must have caught it's attention when we went through the Speed Force...which means, we time traveled." He shook his head at the implications. "We were being held in the past...or even the future."

In his distraction, Eobard felt Allen twist out of his grasp and speed away.

Thawne phased, changing his frequency. He rushed at the Time Wraith, allowing his new vibrations to rip through the beast. The tattered creature hit the ground, turning to dust. It occurred to him that there was a far more dangerous enemy that would soon notice they had escaped its prison. He blinked, knowing he had to make a decision. He gritted his teeth, hating it, but knowing there would be no other choice.

He twisted, and chased after the Flash.

* * *

Out of breath, Eobard skidded to a stop, inhaling, exhaling. He bent over, annoyed by the feeling of the sweat beading on his forehead, neck, and back. He was growing weaker with each second, meaning that he needed more calories. _The imprisonment is catching up to me._ And he still hadn't caught up to his nemesis. _Damn. At this rate, I'll have to wait for another opportunity to go after him._

Flash appeared before him in a burst of speed. The wind of it flowed over Eobard. He growled, voice full of anger, "following me now? Fine, if you want a fight that bad, I'll give you one." He raised a fist, Speed Force flaring around him.

Thawne's own hands flew up, palms out, fingers spread. Allen froze, eyes wide.

"Yeah," gasped Eobard, straightening himself. "I know. Not what you expected. I'm not too thrilled by it...but, if the past is anything to go off of, to be free, we'll need to destroy that... _thing_...that trapped us first."

"You...want my help?" Flash asked, incredulous.

"It's going to be after you, too," Eobard returned. "May as well."

"One minute you're trying to kill me...now..."

The Reverse shrugged. "Yeah, well, it just occurred to me...we never had a common enemy before. Not like this."

The Flash folded his arms. "This might be the longest conversation we've carried without trying to rip each other's throats out." He shifted. "Well, while not being locked up together...and not including the past time when you were stuck there..." Eobard stared until the other trailed off, "...as...Harrison...Wells..."

Silence fell between them.

"Tell me," Flash said, "why should I trust you?"

"I attacked you impulsively before without thinking it through. Now, I think, if I'm going to be free of that thing, we're going to have to help each other."

"In the cell you acted like that was the worst thing in the world."

"Well, I've decided that there _is_ something worse - dying."

"I don't think we should. I think this is a tric-" Allen stopped, stiffening.

A flare of Speed Force caught Eobard's attention. He spun around, gaze locking onto the dark beast before them both, golden eyes flickering with Speed Force.

 _Not you again._ Eobard spoke, "I think we need to...regroup." He turned away and broke into a run. He could sense both Allen and the creature pursuing.

Something struck his legs. Pain flowed through them. He flew forward, tumbling head over heels down an empty alley. He crashed against a chain link fence at the end, feeling it rattling and some of its edges split. He looked up. The creature stood above him, snarling. _"Consider this your final warning, Eobard Thawne,"_ it growled.

The Reverse Flash felt intense agony shoot through his being. His eyes lowered. One of its clawed hands was embedded in his chest. He coughed, shaking, all the energy draining from him. Blood ran down his suit, painting the yellow in red.

 _"End your war, or you will end... But be warned - if he dies, so do you."_

* * *

Barry charged forward, skidding to a halt. The creature stood down the long alley. He saw Eobard slumped against the fence, streams of blood on his chest, unconscious, or maybe even dead. He stiffened, his alarm growing. Thawne was never caught off guard. This creature had overpowered him, without too much effort, it seemed. Even the times he'd gotten the better of Eobard had never gone smooth or quick.

The monster turned towards him. _"Flash."_

He took a step back, but the beast was there. He never saw it move. It grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. He coughed, pained. He tried to phase away, but it felt as if he were trying to escape a wall of pure energy that kept shifting to accommodate his changing frequencies and vibrations. He punched the arm, to no avail.

 _"You see how quickly I disabled your reverse. Killing you would be just as easy. I am forgiving, though. You will decide, Flash. In his condition, without help, he will die... The war will end. Save him, however, and you must find another way to end it. If your lifelong battle does not change, I will do what is necessary and kill both of you... You have until the next nexus..."_

The Flash hit the ground. He wasted no time pushing to his feet. The thing was nowhere in sight. It's presence was gone.

He rushed to Thawne.

He bit his lip in frustration. Eobard was his greatest enemy - but worse than that, he was a criminal and a heartless killer. Would it really be so bad to let the other bleed out? Apparently super-regeneration wasn't enough for whatever the creature had done to him. Barry knew that Eobard would never hesitate to let him end if he were the one dying, but…

He could not do the same to the other.

After all, they were reverses of one another, which meant more than just their colors. It went all the way to how they acted, their way of thinking, their morals. He could not let it end this way for the other speedster, because he was not like him. Clenching his jaw, wishing he could abandon this part of himself for this one moment, he lifted Thawne from the ground, and began to run.

And maybe, in some strange way, his decision was born of all that had been in his life, of all that had come and gone. And Eobard had always been. A constant, something to expect, something that never changed. He'd lost so much, gained so much, and he would continue to gain and lose.

But Eobard Thawne would always return to fight their war.

Because he had been there since the beginning.

Because he would be there until the end.

 _What a strange thought._


	4. Vibe

Chapter 4

Eobard awoke. Blinking, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He turned his gaze to observe his surroundings, recognizing the medical bay in S.T.A.R Labs. His eyes continued to search until they found the stubborn silhouette of the Flash sitting just beyond the radius of the brightest light in the room, as though he were attempting to make himself less noticeable. A wry smile appeared on Eobard's face. The Flash had saved his life. Or, at the very least, had ensured he didn't die from his injury. _Ever the hero..._ he thought. _I wonder just how often that trait has backfired on him - like now. He had the chance to be rid of me, and didn't take it...too bad for him..._

He shifted himself, dangling his feet off of the bed. His chest ached, and his eyes were drawn down to the bandages there on his Reverse Flash suit, both stained with dried blood. "Couldn't let me go, could you, Allen?" He commented.

"Apparently not."

"Why?" Eobard wanted to hear the other justify his reasons, regardless of his own thoughts on the matter.

"Because I'm not evil like you," the Flash replied. "By the way, you should sound more grateful."

"Yeah, sure… And exactly how did you manage to stop the bleeding? I noticed my regeneration wasn't really doing its job."

"I jumpstarted the Speed Force in your system with a bit of electricity. That thing had disrupted your connection to it somehow."

"And you escaped it...how?"

Allen shrugged. "It let me go."

"Just like that?"

"It told me to end our war, saying it was merciful so it was giving me a chance."

"Funny thing," Eobard said, "it said something similar to me." He pushed himself off the bed, feet hitting the floor. He was somewhat light-headed, but otherwise, the ache was almost gone, the wound almost healed. Annoyance made his skin prickle. "I don't like being in your debt," he shot at the Flash.

"You're not," came the annoyed reply. "You have nothing I want, anyway."

"Obviously." The Reverse Flash crossed the room, movements slow - a pathetic adjective for a speedster, he thought - putting the bright light of the med bay behind his shoulders. Barry sat on a chair, his speedster outfit replaced with a casual, gray, collared tunic with dark pants. Thawne paused, folding his arms, looking down at him. "So?" He asked.

"So what?"

"So just how do you intend to fight that...thing?" Thawne asked. "We are very outmatched, seeing as it kicked our ass not only twice, but in less than a few seconds each time."

"I don't know...yet," Barry replied. "But it...said something odd before disappearing - that is, while you were unconscious."

"What did it say?" Thawne asked, not looking forward to the answer.

"It said we had until the next nexus to end our war. I suppose that's when he'll return, but... nexus? What do you think that means?"

Eobard massaged his temples. "I think it means a time nexus."

"A what?"

"You mean to say that you don't know what a-?" He stopped, clenching his jaw. He gave Flash his best 'you're an idiot' look.

"There's a reason I stopped researching time travel," Barry defended. "After Flashpoint. I swore I'd never do it again."

Eobard exhaled. "It's hard to explain... I suppose a nexus...is a fixed point in time, a point where _all_ decisions from the past and future intersect, meaning if it's ruptured...it will cause exponentially more changes to the timeline than a normal disruption... A good example of a nexus would be the night of your mother's death," he added salt to the wound.

Flash was an old enemy, though, and he didn't flinch at the intentional prod. In fact, he seemed unaffected, and Eobard wondered if that was just a good bit of acting on his part, or if he _was_ unbothered. If so...he'd come a long way from who he'd once been. _Well, it has been over a hundred years...so I suppose it's not that surprising,_ he mused.

The Reverse continued, "that is why it created Flashpoint when you saved her life, why despite the fact that we 'fixed' it, it affected so many people in such drastic ways... And it's also why I chose to try and kill you then, and not when you were...say, two or three, or in a more vulnerable situation."

"Right," Flash said. "So it could be anything. We won't know it until that creature comes for us again, this time with no intentions of taking prisoners again, and it could appear tomorrow, next week, a year, a hundred years..." he sighed.

"Not necessarily," Eobard said. "I can find the nexus, then we will know exactly how much time we have to plan."

Barry narrowed his eyes, suspicion glinting there. "And just how do you intend to do that?"

"Time travel." Eobard returned.

"No," Allen said. "You'll draw attention to us. We've already pissed off the Speed Force enough for one day. Not to mention that messing with time is a bad idea." He stood, purpose filling his eyes.

"You have a better idea, oh, Intellectual One?"

"Yes," Bartholomew replied. "There's someone who can look through time, _without_ using the Speed Force. I'll just contact him."

"Aw," Eobard said, a grin filling his face. A genuine one, this time. "If you're referring to who I think you're referring to... I admit, I have somewhat missed having him around."

"Yeah, well," replied the Flash, grinning back in a hostile way that was rather out of character, in the Reverse Flash's mind. "That feeling couldn't be further from mutual. He hasn't missed you much, that's for sure."

Eobard felt a strange thrill at the other's expression, but the feeling soon dissolved into annoyance. The Flash stood and walked away. He wished the other speedster was adorned in his red suit. He wanted to throw a few punches to work of his sudden frustration, and it was easier to imagine doing it when his nemesis was nothing more than the Flash.

* * *

"Uh, _nuh-uh_ ," came the first words out of the man's mouth when his eyes landed on Reverse Flash. It was easy to see that he was glaring, even with his dark eyewear. "Tell me, Barry - what's _that_ doing here, exactly?"

"Missed you too, Cisco," Eobard said.

Barry shot him a sideways glance.

Eobard straightened himself, squaring his shoulders.

"You can't call me that," Cisco replied. "In fact, if you could refrain from speaking to me at all, that'd be _one hundred percent_ fantastic with me."

"Vibe," Eobard corrected. He noted to himself how much Vibe's suit had changed over the years, seeming to be crammed with millions of dollars worth of technology, and yet still retained a sense of fashion and style.

"He's not here by my choice," Barry told their guest.

"Nor mine," Thawne assured.

"Well," Cisco said, lowering the dark headgear from his face. He tapped some tech on his arms. "This explains why you were so terribly cryptic. If you told me Thawne was here, you would have gotten a capital N and a capital O."

"Sorry," Barry said. "I didn't know how you would react."

"Though I'm sure you had a good guess..." He shrugged and turned his gaze around the laboratory. "Not much has changed… Never does..." Cisco walked to one of the desks, leaning down to examine the lab consoles there. "It's been some time since I've been here. Looks like your systems could use an update. This tech is old enough to be my grandmother."

"An exaggeration," Barry noted.

"So, tell me, Vibe-" Thawne started.

Cisco narrowed his eyes, looking up. " _Sorry_ ," he mocked. "I can't hear you over the sound of your own awfulness... So listen up. One, Dr. Evil, I have nothing to say to you. Two, I have nothing to say to you." He turned away, making for one of the side rooms. "And the same goes for infinity."

"You know," Reverse Flash said, nonchalant. "All we need now is dear Caitlin, and it would be like old times."

Vibe froze.

Barry started, but if he intended any words or action, Cisco beat him to it. The metahuman spun around, raising a hand.

Thawne felt a shift in the air around him.

"Say one more word, you malignant asshole," Cisco said, "And I will shatter your entire nervous system, speedster or no. Do you want to know how that feels? To be rendered a drooling vegetable all your life? Or what six feet under is like? Yeah, I can do that too..."

"Oh, Cisco, I'd be worried," Eobard replied, "except I know, without a doubt in my mind, that you're neither a killer, nor a man cruel enough to cripple me."

The hand twisted.

A wave of agony crashed into the Reverse Flash. He doubled over, shuddering.

"Cisco!" Barry exclaimed.

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Cisco replied. "He is right that I'm not a killer...or cruel enough to destroy him, probably... I am, however, cruel enough to give him a taste of all the agony he's caused...by simply messing with the pain-center in his brain. He'll make a full recovery when all's said and done..."

Struggling not to collapse under the weight of the attack, Thawne shuddered and staggered to the nearest wall. He leaned against it, his nerves on fire and all of his veins and arteries seeming ready to burst. He groaned, needles under his skin, sweat running down his forehead.

After a few seconds, the discomfort faded.

Thawne slumped. "You," he gasped. "Have...become quite powerful, indeed, Vibe."

"He never shuts up!" Cisco said.

"Good thing you're on my side," Barry joked, punching his shoulder in friendship.

"Yeah, well, if Evilbard is sticking around, it might not last," the other responded. "So, what did the mighty Flash need help with?" he changed the topic, tone becoming light and easy. He put his hands on his hips, tilting his head.

"I need you to vibe for me."

"I figured. We never hang out anymore unless there's a crisis."

"Well, maybe you should move back to Central City. Then, we'd have lots of time to hang out."

"Maybe I should. But I'd miss Wustread...and Gypsy..."

"You should bring her, sometime," Barry said. "It's been awhile."

"I would," Cisco replied, "if I could get her to stay in one place for more than a day. I swear, I think our relationship is more complicated than in that one movie... The New Cotillion? I think..." He shrugged his coat off, revealing even more tech hidden underneath. He placed it on a the back of a chair, before plopping into it with all the ease of somehow who lived here. He pointed at Barry. "Anyway, after I vibe, we are going for dinner - without mouth-off over there."

"Sure thing," Allen replied. "It'd be nice, after everything. I'm actually starving..."

Eobard had to agree with that sentiment. It'd been a week or more since he'd had a meal. He straightened himself and found his voice. "I should come, too, in case you are attacked. Safety in numbers."

Cisco shot Barry a questioning look.

"I think Vibe and the Flash can handle any potential threats," Bartholomew responded.

"While Vibe is very powerful," Thawne agreed, stepping from the wall. "We don't know if he is equipped to take on that Speed Force creature."

"Speed Force creature?" Cisco asked. "And stop talking about me like I'm not here, Reverse."

"I'll explain later what he meant about the Speed Force creature," Barry muttered.

"And," Eobard added, tone becoming more persuasive. "What if _I'm_ attacked? You saw how quickly it incapacitated me before."

Barry sighed. "Let's just find the nexus, then we'll figure all that out."

"Nexus?" Cisco asked, bewildered. "Speed Force Creature? Which is a terrible name, by the way - and safety in numbers? Look, I have to have details."

"Like I said, I'll explain it all later," Barry replied, "...but I need you to vibe the next nexus in time. The next fixed point."

Cisco chuckled. "Dude, you should've just said so. Being cryptic is so not as cool as you think." He raised his visor. "Now, this may take a minute. Time is very fluid, and finding a fixed point...well, try finding a dime in a swimming pool. Luckily, these lovelies can help me hone in on it, specifically."

Assuming a solemn look, he raised the dark tech to his eyes. He fitted it to his face, tapping it. It glowed. He tensed.

Eobard watched, witnessing this power for the first time. He was fascinated by Cisco's abilities. He always had been, from the first moment he'd learned of them. In fact, on that day, in that cell, after hearing it, his first feeling had been regret. Regret, that he would not be able to help Cisco cultivate this new, raw, powerful ability. Cisco, who was brilliant, a prodigy, the son he'd never had. And he'd once felt regret that he would not be there to watch him grow into the powerful metahuman he would become. So powerful, in fact, he'd managed to survive the last century and more.

At least the regret was gone. Those days were over. Those days were ones of being Harrison Wells, the guiding, loving mentor. He wanted to roll his eyes at the very thought. _How did I ever get so weak?_

Cisco loosened up, sighing, pulling Eobard from his thoughts. He lowered the visor, blinking a few times.

"Well?" Barry asked. "Did you see the nexus?"

"I did," Cisco replied. "It's one month from now - thirty one days."

"You should thank me," Eobard announced to them.

"What?" Vibe asked.

"I did give you that ability, after all."

"Shut up."


	5. Like Old Times

Chapter 5

"So," Eobard muttered, "the Flash, one of his buddies, and the Reverse Flash walk into a restaurant together."

"This sounds like the beginning of a horrible joke," Cisco commented.

"It is. I'm already regretting this decision. I may just puke."

"Don't do that, or I'll definitely destroy you."

"Leave," Barry said, "if you're that bothered."

"I would, but I am decidedly hungry."

Eobard decided not to speak further, and they settled into a table. He leaned back in his seat, but he was far from comfortable. Doing something so... _normal_ with the Flash, was just... _wrong_. His intentions, in accompanying the two, had been to perturb his foe, but it seemed to be backfiring. Neither Barry nor Cisco appeared to be as uneasy with the situation as he was. If it wasn't for their current problems... He halted his train of thought through great effort. He didn't have to like it. He just had to get through it.

They ordered, and while they waited, Barry explained what had occurred to Cisco. Eobard decided not to give any of his own opinions during that time. He was already out of his comfort zone and speaking might reveal it as a weakness if he wasn't careful enough.

"So..." Cisco said after Barry's lengthy explanation, "you're saying the Speed Force thing is...trying to kill you two because of your...war? Like, I didn't even know it was a war. More like a super one-on-one never ending duel..."

"Mmhmm," came the response.

"And you've gotta destroy that...thing, that imprisoned you both?"

"I don't see another way," Barry replied.

"Here's an idea, just off the top of my head," Cisco said, narrowing his eyes in thought and tilting his head. "Let's offer Dr. Evil to this thing. Then, maybe it'll leave you alone. I mean, it's simple science - if one player's gone from the game, then there isn't two to play...if you know what I mean."

Eobard raised an eyebrow and decided to speak up, "aw, you wouldn't do that to me, Cisco, now would you?"

"I am seriously considering it."

"Not that you even could..."

Barry shifted, and Eobard sensed uneasiness in him now.

 _Interesting._

Flash responded, "it's all or nothing, Cisco. Not my terms, anyway."

Cisco sighed in turn.

The food robot came, serving their requests, and despite his hunger, Eobard ate his meal without haste. Cisco and Barry talked, but he found himself not paying attention to their conversation at all. Instead, his eyes had drifted to Barry without anything resembling permission from him. Disconcerted, he couldn't help but notice the Flash, sitting there, a mere foot away, close enough to touch, close enough to kill, close enough to hurt, but untouchable, invincible, immune. In the other speedster, he could sense the combination of feelings that had grown in intensity since they had arrived, similar to the discomfort and annoyance that he was experiencing.

 _This is not a good time to pick a fight,_ he told himself. With great effort, he glued his gaze to his plate until he was finished.

"You know," Cisco said, "this is not nearly as enjoyable as I'd hoped." He turned his judgmental eyes upon Eobard. "Look, could you maybe...I don't know, give me and my friend some time to catch up? I don't suppose you have that much generosity, though."

"For you, Cisco, of course," Eobard replied, skin itching. In fact, the excuse to leave was perfect. He didn't want to have to be this close to Bartholomew Allen any longer. He didn't want to have to be civil, calm...an ally. He wanted to run to the other side of Central City and pretend that he was still plotting his nemesis's demise.

He stood up and caught sight of Cisco's eye-roll. He expected to feel the urge to grin, but he did not. He took a few steps away from them and stopped. He turned his gaze to the two men - both having grown so much from the past he knew them in, and yet, were still very similar - and he felt a strange sensation that he couldn't identify.

 _Which of us is actually right? Does it even matter now?_

In a burst of Speed Force, he dashed away.

* * *

"Ugh," Cisco said. "I feel sorry for you. Having to work with him."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for me, too," Barry replied. "At least it's temporary. Still, I never saw it coming, that's for sure..."

"Neither did I. I suppose that's what happens when you live a long time...you see and experience some weird shit... So, how is Central City these days?"

"You know what?" replied the speedster as he leaned back. "It's been surprisingly good. I mean, so much has happened in our lives, but somehow, this city is a constant in everything that's always changing. Even though I know this city is changing all the time...it feels like it's not. Of the things that come and go, I will always have to protect it. Gives me purpose."

"That's understandable."

"How are things on your end? Is it going well in Wustread?"

"Never better, mostly," Cisco replied. "I think I'm this close-" he held up his hand, holding two fingers apart, "-to figuring out a problem I'm having with a device I'm using to detect nervousness or anger in others...like a poor-intentions detector - I'll think of a better name later... Oh, and on top of that - last week, Gypsy and I took out the Fighter's Guild that'd set up shop. Barry, these days, all I have to do is walk into a room...or, you know, teleport."

"Glad you have some help every now and then," Barry replied. He grinned. "Gypsy is certainly one of a kind..." He took a sip from his drink. "Do you think things would get complicated if we teamed up for more than just a few days, like old times? I mean, the worst trouble seems to come when we're together."

"Seems that way," laughed the other. "Sorry, I don't really have time for a team up right now, but maybe later. We may have taken out the Fighter's Guild, but some of their top agents escaped, so...yeah..."

Barry narrowed his eyes, amusement creeping into his tone. "Are you making excuses to avoid me?"

"Um...actually, I'm not, but if I were, it'd be because of Reverse Flash... Dude, why don't you have a team here? Even I stop in with the vigilantes and try to get Gypsy to help from time to time... But you... Every time I visit...I expect someone - not Thawne - to be with you."

Barry shrugged. "Guess I haven't needed anyone in awhile. I do just fine on my own these days."

"Uh-huh," Cisco said. "It wouldn't be hard. Make some friends, meet some _good_ people. You're good at getting people to like you, to be loyal to you. Hell, you could advertise, 'sidekick wanted'... I don't think it's good for you to be alone so much."

"I'm not...alone, really," Barry insisted. "I…" he trailed off. "I don't know. I'm always around people, y'know? When I'm not at work, I'm out there saving them on the streets."

"True...but you don't have anyone you can trust...like really _trust_. And dude, I wasn't going to bring it up...but seriously, you haven't even dated in...well, it's only been - what - sixty years? A hundred? A _very_ long time..."

"Not interested," Barry replied. "I just haven't felt those types of feelings in a long time. Not since Iris. I can't imagine anyone else taking her place."

Cisco sighed. "Look...I'm sorry. It's just - one day, you'll need someone. Like now. You went all lone-badass, and now you're stuck with Reverse as your new best buddy. It's simple logic. Bad things happen when you make bad decisions."

"I'll get rid of him, first chance I get..."

"Then what?" Cisco asked. "Something similar will happen."

"If it gets bad enough, I have allies like you," Barry said, confident. "Just because they don't live in Central City, doesn't mean I can't count on them."

They were silent for a few minutes, both getting lost in thought. Barry spoke, "hey, speaking of people who used to be in our lives, h-"

"You're going to ask about Killer Frost," Cisco guessed. "You only do this _every_ time."

"I can't help it. You have more connections, so-"

"Don't worry, Barry," Cisco said, "if I found her, you'd be the first person to know. You'd see just how fast _I_ can be."

"It's...been so long," Barry said. He exhaled. "Anyway, sorry, it's not good to get nostalgic now."

"And you say _that_ every time, too," Cisco replied, raising an eyebrow.

Barry knew that in all the fights he'd been in, his worst foe was not some monster or metahuman that would seek his death. No, his greatest enemy was his elongated lifespan and the compiled memories that came as a side effect...and a burden. It would be easy to get lost in them, to think on the past for too long, to torture himself with memories of what was gone.

But he'd gotten good at _not_ doing that.

"Well," he said, forcing cheer into his tone, "looks like I could pick your brain for some ideas on how to stop this Speed Force thing."

"Oh, that's how it is now? Picking my brain?"

"Yep."

A loud ping interrupted both of them.

Barry sighed, pulling the small block from his pocket. He held it up, and a screen projected into the air, telling him all he needed to know. "Robbery in progress at the bank, of course. This happens every time I try to take time off... I swear, I can go whole hours when I'm alone with nothing, but the moment I start doing something fun... Then again, it's not that unexpected that the criminals have gotten bold. I went missing for awhile, after all."

"Want help?" Cisco asked.

"Nah, shouldn't take too long," Barry replied. "Besides, it might not be a bad idea to remind them that yes, I'm still around. Alone, yet capable, too." He sped away, activating his ring to get his suit. He thundered across the streets, dodging past the gliders and vehicles. It wasn't long before he was aware of the other speedster racing next to him. He frowned, turning his head. "Thawne?"

 _"Flash,"_ came the reply from the speedster keeping pace with him. _"Finally something interesting to do?"_

"Leave it to me. I don't need your help."

 _"No, you don't, but you're getting it whether you like it or not."_

"I don't like it. What happened to you being a criminal?"

 _"I do what suits my whims, Flash."_

"I've noticed." Barry had no more time to argue, though. They were at the bank. He burst in, halting to take in the scene. His eyes landed upon the robber.

"Ah," said he, hefting a gun that glowed with blue light.

 _Probably a laser,_ Barry thought. Something that he could outrun if necessary. He loosened his stance.

"The Flash." The criminal grinned. He took a few steps, his long, dark coat flapping against his legs. He halted several meters away, where his voice could be better heard, it seemed. "They told me you were gone. Apparently, they were wrong."

"Apparently."

"Well," came the reply. "It's good I brought this." He raised his gun, its blue light flaring brighter.

 _Let's get this over with._

Flash darted forward. His hands landed upon the weapon, intent on disarming it. It exploded in a shower of ice. He flew back. He hit the ground, rolling, feeling shock and pain, the cold biting him. He raised his eyes, seeing the destroyed weapon upon the floor, and the robber raising another.

 _How was he unaffected by the blast? He must be using some kind of shielding tech._

He struggled to sit up, but the searing agony from the cold was slowing him down. He'd always hated when enemies brought cold guns. It'd happened every now and again throughout his time as a crime-fighter. It appeared that some criminals had taken notes from Captain Cold, the first to use ice against him.

He stood and saw that his enemy was pulling the trigger of a second weapon. A flaming bolt flew towards him. He found enough of the Speed Force to dodge.

There was a blur of yellow and red. The robber flew through the air, striking the wall. He hit the ground from a height that was at least ten feet. The Flash heard a loud, distinct crack.

The Reverse Flash stood there, staring at the criminal upon the ground. _"Idiot."_

In a flash of electricity, Barry slammed Eobard against a wall. "Why did you do that?"

 _"I got bored."_

* * *

Eobard stared into the electricity-filled eyes, feeling the fists pressed hard into his chest and the anger radiating from his opposite. He was very attuned to the agitation, the energy, the Speed Force flowing off the other. It seeped into him, threatening to overwhelm him, to make him lose control, to make his hands fly out in an attack. His heart pounded, and his body was taut, emotions flooding his chest. Through great effort, though, he reigned in the impulse.

"He's not dead," Eobard said, trying to calm himself, "though he may not walk again soon. The crack came from his leg. Go see for yourself."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the Flash released him. He turned and moved towards the criminal. He knelt down, checking the unconscious man's vitals.

"I knew you'd attack me if I killed him," Eobard said, "and I don't gain much by killing _your_ enemies."

He saw the other understand this truth, saw it in the way all of his body shifted as he turned to look back. "It was unnecessary," he said. "I had him."

"I know. I just got tired of watching. Seeing you get knocked on your ass was...not as entertaining as I thought it'd be."

In the air nearby, a portal appeared. Vibe jumped through, decked out in his tech-suit. "Oh. Great," he said, eyes landing on Eobard, "Evil is here." He looked around. "You alright, Flash?" He asked, looking Barry up and down, apparently noticing the ice damage the suit had sustained.

"Yep. I just got caught off guard. This guy had an exploding ice-gun that blew up when I went to disarm it. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright. I thought you were a bit late getting back…"

The sounds of alarms outside caught their attention. "Looks like the police are here to clean up."

"Let's go."

Cisco reopened the portal, and they leapt through.


	6. Unwanted Attraction

_**A/N**_ \- _Currently, I have this story up at two sites. This one and Archive of our Own. I usually post over there first, and then copy the chapter over to this site. Recently, however, I've noticed that there is a weird glitch that occurs on that site when I move my writing to there from Google Docs. Sometimes when I italicize a word, it inserts a space afterward. And even when I go in and delete the extra space, sometimes it puts the space back... I've tried to look out for and fix this, but I'm sure I've probably missed some. Sorry about this weird glitch. :\_

* * *

Chapter 6

Eobard walked into the cortex, holding a fresh mug of rich, black coffee. He glanced around in boredom, not surprised to find he was up and about first. He claimed a seat and sipped from his cup, enjoying the bitter taste. He tapped the interface of the desk with his fingertip. The holoscreen appeared on the wall. A news anchor-bot spoke, its tones dramatic and supportive of the written piece it presented.

"...Flash has apparently returned and stopped a robbery in progress at the Central City bank yesterday. The perpetrator was found unconscious with a broken leg. His name has yet to be disclosed. Surveillance was down, making it impossible to know what happened exactly, but the injury does lead to some interesting questions. Could this be a show of brutality on the Flash's part? And an uncommon one at that? Or was it collateral damage in self-defense? Could the Flash's vanishing and this subsequent violent injury on the criminal be linked? Is this to become common? All we know is that the Flash is not known for su-"

The screen vanished, to Eobard's disappointment. Watching the media smear the hero of Central City was a fun thing, though he knew their opinions were about as constant as the wind. One day, they might praise, and another, condemn; there was no definite for them.

 _I should have killed that criminal,_ he thought. _They would have loved that._

"Well," Cisco's voice shook him from his thoughts. "That does it. I'm officially annoyed with Evilbard."

"You weren't before?" Thawne asked before he could stop himself. He turned to the metahuman and drank from his coffee.

"Yes, but now, it's _official_." He dragged out each syllable of the word. "Unless you missed how I said _'officially'._ "

"Awww, I see." He drank again, slurping it to be annoying.

"It's not a big deal," Allen said, walking into the room. He was rubbing his eyes, looking fresh from sleep, and his hair stuck up in places, to Eobard's amusement. It was nice to be reminded that the Flash was far from perfect, as many liked to think. Even Central City's beloved hero got bedhead.

Allen continued, "it's not like this is the first time people disliked something they think I did...and it won't be the last."

Eobard was vexed by Allen's reaction. Doubt, disappointment, anger, or annoyance would have been appropriate, and was what he wanted to witness. Instead, the Flash showed little emotion in his response.

His enemy was not as vulnerable as he'd once been. In fact, the Reverse Flash felt the tiniest stab of grudging respect return to him again. Flash was a worthy opponent, even though he longed to prove otherwise.

Eobard changed the subject, "I don't know about either of you, but I really hate helping Mr. Hero do his work, so if we could figure out ho-"

"If you dislike it so much, why'd you help me yesterday?" Flash challenged, eyes narrowing.

Eobard met the gaze, hoping his expression was stony. "Because if you die, I won't be able to escape that Speed Force thing. And, I was bored."

"You need a good name for that Speed Force creature," Cisco realized, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

Barry looked like he wanted to say more to Eobard, but turned to Cisco. "Got an idea?"

"How about...Time Demon?"

Bartholomew grinned. "I like it."

"As much as I hate agreeing with Mr. Allen," Eobard said. "I like it too."

"It's settled then," Cisco said, raising his hand for a high-five with Barry. Barry gave him one with a satisfying smack.

"Mmm," Cisco said. "That was beautiful. Did you see that?"

"Sure did."

"So," Eobard spoke, "as I was saying - we need to hurry up and figure out how to defeat it."

"Well," Cisco announced, "after a good night's sleep, I got a few ideas. One really good one, too. See, Time Demon is much faster than both of you...so don't fight it with speed."

"I'm guessing you have a different idea of what to fight it with?" Barry asked.

"We destroyed a Time Wraith with frequency and soundwaves once, a really long time ago. I'll just need to calculate Time Demon's frequency and boom-" he clapped his hands, "speed will be written completely out of it - problem solved, and you," he pointed at Eobard, "can go back to being someone we want to lock up in a tiny cell without a toilet."

"And someone who is actively trying to kill you, Barry," Eobard said. He added, "actually, if it's a matter of frequency, can't we destroy it by phasing?"

"Well," Cisco said, "I had that thought...but Time Demon is a Speed Force being and would likely be able to compensate for your frequency changes. I could make this hypothetical frequency weapon also able to disable the Speed Force in it long enough for the attack to destroy it."

"I see. Clever Cisco, as always."

"Don't call me clever. Makes me sick."

"Look," Allen said, "I've got to get to the CCPD soon. I know things have piled up in my absence. First, though, a shower. Cisco, could you maybe work on that sound weapon idea you have while I'm gone? I mean, if you have the time..."

"No problem. I told the base at Wustread I might be gone a day or two, and to call if there's an emergency." Cisco scowled at Thawne. "Ugh, but I'm going to be stuck with him."

"I won't bother you," Eobard said. "Unless you want someone to talk to, that is."

"As if I'd ever want to talk to you."

"You're talking to me now."

"Not what I meant, and you know it," groaned Cisco, spinning around and walking away. Hesitating, he stopped. He turned. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to say - if you want to stick a vibrating hand into my chest again, you're going to regret it this time. Trust me. I can fight back now."

Eobard gave a dramatic sigh. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"You answer that. Why _do_ psychopaths like you kill people?"

"I kill because I have to."

"Yeah, you _have_ to kill innocent people...why again?"

"Because of the Flash."

"Yep. You're insane. That's why I'm watching my back around you. I still remember what you murdering me felt like...so...stay away from me."

"I have no quarrel with you,and that other time...well, I'm sure I had no other choice."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ you didn't," came the sardonic response as he left the room.

Barry followed, but not before saying, "you better behave yourself, Thawne."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Alone now, silence descended, to Eobard's annoyance. It occurred to him that this might be the perfect opportunity to explore the labs he'd left long ago. So he did, taking his coffee with him. Eobard strolled down to the Time Vault, for nostalgic reasons. He entered into the blank, white room with it's Braille-like bumps on the wall. It was strange to be back here after so long. A computer desk sat in the nearest corner, with various terminals built into it. His own was still intact at the end, and it sat, empty and unused for some time, by its looks. He tapped his wrist piece.

"Recognize this place, Gideon?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor Thawne," came the artificial intelligence's reply. "This is the Time Vault you created to monitor the future when you became trapped in the past. It also contained the core that housed me during that time period."

Eobard smiled. "How right you are." He strolled up to the terminal at the end. He put a hand to it, pressing the dial. "Gideon, show me the most recently accessed files."

"Yes."

A series of files pulled up as projections. Eobard looked over them and shook his head. "Of course, Allen," he murmured to himself. "I'm not at all surprised to find schematics on a 'quantum gravitational device'. So this is what the Flash gets up to in his spare time these days... This is quite interesting." He flipped through some files. "Gideon, is there an A.I. anywhere in S.T.A.R. Laboratories? Another...Gideon, possibly?"

"No A.I. detected. Records show that an A.I. also named Gideon was given as a gift from Head Crime Scene Forensics Expert Bartholomew Henry Allen to a Mr. Rip Hunter."

Eobard leaned back. "Interesting... Well, it is a good thing I stole you in the other timeline... It _was_ a good idea, on my part... And even now, Allen still has no idea the real reason we are enemies. He asked before...and the answer I gave him was more shallow than a puddle. It didn't come close to conveying the truth... I wonder if he will..." he trailed off. "It doesn't matter."

"I don't understand. Is there something you need from me, Professor Thawne?"

"No. Nothing." He tapped his wrist.

He shut things down and left the Time Vault, moving back down the hall, sipping from his coffee.

He passed by what appeared to be a living area that had been installed in the lab after Barry had moved into it. A few seconds later, he heard a noise from there. Bored and not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to engage his foe in a verbal debate, he backtracked to the room. He rounded the corner.

"You know, Barry-" He froze.

Barry stood there, naked. Or at least, Eobard thought so until he noticed the towel wrapped around his waist. Allen seemed to have just left the shower.

He felt the cup slide from his hands, hitting the ground with a shattering noise.

The other speedster scowled at him. "What _are_ you doing _here?"_

"I..." Eobard trailed off, taken with how the other seemed to glow there in the pale light.

The lingering water droplets on him shined. Enhanced by this effect, each shift of his tight skin could be seen in minute detail, and he was surprised by how... _entrancing_ the other looked. It was wrong to see his foe like this. What was worse, however, was how he couldn't look away, how he couldn't find any willpower to move, to speak, or how he couldn't think of anything in that moment but this man before him. The Flash was all color and flair when he suited up, but it was obvious that without the suit, he was just as radiant, warm, and impressive. Eobard felt the tingling electricity buzzing around him, saw the Speed Force flickering in the other's eyes.

A challenge.

"Well?" Barry demanded, interrupting his thoughts. Eobard saw his face shift for a second, a minute change that he knew could have been his imagination. And in that split-second image, he swore he'd seen confusion...then realization.

 _Get ahold of yourself, Eobard,_ he thought, wishing he didn't felt so paralyzed all of a sudden.

"Thawne," Barry said, gesturing. "Leave. _Now_." Anger seeped from him without warning.

Eobard found his voice. "I...I was going to say something, but I forgot... I'll just clean this coffee and ceramic up. Had a hand cramp." He shook said hand, for emphasis.

Barry rolled his eyes, his tension vanishing. He folded his arms, impatient.

Eobard speed-cleaned the mess up, forcing himself not to look at the other speedster, despite the faint Speed Force he sensed there. "You know, I just remembered...I was going to ask about Gideon...but we can talk about it later." He left without waiting for a reply.

He wound up in the kitchen, taking another mug and getting more coffee. He couldn't shake the realization that he'd just seen his worst foe in a way he wished he hadn't - in a positive line of thinking. Not only had it been positive, but it had also caused him to realize he found the other...appealing _..._ True, long ago, he'd already noted the other as being easy on the eyes...but outright attraction...after everything? _This is absurd. What does it matter how he looks? He's still the Flash, still my enemy..._ He shook his head, wanting to clear the lingering images away.

 _It doesn't matter._ He would pretend it hadn't happened, and he knew Allen would do the same.


	7. The Heart Speaks Louder

Chapter 7

Eobard settled into the cortex. Letting the holoscreen play in the background, he busied himself otherwise by accessing the internet. He heard a ping. With a sigh, he pulled the holoblock from the pocket of his longcoat. He saw who was calling, frowned, and hesitated. After a second, he tapped it to audio-only, not wanting to be greeted with the glaring face that he knew would be on the other end.

"Yes?" He answered.

" _Eobard_." The tone was scolding, already.

"Eisla," he responded. "...now, I know why you're calling."

" _Do_ you know? Or are you just saying that to stem the tirade I'd love to give you?"

"Yes. I do. You want to make sure I remembered Mother's birthday party. Yes. Sunday. I know. I'm not stup-"

"You didn't show up to the summer party," she interrupted, voice stony. "You haven't called in almost _two months_! I didn't think you would answer this time, either."

"Yeah, okay...my bad? I didn't show up...that's because I didn't have time for the party... I was...busy with a project." Eobard wondered if Reverse Flash was the reason...because he couldn't remember the actual reason he'd been absent.

"That's what you say every time you skip."

"Yeah, but I don't even skip _that_ often."

"It's at least every other one... Regardless, I'm just making sure you show up. Mother's going to come find you if you don't, you know."

"Yeah, yeah-"

"What _are_ you doing? Ever since you quit working with Sylaise, you've been doing _nothing_ , that's what. Come home, Eobard. Nobody here will judge you. We know you're trying your best to-"

"Sister," Eobard said, rubbing his temples. "I know you mean well, but I'm fine. I've got some promising interviews coming up."

"Uh-huh, like that last time you had an interview with NASA? Like that?"

"I-no, nothing like that. I told you, that fell through."

"Or you never had an interview, maybe?"

"Eisl-"

"Give me some credit. I'm not stupid, either."

He sighed. "Fine. There was no interview then, and there is no interview now."

"How are you surviving? You running with a gang or something?"

"No, nothing like that, Eis. I've been doing tech jobs here and there. A few thousand dollars every now and then to fix up a console or terminal. Gets me by. Look, don't tell Mother or Father. They wouldn't openly say anything, but to the outside world, it'd shame them that their firstborn has done very little with his career."

There came a dramatic sigh. "Fine. Just be at Mother's party Sunday, and your secret's safe."

"Thank you, Eisla," he said. "I was going to come even without the threat, though."

She snorted. "Step on you later, Eobard."

"Same to you."

The connection vanished. He dropped the block back to his pocket.

"Well, that was interesting," Cisco's voice announced behind him.

Thawne turned his chair around, raising an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping, huh? Hoping to find some deep, dark secret of mine to exploit? You won't... My sister may be eccentric...but that's because she was the surprise child...and got spoiled as a result. She's a great person, though...mostly..."

"You know, this is the first time I realized you had a family and kept contact with them." Vibe slammed a polymer-box onto the console table. "Do you love them?" He asked.

"A peculiar question," Eobard noted, turning away to prop his legs up on the desk.

"Well, do you?"

The Reverse leaned back, steepling his fingers. "If you call caring deeply about them love, then of course."

Cisco shook his head. "But you wouldn't even blink to kill them if necessary, would you?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Like, if it was between you and them. You'd murder them all without a second thought. Ends justifies any means? Remember? That's _you_."

"I know you think I'm a purely heartless killer," Eobard said. "And mostly, you'd be correct, but for those few I care about... I cannot imagine a scenario in which I would end their lives."

"Even if you were, say, trapped in another timeline, or the past or future? And killing them was the only way to ensure you made it home?"

"Perhaps… I assume you are referring to the other timeline in which I killed you."

"You're sick in the head," Cisco said. "No man should be willing to kill his family, no matter the circumstances."

"You think," Eobard said, " - and remember, we are talking absolute worst case scenario, here - that even if their deaths would be reversed by another timeline, and killing them was the only way to get back to that timeline, I should refuse to do it?" He glanced over at the other metahuman. "Again, worst case scenario."

Cisco leaned forward, glaring, and even though they had an entire room between them, Eobard could see all the anger in his eyes. "Yes, I do think that," he snapped.

"Why?" Thawne asked, startled. "If that timeline condemns them to a worse fate, th-"

"Because family is _important._ Trust me, I know. I hated my family, right up until they were gone. And it left this hollow, gaping hole in me that took forever to heal. Now, I wish I hadn't. I wish that I'd been closer to them... Because if you can't trust the people who care about you most, then who _can_ you trust?"

Eobard jibed, "your family weren't exactly there for you, now were they? How _could_ you be close to them. Which reminds me - who sat and watched movies with you every year for so long because you didn't want to go to your brother's parties. Yeah, that was me."

"If there's a certain set of people in our lives that we should be able to feel safe with, it's our family," Cisco said, seeming to reiterate his point. "And you willing to kill them, even for a valid reason, makes them _unsafe_ , and even if it's a small chance they're unsafe, that's still wrong."

A flash of speed and electricity filled the room, interrupting them, and Barry dropped into one of the rolling chairs, letting it fly across the floor. It rolled to a stop when it reached the far wall. He was chowing down on something steaming and pleasant to smell that he'd seemed to have picked up on the way.

"And yep, there was a ton of work while I was gone," he announced in a loud voice. "Sorry I'm late - decided to grab some food... Did you get anything built, Cisco?"

"I didn't even know you were late...but, yep," Cisco said, "I just got done a little bit ago, in fact." He reached into the box he'd brought in and lifted out a weapon, which glinted with black metal. It had what looked like several vents and holes on its side. "I call this the _Punch_. It'll destroy your Time Demon with a _single blast_... I hope. I used Rathaway's files from forever ago to tune them properly. Unless the Demon is different than the Wraith by miles, you're good. If the first blast doesn't work, tune the frequency down more, and up the intensity - here, I'll show you." He crossed the room to his friend.

As Barry was shown the workings of the weapon, Eobard said, "good. I'll be glad to put this behind us sooner rather than later."

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a loud pinging noise from Cisco's gauntlet. "Hold on a minute," he said. He took out a small device from it and raised it to his ear, hooking it there. "Yeah," he said, pacing. "Uh-huh?" He froze. "Wait a minute, did you say _Deep Freeze_?"

Barry's face filled with confusion.

Eobard smiled, a guess forming in his mind.

"And you have coordinates, I assume?... Uh-huh... Uh, yeah... Well, that's actually not that surprising. Why didn't _I_ think of that? You're one hundred percent sure on this, Gypsy?... Okay, thank you so _much_... Yeah, send it right on over, I am forever in your debt... Seriously? Right _now_? Oh...fine..."

He pulled the device from his ear, his gaze turning to Barry. For a moment, he just stared, as though trying to process his thoughts.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"It's...Killer Frost... We've found her."

"Killer Frost?" Barry asked, astonishment dominating his features.

"Yeah. I know, right? It's crazy," Cisco said. "Now of all times... Unfortunately, the base is under attack, so I have to return, but I'll go ahead and toss the coordinates to her location over. We'll plan when to go as soon as I've got the situation under control."

"Okay, sounds good," Barry said, "or, you know, I could go to the coordinates and get her while you take care of _that_."

"You shouldn't go alone," Cisco said. "Cold and speed have never gone together well, remember?" He checked over his gear, adjusting things. He raised his visor to his eyes. "Alright, we'll talk about this later."

They clasped hands.

"Good luck," said the Flash.

Cisco opened a portal, leapt through it, and was gone.

Silence filled the room, which Eobard broke. "You know," he said, "you don't have to wait."

Barry jumped, turning around. "Almost forgot you were there. Didn't know you could be quiet," he muttered.

"I can tell you're dying to find her."

"Oh yeah?" Barry asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Just that fidgeting thing you did," Eobard said, wanting to annoy him a bit.

It worked. "What? _Fidgeting_ thing? What are you talking about?"

"Hard to explain. Regardless, I know how important she was to you, once, at least... A dear friend. And you were never one to abandon your friends, Hero, even if a century and more has gone by..." He shifted himself back, saying, "we could speed to those coordinates in minutes. By the time Cisco's called, you'll be able to give him the great news that Caitlin is back."

"No, that's stupid," Barry said, "he doesn't like me. She has shown herself to be more tolerant of Cisco, though. We'll need him to get through the Killer Frost part of her."

"So we knock her out and throw her in the pipeline. You still have that, I assume?"

"Were you not listening?" Barry asked. "Cold and speed don't go together, and we're both speedsters."

"Two very powerful speedsters."

"Versus one very powerful, very merciless ice-meta." He frowned. "Why would you even help me with this, anyway?"

"To make sure you don't die... And it may surprise you to hear this, Barry, but in my own way, I regret Caitlin's fate."

Bartholomew's face darkened. "You're unbelievable. After everything, you have no right to say that. It's your fault she is the way she is. You put her in the path of the accelerator."

"And you changed the timeline, right? Caitlin's fate is an unintended consequence of both our misguided actions."

Barry stared back, giving nothing away. "What's your point?"

"My point, Allen, is that our actions are not always who we are, are they? Most people love that old saying - 'actions speak louder than words'. Well, true...but heart. Feelings. Emotions speak even louder than those actions, in my opinion. You risked _everybody and everything_ , to try and bring your parents back. Does that make you evil, Allen? You merely _acted_ on a moment of weakness you had at one point, and it does not make you that person... And what I _feel_ , in my heart, is regret for Caitlin's fate. That goes beyond the fact that I am partially responsible for it. Is it so hard to believe that I want to help her? And you know, Cisco will never let me go with you both. That's why I want to go now, with you alone, and bring her back."

Barry continued to stare at him, warring emotions in his gaze. But it wasn't just his gaze, either. Eobard could feel the way his molecules buzzed, a mixture of anger, confusion, doubt, and sorrow.

Eobard said, "I worked with Caitlin for years. And Cisco. And they stood by Harrison Wells, even after he was 'disgraced' as far as they were aware. True loyalty. I have only ever admired them for the strong people they are...and even if you all hate me now... I don't see why I can't help."

Barry leaned against a table, frowning. "I just don't know. I can never trust you, Eobard, and even after your pretty speech, that's why I can't let you come. I can't trust you with my life, with Caitlin's, with her mental condition... I can't trust you won't manipulate her. Maybe you would goad her into killing me and help her do it, too."

Eobard huffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Why do you do anything against me?"

"I have to work with you to stop the Time Demon."

"For now," Flash said. "What about in the future? And how do I know one hundred percent that your hate for me won't outweigh your sense."

"I'm not _stupid,_ Bartholomew," he said. "If you get killed, _I'm_ dead. I value my life over my want for revenge. And I care about Caitlin."

Allen sighed, beginning to pace. "Hearing you _care_ about anyone is... _weird_..."

"Come on," Eobard said. "I'm not _evil_ , Barry, even though you want to think of me that way. I hate you from the bottom of my heart, but that doesn't mean I hate everyone... I'm just _your_ enemy, Flash. And I'm being forced to work with you, for better or worse - definitely worse."

"You are a very sociopathic and ruthless enemy. Makes you a little hard to trust."

Eobard said, letting his tone fill with resignation, "okay, we won't do this, then. Have it your way," He supersped across the lab, stopping at one of the terminals. Coursing with Speed Force, he flew through its data.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Barry asked, walking over.

Eobard leaned back, saying, "I lied. We aren't doing this your way, after all...but mine."

"What?"

"I have Cisco's coordinates. I'm going." He smirked and felt the hair-raising electricity of the Speed Force, seeing the red of his own lightning. His voice became teasing and distorted by vibrations. " _Catch me if you can, Flash_."

He sprinted out.

"Get back here, Thawne!"

Eobard knew, without a doubt, even without a backward glance, that the other was pursuing.

 _Just as expected._


	8. Antarctica

Chapter 8

It was snowing. A lot. Eobard reflected that perhaps sprinting halfway through Antarctica was going to require a greater effort than anticipated, even for a speedster of his strength. With the cold, the snow, and the terrible landscapes, it was difficult to maintain full speed. Also, he had another problem adding to the challenge - the Flash was not far behind.

He approached a deep gash in the ice and leapt. The Flash slammed into him. Tumbling, Reverse Flash landed hard on a thick coating of snow and jagged ice. He groaned, rolling over, but the Flash was there. Anger seized him, and he snarled, catching a blow aimed at his head. He pushed the enemy backward, knocking the other speedster off balance. He leapt to his feet, fiery pain shooting through him, but fading fast. He traded several blows with his foe. A fist hit his shoulder, but his own found a stomach. The Flash doubled over at the sudden impact, and Eobard slammed a knee into his mask. His opposite hit the ground.

 _"You, Flash_ ," he snarled in his distorted voice, _"you have to be a damned hero, no matter what. Even if you compromise your values, even if you do wrong, even if you screw up, you're still the hero of Central City, the god of the lowly!"_ He kicked the other. _"But look at you now, mewling at my feet. Oh, if only the masses could see you like this, low, pathetic, bleeding-"_

Allen lashed out, slamming a fist into Eobard's knee. The Reverse Flash collapsed with a cry.

"I'm not the only one who can bleed!" Came the response.

Eobard twisted over, catching the other's neck in his hands. He squeezed, but in a surge of vibrations, the Flash was gone. He twisted to find a fist flying toward his face. He dodged. It missed. With an awkward twist, Barry slipped on the ice, exposed, and Eobard saw his chance. He surged a vibrating hand forward, sinking his fingers into the other's stomach. He pulled back, feeling warm blood dripping over his hand. The Flash screamed in pain, crashing in the snow.

Reverse Flash felt a surge of vindictive pleasure. He readied himself for more, but the other did not rise to face him as expected. His anger and enjoyment faded to be replaced with uncertainty. The Scarlet Speedster rolled over, panting, hand dropping to the injury. The snow beside him was deep crimson. He groaned, baring his teeth in agony.

Eobard narrowed his eyes. A concerning amount of blood spread across the speedster's abdomen, but it was ludicrous. He'd tried to kill the Flash _so_ many times, and none of his blows that shallow had ever had such an impact. This couldn't be happening, could it? "I hope _that_ doesn't kill you. I was trying to keep it shallow."

Barry hissed, "damn it. It...it isn't regenerating." His head dropped back onto the snow.

Eobard felt a strange worry spread through his chest. It would be pure bad luck if he had struck too deep without realizing, and he would be left at the mercy of the Time Demon, a very powerful monster he knew he wouldn't be able to face alone. He refused to let that happen. He knelt beside the Flash and reached forward. His foe stiffened, clenching his jaw, but made no move to stop him. He felt the wound; it was a clean hit, but just as Allen had said, there was no evidence of it healing. It shouldn't be deep enough to be fatal, either - not for a speedster. Barry gasped and his eyes flashed, angry and pained. He knocked Eobard's hand away.

The Reverse shook his head, noting the red painting his fingers. "I don't understand..." he trailed off, realization hitting him. "It's this place. It's too cold."

"That's...just...great..."

"The cold is sapping your strength. It's probably nearly forty below. To counteract it, your body is burning a lot of energy, and our fight probably left you running low. The wound probably is trying to heal...just a lot slower. More like a normal person..."

"What, I need to...eat something?" Allen sassed. "If...I...die...like this... I'm going to come back and haunt you..."

"I'm _so_ terrified," Eobard snapped back, mocking. He looked away from the accusing glare, trying to think.

 _Why were you so rash, Eobard?_ He asked himself. _So eager to oppose the Flash you decided to not think ahead? If I had taken the time to plan, I would have realized this would happen. I pulled an 'Allen', and look where it's gotten me... Wait...what if...?_

He furrowed his brow, an idea forming. "This is probably a horrible time to ask how well you trust me, Flash."

"Yeah... What do you think?"

"Since you're life is in my hands right now," Eobard said, "it seems you have no choice."

The other gave no reply.

"Hmm... With this cold, and our fight, I don't have enough strength to take you somewhere warmer before you bleed to death...but I think I can get your regeneration working... As you should already know, a speedster creates excess energy when he uses the Speed Force. Energy that just flows away... And by vibrating, I think I can give you enough energy to heal..."

"Okay...but why ask if I trust you?"

"Because I'm going to have to get close enough for you siphon off a significant amount of that energy, and I don't need you fighting back, thinking I'm trying to kill you..."

"I see."

"So, Allen." Eobard grinned like a wolf. "Do you trust me?"

"Never."

"Good."

Changing the speed of his own body's frequency, he called upon the Speed Force. He leaned down, placing himself over the Flash. Barry tensed under him, discomfort showing on his face. Eobard placed his hands above the other's shoulders, focusing on the action of generating energy like a battery for his enemy. Their gazes locked, full of fire, anger, hate - the complex emotions between two immortal foes. Eobard found himself mesmerized again, like when he'd stood before the half-bare Allen. This strange moment was flooded with all of the same implications. He didn't want to understand why he enjoyed this so much, even if he already knew the answer on a subconscious level - an answer he would never admit to anyone. Once upon a time, the Flash had been his hero, and he could almost remember why.

Even though it was unnecessary, he pressed closer to the other man, allowing all the excess energy to flow to him. His face was too close to the Flash's, and he was aware that a mere few inches kept him away from the one who was so important to his own identity. In a way, despite their differences, he knew that the only reason he held such power as he did now was because of the Flash.

Barry disappeared in a burst of lightning. He halted a few paces away, not looking at Eobard.

Eobard pushed up from the snow and realized that he'd been knocked away. He felt sudden fear. Did the Flash realize what he'd been feeling in that rather...intimate moment? He knew it was possible, and that thought alone alarmed him. He rubbed his face, forcing himself to calm his racing heart, to give none of his own thoughts away, to soothe the uncomfortable frequency he was now vibrating on before the other realized the truth. He needed to regain control of the situation, and he knew how.

" _I'll meet you at the coordinates, Flash,_ " he growled, speeding away.

He needed to run.

* * *

"Gideon, what is this place?" Eobard asked.

"Scanning. It appears to be an abandoned research facility."

"What kind?"

"Approximately one hundred and seventy years ago the government started sending several specialized teams to the arctic regions to study the effects of global warming more thoroughly. The teams were cycled out frequently. However, the last teams sent here were pulled a few decades after the project had begun before results could be conclusive due to funding issues."

"I see."

The Flash appeared at his side, scowling.

The temperature was starting to catch up with Eobard, and he found himself vibrating with the Speed Force to stay warm. He sensed Barry doing the same.

"Would it be too much to go back to Central City now?" Barry asked, gasping at the cold air. "You've made your point... I believe you...okay? You care about Caitlin... How nice... Thawne, it really is not good for us to be here, in such a cold environment, with no back-up." He raised his holoblock, projecting a screen. "My suit readings say that it is nearly sixty below. If we weren't metahumans, we'd be good as dead. Not to mention we need...plenty of energy... Power bars would be good right now."

"Well, we're here now, and I'm going to bring Caitlin home. I'll be generous, though. You can stay _here_ and cry, if you're that scared."

Eobard began to traipse down the slope. He heard an annoyed hiss behind him.

"Eobard."

For some reason, even though he didn't want to, he halted. He turned. "What?"

"You know this could go very horribly, right?" Barry said, tromping towards him through the knee-deep snow. The annoyed look still hadn't left his face.

"Likely," Eobard replied, shrugging. He looked away, clenching his jaw. "Part of the reason I did this, was to remind myself once again of how much I hate you."

"What?"

"I knew we would fight when I ran off. It was inevitable...and I knew it would make me think of how much I hated you. I enjoy hating you."

Barry snorted. "As if you need a reminder."

"True, but I enjoyed one all the same. I could never forget. But maybe you could…being so optimistic as you are. So don't. No matter what I may be forced to do for - or with - you, I will always _abhor_ you, Bartholomew Allen, with every fiber of my being, and everything you are and stand for. Nothing will ever change."

"Don't worry. I know. And the feeling is perfectly mutual, Eobard Thawne."

"Good." The Reverse Flash grinned and gestured towards the facility. "Shall we?"

"After you."

The two speedsters blasted into the old facility, not bothering with subtlety. Inside, the place held all the traits of the abandoned research center Gideon had said it was. Broken equipment and terminals were littered here and there. Eobard could smell a faint metallic odor. There were stains, and the walls had glittering sheets of ice attached to them.

"Moisture was on the walls at some point," he pointed out. "Strange. This climate is too cold for ice to melt, then evaporate enough to collect on the walls."

"Probably caused by the researchers' presence. I'll bet that ice has been here for decades," Flash replied. " _They_ had to stay warm, right?"

"Well, this place looks deserted. Maybe Cisco was wrong..." Eobard cast his gaze around again. "How did he find it, anyway?" He held up a hand to stop the reply. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't know and you didn't ask? You just took it all at face value."

"I trust Cisco," Flash shot back. "Anyway, I didn't really have time to get the details."

"Hm, right. Though, if you had gotten details, we would have been better prepared."

"For your information, Thawne, you are the reason we're here now and unprepared. Besides, you lost the right to lecture me when you betrayed my trust." The Flash glared at him. "If Cisco said Killer Frost is here, then she's here. He would only have told me if he was absolutely sure... We haven't even searched yet," he pointed out. Without a heartbeat more, he sped around the facility. Eobard folded his arms and allowed his nemesis to do the work. The noise of the speeding man halted. "Found something," he called.

Eobard took his time strolling into the room. His eyes landed on an elevator, that unlike the rest of the place, wasn't frozen shut. "Well, well, there's more here than meets the eye." Thawne studied the door. "You know, I'm assuming that if we get into this elevator, we'll be giving complete control of our lives over to a presumably insane metahuman."

"Well, what else can we do, knock?"

"I suppose we could phase out if it turns into some kind of death trap." Eobard tapped the button. "I wonder how this has stayed operating for so long. Caitlin was a bio-chemist and doctor. Not an engineer."

"Never too late to learn?" Flash asked.

The doors dinged, opening. The dark metal walls of the elevator matching the rest of facility were just as ominous.

"How could anyone live here?" Flash breathed, gazing around and then into the lift. "I'd go insane."

"That's because you are pathetic," Eobard returned.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Not as pathetic as you… After you, Thawne."

Eobard looked into the metal box that was the elevator, sighed, and stepped forward. "Go ahead and admit it, you're terrified."

"If I am, then so are you."


	9. Killer Frost

Chapter 9

When the elevator started, it groaned like a beast not wanting to waken. Eobard was just glad that he could escape if it broke and sent them plummeting to whatever unknown depth was below. Perhaps some foresight could have been useful here, though, to prevent this new annoyance. He did not like being in another box with the Flash, this one even smaller than the last. The Speed Force crackled in the air with their adrenaline and tension, a rather unpleasant effect. The smell and taste of blood lingered in Eobard's nose and mouth, a vague memory of every fight they'd ever had, and yet…

The image of Barry still lingered in his mind, half-covered, water that hadn't evaporated yet shimmering like tiny diamonds on his smooth skin - skin that should have borne a lifetime of scars on it but healed too fast to leave such evidence of all the battles he'd fought.

The elevator ground to a halt, jerking Eobard from his unwanted thoughts. The doors opened with a loud squealing, and the two speedsters stepped out.

"We," Reverse Flash commented, "can just forget any element of surprise we might have had."

"Doesn't matter. We're going to try and reason with her, anyway."

"Can't wait to see how that goes..."

The space here was larger than Eobard had been expecting. It seemed to be a pure ice-cavern, and old technology jutted from the frozen water as if it didn't belong there. The walls and ceiling were also covered, adorned with jagged crystals and stalactites. A single path of metal left untouched lead through the room. Eobard's breath plumed in the air, more noticeable in the pale lights shimmering under the ice. It was colder, too, if possible, and he pulled more Speed Force to his cells to compensate for the change.

The Flash's heart-rate picked up, more adrenaline pumping through him. Eobard felt himself mirroring the reaction.

 _We may be opposites, but we are also reflections of each other,_ the strange thought wormed into his consciousness.

A voice called down the room, "well, _this_ is definitely _not_ what I was expecting." The woman stepped from a shadowed crevice, her blonde-white hair flowing around her shoulders. Her silver eyes glowed, and she gave a heartless smile. "Certainly, not the _two of you_ , together, like the best of friends."

"Hey, Killer Frost," Barry said.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Hello to you too, Flash... Like what I've done with the place?"

"I'm sure it's an improvement to what it was."

"Thank you. I thought so too." Her smile faded. "You know, I expected you to say the _other_ name."

"As much as I want to...I know you don't care much for it."

She looked at the floor and took a few more steps, letting the lights of the makeshift cave illuminate her better. She shifted her icy gaze onto him without blinking. "You have a good memory, Flash." She pursed her lips, pointing one finger. "Tell me, what is _he_ doing here with you? Or has Central City gotten more interesting since I've last been there. Is the Flash no longer the hero?"

"It's...a long story, but basically, we have a common enemy and have to work together."

"And you, what, need my help? Is that why you came to me?"

"No, it's not… I've been looking for you for a long time, Ca-Killer Frost," Allen replied, shifting in obvious discomfort. "I think I know how to help you now, too. There are some promising technologies being developed that can unsplice mutated D.N.A.-"

"Stop," she said, eyes narrowing. "I'm not looking for help, Flash. Now, tell me why you're really here."

"I'm not lying... I came here to find you. To convince you to come back to Central City. To convince you to...come home."

She threw her head back and gave an emotionless, forced laugh. She refocused her frozen expression on him. "If that's really why you're here, then why is the Reverse Flash with you?"

"I didn't want him to come, but he insisted," Barry replied, annoyance dripping from his words.

"You never could stop him, could you? He always got away..." Killer Frost turned and started walking. "Does it pain you to know that no matter what you do, there will always be one foe you cannot defeat? You weren't meant to win _every_ fight. You're weaker than you know, Flash."

Eobard chimed in, "she has a point."

Barry followed her, not taking the bait from either of them with his remarkable self-control...or was it apathy? Eobard wasn't sure anymore. It occurred to him that the Flash's vibrations were shifting, almost as if the other now realized their strange connection and was masking his emotions. _About time he realized it..._

Barry was talking, "...please, Caitlin, we can help you now. We can give you back your life."

"I don't have a life as Caitlin Snow anymore."

"You used to."

She paused at the end of the cavern and turned, sitting upon a throne of ice. She crossed her legs, leaning back as though relaxing. "What makes you think I want it back?"

"Because you came here," Barry said. "If you were truly Killer Frost, you would be out there, killing. Instead, you locked yourself away from the world so you wouldn't hurt anyone. You've always been Caitlin. You always will be. No matter what the powers did to you, you are still you...and I can fix my mistake."

"I knew it... So that's what this is really about, fixing your mistake. It's about _you_ ," Killer Frost snapped, sitting up. "You always _have_ to be the hero, Barry. It's an obsessive compulsion. If you aren't saving someone, or fixing what you broke, you're worthless, right?"

"Perhaps the Barry then, was like that," Flash said. "But not now. I know where I can help, and where I cannot."

Eobard knew even a blind and deaf man could see that this conversation was going nowhere fast. He decided to try his own approach. "Actually, Killer Frost, I know the truth; he's not a hero. He's-"

She tossed him a glare, eyes glowing brighter. "Stop talking, Eobard Thawne. It was your accelerator that made me this way. You don't deserve to speak to me."

"And if you didn't care about it, you wouldn't be angry. You don't want to be Killer Frost, do you? Not truly, anyway. You just think you do. Trust me...I can tell when a murderer enjoys their work...or doesn't."

"I said. Stop. _Talking_. You know nothing about what I want."

Barry interjected, "Killer Frost, I want to help because there was a time when we were friends. Good friends, who could not abandon each other in even the darkest times."

"Friendship means nothing after it's been broken...and you are wrong about me, Flash," she said, exhaling. "I have not been here for as long as you think. A few days, maybe... Before, I traveled around, did a lot of interesting things, met interesting people. You really think I could sit in an icebox for _decades_ , all by myself, pretending that I needed to do the right thing?"

"We would have heard of you, if you had traveled around," he insisted.

"I didn't say I traveled around _this_ world," she laughed. "I went to other Earths. I knew you wouldn't find me halfway across the multiverse. But I also knew you would find me coming back now... So predictable... "

"Why _did_ you return, then?"

"Why," she said, voice sweet, "because I _wanted_ you to find me this time... I'm ready to kill you, Flash. That's why I came here, to Antarctica. You'll be considerably weaker here, where it's very cold for hundreds of miles around. Do you think you stand a chance? Yet you came anyway... One wonders how you're still alive, being so suicidal."

Eobard snorted. "So much for your plan to talk to her."

Flash snapped, "it would have worked if we'd brought Vibe, like I'd originally intended."

Killer Frost laughed. "You thought Vibe-boy could talk me down? You really don't know me at all..." She stood, eyes glinting.

"Wait, wait," Barry said. He shook his head. "I may not know this you...but I know there's another you... So why? Why do you think we _have_ to fight?"

"Because you'll never let me be _Killer Frost_ , who I am. You are obsessed with turning me back into Caitlin Snow, the weakling, and you will never give up on it. You would lock me away and take these powers from me. You would end who I truly am. But now, I've finally surpassed you, Flash, so I've come back to this world, my home, to live as I am. Without you in the way. And it's my lucky day. Now I get the added pleasure of putting a chunk of ice through Thawne's twisted heart. Two speedsters, one shard of ice... You want to help me, Flash? Then you'll have to die for me, so I can return to my true home!" She threw her hands out, tips drifting mist.

Eobard didn't wait. He shifted into motion, the world slowing to a slug's crawl around him. He had to watch his step, though, on the floor of ice. He saw Barry rushing for the other side of Killer Frost.

She glowed with power, a thick cloud forming around her. Eobard's intent had been to dive in and knock her out in a single hit, but the stinging cloud was littered with bits of ice that cut at him. He pressed more speed into his stride, pushing through regardless. He reached the woman and raised a fist. She turned, and he realized that she'd slowed him down more than he'd expected. She threw her hands forward. A block of ice slammed into his midsection, thrusting him against the frozen wall. Agony stabbed his lungs, and the air left him.

He slid down the ice, gasping at the cold seeping straight through his cells. He struggled to move. He managed to roll onto his side. He heard a feminine cry and saw that Flash had caught her a blow. Allen staggered back to escape the extreme cold, even as Killer Frost dragged herself from the floor. She yelled what sounded like a battle-cry, face enraged, and a thick armor of ice formed on her body. She raised both hands, icicles growing on each fingertip.

Eobard pushed up, struggling to find purchase on the ice. He ducked a volley of ice spears that shot down the cave.

Barry darted in, arms a blur of speed punches. The ice-armor shattered under his assault, but Caitlin twisted and flung her arm out, a wave of frozen water unleashed upon him. The Flash cried out and hit the ground, sliding several feet away. He slammed against the far wall, headfirst, and made no further move.

 _Out like a light. Great._ Reverse Flash inhaled and took a step forward.

Killer Frost looked at him and laughed. "I'm going to have _so_ much fun tonight."

 _I'm too slow when I get close to her... I need another plan of attack..._

She broke into a run toward him, holding perfect balance on the slippery surface. Eobard phased, but realized it was a mistake too late. The sheer cold of the cloud around his foe enveloped him. It slowed his vibrations and forced him out of his invulnerable state. He yelled in pain, feeling the shards of ice trapped under his skin, in his body. Killer Frost lashed out with her spear of ice, and it sank into his leg. Dark blood blossomed from the wound. He howled again, collapsing to his good knee. The cloud around her faded, and she stared at him with merciless eyes. He struggled to call enough energy to stave off the cold, shivering.

"That was a rather dumb move, Genius," she said. "You know, after I became who I truly was, I wanted to kill you, Thawne, as much as I wanted to kill the Flash. After all, it was your wonderful little plan that got Ronnie sucked into a black hole...that let Zoom into our world...that made Barry run back in time and fuck everything up...that lead to more and more and more problems until I broke... I guess you and the Flash do have something in common, after all - you've both made me want to murder... And the fact I finally get to end you now is _wonderful_. I get to do what he never could... I plan to savor it."

Icy fingers locked onto his neck. He met her gaze, paralyzed by the cold.

"You want to know a secret, though?" she whispered. "It's a funny secret, because you're right. I _will_ regret this later."

"Then don't do this," he rasped, "...besides...if...it weren't for me...you would never have had those people in your life... You would not have had the experience of knowing them...of being apart of something greater... So think...really hard...about what you're doing... I know you're smarter - and better - than this...Caitlin..."

She tilted her head. "You're right... I guess you deserve a little kindness, for the power you gave me. Maybe even a reward. How about...a kiss?"

She slammed her frozen lips against his.

He couldn't resist, couldn't breath, couldn't think. Feeling began to seep out of him, pure numbness decelerating his cells. He felt his heart beat slower and slower, felt the darkness creeping across his vision, but his ability to perceive that was fading, too.

 _Never thought this would be how it ended... Karma's a bitch..._

"AGH!" Caitlin's grip left him.

Dizzy, he slumped forward. With just enough thought left to think it, he shivered, vibrations running through him. He phased, feeling the ice trapped in his body fall free. He solidified and his heartrate increased, becoming stronger. Drawing shaky breaths, he tried to move, but numbness lingered in his head, neck and chest. In seconds, a dull ache replaced the lack of sensation, and he turned his gaze up to the commotion that was now the fight.

He saw the Flash, up and fighting, struggling to land a hit on their foe while avoiding her attacks, but he was giving her far too wide a berth to get an edge on her. Eobard knew that the Flash was aware of the dangers of getting too close.

He had another idea.

After a few more moments, he pushed himself up. He winced at the pain that shot through his leg, but he ran over to Barry, ignoring it. "Distract her!" he commanded, using the Speed Force to make his words coherent to Barry alone.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" The Flash returned. They dodged a volley of ice shards.

"Since now. You distract her. I'll hit her."

"Whatever," Flash grumbled, "I don't feel like arguing at the moment...but you'd better do your part, or I'm dead."

He dashed in, racing tight laps around Killer Frost. She hesitated. Reverse Flash felt confident the glow from the Flash's yellow electricity would block her line of sight to him.

He made his own laps, further away. Each step was less painful than the last, and he increased his speed, taking advantage of the Speed Force's endless energy. Crimson lightning built up in his wake. The ice under his feet melted and steamed.

Killer Frost roared and let out a wave of ice in a radius around her. Barry was flung back like a ragdoll, collapsing against the wall.

Eobard skidded to a halt. He let the red electricity flow off his hand. The bolt of energy struck Killer Frost in the chest. Her feet left the ground, her powerful aura evaporating. She struck her own throne, and it shattered. Flash appeared there in an instant, his fist slamming against her temple before she could recover. He fell to his knees next to her, gasping and shivering, struggling to recover from the cold.

"Well, that wasn't very fun," he muttered.

"I thought it was." Eobard paced over. He brushed his hands together. "I made a perfect shot," he added, letting pride trickle into his voice. He looked down at their unconscious enemy. "And because of that, we won. I told you we could do it without Cisco."

"Be quiet," came the reply.

"You really hate being wrong, hm? Or is it the fact that we had some real teamwork there...thanks to me..."

The other said nothing.

Eobard, in spite of the energy he'd lost, felt refreshed from the running he'd done to gather his lightning. To the contrary, he could sense the vulnerability in the Flash. The Scarlet Speedster had sacrificed much of his own energy and strength in those last crucial moments to bring down their enemy. He hadn't yet regained it, still warming and healing himself. It was not lost on the Reverse Flash that he had followed his plan without fault, had _allowed_ himself to become this vulnerable because he hadn't believed that Eobard was planning to deceive him.

 _In his own way, despite his claim…_ _He trusts me not to end his life…_ _Even if it's just here and now…_

 _Trust._

 _He should never trust me. Not even now. Not for a minute. It is careless, hopeful, ignorant - a mistake he should know not to make._

Even if, in the back of his mind, he knew it was unreasonable - they'd needed to bring Killer Frost down, after all - Thawne felt the anger rising in his chest, the venomous desire to harm there. He wanted to punish the Flash for letting himself get so weak and for trusting him, to show him the error of such.

He clenched his fists and tensed, glaring at the back of the other speedster's head.

He couldn't, though.

More injury to his foe would just complicate the situation, and he was in no hurry to have a repeat of earlier.

He gave a dry laugh. "Look at this. I could kill you right now, as you kneel there, waiting for the executioner's axe to fall...but fate is...so fickle... If I didn't need you alive, I wouldn't have such an opportunity to destroy you."

"Aren't you so unlucky?" Flash asked, tone biting.

"Yep. Poor me. I don't get to kill you...yet. But I will, one day. Sometime after a month from now, if Cisco is correct."

"The day that you can kill me, will be the same day that I can defeat you. And I think we both know who wins."

"I think we do... I _know_ you, Flash." Thawne knelt beside his enemy, placing a hand on his shoulder. He grinned. "Admit it. You want to kill _me_ just as badly as I want to kill you. Come on, after everything I've done, all the people I've murdered, all the ones that I've harmed, _you_ worst of all...how could you not?" He shook his head, whispering, "but you won't admit it, even to yourself, that there is a part of you that wants me gone...forever...a part of you that wants to not only kill me, but _destroy_ me completely."

"I'm not like you, Thawne." Then, Barry said the strangest thing, voice calm and collected, "you may have known me in the other timeline, stalked me for a long time in this one, worked with me for a year, but you have no idea _who_ I am… You've only seen me through the lens of your hatred... I'm not going to kill you, and you aren't going to kill me. Ever. If it hasn't happened yet, then it's not going to. Now take your hand off me."

Eobard stared, not quite surprised by the other's response, but experiencing something very similar.

Barry turned a perfect glare on him. He knocked his hand away, and Eobard saw his jaw clench. "You're unbelievably disagreeable," he said and stood.

"If nothing else, Allen, I feel the same about you."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to S.T.A.R. Labs." Flash picked up Killer Frost and sped to the elevator.

Eobard noted, with some amusement, that he didn't wait for him. Flash hit the button inside the lift. The Reverse Flash darted in, and the doors slid close.

"You're wrong, Barry," Eobard said as they ascended. "I know _exactly_ who you are. It's _you_ who doesn't."


	10. Doubt

Chapter 10

"You're unbelievably crazy," Cisco said, shaking his head and scowling. "Going after Killer Frost like that? You could have been killed! What happened to, ' _yeah, okay, I'll wait for you, Cisco, before we go and get Killer Frost_ , hm?"

"It..." Barry scratched at his hair. "...sort of...happened." He shifted in his chair.

"It was my idea," Eobard broke in.

Both pairs of eyes landed on him, full of obvious irritation.

He continued, "I found the coordinates, and I went after her. The hero, Bartholomew, decided to-"

"Don't call me that," Barry snapped. He turned his gaze to Cisco. "I tried to stop him...but when that didn't go as planned... Well, I thought I could limit any collateral damage he caused."

Cisco continued to glare at Eobard the entire time. "I see. Why am I not surprised to learn this is Thawne's doing?"

"Look," Flash said, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, but...we did get her home...and we can maybe help her now. She's still out cold downstairs." He walked over to his friend.

Cisco refocused on him. "Some friends in Star City can help her. The technology we need is in its testing stages there. In fact, they've started testing it on criminals who have abused their powers...with promising results. I'll just keep the power-dampeners on her until then."

"Then we should move her immediately, preferably before she comes to."

Vibe sighed. "After everything... I guess I should just be grateful she's back...still trying to get my head around that, too... I feel like this is a dream." He looked at his hand. "But I have the right amount of fingers, so it has to be real." He clenched them into a fist. "...and I still can't believe Evil wanted to help at all."

Eobard furrowed his brow, feeling the urge to explain himself. "I know you dislike me, hate me, even, but I'm not completely evil. I'm just the opposite of the Flash."

"Yeah, that's been well-established."

"I..." Eobard started, leaning forward. He looked straight into Cisco's eyes, wanting to convey his honesty. "I know you don't believe me...but I do care about you and Caitlin. You both are outstanding people."

Vibe scowled. "You don't have any right to say that." He turned away, took a few steps, and stopped. "I guess..." He glanced back, looking like he had tasted something sour. "I guess I should say thank you, though...even if it feels like glass in my mouth, so...thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Cisco stared at him. It was as if he wanted to speak, to say something. Eobard raised his brows, trying to encourage him.

The metahuman snorted in response. "Whatever." He spun on his heel and marched out of the room. Barry followed.

Eobard found his thoughts drifting, unfocused and uncertain. He turned on a console to distract himself, exploring the internet, but the strange feeling lingered in his gut for awhile.

Something occurred to him.

He stood and raced out of the building.

* * *

When Eobard arrived back at the cortex, Barry had returned and was sitting at one of the consoles. He looked up to the other speedster's entrance.

Eobard flung the dark bag he held down onto his new-favorite chair.

"What's...that?" Barry asked, tensing. "If it's a bomb, I'm going to-"

"My necessities," Eobard stated, not bothering to look up as he double-checked his items.

"It's…?" Realization must have dawned on the other speedster, because he said, " _really?_ You're moving _in_? Why do you need to stay here? Don't you have your own...place?"

Eobard hesitated, glancing over to meet the gaze fixed on him. He narrowed his eyes at the line of questioning. "Of course I do, Allen...but I had this little thought. Time Demon is faster than the both of us. And it could appear at any time in the next month... And guess what? I don't trust it. I imagine it'll attack sooner than expected, to catch us off guard. So, when it does, I need to be here, to assist. If I have to run over here, I won't make it in time... Unfortunately, we need to stick together."

"I..." Barry opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out, save for - "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, you're stuck with me, Allen. Get used to it."

"Not likely."

Eobard chortled. He seized something from his bag, tapping it. "Gideon, welcome to your new, temporary home," he said. He placed the device to the terminal in front of him.

"Thank you, Professor Thawne."

"I'll just go ahead and upload-"

"Wait! What?" Flash exclaimed. "You can't just do that, this is _my_ lab! Just because you-"

"It used to be mine, and, yes, I _can_ do it," Eobard pointed out, pressing a button. "As far as I can tell, you have zero security on these terminals. I could literally unleash a hosts of viruses to wipe out what's left of this place, if I wanted...leaving you technologically helpless..." He paused, grinning. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. Maybe I'll do that after the Time Demon is dealt with." He held his hand up to the console.

"Wow," Barry groaned. "Maybe you forgot that I designed most of this newer stuff, and I'm a speedster. I'm sure I would have your viruses gone in a matter of minutes."

"Doubtful. You underestimate me. Besides, who said the viruses would be the only thing you'll have to contend with?"

Allen gave a loud sigh. "...I don't even have any need for an A.I... Just because you can't get along without one, doesn't mean I'm as helpless."

"Aw, come on. Don't be mean, Flash. You designed her, after all."

"For a _friend!_ "

Eobard swiped a projected screen with his fingers. "And, Voila! Gideon is now in charge of S.T.A.R. Labs' systems. As it should be..."

Flash leaned forward and face-palmed. "Maybe you were right about me wanting to kill you, after all. I think I want to, now."

Thawne grinned. "Told you so."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Allen?" Gideon asked, her voice speaking over the PA system. When she got no response, she said, "I am detecting several inefficiencies in your operating systems. Shall I clean them? I estimate a thirty percent increase in work output if I do."

"Look at that, you _do_ need her," Eobard said, smug. "Fix it up, Gideon."

"I'm sorry, Professor Thawne, but I must have express permission from Mr. Allen before accessing the Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories' operating systems."

"Hah," Barry said. "What were you saying about no security, again? Now _I_ get joint custody of her..." It was his turn to be smug.

Eobard looked down, admitting to himself that little, unfortunate truth.

The Flash said with some reluctance, "fine, Gideon... Update the computers… There better not be any of Thawne's tampering, though, or both of you will get your circuits fried."

* * *

Barry held the device under the light, pressing his tools at it. Eobard thought the small mechanism was from the Flash suit, though he wasn't sure what it was. The Flash's brow scrunched, and with the way he toiled at it, the Reverse was doubtful he was making any progress, at all. Through the slowed-down world, he saw how the other speedster worked with careless jerks of his hands, moving far too fast and without any evidence of caution. As if to prove this point, a tiny arc of electricity emitted from the object, causing Allen to yank his fingers back and curse.

Realizing himself, Eobard yanked his thoughts back to normal speed, turning from Barry. "Gideon?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor Thawne?"

"Has my Reverse Flash suit finished repairing?"

"Yes, Professor. It is back to one hundred percent operational capacity."

"Excellent."

Barry's voice carried across the room. "Damn it!"

Eobard glanced over, surprise filling him. The device the Hero of Central City held clattered into a mess of broken pieces. The Flash stopped, dropping his head into his hands, elbows on the desk of the workstation. After a minute, he stood and paced from the station, fists clenched. A swirl of chaotic emotions had his cells vibrating like crazy, and Thawne knew it'd been like this since they'd gotten back, though it was worse now.

Eobard suggested, "why don't you have Gideon look at that? She's a great mechanic."

"I can take care of it," Barry snapped, pacing to his seat. He flung himself onto it, as if to contradict himself. "I don't need an A.I. to do simple repairs." He frowned at his desktop.

"In your current state, you certainly do... What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Barry asked, looking at him. "N-nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Uh-huh," Eobard replied, raising an eyebrow. "You really think I haven't noticed? You've been acting...upset since we brought Caitlin back. I thought you would be glad that she has a chance, now."

"I _am_ glad that we brought her back," Barry threw at him with complete hostility. He sighed. "Nothing else matters…"

"So, what is the problem?"

Barry adjusted his sleeves, glaring back at his console screen. "What do you care?"

"Oh, I don't _care_ ," Eobard replied. "It's just annoying to be around you when you're like this. Your wild frequency is starting to give me a headache."

"Right," responded his nemesis. "More likely, you're just looking to find a weakness to exploit. You know you can ignore me, right? You reading my emotions gives me the creeps, anyway."

"So you did notice," Eobard said. "You're...harder to ignore than you realize. Trust me."

Barry glanced at him, expression antagonized.

Thawne shifted. "So...does that look mean you aren't going to tell me what your problem is?"

Flash continued to stare at him, eyes flinty. His jaw worked, but he said nothing.

"Fine," the Reverse said, turning away. "Don't say a word, then." He reached towards his bag, intent on his personal 3D printer.

Barry spoke, an evident need to express the truth breaking through his stubbornness, "...I'm just worried it won't work...or that even if it does, the entire experience will leave her too scarred... It's been a hundred years."

Eobard returned his gaze to the other speedster, crossing his fingers in front of him. "She's a strong woman. I am certain she'll recover. Besides, she'll have her friends to help her."

"Yeah...but what really leaves me in a mood..." He rubbed his temples in a show of stress. "Is the fact that she wasn't wrong, you know. What Killer Frost said."

"About which part?"

"Most of it," Barry replied. "I guess it's just... I knew she was going to say it. I prepared myself for it. I told myself that Killer Frost will say any nasty thing to get at me, that it meant nothing. I knew it wasn't Caitlin...not really...and yet…"

Eobard felt an abrupt drop in his vibrations.

Sorrow.

He guessed, "and yet it still hurt?"

"I can't believe I'm telling _you_ this...but...yeah. It did. A lot more than I thought it would, anyway... It's hard not to wonder how much of Caitlin is still in Killer Frost. How much of that is how she truly viewed me? And how much of it is her alter ego? If it was her real thoughts... I must have been nothing but an awful friend... I did this to her, after all..."

Eobard did not know why it was difficult to hear those words spoken in that tone of voice. He was also uncertain why he was about to say what was on his mind. "I'm going to hit you with my honest opinion."

"You better shoot to kill, then."

"If even the smallest fraction of what Killer Frost had said earlier were Caitlin's true thoughts on you, she would never have stayed by your side for as long as she did. It took years and years for Killer Frost to win over. She fought it, to stay with the people she loved. That's the kind of woman she is. Regardless of what you did, she always _cared_ about _you_..."

Barry's eyes widened. "Eobard?"

"Well, I'm just being honest." The Reverse grinned. "I suppose I shouldn't have been. Silly me. I'm regretting it already."

"I thought you loved to take every opportunity to hurt me."

"Well, just like everyone else, sometimes I miss opportunities." He shrugged. "Make mistakes." He looked away from the scrutinizing gaze. _Well, this is getting awkward... What the hell am I saying?_

Bringing Eobard's attention back to him, Barry said, "I just, there's more to it, too..." He scowled, frequency shifting once more. "Regardless of whether or not that's how she truly feels...the things she said. Some of it...rang true. Maybe the reason I save people isn't because of them, needing help...maybe it's because of me. I can't stop doing it. I've tried before...but I can't. It makes me feel...good...better than good, every time. It's an addiction...one that is just as dangerous as any drug."

"I think..." Eobard hesitated before continuing, "...I...know...what you mean... I am...likewise addicted to being Reverse Flash... I like to be the most evil villain...opposing a great force of good..." At that point, he realized he was saying far too much that was personal. He halted that line of thought, knowing he needed to get his thoughts back together. "...but really, I'm just fighting _you,_ a corrupted symbol, a con, a manipulative narcissist disguised as the champion of justice. Doesn't make me seem as wicked, huh, if I'm not fighting the honorable white knight? Like I said to Killer Frost - you're no hero."

"There's the Eobard Thawne I know," responded the Flash, smiling, seeming amused just then for no apparent reason.

"That didn't sound like disagreement, though."

"You know what, Thawne?" Barry said. "I agree with you _somewhat._ I'm not a hero. I'm just trying to do some good with what I have, and I always believe that it gets better, that it'll all work out in the end. What are _you_ trying to do in your life, anyway? What exactly does being Reverse Flash give you?"

"All I've ever tried to do," Eobard responded, "and all I've ever wanted to do...is bring you down from your satellite, and send you straight to hell. You float in your own orbit, thinking yourself so high and mighty. Untouchable. I want to be the shocking force that slaps you into reality, just before you die. That's what Reverse Flash gives me."

"Here we go," Barry sighed. "And I thought you were having a moment, too."

"I told you I'm not completely evil. You, on the other hand, your eyes are so full of stardust from being on your high horse, that you can't see that you're a walking contradiction. You _act_ like you're a hero, like you deserve to be heralded as one, _even though you just admitted_ _you aren't_."

"You really do see me through a lens, don't you?" Allen asked. "Because your vision is very skewed."

"I'm not the one whose vision is skewed. _I'm_ not blind to who I really am. Let me spell it out for you, _hero,_ " Eobard said, voice turning nasty in disapproval. "To start with, you attend Flash Day where everyone _adores_ you like the bloated egotist you are, and you grin like a fool in love because you _are._ You're in love with the praise they shower upon you that you clearly _don't_ deserve-"

"I go to Flash Day first and foremost because it let's people who want to see me...well, see me. It gives them hope. It makes them feel safer. Yeah, I do enjoy it, but if that were the only obligation I had to go, I wouldn't."

"You know I'm right, though, don't you? Everything about you screams self-love. Your attitude, your actions, your very persona as _the Flash_..." He spread his fingers outward for emphasis. "And you _admitted_ it - you save people for the thrill of it…not for them... You're _selfish_. Almost as much as I am. Not exactly the definition of a hero."

"I am selfish, but unlike you, I don't let it harm others these days... And despite my doubts, I know that no matter how good it may feel to help people, I do it because it's the right thing to do… Not just because it makes me happy...but because they needed someone to help them... To me, a narcissist hurts others with his or her selfishness. What does that make you?"

"The villain... Which reminds me...you have hurt quite a few people, Barry."

"Says you."

"But even you shouldn't have to take my word for this one."

"I've..." Allen sighed, "...made many mistakes over the years, sure...but I've never _wanted_ to hurt _anyone_."

"But you had such a knack for it... You know what, though? I didn't want to hurt anyone, either. Not at first, anyway... But it had to happen, sooner or later... It was inevitable...and I grew to love it... Besides...I knew the you from the other timeline."

"Well," Barry said, "he shouldn't count. I don't even know anything about him. You're the only person who does."

"He had your D.N.A. though, and thus, your mind, your heart, your lust for heroism, glory, worship... He was everything that you were meant to be - _are_ meant to be. Everything you _are_..."

"So, what did he do that made you conclude I'm a self-centered narcissist? Because really, every time you look at me, you must see him. I'm not the person you described."

Eobard barked a laugh. "Aren't you? Aren't you Barry Allen?"

"Tell me about this other Flash."

Eobard shook his head. "Everything you need to know about him, you already do..."

"I don't think so."

"If not, you will, one day... Well, this conversation is wonderfully pointless. You remain imperceptive, as always. I'm done arguing about it, you narrow-sighted dunderhead." He stood and left the room.


	11. Family Party

Chapter 11

Eobard had never been so uncertain of himself.

Before the Time Demon, he'd juggled a weird double-life of being Eobard Thawne, the son to a wealthy family, and being the Reverse Flash, the enemy to the hero of Central City. When he wasn't surviving as Eobard Thawne, the human, he was planning how to destroy the Flash as Reverse Flash, the metahuman. And the latter had consumed the larger part of his life until he couldn't recognize himself as Eobard the human anymore. But at least he'd known exactly how to handle that life; he'd had complete control of it.

Here and now, though, he was unable to fulfill his goals, unable to destroy his enemy, unable to be who he was meant to be - the killer, the monster, Reverse Flash.

Worse still, attempts to console himself by imagining the Flash's future demise faltered more often than not. When he started thinking of killing the Flash, his mind would wander without permission. He would find himself musing on all the civil and uncivil interactions he'd had with him, calculating them, scrutinizing them, analyzing every detail - every moment they made eye-contact, every moment they'd spoken, every moment they'd sparred - and it was odd. He started noticing more about Barry Allen, started to read more into their conversations than he should have, started to feel more of their connection than the hatred that had been so important to both of them. He felt _more,_ like when they were in Antarctica together, and he knew it was _wrong_.

 _I need to get this out of my head as soon as possible. This is getting out of hand... It's fine though. I just have to handle this until the Time Demon is dealt with. I can do that. Simple, really. It's just a matter of time._

Eobard started, feeling a buzz from his pocket. Exhaling, he retrieved the holoblock. A message floated there above it like a judgemental reminder from hell.

 _Mother's party. You're late._ _  
__-Eisla_

"Right," he muttered. "Sunday. That's today."

He stood, stretching. He crossed the cortex, going over to the bag he'd brought in. He remembered Allen's reaction to it and chuckled. He dug out his 3D printer, printed the best suit in its reserves, and speed-changed into it. Rushing through the laboratory, he ensured his tidiness in a mirror in the living area.

 _Done._

He messaged back. _On my way,_

He was crossing to the elevator when it pinged and Barry Allen walked out. He paused beside his reverse. "Where are you going, dressed like that?" He queried.

Eobard couldn't help the way he noticed the other speedster's gaze lingering on him...in an almost-uncomfortable way. That was _not_ appreciated. "That's hardly your business, now is it, Allen?" he responded, glaring at him.

"Time Demon says otherwise."

Eobard sighed. "Fine. It's a dinner."

Allen folded his arms. "Dinner? With who?"

"A party," amended Eobard. "With...my family."

"Family party," Barry said, shaking his head. "That's...unexpected... But I guess you _are_ a Thawne, so maybe not _that_ unexpected."

"I have to go," Eobard said, starting for the door.

"Wait," Barry said, stepping in front of him. "I should come with you."

Thawne balked, eyes widening. "What? No. That's a terrible, horrible idea, even for you."

"Why?" He asked. "If it were the other way around, _you_ would insist."

"Well, it's not...because you don't _have_ a family, Mr. Allen," he said, trying to wound.

Bartholomew didn't even blink. "You'll have to try harder than that to get me off your case, Eobard... Anyway, I think you were right. Until the Time Demon is taken care of, we shouldn't go too far alone. I mean, there is only _one_ Punch that Cisco made."

Why did that feel like an excuse? Eobard leaned his head back, rubbing his temples. _Patience,_ he told himself.

Barry's face transformed into a grin, an evil one that was very unheroic, Thawne thought. Yes, he knew why it seemed an excuse. This had nothing to do with the Time Demon; Allen was looking to torture him. "And guess what, Thawne, I'm not giving you a choice, just like you didn't give me a choice when we went after Killer Frost."

Eobard rolled his eyes, trying to convey all of his irritation in that single gesture. "I _really_ wish I could kill you… Or, you know, I _could_ just tell my family that you aren't supposed to be there and they can have the guards throw you out."

"You wouldn't do that." The Flash sped away, reappearing in the blink of an eye, now dressed in a nice, dark-red suit. "Nobody likes a stick in the mud, after all."

Eobard hoped a criminal would rob a store, so he could escape the Flash. But there was no alarm, no pings from the holoblock, nothing to save him from _this_.

And even as the thought ended, his eyes were roaming over the other in his new, appealing outfit. He caught himself, gaze snapping to the other's eyes, which he swore were amused. "Fine. Fine," he said, "you win...this time. But if you somehow alert my family that you're the Flash or I'm the Reverse Flash..." he shook his head. "Time Demon or not, I _will_ shatter your skull."

"Now why would I do that?" Barry asked, voice innocent. He moved toward the elevator. "A good party, a fine dinner - sounds great right about now, actually."

"You don't even like-" Eobard halted his words, fuming. He stepped into the elevator with him, resisting the urge to reach over and throttle him. "This is going to be awful, Allen."

After a few seconds, he realized he'd slipped up on how torturous this entire situation already was to him, and by the way Barry's eyes danced, the other speedster knew it.

"Shut up, Bartholomew Allen."

Flash laughed.

* * *

"You look ridiculous holding flowers," Barry commented. "Nice house, by the way."

"It's not _my_ house, Bartholomew," Eobard returned, shifting his grip on the mentioned bouquet. "It's my parents' house."

"Well, then, _they_ have a nice house. Stop calling me that, would you?"

"I will, if you shut your mouth..." he trailed off, adjusting his tone. "Just be as quiet as possible." He hoped his family wouldn't notice his...guest, though he doubted he would be so lucky.

Eobard took a step forward, wishing he could turn around and leave. He knew, however, that it was far too late for that. The two walked up the steps toward the grand family home, where the sound of sophisticated music drifted into the atmosphere. The two men stepped through the door.

"Whoa," Flash said, "I'm definitely not used to this. You Thawnes certainly have no humility, do you?"

The house was enormous, fancy in every sense of the word. Eobard wasted no time and went straight through the foyer. He stepped into the Ballroom, a cavernous space that was old-fashioned, yet elegant, the ceiling adorned with crystal chandeliers. The floor was polished to perfection, marble, shining in the bright light. The walls were just as smooth, containing a single, decorative fireplace on the side, and a glass display with ancient objects on the other. Two flat areas for holoscreens adorned the corners of the far side. The guests were everywhere, dressed smart and fashionable, so many of them. Eobard knew he wouldn't recognize at least ninety percent of them. The Thawne in him fought against the urge to shrink away from it all, even as the Reverse Flash in him wanted to.

"Eo!" Called an ecstatic voice over the din.

Eobard grimaced at the nickname, hearing Barry chuckle. He turned, seeing his sister hurrying over.

"You're late, but I'm glad you finally decided to show up!" she exclaimed. "If you didn't, I would have smacked you into next week!"

"Yeah, glad to see you too, Eis."

"This is a surprise," she said, eyes flicking to Barry. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Bartholomew Allen," Eobard said. "Bartholomew, this is," he sighed, "...my sister, Eisla."

"Hi," Barry said, shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you. But call me Barry, please." He shot Eobard a look.

Eobard cracked a half-grin.

"Okay," she said, "so, Barry, what's your story? What do you do?"

Eobard slipped away from them, dodging through the people, hoping he could lose both Barry and his sister to the crowd. Maybe Eisla would annoy Allen enough that he would leave, though Eobard doubted that. He heard them talking, glad their conversation faded instead of followed. He picked out his parents near the punch table, a welcome smile breaking across his face.

"Mother, Father," he greeted, reaching them.

"Eobard Emberson Thawne," his mother said and hugged him, her hair silvery, smelling like roses. "I hardly believe my eyes." In spite of her age, her voice was still strong when she spoke. "It's good you showed. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten just where we lived." She stared into his eyes, her own keen like a hawk's.

"How could I forget?" Eobard asked. "And even if I did, it's not like it'd be hard to find…"

She chuckled.

"These are for you, by the way," he said, handing the flowers over.

"You are a true gentleman, Eobard. Just like your father."

Eobard kept his face neutral. He knew her assessment was far from the truth, and it struck him how little his parents actually knew of his life.

"Not _just_ like me..." his father said, lips twisting into a half-grin. A distinguished-looking man, he appeared young for his age, his sandy-blonde hair just peppered in gray, silver streaks in his short beard. A small yet noticeable scar adorned his cheek. Eobard recalled the story he liked to tell everyone about it, of the time he'd gotten into an incident as a younger man, wrecking his glider. "Don't trust this one, though, Dear," he continued to Eobard's mother. "He wants you to think he's a gentleman, but he's not... He's just on his best behavior with us, you know."

His mother responded, "Oh, don't worry, I know."

 _Okay, so maybe not that far off... Even if it's just a joke,_ Eobard thought. He replied, "It's good for you that my best behavior is also my natural disposition...in such situations. I'm still a Thawne, you know."

His father said, "oh, I know, and that's what worries me." His eyes danced.

There was a laugh from Eobard's mother.

They chatted for awhile about nothing important. Afterward, Eobard wandered away from them, growing bored with each passing second. He wondered why he bothered to show. He had little interest in socializing or keeping up with all the wealthy people of Central City. Sure, he knew he should. He was, after all, the firstborn child in the family, and so he should have involved himself more in their affairs...but this life just wasn't his other life, which he knew he could never let go of.

He knew that when it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to uphold the Thawne legacy. He was certain that task would fall to his sister, who was more for this kind of life than he.

He sipped at a beverage, sighing through his nose. It would be easy to slip away now, and speed off to nowhere. On the other hand, he didn't really want to get the earful _that_ would entail, so he leaned against the table of drinks. Besides, Time Demon could still show, even if the possibility was low, and it didn't hurt to keep on guard, because Barry was still here.

 _Well, I hope he's getting tormented by Eisla... It would serve him right for insisting on coming._

"Eobard Thawne," said a voice in greeting.

Eobard turned to the owner of the voice, recognition filling him. "Larris Breckett," he replied, shaking the man's hand. "How are you?"

"Never better," Larris said, a grin spreading across his face. "Been awhile. Still on the run?"

Eobard returned the wry grin. "Something like that. How have you been?"

"As well as I can be," Larris replied. "Well, just wanted to say hello, and now there are others I must say hello to... Enjoy the party, friend. Glad you actually showed..." He turned and strolled away through the crowded room.


	12. The Perfect Idea

Chapter 12

Barry chatted with Eisla for awhile.

Then, the conversation turned...odd.

"So, Barry, how did you meet my brother?" Eisla questioned. "It's very unlike him to bring _any_ guests over to these parties."

"Um," Barry responded. "Well...it was kind of strange, actually. We sort of...bumped into each other, just out and about. Yeah, and...well, we started talking and...we are-"

"Dating?" She guessed, grinning.

"W-what? _What_?" He stared, dumbfounded. Despite such an idea being crazy, maybe he shouldn't have been taken so off-guard by it. It wasn't like he could expect anyone blood-related to Eobard Thawne to be a logical person.

"It's okay," she said, mistaking his response. "I mean, I figured that _must_ be it. I'm pretty sure he hasn't been with a girl since his high school days...and it's been _years_ since Eobard has had a _guest_ to one of these parties. He doesn't really invite friends to this."

"He has friends?" Barry couldn't help himself.

She laughed in response, as if he'd said a funny joke. "You're great, Barry. I see why he likes you. Yeah, if he's prickly, don't mind it. He's...Eobard, you know."

"I'm not sure he feels anything besides annoyance..." Barry couldn't help but realize how strange this conversation was. Indeed, gossiping like a teenager about his worst enemy was... _bizarre_. And there just wasn't any better word to describe it.

She waved her hand. "Pft, my brother may be bad at expressing himself, but he's got a lot of feelings, buried deep down. You just have to get to them."

"Okay, fine," he relented, "...but we're not...date-ing." Just saying it was difficult and weird, and was likely the cause of his weird pronunciation of the word.

"Hey," Eisla said with perfect understanding, "don't worry. I totally get it. He probably told you not to say anything. He thinks I would tell Mom and Dad or someone else and then they would find out and that they wouldn't understand, since they're a bit old-fashioned, but they _would_. They aren't _that_ old-fashioned. He just isn't brave enough to tell them. I won't tell anybody, though. He can grow a backbone and do it himself. It's been _ten_ years, almost."

"Look," Barry said, shaking his head. "We," he snorted, " _aren't_ dating, and I don't think he's _into anybody_."

Her grin widened, if possible. Barry was beginning to wonder if every Thawne could pull that look off. "You're really bad at lying, Bartholomew Allen."

"I'm not..." he sighed, "I'm not lying. I must be bad at telling the truth, though..."

"Yeah, sure," she said,, looking like it was Christmas day. "If you aren't lying, then why _are_ you here? Eo doesn't bring anyone to this house. I think it embarrases him, sometimes, being from such a distinguished origin… He has this bad habit of overthinking everything."

Barry tried to think of a good excuse, but nothing came to him.

"Hey," Eisla continued, "but you know how he's all serious? Well, I've got this _perfect_ idea how to torture him." She giggled maniacally.

Barry was teetering somewhere between annoyed and uncomfortable, yet the idea of causing his enemy discomfort was somewhat...enticing. It always seemed like Eobard was out to do the same. Perhaps it was time for some payback.

"What are you thinking?" he asked Eisla, though he was wary, too, of any idea she might have.

She looked triumphant at Barry's sudden interest. "When the dance comes on later, you go and dance with him. That'll drive him _absolutely_ insane. And it'll embarrass him. Then, the truth will be out, and he'll see that Mom and Dad don't care that he's not interested in a girlfriend. He won't like it...but it's for his own good. Trust me. I'm his sister."

Barry stared, unable to process that.

A man walked over. "Eisla," he greeted, pecking her cheek.

"Jeromy," she replied, face already morphed into a more pleasant and social look.

He grabbed her hand. "I know it's a bit early, dear, but would you care to dance?"

"Of course." She looked to Barry. "Talk to you later, Barry Allen."

She vanished into the party with her dance-partner.

Barry stood alone, trying to sort through the lingering discomfort he felt. The more he thought about their conversation, the less any of it made sense...

Until it did.

And he had to laugh to himself about it, because really...it _was_ absurd, yet kind of funny.

* * *

Eobard drained his glass. He lowered it, eyes picking out Barry making his way through the people toward him. "Please tell me there's a metahuman attack," Eobard muttered when Barry was close enough that no one else would hear. "Is it too much to ask to be left in peace once in awhile?" He hoped his voice wasn't as pleading as he feared.

"Now you know how _I_ feel...but no, no metahumans. There is something you should know, though."

Eobard saw Barry's eyes narrow, a hint of concern there. "What?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Your sister was convinced you were hiding something from her."

"What? And she asked _you_?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What did you say to her?"

"Well, she thinks..." he hesitated, seeming uncertain how to say it.

"What is it?" Eobard interrogated, feeling his heart beat faster. "She thinks I'm a metahuman? The Reverse Flash?"

"She-what? _No_. You _are_ paranoid." Barry shook his head. After more hesitation, he blurted, "she thinks you're...into guys and that... _we_...that that's why you brought me to this party..."

Eobard stared at Barry, confused by those unexpected words. "Oh," was all he could manage. "She does?"

Barry quirked a brow.

The action struck the Reverse Flash with the full weight of all his words' implications.

"Wait a second," Eobard said, raising a hand to point at him. "You said... She thinks you're... Doesn't she? She thinks that?"

"Yeeeeaaaah," came the drawn-out reply.

Eobard started hard. Trying to push the parade of thoughts marching through his head away, he managed a huff of indignation. "Ah, well..." here, he clenched his teeth, "my sister is...unbelievably silly at times. She...is...the spoiled, surprise child, after all... And she must have hit the champagne already. That must be it." There was no way his sister could really believe that she was right, was there? No, he suspected she was just trying to get under his skin.

"Well," Barry responded, "she does seem to think you're hiding something. She's convinced it's that..."

His next words may as well have been an earthquake that split the Thawne family mansion in two.

"Maybe you should play along."

"What?" Eobard swore he lost a few brain cells. Or maybe he misunderstood what the other had said. "Again, _what_? Why?"

"I mean, they might start wondering if there _is_ something you're not telling them...like I don't know...being a speedster. A murdering, sociopathic speedster, at that. Don't you think that would be a bit worse for them to assume than the fact that we're _together_?"

How Barry spoke that word with nothing but casual calm, Eobard was unsure. He raised his eyes and looked out over the crowd, hoping to regain his own appearance of being unfazed. His voice smoothed out. "Sure, whatever, Bartholomew. But they aren't going to assume that I'm a speedster. That's like assuming I'm hiding a tail."

"It's not really _that_ odd. You keep to yourself most of the time. You're brilliant with science, so much so that you have a degree in that field...yet you don't have a career at all..." Both of Barry's brows raised this time.

The Reverse folded his arms. Just how much of his life had his sister divulged, anyway? She _was_ trying to irritate him, he knew, for not having a perfect attendance for these parties. "It's not like the economy is shining at the moment," he shot at the Flash.

"I'm just saying it might not be a bad thing to play along - to alleviate that feeling that you're hiding something from them."

Eobard squinted at Barry, trying to understand just what the other speedster was playing at. Why should the Flash get involved in this? The only answer was that his foe was planning something designed with his torture in mind. He moved his eyes back to the guests beyond the other, clenching his jaw. He wished he knew just what Barry's goal was with this. "Okay, Mr. Allen… What exactly does your intellect propose we do to rectify this unexpected development?" he asked, mocking, but felt like he was walking into a trap anyway, blind as a bat.

"Well...maybe we should...dance or something..."

Thawne's attention came to a full stop on Allen, disbelieving.

"I don't know," Allen shrugged. "Just to...throw them off the trail. I don't know," he repeated.

"That is-" _ridiculous,_ Eobard was about say, _ridiculous. Why would I_ ever _do something like dancing with you? Just who do you think you are talking to, Flash? Have you forgotten who I am? What the hell even gave you such an idea? My sister? Your repetitive idiocy? What?_

Yet, he found he couldn't voice any of it. There was a good chance, his family was catching on to him being less than honest. They were a bit...eccentric, but they weren't stupid. There was a real possibility they were beginning to get suspicious that more than a lack of employment had diminished his contact with them.

Maybe they wouldn't exactly come to the conclusion he was the Reverse Flash, or even a speedster at all, but they would start to wonder if his activities were less than legal. How was he surviving without a real career or even a basic job, they would wonder? They might start thinking he had turned himself into a metahuman, using his scientific background. There were many unidentified metahumans, and many stories of scientists worldwide gaining powers from experiments.

As silly as it sounded, making them think he was hiding _this_ from them might throw them off his trail...for now.

Besides, he hadn't thought this situation through, either. If he had, he wouldn't have gotten into this mess. He hadn't given Barry a role to play - such as a potential work colleague or assistant - where he should have. He hadn't thought to give his family a reason why he had brought another man, a complete stranger, to this party without even the slightest warning, something unheard of from him.

He'd pulled 'an Allen' once again, doing something without thinking ahead.

And he could blame Barry for it - for jumping in on his plan without warning, for being the Flash, for distracting his thoughts.

Now, it was a matter of damage-control.

He folded his arms. "I cannot believe that I am saying this...but you...actually do have a point… Fine." Eobard gritted his teeth. "I guess I don't have much choice. Just for the record, I blame you for this." And yet, the faintest thrill ran through him at the look on Bartholomew's face, one he wasn't sure what it was - some mixture of amusement, victory, and uncertainty, perhaps.

 _Just what is happening? What did I just agree to, and did I really agree to it?_

 _I did._

 _Please let this end soon…_

 _I could just imagine all the ways I would like to kill him... If I can even manage that much..._

Eobard wanted to grab a random glass from the table and dump its contents on the Flash's smug head.


	13. The Dance

Chapter 13

Barry grabbed Eobard's hand.

Eobard yanked it back and glared at Barry.

"I thought you agreed that this is the best way?" Barry said it like a question.

The words echoed in Eobard's head and there was an inexplicable twisting in his gut, the full realization sinking in. What had he done? A dance? He wasn't sure he could bring himself to do that, for any reason… "I'm having second thoughts," he muttered. "Is this _really_ necessary? I mean, my family's-"

"Suspicious. Come on, do it for them, _Eo_. For yourself."

Eobard stepped forward. He glared down at the Flash, wanting to convey all of his hatred. "Don't. Call. Me. _That_."

Allen shrugged. "Well, if you really aren't worried about it…" He started to turn away.

"Wait, okay?" Eobard said.

Barry locked onto his eyes, face blank. "Well? Music's playing, better decide…fast."

Eobard tried to figure out if Allen was enjoying his inner turmoil, if he knew the magnitude of it, but he couldn't tell anything from the perfect, neutral expression on his face.

"Let's get this over with," he hissed through clenched teeth. Steeling himself, he seized the waiting hand.

Warmth was Eobard's impression, and electricity, the Speed Force tickling across his skin. It was the energy he was so used to when they fought. He felt his senses heighten with adrenaline, and his mouth held a phantom, metallic taste - a ghost of a memory conjured up by his own enhanced consciousness. A single touch was all that was required and the perfect recreation of a battle was on his mind…a million instances that he'd hated the Flash with every fiber of his being, had wanted him dead.

But _this_ moment _,_ was different...was new.

They walked, side by side, together. As if they weren't enemies. As if they trusted each other. As if death threats were jokes, and their countless battles were dreams, and their hatred was playful irritation.

Eobard did not feel disturbed down to his core very often, but this was a time when he most certainly did. And he admitted it to himself. There was something so wrong about this entire thing...and yet, alluring too. It was reminiscent to how he'd felt when he'd assumed the Reverse Flash identity, when he'd first decided he would kill again and be the one thing he'd once swore to never be - the Flash's worst nightmare.

He and Barry stood there, in the middle of that large floor, in that sea of people he didn't know. He felt adrift. Barry turned towards him, and Eobard locked onto his eyes.

 _Damn._

Eobard felt sudden awkwardness that did not suit him. He took a deep breath. His heartrate felt erratic. "Well," he said, "do or die, right?"

"That's a bit dramatic, even for you," Allen noted, his face still a mask all of its own.

The Flash, a man he'd once admired, adored, idolized - the man he'd wanted to be, so long ago, laid a hand on his shoulder.

And every part of Eobard wanted to punch him for it, for all of this.

"I don't know how to dance," Eobard said, "so such a statement seems appropriate for the situation."

"I don't know how to either," Barry said.

"Great."

 _Stay calm, cool, collected,_ he thought. _Stay unbothered, nonchalant. Do not let on to any of it. The less he knows, the better. This may as well be chess. No mistakes, move carefully, watch and anticipate...there is no emotion in chess, only cold calculations and ruthless, certain victory._

Eobard placed a hand to the other's waist, forcing himself to think nothing of it. His right hand locked with Barry's left. Unable to back down from any challenge, he forced himself to meet that gaze. So close, so far, and the color and shape of his eyes, so familiar from the times they'd glared from their masks, practically nose to nose…

But Eobard saw no hatred this time.

He saw faint amusement, a twinkling.

They took a careful step, and Eobard felt his heart skip a single beat.

 _What the hell?_

He pressed more speed to the dance, because there was no way in any timeline or universe he was slow-dancing with the Flash. Desperate to reassert some victory for himself, to make a play in the game, he said, voice the epitome of self-control, "you know, Barry, we worked rather well together, when we took down Killer Frost. You followed my command like a perfect minion."

To Eobard's disappointment, the other didn't take the bait. "I guess we've had a lot of unwitting practice in all those fights against each other."

The world had condensed down into a box once again, and there was no one else in it save for the Flash and his Reverse. Warmth, electricity, and energy was entwined inside, a chaotic mix, the only force that existed, separated by two people stepping together, moving, somehow managing not to fall.

Eobard's fingers stiffened in the other's hand when he pulled away. His muscles tried to tense against his willpower, tried to halt him, to put an end to this nonsense. "I want to kill you, _Flash_ ," he whispered when they moved around each other, eyes never leaving the other's for fear of wavering.

"I know," Barry responded, a blank wall, "why should I not?"

Moving, this side, that side, somehow they made a dance that Eobard felt certain would look silly to any potential onlooker.

"To make sure you don't forget it... This little game you're playing?" He breathed a faint chuckle, twisting behind the other, slowing. "Well, I know what you're trying to do, Flash," he whispered into his ear. "Never underestimate me... You put this together marvelously to try and humiliate me, for your own gain, but it won't work." He moved and Barry moved with him, pivoting to face him.

"Are you sure you aren't talking to yourself?" he breathed, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Eobard almost tripped. A brief pause happened.

"I don't know for sure...but it kind of sounded like you were reassuring _yourself_ there for a minute."

Eobard would have retorted, but his breath vanished. His lungs froze, and he was yanked back into their dance, quicker than before. He reanalyzed his own statement for the apparent weakness it had revealed. He clenched his hand on the other's, hoping it caused pain. "I would love to kill you right now." They spun, their eyes locked onto each other's as much as their hands were, with the fierce hostility of two mortal foes.

Their dancing was not unlike their fighting, Eobard couldn't help but notice, just with less violence and injury. They each were trying for the upper hand, sparring and bickering and hating. Not to mention that Eobard would have loved to shred his heart apart with a vibrating hand.

"What, Thawne?" Barry asked, tilting his head. "Something to be angry about?"

"Just you. I will always be angry at _you_."

"You didn't deny what I said."

"To think, the shining white knight of Central City," Eobard murmured, shaking his head. "If only they knew how you could manipulate and poison, this darkness in your soul that is not the hero they see. If I am as evil as you think, then you're as good as _they_ think."

"We all see what we want to... Besides, who do you think I got that manipulative part from? Your Harrison Wells taught me a lot about it. And I followed his lead, because he was a hero to me," Bartholomew responded, his own hand tensing in his tight grasp. Eobard was sorely tempted to crush all twenty-seven bones in the Flash's hand with a squeeze of his own. If only the scream of pain that it would cause wouldn't alert every single person in the room to just what was happening.

"You can't blame this part of your character on me," he hissed, stepping to the side, back, then to the other side.

"Can't I? No matter what you say or think, I'm certain you changed me when you ran back in time. How could you not?"

"No, I _didn't_. You were this way before... _Before_ I changed the timeline. It's in your D.N.A… At most, I encouraged it, which, by the way, was completely unnecessary."

"I guess we'll just have to disagree."

"Guess so."

For a few minutes, they both focused on the dance, then-

"You never did say why you hated me," Allen observed, twisting back to him.

He _did_ have a good memory, a side-effect of being a speedster, Eobard knew.

"Not truly, anyway," Barry continued, and they swayed. "You said you saw us as enemies in the future, but there must have been more to it."

"There wasn't," Eobard said, pulling away but never letting go. "Well, there _was_ ," he amended, "but what does it matter now?" He smiled a bit, dragging Barry around. He imagined throwing him across the room to slam into the wall. _If only._

"It changed our whole lives, and it doesn't matter _at all_?" Barry shot back in an almost indignant tone, stepping on Eobard's foot. The Reverse was certain that it had been intentional.

Good, he was at least annoying the other to some degree.

"That's the point," Eobard said, pushing the other back. "It _did_ change our lives, but what's the point in dwelling on it? Those lives may as well have never existed."

Silence came between them in which they both put more subconscious effort into their dance, their game, refusing to show a weakness, a crack. Eobard's fingers tingled with discomfort, starting to go numb, and his knuckles were white, hands aching with the amount of force they gripped, palms warm and coated with perspiration.

"You know, Thawne," Flash said as they stepped together, "you may think I'm manipulating you just to humiliate you, but what if I was bored enough and really just wanted to dance?"

Eobard stopped, causing Allen to do the same. He refused to take another step in this ridiculous dance. He grabbed the other speedster's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. "What does that mean?" he snapped before he could stop himself, eyes threatening to widen and betray him.

"I don't know," Barry whispered. "What does it mean?"

Eobard searched his gaze with narrowed eyes. He wanted to shake the other until his teeth rattled. "Definitely manipulation," the Reverse decided with in a quiet tone. "I hate you, Bartholomew Allen."

"I hate you too, Eobard Thawne."

Their glaring expressions were closer than ever before, Eobard realized, noses just touching.

If he leaned forward an inch or two, then...

The music ended.

He jerked back, as if burned. "I think the family will have plenty to talk about, now," he said, fuming. "We're through, Barry. If you ever do something like this again, I will kill you, Time Demon or no." He turned and marched away.

* * *

Eobard's hands trembled, and he splashed icy water across his face. The restroom, he was thankful, was empty. He couldn't even bear the thought of such weakness being shown to complete strangers. It'd been such a long time since he'd felt so vulnerable. The Flash may as well have torn open his chest to reveal his thudding heart, he mused. More water hit his skin.

He shut the sink off, leaning against it, staring into the mirror.

How, he wondered, had Allen known a dance, combined with those words he'd spoken, would unnerve Eobard to such a degree?

It was as if...

Realization hit him. The day when Barry stepped out of the shower. That time in Antarctica, helping him heal from the injury Eobard had inflicted on him.

Barry _had_ noticed the way he'd felt, and instead of ignoring it...

 _He used it against me._

The Reverse laughed aloud, because it _was_ kind of funny.

 _He's the supposed hero, and he did_ this _._

He knew Barry had done it to achieve this very result. He'd calculated it all down to the very minute details, somehow devising the perfect way to get under his skin. He had never expected the Flash to manipulate him to such a degree. Perhaps he'd invited Barry to do so by giving him such an obvious opportunity. It wasn't like the Flash had had much of a chance to manipulate him in the past. This carelessness on his own part was...embarrassing, to say the least. With annoyance, he had to acknowledge his foe's intelligence, skill, and willpower to pull off something so flawless and intricate. And he had succeeded at it, in all the ways that mattered for it to be revenge.

Maybe he should have been impressed that the other had this level of a dark streak in him, to manipulate Eobard's emotions in such a way.

 _Good thing I recover easily._

 _Regardless,_ he thought, straightening from the sink, _it's done now, and_ _I refuse to give this any more thought. It won't help._

He left the restroom.

* * *

The party diminished.

Eobard was almost ready to escape this place, this night, and everything that had happened. But still, there was one thing that needed to be done. He found Barry and his sister talking, her fiance, Jeromy, nowhere in sight. To his surprise, though, Larris Breckett was also there, seeming to be enthralled in the conversation.

As he approached, he heard Eisla speaking, "...the cat's tail went right into his cupcake icing," she guffawed. "Oh, Eobard loved little Tiger, he-" She looked towards her brother. "Oh, there you are. Did you go hide in the cellar for the past hour?"

"I mingled," Eobard lied, folding his arms.

He was not happy with how pleased she looked with herself. "Well, I'm certain you were avoiding us, anyway."

But it was _okay_ , though, he told himself. He had the perfect idea on how to get Barry back - maybe not in full, but it'd have to do for now - and take care of one final problem here. _Two birds, one stone._

Larris said, eyes narrowing in thoughtfulness, "well, there are worse secrets to keep, friend. And reveal."

"Yeah," Eobard agreed.

"Well, well," said another voice.

Eobard, forcing away all the annoyance threatening to overwhelm him, turned towards the sound. "Mother," he said, "Father."

"It's alright, son," she said, hugging him without warning. "Happiness is all that matters. Even if that means hiding the truth until you are ready to speak it. I wish you would have felt like saying something sooner."

Eobard decided that a slight hesitation might be warranted here. "It...didn't seem that important before, in all honesty…and I did not know what you would think."

"There's the root of the problem," his father stated. "You don't trust people, Eobard. Even when they are closest to you."

Eobard could not reply to that, because he knew there was some truth to it. _If only they knew my true secret... What would they think of me then? It's not something I want to imagine._

Larris spoke up, "he's definitely closed off. I wouldn't be able to fill out a page on him, and my job is filling out pages on people..."

His father inclined his head. "True. But Eobard, we will love you no matter what. Trust us, next time." He looked at Barry. "I hope you will introduce us, now," he added with a slight smile.

"Right," Eobard said. "Mother, Father, meet Barry Allen. He's head of CCPD's forensics department."

Barry shook their hands. "Pleased to meet you, Mister and Misses Thawne."

"Please," said Eobard's mother. "Call me Aubriena."

"And I, Emberson," his father stated. "Or Ember, for short, if you want."

"Well, then you should call me Barry," replied he with a grin. "You have a strong grip, Ember."

"So do you."

"I'm glad you decided to come, Barry," Aubriena said. "Eobard doesn't bring many guests."

"Good to see him opening up a little," Ember added.

Eisla elbowed Eobard in the ribs, and he scowled at her in turn. Her grin really wasn't warranted, he thought. _Just whose side is she on, anyway?_

"So, where do _you_ work?" Barry asked.

Ember replied, "I oversee relations between the companies we've invested in in both Wustread and Central City. I'm...a diplomat...I suppose, you could say. Between the companies."

Aubriena spoke, "I was once on the Senate. Retired, now. Though I imagine you don't get involved much with politics, Barry? Eobard never did."

"Ah, no," Barry said with a sheepish grin, "my passion lays in science."

"I assumed. You sound like Eobard."

"I used to be like that," Emberson chuckled. "Drove my wife nuts with my theorems and equations."

Eobard decided this was the perfect opportunity to enact his revenge upon Barry Allen. "Indeed, Father," he said. "In fact, Barry is also the sole owner of S.T.A.R. Labs. You know, the abandoned science station...? Well, we're making plans to make it operational again...and I may just be a large part of that."

"Oh," smiled his mother. "That would be interesting, for you."

"We're proud of you, son," Ember responded, "as always."

Eobard felt Barry staring at the back of his head. Served him right, he thought.

"I think we should get another family photo," Eisla suggested, smiling even more, "with Barry and Larris and Eobard in it. Where's the photobot?"

Larris said, "count me in for that."

She looked at Barry. "You promise you'll make my brother show up to these more often?"

"Uh...yeah...sure."

 _Don't count on it,_ Eobard wanted to say to her.

"Another photo it is," his father announced. "I'll find the bot. Don't worry, Dad to the rescue." He strolled away.

The Reverse Flash wondered if this was going to be remembered as the worst night of his life.

* * *

"What was that about?" Barry asked as the two of them walked out of the house. "Us, _rebuilding S.T.A.R. Labs_? Just how are you going to hold that charade together for long?"

"By killing you," Eobard replied. "When Time Demon's gone, I'll kill you and get S.T.A.R. Labs back. It seems fitting, considering I first built the damn thing."

"You seem pretty confident of that. You've been trying for so long to kill me. It never takes."

"It will, one day. Everyone's luck runs out... Besides, you also forced my hand," Eobard returned, "forcing me to 'come out' to my family like that." He snorted. "I needed a reason not just for having little contact, but for my lack of employment. Now, they think I've got something lined up. Better than them assuming I'm a criminal."

"You know what's incredible about it all?" Barry asked. "You're family's not even that bad... I expected...well, not that. They were...nicer than I would have imagined. Especially your parents. It was weird."

"Like I said, Flash," Eobard said. "We all see what we want to."

" _I_ said that," Barry replied, eyes narrowing.

"Good, you're paying attention… And I lie, sometimes." He flashed a grin as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "You only see me as a heartless killer...and as _you_ said, you will see what you want to see. If you want to see me as the odd duck of the family, too, so be it. I won't lose any sleep over it."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Barry asked.

"No."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Eobard looked over. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to figure that part out."


	14. The Contract

Chapter 14

The glider started with a hum and rose into the air, all four propellers creating gentle drafts. Barry, adjusting his red jacket, climbed onto the seat. The hovering device tilted at the addition, but soon compensated. He placed sunglasses on his face, leaning forward, gripping the handles.

"Barry," Eobard said, pacing across the spacious S.T.A.R. Labs garage. He furrowed his brow. "What is this?"

"Are you suddenly blind?" Barry asked. "It's a glider."

"You're a speedster. Why do you have this?"

"It's for when I want to take things more slowly," Flash replied. "Or maybe just so I can sit down every now and then. Can't run everywhere... Are you coming with me, then?"

Thawne glared in disdain. "Not on that thing."

"Well, I'm taking it, so if you'll excuse me." He twisted the handle, and it started forward.

"Wait," Eobard called after him.

Barry slowed the machine, halting at the end of the garage. Sunlight poured in through the open door. Eobard used the Speed Force to race over.

"Changed your mind?" Allen asked, twisting in the seat.

"Yeah." Without putting much thought to the action, the Reverse swung up onto the glider behind the Flash. He folded his arms, putting as much distance between them as he could on the limited seat.

Barry sent the bike racing forward, and it flew out of the S.T.A.R. Labs compound. "What changed your mind?" He asked over the wind.

"I knew we were doing this the slow way, regardless...so, I'll take the opportunity to - as you say - sit down... Also, I was curious."

"About what?"

"This thing. Now I've had my suspicions confirmed. It's slow as hell."

Barry cracked a grin over his shoulder, before returning attention to the road. "Slowing down can be good, every now and then. Can't speed through _everything_."

They fell into silence. The air flowed across Eobard's face and tugged at his hair. He found himself taking in Central City once more. It was different than how he was accustomed to seeing it. When he was running hundreds of miles per hour, the world was a motionless picture around him, a slug's crawl. Here, though, without tapping into the Speed Force, the buildings blurred in a way that he wasn't used to. Even though he wasn't moving nearly as fast as normal, the blur combined with the motion and wind left him somewhat giddy.

Maybe Barry wasn't wrong on slowing down. He could have gone the rest of his life never knowing of this difference. _I must have known of it, a_ _long time ago, before I got these powers. But I can barely remember a life without the Speed Force in my cells. Interesting..._ _I would never have known if I wasn't working with the Flash now…_

He scowled and swatted that thought away. Working as an ally with the Flash would always he humiliating, and he wanted to associate nothing positive with it.

They reached their destination. The glider sank to the ground, its hum dying away. The two speedsters climbed off of it, stepping onto a wet alley with puddles of water here and there.

Eobard looked around, narrowing his disbelieving eyes. "This place?"

The neon lights on the sign competed with the sunlight still illuminating the world. Glowing words presented the name, Night Whisper. The exterior was less than tasteful, the silvery walls rusting from poor upkeep, and a series of spikes framed the door. One of the supports had a dent upon it, as if a glider or other vehicle had crashed into at some point, some of the indicative paint still sticking there. A tall man stood at the entrance of the establishment, a heavy, scarred face glaring a warning to any who approached.

It didn't match anything in Eobard's expectations of the places the Flash might visit in his spare time.

The Reverse said, "I didn't know you frequented...nightclubs, Mr. Allen. Especially during the day."

"There's a lot you don't know of me," Barry shot back. "But since I know you'll insist on details..." He sighed. "I have useful... _friends_ here." He crossed to the entrance, head up, an expression of certainty painted onto his features.

The bouncer glanced at them and seemed to recognize Barry, making no move to stop them. Allen strolled past him without a word. Eobard followed. It was dim inside, electric lights the only illumination - no surprise there -and faint, electronic music thrummed from one of the terminals in a corner near virtual games and a dance floor.

Barry crossed to the bar, taking a seat in an expectant manner.

"What are we doing here?" Eobard asked, sitting next to him, but the other didn't have time to answer.

"Hello, Barry," greeted the man at the counter, smiling. "What's up?" They shook hands.

"Not much," Barry returned, shrugging amicably. "Thought I'd stop by, see if Whisper was in."

"She's in," he replied. "I'll let her know you're here." He turned and marched away.

"Alright," Eobard said, "enough mystery. Allen, what is this about?"

"It's about gathering information," replied the other speedster, leaning his elbows on the counter. "My...er, friends, here - they have their ears close to the ground. Ever since I went solo, I had to start relying on outside help from time to time...so...like I said. Friends."

"Barry Allen," said a soft voice.

Eobard blinked, noticing the dark-haired, dark-skinned woman now standing there, seeming to have materialized from thin air. He was a little impressed that he hadn't noticed her until she'd made an effort to be noticed.

"Or should I say...The _Flash_ ," she continued. She blinked silver eyes.

"Hello to you too, Whisper. How have things been with you lately?"

"Slow, for now," she responded, crossing her arms, black jacket creasing. "I assume you didn't come to make small talk, though."

"Ah, no, unfortunately. There was a robbery the other day, at Ark's Vault, the suspect seems to have super-strength, amongst other...er, talents. I even somehow missed the crime in progress... I was kind of hoping you might have some information on it."

"I may," she responded, shifting.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm hesitant to give information on a possibly innocent patron of mine."

"You know, Whisper, that if he's innocent, he'll be fine."

"If this is just noise and smoke, it'll reflect badly upon me," she returned. "But I trust you, Barry, to act without haste. I may know your thief. There's a name floating around...of one going by the codename Darkstar. I believe he has come here a few times, and he mostly keeps to himself. From what I've gleaned on the man, though, I'm certain he is a metahuman, one I haven't seen before...one who may not know not to mess with the fastest man alive."

"Barry's not the fastest man alive," Eobard blurted.

Barry snorted and looked at him. _Really?_ his expression seemed to say.

Whisper asked, "who _is_ your friend, Barry?"

"He's not my friend."

"I'm not his friend."

She looked back and forth between them. "Odd. I was certain that…" she trailed off, "hmm, I see."

"But if you must know...I'm Eobard," he introduced himself. "Eobard Thawne."

"Hello." She returned her gaze to Barry. "Why would you bring...this man...this _stranger_...here?"

"Because I have no choice at the moment. We've both got to stick together because of a long and complicated reason that I don't want to get into at the moment."

"I see."

"What information can you give me on finding this…metahuman...Darkstar?"

"I'm certain he'll be around tonight, near seven or eight. You should return then. As Flash."

"Thank you," Barry said. There was a ping. He looked at his holoblock. "I have to cut this short, Whisper. It's CCPD. There's been a murder… But before we leave, I have to use the restroom. Just wait for me, Thawne."

Eobard gave a dismissive shrug as the other walked away.

"So, Eobard Thawne, huh?" Whisper said. "Strange for the upper class to step into this part of Central City...but it explains a lot of this to me."

"Like Barry said, it's complicated."

"I know _you,_ though," she said. "I am impressed that the Flash would be so comfortable bringing the Reverse Flash to my establishment. And by the way you two treat each other...you aren't about to kill each other. Fascinating."

" _What_?" Eobard was impressed at how bewildered he managed to sound.

"Come on, Thawne. Give me credit. I'm paid to find out things. I know the identity of every mask in this town...save for this new one - Darkstar, but I'll figure it out soon. So, why aren't you out murdering some poor fools?" She asked.

"Allen and I...have a common enemy," Eobard said, "I have to put my crime on hold for the time being."

"I see…"

"I'm going to warn you now, if anyone finds out my identity, I will-"

"Kill me?" She asked. "Your name is one that I'm not foolish enough to spread around, Thawne."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Have I, so far? I've known for months, now." She tilted her head in thought. "And in spite of that, as long as you are Flash's ally, you're secret is safe, regardless. I owe him that much."

"And when the Flash and I are no longer allies?" Eobard stared in challenge.

"Like I said, I'm not foolish enough to betray your secret."

Eobard felt a half-smile creep across his face. "You are clever, I'll give you that much. Dangerous, even. I'd watch myself, if I were you."

Neither one broke eye-contact, and Eobard was very certain she was smart enough to understand what he'd said. She would never sleep well again, he thought. No one could know his identity. No one he couldn't trust, anyway.

However, such a matter would need to be attended to at a later time.

Her words broke into his thoughts, "I have to wonder, though...have you ever considered trying something different, or is crime to be your final lot in life?"

"I…" Eobard narrowed his eyes. "That is a curious line of questioning, Ms. Whisper."

"It is personal curiosity that drove the question. I have been many things in my life. A criminal, once, but no more... Well, would you?"

"I...don't know... I've never thought about it... I suppose that as long as the Flash exists, crime will be my life."

"I see. Well, before I go, allow me to give a word of advice."

"If you wish."

Her tone dropped low enough that he almost couldn't make it out. "Don't ever let anyone get in the way of what you truly are, no matter who they may be," she said. "You aren't controlled by others - not even the Scarlet Speedster... You're controlled by _you_."

And before he registered it, Whisper was strolling away, silent as a ghost.

Footsteps reached Eobard's ears. The Flash stopped by him. "Making friends?" He asked.

Eobard shrugged and stood. "She knew who I was."

"She's smart like that."

"Time to go?"

Barry hesitated and looked around, as though contemplating something. He gestured to the dance floor. "Care to dance, first?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Eobard glowered. "Go to hell, Allen."

* * *

Whisper slipped into the backroom, ensuring the lock code came on when the door slid shut behind her. She took a seat at the table, inclining her head to the dark-armored figure in front of her. A faceless mask stared back at her, two shining, deep blue dots where eyes would have otherwise been. There was more glowing blue threaded into the dark plates protecting him.

 _Custom armor? Not military standard. Perhaps imported. Could indicate a vast wealth from a lifetime of successful contracts. It looks powerful._

 _Who is this man?_

"Darkstar," she said. "From my reports, you're an assassin, right?"

"Yes, Night Whisper, the hoarder of secrets," he said, voice distorted through the communicator in his helmet. "I came when you called, only because I was immensely curious. A potential contract? From _you?_ I admit, I am surprised. Most of my...clients are of the helpless variety, if you know what I mean. You don't seem helpless."

"You are not far from the truth," she acknowledged. "I do not often need outside help, but here I am..."

"Why contact me, someone even you don't know?"

"I did some research on your exploits in Wustread after you showed up here in Central City. Seems you've taken down metahumans before, right?"

"Correct."

"That expertise will come in handy for what I'd like to ask, but also, I'd like to establish a work-relationship of a professional kind with you. A dangerous person like yourself could find me...problematic...or useful, depending on the circumstances. I believe useful is most beneficial to us both."

He chuckled. "So that's how it is. You're scared of me, and rightly so... You want reassurances that I won't off you in your sleep for a payoff."

She stared at him, saying nothing.

"Alright," he said, "I'll bite. Who is the target?"

"The Reverse Flash."

The assassin leaned forward, armoring creaking. He tilted his head. "I'm intrigued, of course, but out of curiosity, why would you of all people want _him_ taken out? Did he kill someone you cared about, perhaps?"

"No. I miscalculated. Messed up. I am...somewhat new to this business, still learning... Well, what it boils down to, is that he threatened my life. And I saw the look his eyes. It's a look I've seen many times in my life. It was not a threat, but a promise. He intends to carry through with it, and everyone in this city knows he is a remorseless killer, just like you...except he does it not for pay... Normally, I wouldn't turn my head for this type of thing; I'm not helpless, but even I know I don't stand a chance against a man who could kill me before I could blink, and it's obvious the Flash isn't going to take him out anytime soon."

"I sense, Whisper, that you have an idea already in motion."

"Indeed. He's currently tailing the Flash. I have cause to believe they're being forced to work together at the moment. All you have to do, is get the Flash to come to you. Let your metahuman DNA be detected. He's actually looking for you, Darkstar. You broke into the Ark's Vault the other day, didn't you, and stole away without alerting anyone?"

"Yes. But how do you know the Flash is after _me,_ specifically?"

"I told him it was likely you."

"Why?"

"I owe the man several favors. Besides, he'll hear about the Darkstar Assassin soon enough, especially if you're intending to stick around Central City. He's knee-deep in the crime here. All I ask, is that you draw him out, thus drawing out Reverse Flash, giving you the perfect opportunity to kill him. I would prefer it if you spared the Flash...but I will not require it for payment."

Darkstar whistled lowly. "That is a remarkable idea... The speedsters... Hmmm… Unfortunately, if I intend to operate in this city longer than I originally planned, the Flash would likely become problematic in the long run… I imagine there would be a large bounty in the underground for his execution from _someone_. A man like that has more enemies than a bird has feathers. All I need to do is find the highest bidder on the contract. If I take out both speedsters, that would not only be a glorious record, but a reward larger than Mount Everest."

"If that is what you wish. I did not wish him harm, but I value my own life before any other's, and his death would be _your_ choice, not mine. Does this mean you accept?"

"How much are we talking here?"

"Name your price."

"Twenty million."

Whisper laughed. "Ten."

"Fifteen. Not a cent lower."

"Fine. I accept. Oh, and I must stress _discretion_. No matter what, Reverse Flash cannot find out I placed a contract on his life."

"With all due respect, milady... I am hardly a man to spill my client's secrets."

"Good… You should attack tonight. I told the Flash you'd likely be here."

"I will not fight them here. I prefer to pick my battleground. I will draw the targets to a place of my own choosing."

"Very well. You know where I'll be when you've finished."


	15. Tainted History

Chapter 15

Eobard squatted, observing the skyline. His gaze trailed to where the body had lain a few feet away on the pavement just that morning before the police had cleared the alley. He calculated, eyes roaming down the street to a building that towered above them. He lowered the sunglasses from his face and squinted to observe it better. "Look," he said to Barry. "Notice anything?"

The Flash followed his gaze, craning his head back. "That window up there looks shattered," he noted. "That building's nearly a block away, though. You think the victim was thrown from that far away?"

"Might be that meta that broke into that junk bank the other day...you know, the one you _didn't_ manage to catch," Eobard said in a scathing and superior tone. "Didn't your investigation indicate a person with super-strength? Might be that Darkstar character."

Barry scratched his head. "Maybe. Why would this person go from robbery to murder? That is, if it _is_ the same person at all."

"A mystery, for _you_ ," Eobard said, realizing himself. He looked away from Barry. He straightened, brushing off his coat with quick jerks of his hand. A chilled, evening breeze twisted down the alley, carrying the scents of a nearby flower garden. "I'm not even sure why I helped at all," he muttered, finding his thoughts becoming unfocused. He fidgeted with his dark gloves.

"Me neither," Barry replied. "Maybe you're looking to apply as C.S.I.?"

It was a joke, and Eobard knew it. But he wasn't about to let the other get away with light-heartedness, not after everything that'd happened. "Yeah, right. Like I'd want to be bossed around by _you_ ," he shot back. "I'd rather die, I think." He cast a glance around, eyes shifting. "You have Vibe's gun, right?"

"Of course."

"Maybe this might not be a bad time to show me how to use it," Eobard suggested.

Barry tilted his head. "Why? Expecting that Time Demon to jump out at any moment now?"

"What if that thing comes, but you get knocked unconscious or killed, and then it's up to me?"

"And what if you use the Punch against _me_?" Flash asked.

" _Barry_ ," Eobard said like he was speaking to a child. "If I wanted to use something as messy and vulgar as a _gun_ against you, I'd go to the future and get one. I don't have to get it from you or Vibe. Rest assured, when I kill you, it'll be with my bare hands..."

Allen stared at him for a few seconds. He sighed. "Fine. I'll show you."

Eobard raised an eyebrow. "Wow. There is a brain in there, after all. Here I was wondering if you had _any_ sense."

"Don't push your luck." Barry scowled. "Why did you bring this up _now_ , anyway?"

Eobard looked to the buildings around them as though he might find the silhouette of someone spying on them from the privacy of the shadowed windows. "I... It just feels...like we're in for something big soon. Some trouble. I hate being unprepared for _any_ sort of trouble. We may get ambushed the next time your lab's sensors detect a meta. Hell, this supposed meta could even be our Speed Force friend, seeing as you're doing an absolutely lousy job tracking him down, C-S-I."

Barry rolled his shoulders. "I can only follow the evidence so far. Besides, I don't think we're going to see the Time Demon again until the nexus, like it said. Besides, he's after _us,_ not random people."

"Well, I don't trust anyone looking to kill me, so forgive me if I don't believe everything it says. Anyway, you asked why I brought it up, and I answered. Will you show me the damn gun already?"

Allen shifted his jacket back, pulling the gun from its hidden holster. "It's not really that complicated." He turned to Eobard more fully, raising the weapon. "This is a safety, on the back here, like a normal gun. You just flick it." He demonstrated. "On the side here is the two dials for tuning it. Frequency and intensity. I've left it on the recommended setting, but if the first strike doesn't work - because when does it ever? - this one goes up, this one goes down."

"So eloquent and formal," Eobard remarked on his speech. He pointed at a series of holes on the barrel of the gun. "What's that?"

Barry shifted his grip. His hand brushed Eobard's.

The Reverse dropped his arm.

"That," Barry said, as if nothing had happened, "is the cooling chamber. Cisco said that without it, the gun would fry after one shot."

Eobard stepped away, wanting to get as far away as possible without arousing suspicion. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He asked.

Allen exhaled in what the Reverse guessed was annoyance.

* * *

Eobard walked into the cortex, pausing. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the room. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Barry's voice asked behind him. "Something need cleaning?"

Eobard didn't answer at first. For a moment, he was silent. He turned to the other speedster. "I'm just considering how much work will be required to bring this lab to full operation again. First time in almost two centuries."

Gideon spoke over the PA, causing Barry to jump, "I calculate it will take a minimum of two years to bring this facility back to one hundred percent operating efficiency. By then, competitors in similar areas will have outpaced it by ten years. I suggest investments in future tech, Professor Thawne... Mr. Allen, you have two messages in your inbox."

"Thanks...Gideon…" Barry looked at Eobard, seeming to still be processing the presence of the A.I.. "You really think you should be focusing on S.T.A.R. Labs right now, Thawne?"

"Time Demon or no, _Allen_ , I have no intention of my family ever learning that I'm a metahuman. S.T.A.R. Labs is the perfect cover."

"Yeah, because they would have you locked up in an insanity center if they knew what you really were," Barry responded, sitting at one of the terminals. He started tapping on it. "That, or prison, which is where you _should_ be." He fixed a glare on Eobard.

"For someone so supposedly selfless, you certainly don't mind being selfish where _your_ problems lay. If it were made public what I am...it would _ruin_ the Thawnes. It would ruin their reputation, their faith in Eisla even, their lives. There would be nowhere they would be able to rebuild, and they would forever be scorned and ruined. A family of innocents."

"Okay," Barry said, "first off, it'd be your fault, not mine, if they were ruined. Reverse Flash is your choice, and _your_ risk, so don't even try to reflect the blame back on me, like you always do... And secondly, even if that were the case...when it comes to you, Thawne..." He narrowed his eyes. "I almost don't care. I would ruin your family's reputation without a second thought just to see you fall... It'd be rather fitting, seeing as you ruined mine."

Eobard's face split into a grin and he laughed. He turned and took a few steps away before pivoting back in the direction of the Flash. "That's a bit more familiar, Barry - that hatred." He leaned against the wall, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms in a show of mock-comfort.

Allen let out a puff of air, agitation evident in his tense frame. "Why is it _so_ important that you be a criminal, anyway?"

"Because it's so important for you to be a hero, Barry."

"I know that much... What I don't know, is _w_ _hy_?"

Several seconds went by in silence. Eobard glanced away from the Flash. He took a deep breath before his answer escaped him. "Now that we live in a different timeline, Barry...all you know is that I came in and took control of your life when you were young. But the truth is, Flash, you had control of my life first, long before I had control of yours. You just...didn't know it..."

"And the trend of you making no sense continues," Barry returned. "Nice to know some things never change. It's just like you to answer nonsense with more nonsense." Attention leaving Thawne, he began typing at superspeed.

The Reverse Flash sped across the room, slamming his fists onto the table. The few loose items on it rattled from the force. Barry stopped, looking up, eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "What?"

"Would you take a run with me?" Eobard asked, voice rough.

Allen's expression morphed into one of suspicion. "Where to?"

"You don't know. Not yet. But if you're _so_ curious to understand me... If you want to _know_ more about what we were, before I ran back in time, then you'll have to come with me... It'll be easier for me to explain, this way."

"Fine." Barry stood, eyes burning as if in challenge. "If this is the only way. Just so you know, if it weren't for the Time Demon, there's no way I'd follow you _anywhere_."

"Sure, but you and I both know what curiosity did to the cat, and you always _had_ to know, didn't you?" He tapped into the Speed Force, feeling it flow through his body. " _Keep up, Flash,_ " he said and left the laboratory behind in a burst of red electricity.

* * *

"Here?" Barry asked, tone filled with astonishment.

The chilly air was heavy with the scents of decaying leaves, and a gentle breeze flowed over the two speedsters that stood on the sidewalk. In the evening light of the setting sun, the building cast a shadow on them. The unmistakable lightning bolt above the silver doors said it all. The Flash Museum stood before them.

"Why?" The Scarlet Speedster demanded. He sighed when he got no answer. "Let me guess, you're here to tell me what a horrible place this is? No wait...you hate me because I have a museum in my honor. Just for your information, I never asked for it. Honestly, I think the police department just got tired of keeping all those criminals' gadgets they confiscated. And the city wanted to make a little money on the side through donations and taxes..."

Eobard ignored him. He walked to the entrance, listening to his opposite's footsteps following. They entered, the life-sized statue of Central City's beloved hero standing tall and proud just inside. Eobard looked up, taking it in.

 _It's been awhile..._ "Here, Barry, I guess you could say is where it began. For me, at least."

"Are you going to explain what's going on, exactly?" Came the exasperated response.

"Why do you think we're here?" Eobard shot back, glaring. He shouldn't have been so surprised his nemesis was ruining the significance of this moment by being completely Allen-like, ignorant and irritating.

"You tell me."

With his own exasperation threatening to increase, Thawne moved through the exhibits, gaze roaming over the displays, but not focusing on any one of them. "In our original timeline, you saved my life when I was...younger."

"And this is how you repaid me?" Flash replied.

Eobard gave him a pointed look. "Do you want to know, or not? The door's over there, by the way, in case you already forgot."

"But if I leave, you might blow this place up."

The Reverse Flash bored his gaze into him. "I'm tempted to, _now_."

"Alright, _alright_ ," the other relented. "I'm listening."

Reverse Flash looked away, distancing himself mentally from the other. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering, only that he felt he should. If the Flash was to die by his hand, it seemed only fair that he knew the truth of their war. Now, when they weren't at each other's throats, when they were both waving a white flag, he had the chance to relay it.

"I..." He stalled, but forced himself to continue with his truth. And once it started, he couldn't stop the way it poured out of him. He couldn't stop thinking of every moment he'd wanted Barry to just hear it his way, to see it his way, to understand why Reverse Flash was so important. "I became obsessed with you after you saved me. With the Flash. As I told you before, I recreated the incident that gave you your powers, also gaining the same abilities. I had every intention to go after you and become your greatest ally." He chuckled. "It...seems very stupid and silly to think about, now."

He walked a few steps, staring at one of the exhibits. He appreciated that the Flash had gone as silent as a rock. "I came up with this perfect plan. I wouldn't approach you directly, I'd take down some criminals of my own first, and when word got around, you'd find me. It was flawless. I followed the plan...and youdid find me, just as predicted. It was to be the most glorious moment in my life, I had concluded..." He stopped, a grin breaking across his face as if he were thinking of a joke. Just as quickly, though, it fell away. "But, it wasn't. You...you weren't anything that I expected...or hoped."

They continued their walk through the museum, but also down the highways of Eobard's memory.

"So, what happened that made you decide I wasn't the hero you thought?" Flash prompted.

"It took some convincing, but you decided you would let me...tag along... Time passed, and at first, it was successful...very successful...I was complete, and it was perfect... But things began to..." He stopped his stride and met Barry's unreadable gaze fixed upon him with rapt attention. He resumed his story. "Things began to fall apart. You didn't trust me at all. The other you said it was nothing personal, it was that he could trust no one anymore - he couldn't let anyone close... I spent... _so long_ , trying to learn who you were, trying to be your friend and ally, but you shot me down every. Single. Time." He shook his head.

"It makes sense to me _now_ , but it didn't, then. I did everything to show you that I was...the most devoted ally you could and would ever have...and..." He spun away and began to walk. His words also increased in tempo with raw emotion. "Well, it was a lot like non-metahuman me trying to beat down a redwood tree with my bare fists. Nothing worked, and it was more painful than not. You took the sole credit for _our_ actions, treated me like an irritating fly, and constantly criticized my actions. I felt at times that I could count the number of positive things you said to me on my fingers. Well, after one of our arguments - we had a lot of those, then, too - I made a point to run faster than I ever had before... My adrenaline was high, I was angry...and I accidentally ran into the future. I saw us, there, fighting, as Flash and Reverse Flash.

"At the time, I didn't believe what I was seeing. I returned to the time we were in. I was going to tell you what I'd saw, to ask why, but then, there was an attack, and I didn't get a chance.

"When we got to where the attack had happened, there was the criminal waiting for us, as usual... But he'd taken two hostages. One was a girl, no more than ten, and the other was an old man. My head was still clouded with what I'd seen, and I was distracted. I just wanted to get it over with... I told you we could get both hostages out before he could fire his weapon, and you told me no. You moved to negotiate. Well, I disagreed, and rushed in." Eobard stopped before one of the displays, eyes lost in that other timeline. He gritted his teeth. "If you had warned me...or stopped me...something...maybe... See, the bastard was smart. Too smart for his own good, it turned out. He had rigged a weapon to fire on the hostages if a speedster tried to rush in, before he could ever hope to reach them. Both of those hostages died. I was furious, and all that hate and anger just fueled me... I knocked him down, and I didn't stop punching him...I couldn't...

"When you came to me, the criminal was dead. My first victim. You told me that we were done. I'd killed a man, and two innocents were dead. You told me... I wasn't fit to be a hero. Just like that, after one mistake, after everything that I..." He inhaled and started again, "after how much I had done...to be your..." he exhaled, tone shaking.

There was a pause, in which the Reverse Flash didn't move or look toward his enemy. He burned with emotion, and he didn't trust himself how he might act in that moment, how he might react to whatever may be on the Flash's face. This wound was far more raw than he'd thought it was. What was worse, was that he had the faint realization that it would never heal, that it would always fester with hatred, and would only be fed every time he bloodied his hands again and again.

And it would never end until the man next to him lay dead in his arms, as was his right to take his life.

Barry said nothing.

Eobard decided to finish with his truth, voice evening out. "After all of that, I went back to the future, and met myself there. I had a long talk with him, and he enlightened me. He showed me the truth about you. You were no hero. You were a lie. A lie I'd believed in for so long. I became, Reverse Flash. I went to the future one more time, to relieve you of some things you'd created, including Gideon. Then, I felt confident in bringing you down. We've been at war ever since...and you know the rest..."

More silence occurred.

"I...see," Barry broke it. His next words surprised Eobard. "I wonder what happened to that other me, to make him do what he did, to act like he did."

 _Strange._

He wasn't defending his actions in the other timeline... In fact, he almost seemed to...agree with his reverse's sentiment. Almost.

"He - you - weren't happy with anything," Eobard replied, observing a glass case. "Sometimes, though...it seems so far away. Like a terrible nightmare that's finally over...and in those moments, I sometimes wonder which of us is right..." He looked up, tone changing. "But then I snap out of it and remember it well enough. I am, Reverse Flash, and my destiny is to be your demise - to be a monster in the eyes of everyone."

The two of them stopped at an ancient gun from one of Flash's long-gone foes.

"Just to be perfectly clear," Eobard continue, "I will never forgive you, and my hatred will always outweigh anything else that may occur between us... I just want you to die knowing why you died. I think...you - here and now - deserve that much."

"Thanks so much," Barry said, voice dry. "You're just so generous, aren't you?"

Eobard smiled a little. "Are you going to call me unbelievable again?"

"I'm tempted to."

"Then why don't you?"

Allen stared, and Eobard found himself not wanting to look away this time. He still felt unsettled by everything he'd admitted, a swirling maelstrom of emotions barely suppressed inside. And yet, gazing at the other, he felt a calming effect, knowing the other _understood_ , now, even if he didn't like it.

The Flash Museum's PA system came on. _"Attention all visitors, the museum will be closing in fifteen minutes."_

"Looks like it's time to go," Eobard remarked, breaking eye-contact and making for the door.

Barry followed. His holoblock pinged. "Hold on." They paused just outside as he pulled out his device. "Looks like I finally got a ping on Darkstar's location. We won't be stopping by Whisper's, then. Time to make sure this meta finds a nice, comfortable prison cell." He looked up, shrugging. "I don't suppose you'll let me handle this one alone."

"Not a chance." Eobard held up his Reverse Flash ring and changed into his suit in a heartbeat.

"No killing." Barry also changed.

They charged away, Eobard following the Flash. If he was being honest with himself, he was rather grateful to be distracted from what had just occurred. He wasn't quite ready to process it all, and he had the feeling that Barry wasn't, either.


	16. Darkstar Assassin

Chapter 16

The two speedsters rushed into the ground floor of a skyscraper. In spite of being annoyed with helping the Flash, Eobard felt the hint of a thrill run through him at the thought of the upcoming action. They flew up several flights of stairs before Barry burst through a side door. They paused in the new room.

Across from them, the criminal stood, looking out a set of large windows that gazed down on the night time city around and below them. Eobard noted that he was decked from head to toe in black armor with interwoven strands of glowing blue. A satchel was gripped in his hand. He turned to them, the eyes of his headgear a distinct, glowing-blue. "Well, I wondered how long it'd take you to catch up to me, Flash." His voice sounded electronic through his communicator. "And, it wasn't very long, though I suppose that's why they call you a _speedster_."

"You're responsible for the murder this morning," Barry guessed. "And for the robbery?"

"Yes," the man confirmed. "And now you are here to bring me in for justice? You're the famous super-cop of Central City?"

"Something like that. Why did you kill that man?" Flash began to pace, eyes on the other.

"If I answer _your_ question, will you answer a question of mine?" returned the criminal, dropping the bag he'd been holding. He kicked it a few feet behind him, toward the windows.

"Why not?" Barry shrugged.

Eobard shifted with impatience.

Their target explained, "I killed the man because I was paid to." He flexed his empty hands, body tensing, relaxing. "I'm known as the Darkstar Assassin, though it's okay if you haven't heard of me until recently. I didn't used to operate outside of Wustread, but I'm looking to expand my business. And this was an opportunity I could not pass up."

Wustread, Eobard noted, was the place where Cisco now resided. He wondered if it was a coincidence.

"Sooooo," Barry said, "...you kill people because you get paid to?"

"I kill because I enjoy it. Money is a nice bonus, though... My turn for a question, now. Why didn't you attack me first? Surely speeding in and landing one well-placed, unexpected hit would be the most efficient way to take down your foes and minimize harm to yourself? Interrogation can come later."

"The thing is," Flash said. "I tried that. Then criminals started anticipating it, right down to the exact seconds. Gave them perfect opportunities to set traps."

"I see. This is your way of assessing your foe, to see what level of power you may need, to keep an eye out for dangers and weaknesses alike. Smart."

Eobard was tired of this. He felt the Speed Force flow through his body, and he harnessed it. He shifted into motion, knowing he would be but a blur of motion. He burst forward. The assassin spun toward him, catching him by the neck. The force of the impact sent a surging pain down his throat. He coughed and gasped.

"Surprised?" asked Darkstar, sounding rather smug.

 _"What kind of...metahuman are you?"_ Eobard coughed, struggling to breath.

"The kind you don't trifle with, Reverse Flash."

He felt the other toss him, throwing him like he were a toy. He hit the ground hard.

 _That was a mistake, you bastard._ Eobard pushed to his feet.

"Now, before we begin this inevitable confrontation," the assassin said, brushing his hands off, "I have an offer. I'm willing to forgo payment for contracts I procured on both of your lives. After all, free reign to run my operation in this city will be much more profitable in the long run than killing you two, so...deal? I'm generous. If you surrender now, I will let you both live."

 _"Funny,"_ Eobard growled. _"I was just thinking something similar, Darkstar."_ He stood still, uncertain how to launch his next attack. Unlike with Killer Frost, he knew this man hadn't slowed him down. It was something else, as if his reflexes were instantaneous.

"No killing," Allen reminded his reverse.

Eobard rolled his eyes. " _I'll try not to. No promises._ "

"Hey."

Darkstar cut into their banter, "time to make good on those contracts, then." He lunged forward.

Eobard darted away, glad to find that the other did not have such speed to pursue him. Flash moved in with a direct assault, launching speed-punches against the assassin's armored chest. Darkstar deflected with his gauntlets, knocking Barry off balance. He struck back, landing one solid punch into Barry's torso. Eobard heard a sharp crack, and knew that one or more of the Flash's ribs were done in. The hero of Central City crashed against the far wall with a cry, cracking the stone there. He thudded to the ground.

 _Ouch._

Eobard was a bit put off by how easy Darkstar had made it look.

"I guess you have not come up against a foe of my level before now," Darkstar noted, as if reading the Reverse Flash's thoughts. He dusted off the back of his fist as though it had gathered dirt. "Surprising. I thought you would be more difficult to bring down, Scarlet Speedster."

Eobard dashed forward, vibrating his molecules. Darkstar twisted to him, hand lashing out. The Reverse phased and it passed through him. _"Surprise!"_ Thawne exclaimed, grinning. He moved, darting around the enemy. He solidified his hand, landing his first punch against the distracted assassin. Darkstar didn't flinch, though.

The Flash fell from the other side, driving both fists into the small of the man's back. Darkstar stumbled and spun on his heel. With a growl, he kicked out, but Barry dodged that, rushing around the man. Dashing in a circle around the enemy, he surrounded him with several after-images of himself.

Eobard nodded in approval. He remembered how he was the first one to introduce that trick to him. _Speed Mirages._

Darkstar turned his gaze about, observing the multiple images, searching for his enemy.

Barry's doppelgangers moved as if to strike, drawing Darkstar's attention. Eobard darted in, raising his fist ringed in red lightning. He landed his own attack on Darkstar just as Barry slammed a dozen punches into his face. The assassin flew from the combined impact, sliding across the floor. It wasn't long before he was on his feet again.

 _"Your armor is good,"_ Eobard commented, shaking an aching hand. _"But not good enough."_ He phased forward, hand out.

The enemy expected the punch, and braced himself. Only, Eobard had no intentions of punching. He thrust his fingers into the man's chest, and solidified them. Blood dripped from the armor. Darkstar looked down, a cry echoing from his communicator.

 _"Apparently, Darkstar,_ you _have met your match,"_ Eobard said with a triumphant laugh.

Flash ran in, kicking out. His foot impacted with their foe's stomach, and he flew once more, rolling closer to the windows. Darkstar groaned, pushing himself up. Blood still leaked from his chest, dripping onto the floor. It was obvious to the Reverse Flash the wound was wearing on him. Flash appeared there before him, fist raised, ready to strike.

"Wait," Darkstar coughed, throwing up a hand. "You...are good...I'll give you that...though...not good enough... You can't stop me."

"Why do you think that? Look at you," snorted Barry. "Some assassin."

"Because," Darkstar responded, "you both fell right into the trap so nicely." He tapped a button on the side of his gauntlet.

Both speedsters registered the action.

Barry met Eobard's gaze and started to yell, "GET AW-"

A shockwave of power flowed over the floor. A few moments after it happened, Eobard was aware of being struck with the immense, stunning blast. He found himself tumbling through the glass of the windows, shattering it, falling through the air. The highway below buzzing with vehicles rushed toward him, and he blinked, vision blurred from the wind. He was aware that this was going to be a near-thing.

Something strong and firm curled around him, and he whipped into a horizontal direction instead of a vertical one.

Eobard hit a rooftop. He rolled over to see Barry. The other looked back to the skyscraper, then raced away.

"He's gone," the Flash said when he came back. "Darkstar vanished in the chaos. Of course he ran away the moment things went south for him."

"He intended to send us flying all along," Eobard responded. He stood up, blinking. His head cleared. "How did you avoid falling?"

"I was able to grab onto some debris when I got hit."

A few seconds went by.

"You know," Eobard said, rubbing his temples through his mask, "you never cease to amaze me."

"What now?"

"This is the second time you've went out of your way to ensure I didn't die. Saving the life of the man who is going to kill you, when you know damn well you'll never be able to lock me away, is really - and I do mean _really_ \- stupid."

Flash met Eobard's gaze, unflinching. "What part of 'the Time Demon is after us,' do you not get? I need your help."

"You have the gun. Whether I'm alive or not, doesn't change that fact. I think it's more than that. And even if the gun didn't work, I'm not fast enough to stop Time Demon, and neither are you."

Barry said, "well, what kind of a hero would I be if I let you go splat on the road?"

"Not that I would've," Eobard assured. "And you know it. I could have phased to limit the damage... Though there was still a chance, however small." He tilted his head, expression changing. "You went out of your way to ensure there was _no_ chance. Besides, Barry," his voice became venomous, "we _both_ know just how heroic you really are."

He paced over to his long-time nemesis, looking down his nose at him the best he could, even though they were around the same height. "It would solve so many of your problems if I were gone... If you just..." He shrugged. "...accidentally...didn't save me. I'd be gone. If you took every opportunity to try and get me killed... Perhaps one problem would be..." He snapped his fingers. "Gone. Forever. And it wouldn't even dirty _your_ hands, because you didn't _really_ kill me... Hero or not, my death would probably save a lot of lives. But you don't take _any_ such opportunities. Not one. _Why?_ Aren't you even a little tempted?"

Barry turned away from him. He took a few, slow, uncertain steps. He looked back.

Eobard felt a strange surge of emotions, and no small amount of deja vu, though he wasn't certain why.

When the other speedster spoke, his voice was a whisper. "I suppose, Thawne... You were right. I couldn't let you...go... Not when..."

Eobard took a step closer, heart stuttering. "Come again?" he rasped in disbelief.

There was a strange vibration in their molecules, a specific charge that was very similar to each other, almost in sync.

 _We are feeling the exact same way. We have to be. It makes sense._

"Barry…"

He wanted an opening - an opening to say exactly what he was certain they were both thinking.

Barry's frequency jumped into another speed, as though he were alarmed. "I suppose..." he replied, looking away. "...I suppose I just can't help myself from being a hero," he said, tone light, belaying his state of vibrations. He sped away.

Eobard stared at the space that Barry had just occupied, knowing full well the other speedster hadn't repeated himself correctly.

And he had no idea how to feel about it.

He looked up to the stars in the sky, only just visible beyond the lights of the city.

 _Why do I feel like this?_

" _Desiderium_ ," he murmured to himself.

* * *

Whisper walked into her room and froze. Her hand dropped to the laser at her side.

"Don't worry. It's me," came a familiar voice.

She loosened her stance and crossed to the table. She saw Darkstar, leaning in the opposite chair, like before. "How did you get in here? I didn't give you the code," she stated.

He groaned and sat forward. He chuckled. "Secrets of the trade."

She saw dried blood on his armor around an obvious puncture. "What happened to you? Do you need medical attention?"

"No. The bleeding has already stopped, even if it still smarts."

"You failed your contract, Darkstar," she guessed. "So the Reverse Flash is truly unstoppable. More so with the Flash involved."

"No. I did not _fail_ , Whisper. I assessed my enemy tonight. I needed to know their potential in combat, and whether I was able to kill them up front or not. I am not. This will require more thought and time... I require your assistance once more."

"How so?"

"I need to know their names. Flash and Reverse Flash. Who are they under the masks?"

She frowned. "I cannot tell you that. I gave you a means to end them, which should have been no problem if you're as good as you claim...but you failed my way."

"I am the assassin, Whisper, and _I_ choose how I end my targets... That is why I am good, because I know how to take anyone's life... Fine, I know you don't want the Flash's death on your conscience. Just tell me who the Reverse is. I will find out about the other one _my_ own way."

She contemplated, then sat down. "How does learning their names help you kill them?"

"There is a slew of ways I can kill them, if I know them. Where to start? I could learn their habits, watch from afar, kill from afar in the most unexpected moment. I could slip poison into their food and drink. I could put a dagger through their hearts as they sleep in what they believe the safety of their abodes. I could threaten their loved ones, force them to hand their heart to me on a silver platter in exchange for the lives of those they would die for. I could get my own henchmen, make them work against my targets without them even realizing what they're doing - such as setting unwitting traps…and, well, you get the picture. My profession requires... _creativity_."

"That's...low...even by my standards, Darkstar."

"You expected honor from a cold-blooded killer? I am an assassin, a human death-machine, not a soldier, not a warrior or a knight… Come on, Whisper. It's your life on the line, correct? You want the Reverse Flash out of the picture. I am that remover. Give me the info I need, and your problem will vanish...and perhaps we will have a better work-relationship in the future..."

She closed her eyes. "It seems I have no choice. It's this or death."

"It is wise to recognize this, Whisper."

"You are ruthless, for certain... Okay. I am willing to give you Reverse Flash's name. But I refuse to give you Flash's. That won't be on me."

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me who the Reverse is."

"His name is...Eobard Thawne."

Whisper saw the man stiffen. "Eobard Thawne?" He echoed. "You are without a doubt, certain? Absolutely certain?"

"Yes, I would not tell you if I were not one-hundred percent sure... I was even introduced right before he threatened my life. Why? You know this man?"

"I do." He leaned back and laughed softly. "Well... _Shit_."

* * *

Flash heard the ping. He picked up the block. "Whisper?"

"Listen, I cannot give you all the details, but I know that you've pissed Darkstar off. He'll come back after you with a vengeance. If you get the chance, you must kill him. He's insane."

"Whisper?" Barry asked, pausing at her tone. He was unused to her sounding worried. "Have you spoken with him?"

"I have. He tried to come to me to gain information on you, but I didn't give him anything...not that you're hard to lure into a trap, Flash. Just watch out, very carefully. I don't think he's planning to come at you head-on again. He knows it's too dangerous...just...don't tell anyone else your _actual_ name, no matter how innocent they seem. I know he's after your real name, to try and target your regular life."

"Great," Barry muttered, leaning back against the wall. "I'll deal with it. I'm not killing _anyone_ , Whisper. The police-"

"Even if you capture him, the police won't be able to contain him. There's a reason why he's run rampant in Wustread for the past thirty years. He is a master escape artist, and has escaped law-enforcement custody on sixteen occasions. They never even managed to I.D. him."

"There's not much choice, Whisper. I won't kill him."

"Then perhaps your new friend would. He's fine with killing."

"No, I'm not having him kill him either. Just calm down. This isn't the first time I've been targeted by revenge-seeking metas. I'll be fine."

"I did warn you. It is up to you what to do with this warning. So be it, Flash. Do what you see fit..."

The connection vanished.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **A/N** \- The word that Eobard speaks at the end of that first part of the chapter(before the line break), Desiderium, is Latin. This is the definition; an ardent desire or longing - or - a feeling of loss or grief for something lost._


	17. Family Duty

Chapter 17

"Are you sure you won't come, Eobard?" Aubriena Thawne asked.

"I swear, I would if I could," he responded, following her down the walkway to the drive. "You know how much I love the symphony. There's just so much going on at the moment, with STAR Labs and all the other things going on..." He hoped it didn't sound like an excuse, because he wasn't quite convinced it wasn't one.

Eisla leaned on the sleek auto-car, smirking. Her dress fluttered in the cool breeze. "You could have brought Barry," she said.

"He's working," Eobard shot back, not wanting that particular conversation to go further than necessary.

"Hiding him, are you?" she asked, not getting the hint. Or maybe she was just ignoring it. That was the probable cause.

He resisted the urge to rub his temples, and chose to not reply.

His mother reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to distance yourself anymore, Eobard," she said. "But I understand it'll take time to become comfortable with us knowing."

"It's okay," Eobard said, containing his exasperation. "It is. It's not even that. I'm just really excited about STAR Labs, you know? It's been a while since I've had a promising lead in a career like this."

She squeezed his shoulder with light fingers before dropping her arm. "Well, I suppose we'll still be here when you're ready."

Emberson appeared beside her, a familiar partial-smile upon his face. "Mind if I have a word with my son?" he asked after pecking her cheek.

Eobard was a little surprised. A word? About what? He pushed away the uncertainty rising in him.

Aubriena tapped her husband's arm. " _Our_ son, you mean?"

"Yeah. The one and only."

"Okay, but don't make us late... Love you, Eobard. I'll see you later."

"Love you too."

She turned to the car and placed a hand on it, allowing the automated systems to open the door. She climbed inside.

Eisla waved at Eobard. "Step on you later, brother."

"Ditto."

She got into the car, too.

"What's this about?" Eobard asked his father.

The elder Thawne strode a few steps from the drive, crossing onto the trimmed lawn. He turned to his son, hands in the pockets of the dark tunic. "You know you can trust me, Eobard, right?"

"Of course... What's going on?" He shifted, hating the mystery of the situation.

Emberson gazed at him, brow scrunched, as though trying to figure something out. "...I'm...just worried about you," he admitted after a few moments. "It has occurred to me just how much you really have distanced yourself from us."

"I..." Eobard scrutinized the expression, a stab of anxiety hitting him. Could they be onto his secret? No, that was impossible. Silly, to even think of.

Wasn't it? So why did he feel like he was being studied so much?

"Eobard... You do realize there is a certain obligation of us Thawnes, yes?"

"...Yes, I know. I'm trying, Dad. I am. I'm trying to do better at this family thing." Eobard almost sighed in relief to realize he was about to get the family-duty lecture. His secret was still safe.

To his shock, Emberson embraced him instead. "We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you. You don't have to face this alone, okay?"

Eobard was still formulating a response to this unexpected development when his father stepped back. Emberson winced, hand jerking up to his torso.

"You okay?" Eobard stepped forward on impulse.

"Yeah, yeah," the elder Thawne said, waving him back. "Just my shoulder acting up again." He shifted his arm in discomfort. "See? You'd have known that if you were around more," he added, sounding as if it were less of a joke, and more of a life lesson.

Eobard started, "maybe-"

"Heya!" A voice called. Larris Breckett strolled across the adjacent lawn towards them, waving. "Heading out?" their neighbor asked, leaning on the fence separating the two properties.

"Yes," Emberson replied. "I'm taking Aubriena and Eisla to the symphony."

"The Olden Palace, right? I love that theater."

"Yeah. Well, I should go before we're late."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Emberson looked at Eobard, a strange expression on his face. "Just...stay safe, son, okay?"

"Of course," Eobard replied. "Same to you." He didn't understand why the other was being so peculiar. _It probably has to do with the way I acted at the last party._

He watched his father traipse back to the car.

"Just between the two of us, friend," Larris said, drumming his fingers on the fence, as though excited, "I never liked the symphony. Feels like it lasts forever. I'd hate to be going where they're going now."

Eobard glanced at him sidelong. "You do realize that you're telling this to the wrong person, right?"

"Oh, right. You love the symphony, too. You're a Thawne. How could I forget?" He winked and strolled away.

Eobard was beginning to remember just why he hated most social interactions. At least this one was over with.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Eobard. He stared at the wall illuminated by the glow of circuits inside. He had never been one to sleep much, so he sat, cross-legged upon the bed in the old storage room that had been cleaned up and designated his own. He recalled, for amusement, how Barry had been less than pleased with the arrangement. And of course, his mind wandered further than that.

 _Barry…_

Things were becoming complicated, he realized, and not in a good way. He wasn't sure how it had happened, or why, but he did know that it _was_ happening - that it wasn't just some trick of his mind. He found himself thinking far too much of the Scarlet Speedster. Well, not that he didn't used to think often of the man, but this was different. Instead of his thoughts turned to the hatred he'd so loved to stew in while devising nasty ways to gain revenge, he found himself wanting to... _understand_ the Flash, in a way he hadn't wanted to in a very long time. He wanted to look past the anger and hurt, to see something else, to see _someone_ else.

That was _not_ good.

Not only did it go against everything he was, but it made him start re-evaluating their entire dynamic of hatred and pain and suffering.

And the longer he did, the more frustrated he grew.

 _Just forget it,_ he told himself. _He's the enemy. He will always be. Leave it at that. What's that ancient saying - if it isn't broke...then don't fix it? But it is broken. There is nothing more broken than whatever this is between us...hopefully a lot of space…_

 _What?_

He hated himself for it, but he'd wanted to put his arms around the other man on that rooftop under that night sky filled with starlight, even if it was only for a moment. He'd wanted to listen to him breath the real reason of why he hadn't let his reverse hit the highway and shatter every bone in his body, a truth so quiet, as if it needed to be kept secret from everyone but Eobard. He'd wanted so _dearly_ to hear it said aloud, so he could deny it. Even when he knew, in his heart, it would be a lie. He'd wanted the other to be honest, to insist, to be unrepentant for it, for his heroics, to be his complete opposite in every way in that moment. He'd wanted to lean closer, to force the other to confront the way he'd been feeling, because Eobard now realized this was no longer one-sided, or simple infatuation. It was a shared desire, twisted and unwanted by both of them.

Even if Barry didn't quite realize it yet.

But Eobard had still longed for a kiss from him, as intimately as he dared. Maybe even more. After all, they were both a living paradox already, only existing as they were now because of one another. Shouldn't they of all people get to push the limits? Why shouldn't they get to break the rules just to have something ultimately meaningless in the end? Hadn't they both already broken _so_ many rules? It didn't matter that they were mortal enemies, because it wasn't like they would ever feel anything _more_ than desire; there was too much hatred between them, too much history and bad blood. It didn't matter how much they despised each other, because in the end, it would just make it all the more bitter and rough and enticing.

He snorted and laughed to himself. _Like_ that _would ever happen._ _He's too good to even give in to lust, especially not for someone like me._ _And I suppose that's why we're reverses of one another. We'll never want the same things in the same way._

It was probably for the best. Neither one of them needed that extra baggage when their war resumed.

The full line of his thoughts sunk in.

 _What the hell am I thinking? I need to be hit a few times, I think... How can I ponder this seriously?_

Perhaps he was more tired than he realized.

His block pinged from its spot of safety near the bed. He broke from his thoughts and leaned over, snatching it.

 _Strange to get a call so late._ He tapped it and answered, audio-only. "Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Eobard Thawne?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

They answered.

Eobard sat forward, a rush of horror flooding him. "What?"

They answered again.

The block slipped from his fingers. Eobard resisted the urge to freeze up. Shaking, heart pounding, he leapt from his bed. He dressed with his superspeed and flew out the door. He didn't hesitate for a single second to break into the Flash's room. His opposite sat up in alarm at his abrupt entrance, hands up, seeming ready for a fight.

"Gideon, the lights. One hundred percent. Now."

"Yes, Professor."

The lighting increased. He saw the other squint.

"Thawne?" Allen mumbled, blinking. "What are you-?"

"Barry," Eobard spoke loud and fast, "It's Eisla...and my parents. There's been an accident...with their vehicle. It...exploded…. You'll come with me, won't you? To the hospital?"

Barry stared at him for several seconds. With agonizing slowness, he responded, "...Yeah...yeah, sure. Okay. We'll go."

"Barry," Eobard said, voice threatening to crack. "My...parents...they aren't... They didn't..." He swallowed. " _Eisla's_ at the hospital."

The other speedster was dressed in an instant. "I understand. Let's go."

It slipped out before he could stop it. "Thank you."

Barry didn't respond, and they both burst from the room at a run.


	18. Immunity

Chapter 18

Eobard sat at his sister's bedside, eyes downcast. "My-" he started, but his voice stopped. He inhaled and tried again, "My...mother is... They took her body...to the morgue...but they never found my father's body. The vehicle fell into a river after it exploded… They won't even be able to bury him…"

"You went to the future before, right?" Flash asked behind him. "Did you see... _this_...?"

"No," Eobard replied, voice faint. He twisted his fingers around themselves, twiddling his thumbs. "When I went to the future before, I never looked for my family. At that time, the only fate I cared about was yours and mine." He sighed. "I... Besides, my changing the past, may also have changed all of our futures...has most definitely changed the,... Unfortunately, I was unprepared for _this_." He separated his hands and clenched them into fists. "I _hate_ being unprepared."

For a while, nothing but the machines whirring and the monitor beeping for a faint heartbeat filled the silence.

Eobard heard Barry shift. "Why did you ask me to come, anyway? I wouldn't expect you to want me around at a time like this."

Eobard exhaled. "The Ti-"

"The Time Demon?" Barry asked. "Yeah. That excuse is getting rather old - for both of us...isn't it? I think we both know it's not coming back until the nexus."

"There are other enemies..."

"After over a hundred and fifty years of fighting criminals, you think one will just happen to get me tonight?"

"It has to happen some time, right?" Eobard snapped back. He twisted, fixing a glare on the other. "Fine. I had no one else to ask. Is that sufficient for you?"

Barry shifted again, looking almost uneasy. "What? Does that mean you...trust me? You wanted..."

"I'm only _human_ , Allen," Eobard retorted with sarcasm. "Well, metahuman, but even I would rather have _you_ here than _no one_ at all..." His anger receded. "Besides, it seemed only fair that you should be here, considering that I killed your mother."

Bartholomew stepped from the wall, brows scrunching. "What on Earth does that mean?"

"I was there when your family fell. Now you're here as mine falls. Even if she does waken, and...she should have by now...she'll never be the same... Mom and Dad...gone...just like that..." Eobard bit off his own words before they betrayed his weakness to the enemy... _that he'd brought with him._

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _This entire mess has scrambled my judgement…_

Barry asked, breaking into his thoughts, "are you planning on running back in time for them?"

"No. I knew this day would come, just not _when_. You know quite acutely that we speedsters will outlive most everyone we...care about... Even if I stopped the accident, or saved them from it, they would die another way, perhaps even sooner than now, or in a worse incident... As I've told you once before, our true enemy, Flash, is _time_ , not any metahuman, not the Speed Force, not..." He broke off and hesitated. "Time allows for no constants. Everything changes, and we lose people. We are destined to change, or die... I was aware of that when I became a speedster, that I would live long beyond everyone I knew. It was part of the reason I couldn't..." He looked away. "...Part of the reason I've avoided my family so much... I thought...it would make this more...bearable."

"I'm guessing not by much," Flash muttered.

"No, not much," Eobard agreed. He turned back to his sister. "But do not mistake me, Flash. I am not a cloud, wispy, weak, easily blown away." His fingers dug into the arms of his chair, forcing the words to curl through his being, reinforcing his conviction. "I have no heart, no passion but bloodlust. I am a _criminal_ , a _killer_ , a _monster_ as far as society is concerned… I am..." He stared into the still face in the hospital bed, clenching his jaw. "If I weren't that, perhaps...perhaps I would sit here and weep at her bedside and beg some non-existent god to bring them back. But those are not who I am." He folded his arms. "I am _immune_."

"Immune?" Barry repeated. "Listen to you..." He sounded irritated. "Fun fact. Having emotions, it's called being human. It doesn't have to be a weakness. You don't have to fight it."

"I can't fight what I don't have..."

"What happened to you caring about Cisco? Or Caitlin? Or your family? Yet, you claim you don't have emotions?"

"You know I lie."

"About which part?"

"You guess." Eobard's voice was icy.

"Unbelievable."

He could imagine Barry rolling his eyes. "You use that word to describe me a lot," Thawne noted. "I'm flattered."

"You are," Flash insisted. "You're sister is in the hospital, threatening to fall into a coma, and you sit there and talk about how strong you are because you aren't feeling the pain of it as much as you might... Maybe you are _weak_. Feeling emotion and surviving it takes courage, takes strength."

"Even if you are crippled by it?" Eobard asked before he could stop himself.

"Takes strength to prevent that, too."

Silence filled the air between them.

Eobard destroyed it. "What do you know, Barry Allen, _flawless_ hero of Central City?" He asked, his heart rate picking up. Anger, hot and fierce, flooded him like poisonous needles trapped under his skin, like an iron vise locked onto his heart. He stood and swiveled to his nemesis. He clenched his fists, tensing. "They never see when _you_ screw up. You're _perfect_. Sure, the media cries about any perceived flaw, but they cry about _everything_ for attention. Your fans, though, they don't flinch. They are staunch. They believe in you, without hesitation... They're _religious_. They _worship_ you. And they'll never stop. You should see it when they get up in arms thinking their great hero is being slandered and opposed."

He ground his teeth and jabbed a finger at the Flash. "True, you may have lost _your_ family, but you have this city. And your friends. Pretty good replacement, huh? That is, heh, _a lot_ more people. _I_ have _no one else_."

He saw a spark of electricity run through the other's eyes. Eobard was seized by the desire to fight, to rip apart skin, to shed blood, to break bones. He wanted war.

But the Flash took a step back, refusing, shaking his head. "I'm not fighting you, Eobard."

"Why not?" he replied. "I'm ready to break every bone in your body! All we'd have to do, is step outside." He bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Because it's not me you want to fight," Barry said. "It's the thing that took your family away, right? But you can't fight death...not even with super powers. I learned that the hard way long ago."

Eobard rushed forward, slamming Barry against the wall. His vision burned red, and crimson electricity flared across him. _"You are no hero_ ," he growled with the vibrating voice of the Reverse Flash.

Barry stared back at him, defiant and unfazed, almost daring him to take their minor confrontation into a full fight.

The Reverse let go, spinning on his heel. He stared at his sister, inhaling deeply. She hadn't deserved this. Barry wasn't wrong. He wanted to fight, to hurt someone, because someone should pay for this tragedy. But there was no one to lay the blame on - no one he could make suffer for his anguish.

He sighed. "Leave me alone, Barry," he muttered. " _Now_."

He heard the footsteps of the other exiting the room. He returned to his chair, screaming inside.

* * *

Eobard stood still, silent. He felt nothing that he could understand. It was as if a black hole had opened inside, draining all the pain he had expected to feel. He had no tears. No words. No grief. He had nothing. They had buried his parents side by side earlier that morning. Or, they would have, if they'd had two bodies. At least the tombstones suggested otherwise. Words he hadn't heard had been read for his mother and father, for the benefit of the sea of mourners that had come for the Thawnes' funeral out of obligation. Eobard hadn't recognized most - if any - of those giving their condolences. Now, they were gone, and a single person stood by his side with a respectful silence and patience.

The Flash.

The irony was not lost on him. Bartholomew Henry Allen was the last person who should have been there, and yet, he was the only person who would be there in that moment. Eobard was once again reminded of the paradox that was their existence.

The blood-red rose dropped from his gloved hand to land between the new graves.

" _Aeternum vale_ , Mother, Father."

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **A/N** \- As you probably noticed, that last line Eobard says is partially Latin. Aeternum vale. It translates literally into; eternal farewell._

 _Sorry... :,(_


	19. Confession

Chapter 19

The Flash suit adorned a mannequin, various dried stains and scrapes decorating its surface, and... Was that blood, too? Eobard wondered. It was hard to tell against the rich, red tones and obvious mud spatters. He watched Barry using a damp towel to wipe at the grime and tried to recall just how the suit had gotten into its current condition. The other speedster must have been called out to his usual crime-fighting hobby at some point.

As for himself, Eobard was starting to grow used to the frustrating routine of the Flash painstakingly cleaning and repairing every square inch of his suit by hand whenever it fell into disrepair, no matter how big or small, simple or complex, the piece in question was. And there was far more tech in the suit now than when Eobard had known it in the twenty-first century, taking even more time to mend than it would have then.

He made a mental note to thoroughly scan the Flash's suit in secret at the next opportunity to see if he might be able to enhance his own through as-of-yet unknown technological upgrades. A smile graced his lips at the thought. The last time he'd stolen technology from the Flash, he'd gained Gideon. What other edge-giving devices might Barry Allen be hiding from him?

He leaned back in his seat, boredom setting in. Both speedsters were tapping into the Speed Force. perceptions enhanced. Time crept past as hours instead of seconds, and despite the use of superspeed, it could still take Barry a fair while just to get his suit back up to one-hundred percent condition.

Eobard decided to end the silence. "Still stubbornly refusing to use Gideon's help, I see. She'd have finished by now."

Barry didn't slow when he answered. "Like I said before, I don't need an AI for this... Actually, I prefer doing this by hand. And if your so bored with it, you could just stop experiencing this in superspeed."

Eobard ignored that last part. "So, why _do_ you prefer to do this by hand?"

"It's...hard to explain..." Allen hesitated on his words. "I suppose it's...relaxing, in a way. Doing something simple. Doing something menial but necessary. It...helps me feel human, I guess you could say."

"How _very_ humble of you, _Flash_ ," mocked Eobard.

More scrubbing was his only answer.

"I have a confession," announced the Reverse Flash.

Perhaps it was a misperception, but he swore to himself the Flash slowed his work for a brief moment.

"What's that?" The other speedster queried, his light tone giving nothing away.

"Well, first, let me say - you weren't completely wrong at the hospital... It takes strength to feel emotions. Like sorrow, you said." Eobard stood from his chair and took a few steps toward the Flash. "You weren't wrong," he repeated.

"That's a surprise to hear from you."

"I don't suppose I could bother _the almighty hero_ to stop wiping a hole in that suit for a moment."

"If you insist." Exhaling, Barry stopped himself and threw the towel onto the shoulder of the mannequin. He turned to Eobard and folded his arms, impatience on his face, in his movements, in the added Speed Force flashing in his eyes. "Okay. What is it?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, or why I even feel like I _should_... It's just...these past few days have certainly given me some...perspective on..." he hesitated. "I think I've been wrong. I thought I could be immune, but...it's not the same, knowing that I can't see them anymore."

"From my experience, when normal people - you know, people who have emotions besides hate and hobbies that have nothing to do with murder - when they lose their entire family, they usually have a more...severe response. Like I said, Thawne, you're unbelievable."

"I do feel the urge to blow up a city block or two. Does that count?" Eobard asked, keeping his voice light. "And this time, it has nothing to do with you."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "That sounds a _little_ more believable...for you, anyway."

"But I like being unbelievable."

"That's entirely up to you. Every time."

"You know, Barry, when I was trapped back in the," he grimaced, " _twenty-first_ century, I thought I'd lost my family then. It wasn't the same, of course. I had hope that I would return to this time, but over _fifteen_ long years went by... Nearly sixteen. Years that felt like forever...and what I learned... I learned that I could only keep going as long as I held onto the hope that I would have everything I'd lost back. My speed, my family...my life... I had even lost the constancy that was our war... And for some time, it was a terrible, waking nightmare, where it was all different." He moved to lean against the wall. "But then, it got better... I was forced to make connections...some of them, more than simple connections. Hartley, Cisco, Caitlin... _You_...my worst enemy, at first ignorant to who I truly was. It...forced me to live a completely different life." He chuckled. "And, in some ways, it grew on me. In some ways, I miss it... When I left my Wells' identity behind, I lost some of that feeling...but not quite as much as I expected."

Barry said nothing.

Eobard looked at the floor. "So, do you want to hear my confession?"

"Shoot."

"Well, apparently not all monsters are heartless." He took a deep breath. "I have been crying, Barry." Eobard said, each word calm, simple. It was odd, but it was so _liberating_ to say that sentence, to admit a truth he'd wanted to hide. He snorted an emotionless laugh. "I know, right? Me, of all people? It's not...all-out bawling, though. It's just tears coming to me in the dead of night, when I'm sleepless... Ridiculous, I know, for me, but it comes and goes... I _do_ feel more than I admitted." He turned his gaze back to the Flash.

Gray-green eyes stared back at him, shimmering with Speed Force. Eobard hated how he found himself wanting to be lost in them. As if now was the time for such nonsense.

Flash asked, "Then why act like you didn't?"

"Why not? I've told you a thousand times - I lie," Eobard replied, stepping from the wall. "And I do it, because I…don't trust you..."

"If you don't trust me," Allen said, "why do you keep acting like you do?"

The Reverse Flash felt a strange sensation rising in his gut, and he knew that the best word to describe it could only be trouble. A rush of annoyance flooded him. "I don't know," he breathed. "I'm starting to wonder if anything I do anymore is logical."

His holoblock pinged.

Eobard started. He hadn't realized they were back to a regular perception of time. With a sigh, he pulled out the block and dropped it on the desk. "Hello?"

"Hello, Eobard Thawne," came a familiar voice, projected into the room. "Or should I say...Reverse Flash?"

"Larris?" He asked. He leaned towards the block, brows furrowed. "What did you say?"

"Reverse Flash, of course. Yeah…I know your dirty little secret, friend."

Barry walked over, staring hard at the small device. "Larris Breckett? From the party?"

"Ah, you've got company, Eobard. Is that Barry I hear? Interesting... Did he know you were the Reverse Flash? Guess you shouldn't have set it to audio-only."

He didn't feel like wasting the effort trying to hide the truth. "How do you know my identity?"

"I've known for awhile now. I used to work at the CIA, remember? We had every metahuman that was a potential danger recorded down in the database - and their likely identities. It wasn't long before I narrowed it down to you."

"So why mention this now?"

"Well, I figured this was as good a time as any to let you know what happened to your precious family... _I_ happened to them, and now, they're gone. Well, all except Eisla...but you know what they say - it's all a matter of time... It hurts, doesn't it?"

Eobard felt horror sinking in. "You...you killed them? But...why?"

"Why? Because of revenge, my friend. You see, Caroline didn't want to die. She was going to school to become a docter. But you took her away from me, in a split second, you shredded her heart into a million tiny pieces. I never knew there was so much blood in a human body, but I learned then... After you took her from me, I spent years planning this, finding out who you were, getting close to your family, close enough to strike. You'll recall I moved into the neighborhood just last month? Took awhile to win enough trust to learn of that road trip the rest of you were taking, and it was on a perfect set of roads...to destroy the Thawnes. But there's still one left, besides you. Eisla. My revenge is nearly complete. You'll come to the coordinates I'm sending you...or your sister will die."

Eobard's hands clenched, and anger flooded him. "Larris, if you-"

The call ended with a ding.

"Goddamnit!" he snapped, shoving back. He paced the room, almost trembling. "Why didn't I see this coming? I never even suspected he was ever anything but well-meaning. I could have stopped him. I _should_ have."

"Eobard?" Barry asked.

"And mother and father always wondered why I never trusted people. They have so many layers, so many motivations. No one is ever who they seem to b-"

"Eobard."

Barry grabbed his arm.

The Reverse Flash looked at him.

"We'll save your sister. I promise."

Eobard realized himself and shrugged the other away. "No, Barry. _I_ will save my sister. This isn't a simple confrontation. This is personal. Stay out of it." He returned to his holoblock, saw the coordinates, and left the cortex with a burst of speed.

* * *

The airport buzzed with life around them, bright lights drowning out the dark, night sky. The gravity-defying vehicles drifted in the air, humming, some heading for the stars, others coming from them. It was cold, and there was the faint smell of wet earth, steel and electricity.

"You shouldn't be here, Barry," Eobard muttered to the stubborn speedster at his side as he crossed the asphalt of the parking lot. "This is personal. Go back to STAR Labs. I won't be long, I imagine."

"I'm not-" Barry started.

A ping from Eobard's holoblock interrupted him.

"Good, you made it," Larris said when he answered. "I have to admit, I was rather incredulous when I found out the psychopath had a family he cared about. I guess it's all about perspective, though. And you have _none_ where your victims are concerned."

"Where is my sister?" Eobard asked, though he had an idea.

"Ah yes, forgive me for savoring this. It's just been a long time coming. She's still unconscious, in case you were worried about her finding out your secret. Anyway, she's with me...above the Earth, in low orbit. You want her, you take a shuttle. Throw your precious Thawnes' savings at the ticket, eh?"

"You want me to leave gravity behind," Eobard guessed. "You want me unable to use my speed."

"Well, it's that or letting Eisla die. I've decided I'll let her live if you give up, so this is entirely up to you, now."

Eobard tapped the block to silent. He looked to the Flash. "I've got to go, Barry."

"I'm coming with you," the hero insisted.

Thawne glared at him. "Why?"

"Because you'll need help, without your speed."

"You won't have speed, either."

"All the more reason. Two is better than one."

Eobard relented. "If you insist. I'm not wasting any more time arguing over this... Just know that I'm going to kill him, Barry, and more importantly, save my sister. You cannot stop me. You cannot be a hero. Not this time."

Flash narrowed his eyes. "We'll save your sister, Eobard. Let me help. Trust me."

Eobard sighed and looked forward. "I hope you realize that this doesn't change anything between us."

"Don't worry. I know."

He stalked to an autobooth. A servicebot stood just behind the bars of the desk. "Welcome to the Central City Aviation Service. How may I serve you?" It greeted cordially.

"I need a shuttle ticket for a solo flight. My information is already in the system. Eobard Thawne."

"One moment please." The bot bobbed its head, sockets glowing. "Ah yes, Professor Eobard Thawne. Please be advised, the shuttle port on the lunar surface is closed for another three hours for routine maintenance. Would you prefer to wait?"

"No. I want two satellite tickets, _now_."

"Okay. Funds received. Two virtual satellite tickets delivered for - Eobard Thawne - Shuttle designation: B-D-3-0-2-9-4-0... Enjoy your zero-gravity flight, and don't forget to get screenshots upon landing!"


	20. Gravity

Chapter 20

Rattling, the vehicle left the Earth's gravity behind. Barry twisted, gazing back through the windows. "Wow."

"It is a sight," Eobard agreed, following his gaze. He adjusted his gloves.

The world below them shimmered with light from hundreds of thousands of cities and the sun rays bleeding over the planet's circumference. "This is amazing," Barry said. "I've never been to space before. Can't afford a shuttle ride on a CSI's salary." He laughed a little. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be an astronaut. Guess this is pretty close, huh?"

Eobard looked at the awe-struck wonder on his face, and in spite of his own anxiety, found himself a little amused. "I wanted to be a geneticist. My father used to be one, a long time ago."

His heart clenched.

He turned his eyes to the stars outside, distracting himself, and for just a moment, he wondered at the mysteries that lay beyond. If one dimension of the universe was infinite, did that mean that all things in it were, too? And if so, did that mean that there was another Eobard Thawne and Barry Allen out there, somewhere, amidst the stars? Could they be found, if only one could travel far enough? Did they hate each other so much? Were they in an unending battle against one another? Sure, there were alternate realities of them, alternate versions, but none of them were _this_ reality or _this_ version.

 _No._

In no existence or dimension could they be the same as they were, here and now. And that was why _they_ were significant in the vast emptiness that was the universe.

 _And here I am, thinking about Barry again. About us._

"So, Larris is doing this because you killed someone he knew..."

 _Speaking of the devil._

The Reverse turned his gaze to the questioning face fixed on him. "So he said. I feel like I should have seen this coming. I do remember him mentioning having worked for the CIA at one point."

"Aren't you..." the hero hesitated on his words, as though struggling to say what he wanted to, "...worried this will happen more often? Don't you ever want to stop hurting people?"

"Do you ever want to stop being a hero?" Eobard shot back. "And you incur more risks than I do. You almost always piss off the type of people who are not scared to take revenge, and they have no honor in how they do it. And you'll never kill them, end them permanently." He sighed. "It's what I am, Barry. It's what I was made to be."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Yeah, well, I'm not debating this with you. There's no way you'd understand anyway..."

"I understand well enough... You hate me. And I know why. I did something to you and it changed you. Now, I admit that I may not understand everything that went on then, but I do know that whatever it was, it didn't give you the right to kill people. If I hurt you that badly, you should have came after me, and me alone. Not them."

Eobard stared at him, hating this abrupt righteousness aimed at him. "Yeah, as if that would have hurt you _at all_. You all but dared me to come after you. You would have overpowered me and locked me away forever... But that's not even the point. The point, Allen, is that. You. Abandoned. _Me_. I needed you to feel that agony, down to your soul. And what better way than to ruin your god-complex? To make you imperfect in the eyes of your precious city?" He shifted his gaze back to the blackness out of the window. There were a million things he could say in the lull that followed. He could explain it all. He could appeal to the other's emotional side. He could confess far more than this pain.

Perhaps they could find some kind of common ground. Perhaps he'd be able to gain something that'd been plaguing his mind for awhile now.

But he didn't want it. Or he didn't _want_ to want it, which was essentially the same thing. He would always hate the Flash. And the Flash would always hate him. It was destiny, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Why waste time playing around with pointless desire, an amusement that would be crushed under the endless weight that was the grand scheme of fate?

"There's Larris's shuttle," Eobard said, seeing the other vehicle suspended in space beyond them, a small dot growing larger in the windows. When they reached it, he eased their own vehicle up next to it, latching the docking bridges between them.

He felt the weightless sensation of the gravity simulators shutting down. Only the belts held him down, now. He released them, drifting from his seat. He seized a handle on the wall.

"Gravity at zero percent," Gideon's voice spoke into the shuttle from Eobard's wrist piece. "Please be aware, Professor Thawne, Larris Breckett's shuttle is open to space. The oxygen levels will deplete upon opening the doors in the bridge. Temperatures are also falling rapidly."

"Odd..." Eobard shrugged. "Sounds like he left one of his doors ajar. Alright. Come on, Barry, just follow my lead. We'll end this."

"Here." Barry proffered him his breather. He already had his own on. "No oxygen, remember?"

"Ah, almost forgot," Eobard said and accepted it. He put it to his face. "Saving my life again, hero?" He joked.

"Aren't you even a little worried?"

Eobard said nothing, and assumed that was reply enough.

Larris's voice spoke over the communications channel between the shuttles. "Finally here? About time...but I am glad you came to your senses. It'd be a shame if your sister joined your parents, wouldn't it?"

"You know, Larris," Eobard said, "it's rather cowardly of you to attack my family."

"The point of revenge is to inflict upon you what you inflicted upon me. You attacked me by ripping away who I cared for most... I attack you in the same way. But I still want to end you, too, so I'm going to."

The Reverse could have laughed at the irony of how similar his own words to the Flash had been. But he didn't. He went with, "let's get this over with, then," instead. He saw the doors open. He moved forward, floating through the zero gravity, maneuvering to the other shuttle.

Larris stood near the opposite airlock. It was open, and he had a breather on. He held the unconscious Eisla beside him, and her face was also covered. Both wore the special heating suits kept in the shuttles in case of heat failure. Probably because the shuttle felt like a freezer on its lowest setting. "Easy there, Thawne," Larris said, "I'm a little jumpy, and I'll send your sister into the black of space if you so much as make even a tiny move." He gestured to the anchor tethering himself to the ship. Eisla did not have one.

"You really shouldn't have taken her from the hospital," Eobard growled. "Dragging her to zero gravity and all-"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. As long as you behave, of course."

Eobard balanced himself against the wall, but was still. "So, tell me, old friend, what end do you see to this cute little confrontation?"

"I leave you in the cold of space to freeze and suffocate to death, and I return your sister and your friend to your shuttle and then to Earth. Seems fair enough to me. Or, you could do something stupid, and it gets all of you killed."

Eobard chortled.

"You think that's funny? You really are insane."

"No, not that. The irony is really strong here. You really planned this out, didn't you? You intend to kill me, here, above the Earth, like this is some kind of rightful, poetic justice. Like you're a wrath of karma, or a vengeful god. I admit, I see the humor in it."

"This is merely a precaution. You're dangerous. But yeah, maybe there was some poetic justice in it."

"You've hid as my _friend_ for years...so, who did I kill? Oh wait, I think I remember the name you said... Caroline, was it?"

"My fiance."

"Ah...well, for what it's worth...it wasn't personal. Maybe you should blame Central City's precious hero for not saving her like he was supposed to."

"Really?" Barry asked.

"Maybe I should," Larris replied, "but maybe I shouldn't. Fact is, I blame _you_ , because _you_ did it. I don't care about the Flash or anyone else. _You're_ the reason the world lost her beautiful smile…"

Eobard sighed. "Is there _any_ way I can talk you down? What if I said sorry?"

"No, friend. There isn't. Now, if you will kindly go out this door, here...and die..."

The Reverse Flash sighed. "Okay. Gideon, restore systems, life supports, and gravity."

"Overriding system commands," came the AI's voice.

"Artificial intelligence-?" Larris started. He froze, then thrust Eisla through the open door.

"NO!" Eobard roared. "Gideon, cease that order! Don't close the shuttle!"

He moved to follow Eisla, but Larris reached out and seized him. The Reverse turned and hit him, though his blow's strength was diminished by the emptiness of zero gravity. From the corner of his eye as he struggled to free himself, he saw Barry grab one of the extra cables and launch himself after Eisla. _Get to her in time, Barry. I don't care if you were ever a hero or not, because you need to be one now._ Livid, Eobard turned on Larris and clawed at his breather. The other twisted back, and struck, but the blow was empty of any power. It was the same for Eobard's returning hit.

Fighting without superspeed or gravity really was irritating.

After an awkward scuffle, Eobard managed to pin the other against the wall, ending the fight. He trembled with rage. Eisla was out there, floating, unconscious, in the black of space. Someone would die for this, and that someone was Breckett.

"Well," Larris snapped, trying to push Eobard away without success, "now you know exactly how I feel… I only regret that you get to win. It's not fair, not after all the pain and suffering you've caused."

Eobard growled. "I will kill you Breckett."

"Go ahead, then. Do it! You don't need gravity to kill me, Eobard, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"W-wait," Barry's voice said. "I h-have her. I...have E-Eisla."

Eobard glanced back, seeing the Flash hauling the both of them up the cable and into the shuttle. He was shivering with the cold from space. Barry sat the woman down upon the floor with careful movements and curled his arms around his shaking frame.

Relief flooded Eobard. "Gideon, close the shuttle," he said.

"Commands overridden. Returning gravity and life-support systems." The door slid shut, and the air warmed.

Eobard glared at Larris.

"Well, you going to kill me, then?" Larris asked.

"Eobard," Barry said. "Your sister is alive. She's safe."

"Barry Allen," Larris muttered. "Your boyfriend is a killer, you know.."

"We aren't dating," Eobard snapped. "It was a front."

The vengeful man laughed. "Like everything else? You're just one big lie, Eo, huh? So, what, he's in on this murdering business, too?"

"No. He's been after me for awhile... He's just not fast enough to catch me..."

Barry spoke, "Eobard, we need to turn this man over to the authorities."

"Why? So he can live in the relative comfort of a prison cell for a few years before being released as a rehabilitated citizen on _good_ behavior? He'll do this all over again."

"It's not about him. It's about you." The Flash sighed. "It's why I don't kill, why I don't give up my values... It's always been more for my sake than theirs."

"That worried about me, Flash?" Eobard still hadn't looked away from Larris. "I'm already a murderer...what could change about me killing him?"

"The Flash," muttered Larris. "Makes sense, I suppose."

"It's not worth it," Barry said and put a hand on his reverse's arm. "There's a better you in there somewhere, Eobard, someone you can be again… and I took that away from you…and I'm _sorry_."

Eobard looked at Barry in astonishment. He'd never expected an apology. "What?"

"You wanted to be a hero, right? Before that was taken from you... It's not too late. You don't have to be a murderer, Eobard. Not every time. Whatever happened between us...you can still choose between right and wrong."

The Reverse Flash looked at him, then back at this man who'd tried to kill his sister...had killed his family. "You certainly have a lot of faith, Barry, for someone like me."

He heard nothing but the shuttle's engine whirring, and their upset breathing from the scuffle.

"Alright." He dropped Larris. The killer of his family slumped to the ground, glaring up at them.

The Flash looked surprised.

Eobard said, "I'll see you on the surface, Breckett."

"This doesn't change anything, Eobard," Larris growled. "I will have my revenge, now I know that you are losing your edge. I _will_ kill you and your sister."

"No, you won't." He turned to Barry. "Let's go." Eobard seized Eisla from the floor.

* * *

As their shuttle drifted away, Allen said, "I can't believe you did that."

"Because I didn't do it."

"What?"

A grin crept onto Eobard's face, and a rush of euphoria surged through him. This was far too perfect. "Gideon," he said, "you're still in control of Larris's shuttle, yes? Set it on a crash-trajectory for Earth then disable its life supports. Make sure it hits somewhere remote. No point in collateral damage. Not this time."

"Yes, Professor. Randomizing potential locations."

Flash started. "What? No!"

"I knew you'd try to stop me," Eobard said, picking at a small scuff on his sleeve. "This was simpler, and much more excruciating for my _friend_."

"Gideon, don't do it."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen," the AI responded. "In instances of disagreement between you and Professor Thawne, my system directives will always prioritize Eobard Thawne's requests over yours."

"What? I _created_ you."

"My defaults were modified by Professor Thawne. You do not have authority over my commands."

Eobard grinned. "I made some adjustments to her after I got to STAR Labs and you nearly locked her out the computers there."

"Don't do this," Barry breathed, voice sharp, "Eobard."

Larris's shuttle roared past them, heading for Earth.

"Goodbye, bastard," the Reverse Flash growled as the shuttle blazed into the atmosphere, gushing flames over its edges. "No one hurts my family and walks away. I do wish I could see the crash… It's going to be beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He blew up my parents, now I blow him up. _That_ is poetic."

Barry stared after it, a frown etched across his face.

Eobard stretched his arms over his head, touching the top of the shuttle. "I feel great...and can't wait to be on solid ground again. I'm starting to miss my superspeed. What about you?"

Allen said nothing.

"Oh, come on!" Reverse Flash exclaimed. "Loosen up, Barry. Do you have to be perfectly heroic _all_ the time!? That man deserved _everything_ he got! Don't even deny it!"

The voice that responded was quiet. "He did what he did...because you turned him into a murderer...the same way I turned you into one...unintentionally, for both of us... But...you...just killed him… Once you start the chain of revenge...where does it end?"

Eobard leaned forward, trying to catch his gaze. When he succeeded, he said, "don't lose any sleep over it, Barry. It was my decision. Not yours. I told you before... I'm a monster. He was also a monster. And monsters kill because it makes us feel good. I guess we sometimes kill each other, too... Don't forget it. You may be an egotistical jackass, but you _aren't_ a monster, so you'll never understand what happened here... But you don't have to. Leave it alone. It wasn't your business in the first place."

Allen, stubborn as always, said, "you don't have to be a monster. It is a choice."

"Yeah. I do. I made my choice. Larris also made his. It's nothing you can control. Now, I'm bored, so let's stop this pointless conversation." He leaned back.

Barry fell mercifully silent.

Eobard clenched his fists, mood darkening.

 _I just need to get back to the Earth. I need to run._


	21. Monster

_**A/N** \- the title of this chapter was inspired by the song, Monster by Starset. :) It's basically my song for Eobard in this fic. Anyway, hope you readers enjoy this one. ;)_

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 21

Eobard had a major problem.

And this problem was a man, a _meta-hu-man_. He liked to dress in red and call himself the Flash, but he may as well have been the devil himself for how much he tormented Eobard. He was stuck in the Reverse's head like glue, that smile, those eyes, and nothing the monstrous man in yellow had done to break his hold on his thoughts had worked. He was being consumed by this new dynamic, and he was disgusted with himself, with how he was drowning in the ocean of differences between them. Every path he saw from this moment on was spiraling into chaos, out of control - and this realization brought on pure panic that threatened to consume him.

It was okay, though, he told himself. It was okay. _Okay, okay, okay._ He had a plan, and it was a beautiful plan.

He stood on top of one of the smaller skyscrapers, eyes on the city below. The lights, neon, natural, or solar reserves from the world below lit up the clouds above his head in bright colors. There was the hint of rain, pressure in the atmosphere from humidity. The smell of ozone left his hair standing on end, left him feeling charged. Vibrations hummed in his molecules. Excitement flowed in his veins, the thrill of the hunt. He called to the Speed Force again, feeling it breath life into his soul.

He felt the lull before the storm still him. He took a deep breath.

He exploded onto the streets, feeling the power in each stride he took, the wind and energy rushing past his face. The red lightning surrounded him, and the world was a standstill.

No one saw him coming. They were living statues in a frozen reality.

Racing by, he reached out.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

With a simple twist of his hands and a satisfying crack, they were dead. He grabbed one more, a fourth, slamming them against the wall. His hand sank into a warm heart. Blood, there was so much of it. He felt purified in how it flowed over his wrist and arm, splattering against his chest and face in thick rivulets. He felt _alive._ He dropped the body, turning himself. He could sense the raging Speed Force of another speedster, the unmistakable approach of his nemesis.

His opposite slid to a halt in front of him, boots scuffing on the pavement. "Thawne!"

 _"Flash."_

"What is this?!"

 _"Death, destruction...a cleansing,"_ Eobard replied, enjoying how his own voice rattled out of his throat with the deep tones of a fiend. He was a villain, the antagonist, the monster the Flash hated, the demon that had driven a knife through his mother's heart. He felt all of the pent up energy and anger in his foe, and he was eager to watch it burst forth like fire from hell. He wanted the red devil before him to be nothing but wrathful.

"You...you killed those people..."

 _Accusing. Good. Angry. Better._

Eobard wanted everything he loathed in the Flash, the judgement, the righteousness, the goodness, so he could fight it. He wanted to spit on the very concepts that defined the other, to spite him. He wanted to oppose this hero. He wanted their war, and he wanted the pain and suffering that came with it.

 _"Yes."_

"Why?!"

 _"Because I needed to."_ _You want to make sense of this? Don't. Attack me, instead._

"You _needed_ to?!"

Eobard's heart sang at the fury in the other's voice. It was so familiar, that it felt like a warm blanket on a cold day, reminiscent of a time when he wasn't lost, making mistakes, misreading his own mind.

He could go back to being Reverse Flash.

 _"Really,"_ he said. _"What? Does that piss you off?"_ He grinned, baring all of his teeth like a feral wolf. He feinted.

Flash moved to follow, then stopped, realizing the ploy.

" _Good_ ," Eobard said. _"Catch me if you can."_ He spun and dashed away.

Even without looking, he knew his nemesis was in hot pursuit. His heart pounded, and his legs propelled him forward, the Speed Force thrumming through his veins. He sensed the blood about to spill, like the storm rolling in.

Thunder rumbled.

He twisted around, sliding back. He dug his feet in, feeling pavement rip apart. He leapt forward, eager for pain and chaos. The two speedsters collided in a thud followed by multiple punches. Eobard blocked, deflected, retaliated. Lightning raced against the sky, and also around the two speedsters, white, yellow, red. Reverse Flash blocked, then sliced with his fingers out. Flash vibrated, and Eobard's assault passed through him without injury.

In the span of a heartbeat, they were running miles away, side by side, throwing attacks, lightning and fists.

The Flash lunged into the man in yellow, crashing them through a window and into a building. Glass rained down on Eobard and he rolled across the ground. His torso struck the leg of a desk, busting it. He grimaced, leaping to his feet. The pain was building, but it fueled him. Allen arrived, leaping through the air, fist aimed at the Reverse's face. He phased, and the fist went through him. He darted around the Scarlet Speedster, solidifying and launching a volley of speed punches. Each successful one felt better than good. He knew the bruises he would leave. Flash twisted and cried out. He darted away, shifting back to Thawne in an instant.

A surge of chemicals flooded Eobard's brain. The world seemed to slow even more. Electricity poured from Barry's eyes, and flickered over his suit. He darted forward. A potted plant tipped in slow-motion. Eobard grabbed his foe's arm, stepping back. Flash tripped past him, but used the grip to swing around. Eobard felt the strike catch his side. The Reverse's next hit caught the Flash's chin. He tumbled back, thumping into a support column. Plaster exploded from it. Thawne rush in, his blood-stained fist driving up from a low swing. He felt a rib crack under his knuckles. His enemy gasped, jerking away. He broke into a run, shattering a window as he unceremoniously exited the building.

The world around Eobard returned to normal speed. The desk crashed into a heap from its broken leg. The potted plant shattered on the floor. Other objects teetered. People around him ran and screamed.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Eobard growled at the broken window. Power and adrenaline gave way to sudden euphoria. He laughed. _"Run away, little Flash. I am better than you."_

He chased, grabbing the edges of the window and launching himself through it. Outside, rain hit him, its cold seeping straight down to his bones. He hesitated, looking around. He spotted Barry dashing up the side of a nearby building. He hesitated, reevaluating the situation. It wasn't like the Flash to flee in the middle of a fight, and not with such minor injuries. It should have given him greater pause, but Eobard couldn't wait any longer. He'd gone too long without this part of his life. He snapped into pursuit. His body felt lighter than air, his feet pushing him forward, each step effortless.

Upon the rooftop, Barry stood, shoulders squared, fists clenched, facing him. His eyes glittered with electricity.

 _"Aw, no surrender?"_ Eobard asked, raising his arms outward, mocking. " _What? You think I'm afraid of heights?"_

"No," came the short reply. Flash ran at him.

Eobard moved his arms to block.

He felt the other crash into him. Lightning crawled in the clouds above, blinding him for a moment. Disoriented, he could feel nothing but the punishing attacks upon his person. He was weightless, plummeting. Flash was above, launching strike after strike. Adrenaline drowned out the pain, but it took a precious moment to focus.

He fought back.

He realized gravity was lending strength to the Flash's strikes, while minimizing the damage of his own. He aimed for the other's shoulder in an attempt to flip them, but it failed. A strike to his chest resounded with a crack. He coughed. He smashed into the ground, the air erupting from his lungs and explosions of agony igniting throughout his body. No amount of adrenaline could dull it. He struggled to breath, choking against the ache constricting his lungs.

He looked to his left, to see his enemy lying there next to him, gasping.

Eobard struggled to move, but his body refused to respond. Allen flipped onto him. The Flash raised an arm and struck him.

Thawne flinched, feeling sharp pain erupt through his face to the sound of thunder. Blood ran down his cheek, warm against the cold rain. Another hit, and he tasted the metallic flavor of it when his lip split. He thrust the other away, staggering to his feet, trying to get his bearings. He looked at his foe to find a fist rushing for his eyes.

He caught it.

He lashed out with his hand. Flash smashed against the opposite wall. He pushed from it immediately, flying back into the fray, but Eobard was more than ready this time. He slowed himself, suffering a few speed punches. He gave a burst of unexpected strength, and unleashed his own attack. Flash howled and staggered back, feet slipping on the wet pavement. He fell, splashing into a puddle. Eobard ducked forward, grabbed the front of the Flash suit with one hand, and thrust his foe against the wall, snarling. Allen dangled, feet scrabbling for purchase on old bricks.

 _"Feeling weak, Flash?"_ The monster taunted, heart racing. He saw red, his anger reaching its next level, all conscious thought sliding out of control. He would tear out this man's heart, slowly, painfully, and watch him die, choking on blood.

He raised his free hand, and it vibrated.

Time Demon or not, he would win this war.

Flash hissed. His foot crashed into Eobard's stomach. Reverse Flash lost his grip and doubled over, wheezing. He looked up, meeting the other's gaze. He moved, but the attack was already there. Lightning struck him full in the chest, and he flew back hundreds of feet, slamming against a tree. The bark shattered, and Eobard slumped to the soaked grass, frozen, trying to remember how to breath. After several seconds, he managed to make it to his feet. His body shook, muscles burning. The sky illuminated with electricity again. He took a deep breath, his regeneration already quelling the pain. From the downpour, the Flash seemed to materialize, standing before him. They observed each other, glaring, defiant. Rain flowed down Barry's suit, and Eobard could see, in the late city lights, the water droplets glistening on the material.

The image of Barry just out of the shower flickered across his mind. He found himself focusing on it. His hatred dampened, and another kind of intensity seized him. Eobard reached forward, gripping the Flash suit. Barry grasped at the hands locked on him. The Reverse dragged him in.

He smashed their lips together, impulsive, desirous. He tasted blood, his and the Flash's. And through some unexpected twist of fate, the Flash melted against that kiss, yielding in a way Eobard had never experienced. No fight would make the other surrender. No pain, no torture, no manipulation would bring the hero to his level. Only _this_ would. If possible, the tension between them heightened, giving him a strange high like he'd never experienced.

Hands locked onto his shoulders, vises, and it sent a thrill down to his core. His arms twisted around Barry, drawing him as close as was humanly possible in that instant. He shook with longing, hands trembling as he tried to touch every inch he could reach of his mortal enemy. He wanted to feel their history, their tainted connection, their desperate lust - to feel the electricity and bruising force with which they gripped one another. Barry slammed him against the tree, pushing as though he could push straight into Eobard's soul. Eobard pressed back, hooking his leg onto Barry's. He crashed them both to the soaked ground. Both exhaled, grunting. Eobard didn't waste a second reattaching their lips.

He trembled, the Speed Force slowing the world around them once again, and he knew Barry was with him. Electricity sparked across the Flash suit, and the Reverse gasped at the sensation, giddy and breathless. Red and gold lightning intermingled. Allen opened his eyes, and they were so beautiful, reflecting the light of their lightning and droplets of rain. Eobard reached up, and before he even knew why, in that still moment, he lay a hand upon the face before him. To Eobard, they were in that cell again, the two of them. The Flash, tense and full of electricity, the air, buzzing and uncertain, Reverse, watching and unable to take his eyes away. He experienced all the subtle and complicated emotions they shared, entwined as they were together, this moment taking over his self-control.

The Flash wasn't the devil. The Flash was an angel.

"Barry," he murmured in longing.

He may as well have cursed.

The Flash stiffened. He shoved, breaking his reverse's hold. He rolled over and staggered to his feet, panting. He wiped his mouth, his back to Eobard. He took a few slow steps forward and leaned against a metal fence, shoulders heaving. A lightning bolt illuminated the sky, and the ground shook with thunder. Eobard stood, paralyzed, watching, holding his breath.

The Flash moved. He faced Eobard.

His fists clenched. "What the hell are you doing?! What the hell are you _thinking_?"

"I did what I wanted. What _you_ wanted."

"You're insane. Completely insane. I'm ending this, now."

The Flash leapt forward. Even though Thawne saw it coming, he didn't attempt to block it. He let the fist strike his skull. He let the darkness claim him.


	22. Flashback

Chapter 22

Eobard blinked open his eyes, squinting. He noted the familiar blue walls - the insides of a containment cell in STAR Lab's abandoned, ancient particle accelerator husk. Or, as it he recalled it being more affectionately known as - the pipeline. His head hurt. In fact, everything ached, but he knew it would fade soon enough. He shifted his body and dragged himself into a sitting position, grimacing.

It was then he noted the feeling of a stare fixed on him. He turned his head to the Flash.

Judgement smoldered in the hero's gaze like the remnants of a forest fire. He hadn't changed out of his friction-proof, red suit yet, and it was still glistening wet with rain water, mud, and blood.

Eobard knew he must not have been out for very long. He sighed. He looked around himself at the padded walls. "Ah, _deja vu_...being back here. Doesn't look like these cells have changed much."

"They come in handy, from time to time...for holding _criminals_...like you..."

"You look...disappointed," Eobard said, leaning against the back of the cell. He exhaled, feeling exhausted. "Why is _that_ starting to feel familiar, too? You shouldn't expect anything more from me, Mr. Allen, than what I've already shown you."

"Appalled, I think is the word you're looking for... You killed those people tonight."

Eobard chuckled at his tone. "Here comes the expected lecture. You know it gets you absolutely _nowhere_ , yes?"

"You killed _innocents_...people who weren't looking for a fight. I can't just let that go."

"How do you know that they were innocents, really? Are you an all-seeing clairvoyant now? Have you ever considered that maybe they weren't that innocent?"

"Cold-blooded murder is never justified, Thawne - a concept you still can't get your head around, apparently." The Flash sighed, looking away. "Just when I thought you might have some humanity..."

Eobard chuckled again. "Oh, Barry. Humanity? Me? You seem to have confused me with someone else."

"Seems that way... I was an idiot."

"You are an idiot..."

For a minute, neither speedster said anything.

Eobard found himself staring at the wall to the left, now, away from the Scarlet Speedster. "You know, we're _both_ killers, Barry...you just aren't a monster about it..." He blinked, grimacing at this line of thought. "...Unintentionally, though. I mean, just how many lives were lost when you altered the timeline? Sure, you didn't end their lives up close and personal, but I know for a fact you've got just as much blood on your hands as I do on mine." He looked down at his stained gauntlets. "Well, maybe not _literally_ , at the moment."

"You altered the timeline first. My intention was to right it...but I couldn't..."

"Did I?" Eobard asked, meeting Allen's gaze. "How do I know you hadn't already messed it up well before I came along? Maybe I'm one of _your_ mistakes from screwing with the timeline, but you don't know it because that other you is gone now..." He laughed. "You know, this is the first time I've actually given that thought. Just how many timelines have occurred because of you and I? How long do you think we've really been screwing each other over? I wonder. Forever, now? It kind of feels like it, doesn't it? It wouldn't surprise me."

Barry leaned against the glass, seeming oblivious to the implications of what his Reverse was saying. "What's your point?"

"My point is," Eobard plowed on, "that you don't know _everything_ , Mr. Allen. You are _ignorant_."

Barry shook his head. "You don't even care. About the lives you took tonight, about the people who lost. Those lives you ended? They belonged to people who had friends, family, loved-ones. All who will suffer for the rest of their own lives for it."

Thunder rumbled outside.

"And for _what_?" Barry asked. "Why _did_ you do it? To piss me off? For some weird revenge for what happened to your family because murdering Larris just wasn't enough for you? For a sick need that psychopaths have that I still don't understand?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"It'd be nice if you did, though... A long time ago, your particle accelerator gave me these powers," Barry said with a frown, as if his persistence might yet change Eobard's mind. "That night, several people died. Later, when one of the metas confronted you, you told him that you had to live each day knowing the world was deprived of their potential. Was that true? Was _any_ of it true? Or was that more of your manipulation?"

Eobard was always a bit impressed to be reminded that the Flash's memory was as good as his own. It was easy to think of his own intelligence as a mark of significance, a rarity that helped single him out from the rest of his rather unintelligent species. Then again, Barry wasn't much like the majority, either.

And as Barry glared at him, he was more than ready to slap a big grin across his face and say, "yes, Barry, it was all part of my manipulative plot to strengthen your trust in me. And you fell for it marvelously." But the response died away, seeming too forced, even now.

"I did mean it," came Eobard's actual reply. "By the way, if memory serves, I believe that was the first man _you_ killed, on accident...to defend _me_ , if I recall..."

"You never act like you meant it," Barry muttered, ignoring the last part of his reverse's statement.

"I don't sleep much, Barry, because of you - because of those whom I've murdered. As much as I enjoy killing, it has always been because of _you_. Every death I have ever caused, will cause, is because of what you did...what you made me become..."

"Right," Flash said. "I forgot. It's obvious you're still seeing the other Flash, from the other timeline, because _I_ didn't do those things to you."

"But you did!" Eobard almost yelled. The sudden silence that followed made him realize that he'd been too expressive. "There are some things that happen," he hurried on, covering his mistake, "that when they do, you know they are _destined_. I'm certain you felt it the moment you rushed into danger the first time and _knew_ you had to be a hero... That happened to me when I saw what you really were... What I really was."

Silence.

A rush of impatience filled the Reverse Flash. "Now let me out of here, Barry."

"Why would I do that? So you can kill again?"

"So I can help you."

"I'll let you out for the nexus, not before," Barry hissed, eyes flashing.

"Oh okay, but what if I said I was sorry?" Eobard responded with no small amount of sarcasm. "Would that soothe your wounded ego, precious? I'm really not looking forward to being locked up, _again_..." He sighed again at the stern look on the other's face.

"This has nothing to do with how I'm feeling."

"It has _everything_ to do with it."

"People died tonight."

Eobard grinned, a defense, a reassurance for them both that he was no less a monster. "Yes, terrible. I know... But did you know, Barry, that there are nearly twelve billion human beings on this planet, right now, in this instant? And here you are, stressing over a minus four on that. Do you have any idea how many babies are being born this second?"

"What-"

" _Twelve. Billion. People._ A number that is still rising. A number that may continue to rise for thousands of years." Eobard's grin faded to nothing, mood darkening. "No, this _is_ all about _you_. Not them. _You_ don't care about them. Not any more than I do, anyway. To you, to me, they're statistics, a reassurance that the human race will continue... What you _really_ care about is your wounded ego. You care because _you_ didn't save those four people tonight from _me_. Not that they _weren't_ saved. They could have wrecked their gliders, their cars could've exploded, or they may have been killed by some other unfortunate means, and you wouldn't be upset, _at all_... And that is why I will always be superior. I have on illusions of myself... I _am_ a monster."

"That is a _lot_ of assumptions, Thawne."

"Not really," Eobard returned.

Allen said nothing, just kept that irritating, judgemental expression fixed to his face.

"You know, Barry," Eobard said, steepling his fingers, "I really enjoyed that kiss, by the way. Though 'kiss' is...such a _poor_ word for what actually happened...isn't it?"

There was still no reply, though Eobard saw the expression finally change, shifting to a more alarmed appearance.

Eobard pressed on, "but I know you, Flash. You won't admit your lust for me - your villain, a criminal, a monster, a psychopath. That would be _very_ unheroic, wouldn't it? Couldn't risk tarnishing your shining white light, could we?"

Barry shook his head ever so slightly. He turned and began walking away.

Eobard felt anger seize him. He couldn't stop his next words that burst from him fury, "yes! Walk away from the truth, Flash! You're incredibly good at it!"

Barry halted at the end of the access chamber. He looked over his shoulder. "Eobard. Out there. Tonight... It was a mistake. All of it. None of it should ever have happened. Let it go... It's all I can do..."

In a burst of electricity, he was gone.

Eobard fumed. Even if it was the answer he knew he would get, it didn't make it any less annoying. "Gideon," he said to the empty air, "let me out of here."

"I'm sorry, Professor Thawne," the AI replied, "Lead Crime Scene Forensics Expert Bartholomew Henry Allen has overwritten my commands from my operating system. I have no control over the door."

Eobard laughed at the reversed trick. Oh, how fitting it was. "It's not your fault, Gideon... Still, that was _fast_ , even for him."

* * *

 _Eobard_ _panted with exertion and_ _looked down at the still body under him. His eyes gradually focused on what he'd done, and he found himself staring at the broken face on the corpse. A mess of flesh, crimson, bone, and gray matter was all that remained. He uncurled his fists before him, feeling the sticky wet blood drenching them. He inhaled and jerked away, scrabbling at the pavement in need of balance. He somehow stumbled to his feet. A horrible sensation flowed through him. He rushed to the edge of the road and doubled over, retching hard into the grass, heaving. He stood there for several moments, gasping, trembling._

 _"Fanboy," the deep voice behind him said._

 _Eobard turned his head, seeing the gray-green gaze locked upon him. "Flash..." What could he say? How did someone_ accidently _kill? Because it'd just happened, and he couldn't even think straight now. "I-I didn't mean to..." He couldn't read the other's gaze on him. "I'm s-sorry. I..." He trailed off, at a complete loss as to what he should say or do._

 _"I know you are sorry," Flash said. "You didn't mean to kill him, just as you didn't mean to cause the deaths of those hostages."_

 _"I'm sorry..." Eobard repeated, knowing he'd done more than simply mess up. How could sorry cover this? He felt himself gag at the images still fixed to his brain of the man that he'd...killed._

 _He'd taken a life - the life of a_ _person._

 _It didn't matter that said person he'd ended was also a murderer, a criminal - it was_ wrong _. How often had that been drilled into his head?_

 _A murderer. It echoed in his brain, all of this truth's weight settling on him. He'd_ murdered _. Was this why he and Flash fought, because he was supposed to go to prison for this kind of thing? Would he resist?_

 _The Scarlet Speedster's words surprised him. "I forgive you, Eobard..." He narrowed his eyes. "But you have to do something for me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Stop."_

 _"Stop?" Eobard echoed, uncertain._

 _"Stop trying to be a hero," Flash replied. "I offered to give you a chance, and I did. In fact, I gave you several... I was testing you. You failed. You aren't cut out for this work. Few are... Go home and live your life as normally as possible. You weren't meant for this, that much is clear to me."_

 _"What?" Eobard felt horror fill him, felt the helplessness that came crashing in behind it. "I...I...I..." he reached for something, anything, "I will make it up to you... I didn't want to kill him...I was just so angry...I - it won't happen again..."_

 _"It won't?"_

 _Eobard barely heard. "I will work harder, train more, become stronger, faster, smarter. I can do this!"_

 _"When? It has been five months, and you still act like a child with a temper, and you can barely control your powers."_

 _His voice was not unkind, though, but Eobard couldn't feel any of the sympathy there. All he knew was..._

 _"You're throwing me away?! After every-"_

 _"What did I tell you about getting attached? I warned you well enough that I would drop you if it became necessary. It is now necessary, before more damage is done."_

 _"I...how could I not become attached?!" Eobard yelled, straightening himself. "How could I not..." he hesitated, then pushed his next words out, "...love you?"_

 _"No," the Flash responded, cold. "You just think you do. You are infatuated with an ideal that does not exist. It never did. I warned you, Fanboy...and now I must let you go. It is better this way."_

 _"No, you can't! You have to give me another chance!"_

 _Flash spun on his heel, striding away. "I said you're through," he called back. "And if you try to pursue me, I will lock you away until you give it up. Go home, Thawne." In a maelstrom of golden lightning, he was gone._

 _Eobard felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He sank to the pavement, gazing at the empty place where his hero had just stood and given up on him._

Eobard could still see that night in his mind with perfect clarity. No matter what he did, no matter how many years passed, he would never forget the day he had been broken. But more than that, it was the day he'd forced himself to get back up from where he'd fallen, to keep going, to find a purpose beyond his original dreams. It was the day he had found himself as he was supposed to be - as the Reverse of the Flash.

He mulled it over, wondering why the memory of it kept coming back to him now, of all times. It wasn't like he wished to dwell on it. Perhaps this entire situation had reminded him of it, what with the Flash turning away, walking out, giving up on him...

It wasn't fair. The Flash had never struggled in the ways he had, had never understood his point of view. He hadn't clawed his way through the mess of a dead-end, passionless life of empty careers, pointless status, and sleepless nights wondering how he could have meaning, how he could become _more_. The Flash was _already more_. He was power incarnate, fearless, free, proud...majestic, even, like an eagle dressed in red, always able to soar above everyone with flawless precision. He had always had everything, being the god of Central City. Eobard may have gained his speed, but it had just thrust him into the icon's shadow and somehow made him even more insignificant than he'd already been.

At least, that's how Eobard _had_ seen him, until that time he'd met twenty-six year old Barry Allen in the past and seen the flaws in him, the vulnerability, the selfishness, the sometimes-childish desires, the secrets

The humanity. He'd learned the Flash was no god or hero. He was a man.

But none of that changed this new desire for Barry. He wanted him in a way few had ever had him.

 _And how close I came…_

It was branded across his mind, the storm, the Flash locked onto him, exhilaration and ecstasy and euphoria all burning through his body with the Speed Force surrounding them.

 _Why_ _is Allen such a stubborn mule about everything? It's blindingly obvious that he has feelings too. He reciprocated out there... I may question why we feel this way, but it doesn't change the fact that we do._

The noise of superspeed reached him. He looked up. Barry stood outside the glass of the cell.

"I wondered when you'd be back," Eobard said with a chuckle. "Admit it, you missed me."

Allen, however, was apparently not in a joking mood. "I have an offer, Thawne," he announced, folding his arms in a no-nonsense manner. "You promise specifically not to kill anyone else, and I'll let you out. And if you do kill anyone else, I'll lock you up in here...forever, Time Demon or not. And if that thing gets me, you're screwed, trapped like this..."

Eobard pushed to his feet, facing his nemesis. "You only caught me last time because I was distracted. How will you lock me up again if I step out of line?"

"If you doubt I'll find a way, then say so now. I _dare_ you."

Eobard was annoyed with the way he felt himself wanting to rise to such a challenge. He met the fiery gaze, but conceded. "I suppose you would, _hero_."

"Well? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Eobard said, not hesitating. "I won't kill anyone else...at least, not until the Time Demon is dealt with. Then I'm killing _you_."

"Yeah," Flash replied, walking over to the console. He pressed it. "We'll see about that." The doors to the cell opened.

Reverse Flash strolled out of the box.

"After all," Barry continued, voice sardonic, "what would you be if I was gone? Reverse _No-On?_ "

"I'd be the winner of our war, of course." Eobard traipsed down the chamber towards the hallway beyond. _I can't believe you're trusting me, Barry... Again. Idiot._


	23. We Should Talk

Chapter 23

Barry opened his eyes, seeing the stars spanning the heavens above him. The Reverse Flash stood there just in his line of vision, looking straight at him, silent. Glowing red eyes bored into his soul.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, dread building in his gut. Somehow, he knew the answer to his question. He found he couldn't move.

 _"I haven't been able to sleep, Flash,"_ his reverse returned, voice distorted. Eobard lowered himself to the ground beside Barry, close enough to touch, laying on his back in the grass. The glow faded from his eyes as he fixed on the night sky. "And I don't think you sleep so well, either."

Barry felt uncertainty rise in him, but he didn't move. "I don't think we should be here like this..."

"You think too much," Eobard murmured, leaning over without warning, an arm crossing Barry's chest. He lowered his face a few inches.

The Flash felt the warmth of a breath of air on his skin, the other's lips so close to his.

"This isn't right," Barry insisted. "We hate each other."

"Yes, I know... But this world isn't exactly right, either. Things happen every day that no one expects or wants. Complicated... But wouldn't this life be so _dull_ if everything was simple...expected...predictable?" A hand slid down Barry's side, stopping at his waist. The Flash shivered at the touch, heart beating faster, a feeling like fear filling his chest, intense but not undesirable. His breath hitched. The Reverse Flash was over him, leaning on one arm, the other on his midsection. "So. Are we going to talk about us?" He asked the question as if he'd already waited a thousand years for an answer.

"Us..." Barry's voice was constricted.

"Us," Eobard echoed.

"I...don't know what there is to say."

The touch moved lower, tracing his thigh. Barry lay, frozen like a deer in headlights, uncertain. He didn't know if he should resist, or just ignore it.

"You know what?" Eobard asked, sounding amused, "I agree."

The hand curled, fingers digging into him, and the Flash groaned at the sensation of pleasure that curled through him. He wanted to speak, but couldn't - because after everything, he felt all the desire rising inside, all the want, all the need.

"Maybe I do think too much," he breathed, reaching out to Thawne with abrupt abandon.

His reverse laughed, then slammed their lips together.

* * *

Barry jerked upward, gasping like a drowning man brought to air. He found himself tangled in the bed sheets, palms, back, and forehead sweaty. It was far too warm; it was stifling hot. Heart pounding, suffocating, he fought against the sheets, untangling himself one by one. He stood and stumbled from the bed, tapping the lights to illuminate the room, his hands quivering with adrenaline and Speed Force. He looked around, peering into all the shadowed corners and spaces, half expecting the Reverse Flash to be there, grinning, eyes glowing red.

He was alone. He inhaled, relief flooding him. He ran a hand through his hair.

Steadying himself, he moved across the room and dropped into the relative comfort of an armchair. He had no intentions of returning to sleep like this, not when his dreams had betrayed him in a way he could not accept...not again. He turned to a book he'd been neglecting for awhile, projecting its pages from the holoblock in his hand, letting its thoughts fill his head.

Because he didn't want to know why the dreams happened or what they meant.

He didn't want to know.

He _didn't._

* * *

Barry marched into the cortex, throwing himself into the chair at the first desk laden with terminals. He had every intention of putting every recent, weird thing that had happened between himself and the Reverse Flash behind him. There would soon be no more dreams, no more odd feelings, no more thoughts of...Eobard Thawne. After the nexus, this would all go away. He just had to put up with this strange form of torture his brain had concocted until then. And maybe, just maybe, Eobard would be late this morning, to put off further irritation for awhile longer.

Anything was possibly, really.

But as fate would have it, the unwanted speedster strolled into the room as soon as the thought ended, saying, "you forgot coffee."

Barry gritted his teeth because he realized the other was right, but he was not going to let on to that minor blunder now. "I decided to forgo it."

"That's surprising..." Eobard seemed distracted, though. He hesitated for a moment, as if weighing a decision, then said, "actually, I think we should talk." He took a sip from the mug he held.

"About...?" Barry asked, trying not to remember his own dream, how uncanny and similar Eobard's statement was to words spoken within. He ground his teeth even more, struggling to stifle the inner turmoil before it made itself known to the other speedster. It didn't help that he was now _aware_ of the lack of coffee, and how he'd cut off any chance of correcting that mistake.

"About what happened the other night." Eobard seated himself on the other side of the room. The distance between them was perfect for Barry.

He frowned at Thawne. "As far as I can tell, there's no words that'll resolve what happened. You killed people. There's nothing to talk about, because it never sinks in...for...you..." he trailed off at the sudden look of disinterest on the other's face.

Eobard sat his mug gently on the desk in front of him, materializing a ball from his pocket with the same motion. He begin to throw it up into the air and catching it in turn. "That's not what I meant," Eobard said and looked away from the small object holding his interest - straight at Barry.

Uncomfortable, Barry shifted, looking away from the intent stare.

Thawne chuckled. "You knew what I meant, didn't you?"

Barry couldn't form a single word in response. God, all of about five minutes had barely gone by, and Eobard already _knew_... It was ridiculous. This shouldn't have even been happening in the first place...

"It scares you, doesn't it?" Eobard asked. Barry, from the corner of his eye, saw the ball hit the ground, saw Thawne lean forward in his seat with interest, as if studying a lab specimen under a microscope. "Well, that's something. That must mean that it really did affect you... _a lot_..."

"There's no reason to talk about it," Barry forced out, struggling to sound nonchalant. "Like I said - it was a mistake. An accident."

"Accident, huh?" Eobard replied. He sped over to where the ball had rolled and seized it. He straightened himself and leaned against the wall there. "What, you mean like protecting me whenever you get the chance? Are those _accidents,_ too?"

The Flash stiffened.

Eobard shook his head. "You're being not-that-surprisingly dense, right now."

Barry inhaled, forcing himself to meet the victorious gaze. "Alright, Thawne, what are you trying to get me to say, exactly?"

"That you enjoyed that kiss," Eobard said without missing a beat. "That you wanted it. That you want _more._ Admit it - you like me in that way."

"So you want me to lie? You caught me off guard. That's the end of it. Stop reading more into this than what's there."

"Uh-huh," Thawne replied, disbelief in his tone. "You took up your end rather well, is how I remember it."

"Your memory is foggy," Barry replied, determined to stop this before it went too far. His dreams were haunting, fresh in his thoughts, and he knew now with sudden clarity why they kept happening. They were a warning, one he'd be an idiot to not heed. "You're just playing your mind games again. Besides, I have no interest in murdering psychopaths, especially one who wants to murder _me_."

"I think you do, considering how much you hang around us criminals."

" _Excuse me_?"

"Yeah, you get off on that, right? On being the hero, locking us miscreants away, saving lives... You spend far more time with criminals and monsters than you do with other people who would be considered good, to you. Why is that, exactly?" He shifted, languid. "I think it's the danger, the rush of adrenaline. You find it _fun."_ Somehow, he made _fun_ sound like a sinful word.

Barry, annoyed, knew this conversation was getting out of hand. "Just what do you get out of trying to make me confess something you _know_ is _not_ true?" Perhaps if his words were forceful enough...

But Thawne just wouldn't give up. "Oh, I don't know...maybe a confession on something that I do know _is_ true."

Barry threw his head back on the chair's headrest, antagonized. He rubbed his eyes. "No, this is more manipulation. There is no way I'm having this conversation, Thawne. Not here, not now, not with _you_."

" _Fine_ ," Eobard returned, sounding like it were anything but fine. "Deny it, Flash. You're good at being biased and blind. You won't admit anything that doesn't align with your perfect sense of morality, right? Even when you blithely ignore your own sickening code." A few seconds managed to tick by before he persisted once more. He pushed from the wall, approaching Barry. "But, really, you do know the _truth_ , don't you? It doesn't matter how much you may dislike it, because it is _fact._ And you can't escape reality, not in any meaningful way, at least."

He reached Barry, and the Flash felt the thrill of a plethora of sensations rushing through him. He pushed to a standing position, unable to tolerate the almost predatory gaze above him.

"Why," Eobard asked, "is this truth such a big problem for you, anyway?"

Barry wanted to back away, but the desk was there. The temptation to phase through it was growing - anything to get away from the killer before him. But that was even more ridiculous than this entire situation. Instead, he forced himself to answer in defiance, "even if you're right, Thawne, it doesn't change the fact that there's no way I'd ever be with you like that." He shook his head with as much firmness and finality as he could manage. "I told you to let it go. _Let it go..._ "

"Now we're getting somewhere," Eobard said, a faint grin tugging at his lips, and Barry had no idea why he sounded so triumphant.

"What are you talking about? I just sai-"

"Getting you to admit the feelings is a start."

"I never said anything of the sort!"

"You said 'if I was right', meaning you contemplated the possibility. And really, that's enough for me." Thawne leaned forward, invading his space. "Because I know that _you know_ the truth. Come on, _Flash_ ," he said, voice husky, "there's really nothing wrong with desiring me." He smiled. "After all, I am of a genius intellect, handsome, and - in the right circumstances - charming. Very desirable."

"Really?" Barry asked, tone cold. He ignored that last part. "There's _nothing_ wrong with desiring you? Not one thing? Hell, where do I even start? Oh, how about the fact that you're a manipulative, psycho killer and stalker, and you hate me, and we're-"

"Enemies? Rivals? Nemeses? Reverses?" Eobard helped. "True, but there's a reason lust and hatred are often tied together."

Barry stared at him, incredulous. "Unbelievable." It was the only word that he could think of that even began to sum any of this up. He shook his head again, more furiously this time. "You are - you of all people should know that _I'm_ not like that."

"Aren't you?"

He realized then that he was leaning back just a bit, legs against the desk, and both of Eobard's arms were on either side of him, braced on that _same_ desk, the proximity almost pinning him to array of consoles just behind him. He took in the look on the other's face, and fight-or-flight kicked in.

He shoved the Reverse back. "Get _away_ from me."

Eobard raised his hands, his next words placating. "Sheesh, Flash, so jumpy...and stuck in your ways. It must be a twenty-first century thing." He scowled.

Barry's holoblock pinged. "Thank God," he muttered, grabbing it. He looked at the projected screen. "A hostage situation just came up."

Eobard sighed and returned to his chair. "Better watch out for pre-rigged guns. It's the whole reason we're enemies, now... well, one of the reasons. Not the _whole_ one."

Barry was in his friction-proof suit in a split second. He paused, glancing at Thawne, still seated and looking bored. "You aren't coming?"

"It's a _hostage situation,_ Barry, meaning lots of law enforcement present. I think I'll sit this one out. Cops are inconvenient." Eobard clicked the holoscreen on the wall. "And, if my suspicions are correct...my accompanying you now might just let the world know we're getting along at the moment. While that'd be far more detrimental for you than me, I still don't find any appeal in it."

The news was fixed on the criminal and his hostage. A man stood in the middle of a street that had been blocked off with police vehicles. He was yelling at the cops to "come no closer, or the boy gets it," his laser pointing at said boy.

Eobard was right. If he accompanied the Flash now, it'd let everyone know they _were_ definitely working together. Flash wasn't exactly thrilled by that prospect, either.

The anchor-bot spoke into a drone camera that fixed upon the perpetrator. "There appears to be a hostage situation on Wire road, in which a man - identity unknown - is demanding to meet with the Flash in exchange for the life of this child - who is also unidentified. The police have surrounded him, trying to negotiate with his demands...but no progress has been made. And we wonder - will the Scarlet Speedster meet with this criminal, as demanded? We can only wait and see what becomes of this dire situation. There are reports that S.W.A.T. may have been called, too, though it is unconfirmed."

"Fine." Barry clenched his jaw, still annoyed at Eobard. "I won't be long. Be good while I'm away - as in, no _killing anyone_."

"Don't die out there," Eobard replied, amusement in his words.

Barry sped off.

* * *

Barry raced past the police cars and gliders, sliding to a halt in the street with practiced ease. His eyes locked onto the captor. He had a dark ski mask and was wearing a black, imitation-leather jacket. Navy jeans and boots completed the almost-laughably-stereotypical criminal attire.

Flash raised a hand in a neutral gesture. "Alright, dude, I'm here. Let the kid go."

The assailant lowered his gun, seeming pleased. "Just as predicted," he said. "As I'd heard - your response time _is_ incredible."

Flash raised his hands outward, as if to say, _you think?_ "Well, that is kinda the point of being a speedster. Now, are you going to let the kid go and tell me what you really want? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Easy way is fine," the kidnapper said. With his free hand, he pushed the boy away. He dropped the laser gun to the asphalt. He pulled off his mask, tossing it aside, eyes glittering. He raised his hands in surrender.

Barry heard the police beginning to shout orders to each other, their steady footsteps coming across the pavement now that the boy was in no more danger.

The kid ran towards Barry.

"It's alright," the hero said to him. "You were awesome. Now go to the police. They'll help you get back to your family."

"Yes, Flash," the kid said, eyes wide and full of wonder. "Thank you for saving me." The boy nodded, hurrying past him to the cops.

Barry stared after him, a strange sensation falling over him. Eobard had claimed the Flash had saved his life once, in their original timeline - had claimed that that had begun his obsession...and indirectly turned him to the path of hateful vengeance he now walked. Or _ran_ , as it were. It bothered Barry how something so well-meaning had gone so terribly wrong, and it was _still_ hurting people. He shook his head, clearing the those thoughts away. Thawne was the last person he wanted to think about right now, and there was nothing he could do about it yet.

"Really," the criminal was saying, pulling the speedster from his thoughts, "I just wanted to meet you, Flash. I'm a big fan, you know..."

Barry turned his attention to him. "Couldn't wait for Flash day, huh? There would have been way less legal fees and prison time."

"Even if I had, I doubt I would have gotten to speak to you personally. Do you know how many people show to that thing?"

"So, you couldn't have at least thought of a less serious crime...like robbery?" Barry asked, walking forward. There was no need to be speedy here. After all, he had little desire to return to STAR Labs sooner than necessary, knowing who was waiting there...

"I was afraid you wouldn't show unless it was severe... Yep," the man said, "...totally worth it."

Barry rolled his eyes. "I'll send you an autograph."

He felt a sharp pain hit his neck, like a bug biting him. He paused, reaching up. A dart? He felt nothing there. With a shrug, he moved forward. _Even superheroes get bit by insects._

The world swayed, dimming. He paused, blinking, feeling confused. He put a hand to his eyes, rubbing them. What was happening? Why was the street tinted with extra shadows? And why was there two of everything?

"Problems?" asked the man, seeming to notice the change. "Oh, almost forgot - an old friend of yours, Darkstar, wanted me to say hello for him...and _goodbye_."

Barry had enough time to be alarmed before he tripped, falling forward. He hit the ground, pain racing through him. He stared at the ground underhand for a moment, before the world around him faded to nothing.

* * *

Eobard leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk, tossing the ball again.

The screen began speaking. "It appears that the Scarlet Speedster has answered the demands of the criminal, and true to his word, the perpetrator has let the child go..."

A pause.

Eobard didn't know why, but after a few moments, he looked to the screen.

He saw Barry collapse.

His heart stopped.

The bot's tone changed to mimic surprise. "The Flash has gone down! Please stand by while-"

Eobard saw the cops rushing in, shouting, guns flashing in the sunlight.

He leapt from his chair, the ring threatening to fly off his finger in his haste to get his suit. Donned as Reverse Flash, he summoned the Speed Force in his veins and raced through the door, heart pounding against his ribs.


	24. Heartbeat

Chapter 24

The world froze in superspeed around Eobard. He rushed past the police line to Barry and knelt beside him. Dark emotion flooded his chest as he took in the situation. Foamy saliva leaked from Allen's mouth, and his skin was very pale, almost white.

"Gideon, use the Flash suit telemetry to check for a pulse." He was glad Gideon's incredible processing speeds allowed her to keep up with him in superspeed.

A pause.

"There is none, Professor."

Eobard's heart stuttered. "Check again," he replied, voice hoarse.

"There is none."

"Check _again_!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the Flash has gone into cardiac arrest."

Eobard realized this wasn't helping anything. He raised his hands. They vibrated, generating electricity. He slammed them to Barry's chest. The Flash's body seized from the energy, but remained inert afterward.

 _No no no...you can't die now... Not after all the times that you didn't, when you should've... It's impossible..._

He drew a deep breath, steadying himself. _What are you, twelve?_ He snapped at himself. He had to think. He had to fix this, and to do that, he had to get to the root of the problem. Something was inhibiting the Scarlet Speedster's regeneration, and he knew just how to figure out what. He turned his head, looking to the cops frozen mid-stride around him. He then fixed on the criminal whose lips were twisted in a smug smile, his arms folded. He rushed to the man, slamming him against a nearby police glider. Time sped up. The glider smashed into the ground from the excessive force, cracks running through it. The cops jumped, backing away, raising their guns to point at him.

"Reverse Flash?!" One of them shouted in horrified recognition.

"I thought he was a myth?!"

"A myth? Idiot, he's right in front of us!"

 _"Don't touch the Flash,"_ Eobard growled, _"or you all die."_

The officers that'd almost reached the body of the Scarlet Speedster froze, uncertain.

"Back away," called the obvious captain of them, "it's Reverse Flash."

"But sir-!"

"I'm not risking my officer's lives for one reckless vigilante!"

"But it's _the goddamn Flash_!"

More shouting and arguing occurred, then one particular call reached Eobard's ears, "Freeze, Reverse Flash!"

" _Just try it, officer_ ," Eobard snarled back. _"How early do you want to go to the grave?"_

"Hold your fire, damn it!" The captain yelled at the man. "All of you, shut up!"

Silence descended.

Eobard turned his gaze to the criminal. " _What happened to the Flash?"_

"I have no idea," the man said, but his pleased tone told Eobard what a blatant lie that was.

Anger seized him. Eobard moved, probably as a blur to the criminal. He savored the way he broke every finger on both of his captive's hands in an instant. The man screamed.

" _Lie again, I_ dare _you_ ," he snarled, vengeance flooding him. He raised a fist in warning.

The officer yelled again, gun aimed on him, "Release him, Reverse Flash!"

"Why...do...you...care...?" the criminal panted in agony. Eobard was gratified the smug look was gone. "I thought... you...were...his...enemy... I...did...you...a...favor,"

" _Answer me_!" roared Thawne. He punched the other, then pulled him forward just to slam him back against the vehicle. The criminal gave a pathetic, strangled yowl. The Reverse had just enough self-control left to remember not to knock the other out. " _Answer me,_ _or I will break all the bones you have left...slowly, this time..."_

"Alright...alright! Poison. Injected...as...a...high-speed...projectile...from a...high-powered gun."

" _What kind of poison_?"

"A rapid...cellular degeneration compound with...a sodium chlorate formula... Undiluted..." His face was red with agony.

Reverse Flash realized what this must look like - like he was helping his enemy. He glanced around, then raised his voice, " _no one will have the pleasure of killing the Flash but me_!"

That should cover his tracks.

He grabbed the criminal's neck, raising him from the ground. He choked. Eobard wanted to pulverize this incompetent idiot.

"Let him go!" The officer yelled. "Or we will open fire!"

Eobard clenched his jaw, looking to the officer. " _As you wish_ ," he replied. He twisted his hands at the speed of sound. With a thunderous crack, the offender's head tilted at an odd angle. In the space of a heartbeat, he hit the ground, already dead.

"Fire!" A cop yelled. The effect was immediate. The distinctive clicks of multiple triggers being pulled reached Eobard's ears.

He clenched his fist as the world slowed once more. _T_ _hey never learn. You can't hit a speedster with a bullet, idiots!_ He wanted to kill them all, for simply being there, for opposing him, but he didn't want to waste more time. Eobard dashed through them, knocking two officers off their feet and seizing Barry. He sped back to STAR Labs.

* * *

Eobard threw the Flash onto the old hospital bed in the medical bay that he'd once been incapacitated on not too long ago, himself.

"Gideon, check for a pulse."

"Pulse detected." Relief flooded Eobard. His hasty defibrillation must have worked. "Heartrate weak," Gideon continued. "100 BPMs, Professor."

Too slow for a speedster. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. _Get it together._ "Gideon. Analyze the poison… Can we synthesize an antidote here?" He held his breath.

"Professor Thawne, I have a match of that poison here in the STAR Laboratory database. It's known as Velocity-6; in a highly-concentrated form, it is very lethal. There is an antidote located in the antidote vault. It's on the next floor down, in the east wing."

"Finally, some common sense, Allen," he muttered to the unconscious man.

He was a little surprised that this was something Barry already knew about, but he didn't want to waste time thinking of how or why. He could ask later. He flew to the designated area, phasing through the security wall with relative ease. He opened the marked drawer, dragging out the bottle he needed. He flew back to Barry's side, needle in hand. He injected the antidote into the Flash. He forced himself to stand still and let his perception of time return to normal once more while he counted the seconds. _One...two...three..._ all the way to ten.

"Gideon, check for a pulse."

"Pulse detected. 190 BPMs and rising."

"Tell me when it reaches 250."

"Yes, Professor."

He sighed, dropping into a nearby seat. "How have you survived all these years, by yourself?" He asked the unconscious form. "Damn it, Allen, putting me in a position like that..." A part of him wanted to scream in frustration, the other wanted to sink back and relax in relief.

He realized there was an electronic voice chatting in the cortex.

"Gideon, close the holoscreen."

The artificial talking vanished.

 _I couldn't let the Flash go,_ Eobard realized. He couldn't let him die. He would have attributed it to the Time Demon, but he knew that was a lie he'd been telling himself as much as he'd been telling the Flash. And one the Flash had been telling him. The Time Demon threat didn't make his heart pound like that; the idea Barry would die had. _Maybe I need him. And...maybe he needs me...in a way... He is obviously unwilling to let_ me _die... All those times, imagining how I would murder him, and now...now I_ know, _without a doubt, I cannot… Not now, at least..._

The way his heart had felt ready to burst with panic. The way he had felt the need for fiery retribution consume him. The way it had been _so_ much more satisfying to kill that criminal than any murder he'd committed in quite some time - well, save for Larris Breckett. The way he'd wasted not even a fraction of a second to ensure Barry survived. It all could only mean one thing...

 _The universe hates me._

 _I don't grow attached to my worst enemies._

 _Yet, here I am._

Gideon's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Flash resting heart rate: 250 BPMs. Vitals stable. I estimate full consciousness in half an hour."

"Thank you, Gideon."

He stood and crossed over to the motionless speedster. Thoughtful, he gazed down at the other. He hesitated.

 _Why the hell not?_

He leaned down and brushed his lips across Barry's with feathery gentleness, as if he might accidently awaken the other. It was a ridiculous notion. Allen wouldn't be awake for a while. And technically, he knew it was a non-consensual kiss, but what Barry didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He nibbled a little, enjoying the softness there. He just wished the other was awake and reciprocating, because there was no other feeling in the world quite like that.

Except maybe running at superspeed.

He closed his eyes.

As if Barry would ever return his kiss again. Miracles didn't happen twice. They barely happened at all. But it didn't stop him from hoping. In fact, he _couldn't_ stop hoping; he didn't want to.

He forced open his eyelids, breaking the reverie. He took a moment to admire the handsome, angular face. Barry _was_ majestic. He shifted up and leaned his head to the other's hair, inhaling his scent. Barry smelt like a lightning storm in the woods, fresh and delicious and dangerous. He dipped his neck down, already feeling addicted to this close proximity and wanting to bask in the feeling of it for as long as possible. What he wouldn't give for the other to be less uptight over the entire situation.

"God, Allen," Eobard murmured, pressing his lips to his ear, as if to tell a secret. Might even the unconscious Barry hear him, somehow, someway? Might it plant a bit more desire into his subconscious - make him more likely to give in to whatever this was they felt, be it simple lust, or maybe more? "You have no idea how much I want you..." He bit at the earlobe, wondering if the other would ever let him do this while he was awake. Eobard thought of _how_ many _different_ ways he could unravel this man if only he'd let him.

Realizing himself, he pulled back and returned to his seat. There was the faint heat of embarrassment rising in his neck and face from his rather teenaged behavior.

"Gideon, you will never tell anyone what just happened."

"My virtual lips are sealed, Professor."

Then, he remembered that Gideon had been hacked by Barry last. He stood, and decided that should change.


	25. To Fear or Not

Chapter 25

Barry opened his eyes and started to push up. He stopped, sharp pain lancing through his skull, muscles burning. He dropped back, taking a moment to gather himself. "That didn't feel good," he muttered, rubbing first his temples, then his eyes. It felt like a horse had kicked his head in after he'd been stretched in some kind of medieval torture device. But the pain _was_ receding, so that was a plus. Once the agony had faded to a few dull aches here and there, he looked around the medical bay in STAR Labs. His attention landed on Thawne. Surprise flitted through him. "What...happened?"

"You got poisoned."

"What? How?"

"High-velocity injection," Eobard responded with what sounded like agitation, "from a high-powered weapon. Probably illegal. The liquid poison was the bullet."

"Right." The scene on the street came back to him - the smug criminal, the prick of pain in his neck. "It went straight through the suit… That's the first time someone's used liquid against me like _that_..." He sat up with carefulness, breaking eye-contact with Thawne and dropping his legs off the bed to dangle. Thanks to superspeed regeneration, the lingering discomforts were almost all gone.

"The poison was Velocity-6. Do you know it? It's in your database..."

"Ugh," Barry replied in disgust, annoyance rising. "I never wanted to think of Velocity again… It's a Speed Force drug - and in certain forms, a deadly one. But, as far as I'm aware, nobody else has ever came up with that formula until now. And who would have thought it'd be Darkstar, of all people? You know, the last person who developed it wasn't even trying to make a poison."

"Wait a second. Did you say Darkstar?"

"Yeah. Before I fell unconscious, I heard the criminal mention his name. He's definitely smart if he was able to develop a poison just for me."

"Well, we need to take care of that assassin. He's becoming a problem."

"Yes, but we _aren't_ killing him," Barry said, stern.

There was a vexed sigh. "Whatever you say, _Hero_."

He looked at Eobard, uncertainty filling him. For a brief moment, a strange expression flitted through his reverse's eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"Hero," Barry said, thoughtful.

"Hmm?"

"I just realized this...but...you...saved _my_ life, today. What, is that like the first time?"

"The fifteen years I spent in the twenty-first century hell notwithstanding...yeah, I suppose it is. But don't get a big head over it; I'm not facing that Time Demon alone," Eobard reminded. He tilted his head. "Tell me, how the hell have you been fighting criminals alone for so long?"

Barry stared at him for a few moments in silence before he replied, "that's the first time in quite awhile that one got so close to killing me."

"That's hard to believe."

"Darkstar is a very tough cookie." Barry pushed himself from the bed. He stretched and then walked out of the room. He called back, "besides, maybe it's partially _your_ fault."

"And how would that be partially my fault, exactly?" Eobard's voice was right behind him.

"You distracted me before I left."

"Did I now? Oh, which reminds me, we should finish _that_ conversation soon, too, before you really do die."

Barry said nothing and tapped the wall. The holoscreen turned on, the news bot in mid-speech, "-live from the scene of a recent hostage situation thwarted by the Flash. After going down in unknown circumstances, the Reverse Flash appeared-"

"Don't want them to know we're buddies, huh?" Flash said, tone light.

Eobard folded his arms, a sour look on his face, eyes stuck on the screen.

It was still speaking, "-he killed the perpetrator and sped off with the Flash, indicating that he wanted to kill him personally. We-"

Barry turned to Eobard, feeling a rush of anger. " _Seriously?_ You _killed_ that criminal? You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Eobard unfolded his arms and shrugged again. "Back to the pipeline, I assume? Just when I was making some headway..." He exhaled. "You know what? I'm getting deja vu. I'm starting to see a trend for when I actually do something to help; I rush in, somebody dies, and you get pissed afterward."

"You _said_ you wouldn't kill _anyone_ else. You _lied_."

"You know that's not all that uncommon for me."

" _W_ _hy_ , though? Last time you lied about not killing, you had a reason. Not a good one, but a reason nonetheless."

"I thought he'd killed you, and I lost my temper," the Reverse blurted.

Barry froze. For a moment, he wondered if he'd heard wrong. "What...did you just say?"

Eobard repeated, each word measured with great care, "I thought he'd killed you...and I lost my temper... I...murdered him because I was angry." He snorted. "Heh, this really is just like the original timeline... I murdered _that_ criminal in anger, too."

Barry took several moments to even come up with a response. "...Wha-? I don't understand... You weren't...dancing with joy?"

"...No."

"...You...didn't kill him that guy...to get at me?"

"No," Eobard repeated, shifting from foot to foot as though wanting to retreat from this conversation. "Not this time... For the first time in a very long time, I killed someone impulsively, and not because you did good; I did it because I lost control of my...anger...because..." He shrugged once more, as though trying to trivialize the truth behind his words.

"Because you thought I was dead?"

Eobard looked very uncomfortable now, and damn well did it serve him right. Barry wasn't letting him get away with hiding this truth, and maybe there was just a tiny piece of sadistic vengefulness in him, too, that was enjoying the other's torment. "Let me get this straight," he said, dragging each word out to the other's great and obvious discomfort, "-you killed someone to avenge me, and then saved my life the moment you realized I was still alive?"

"Um." Eobard flinched and looked away,

Barry, in spite of the seriousness of the conversation, had to grin. Then laugh - a short bark of amusement coupled with disbelief.

Eobard Thawne, a genius mind who almost always had perfect composure in every conversation, who spoke with almost flawless grammar, and rarily struggled with word choice and speech...

Had just _ummed_.

"I suppose that sums it up," Eobard mumbled. He looked up, blatant disgruntlement on his face. "Well," he said, his steady voice belying his expression. "Aren't you going to lock me up in the pipeline again? What, would that be lock-up number four, now? Or five? I can never keep track..." He stared at the Flash, brows furrowing as if wondering why Barry hadn't moved an inch yet. "Go ahead and try it. I have no regrets."

"You never do," Barry muttered. "Don't worry, though. I'm not planning on locking you up… Not yet, anyway."

Eobard looked surprised. "Not to look this gift horse in the mouth, but… _Why?"_

"A few reasons - one, you're a vengeful jerk, and if I locked you away now, well...I can only imagine what you'd do when Time Demon's gone to get back at me, and more people will just wind up hurt… And two, I don't really feel like tearing up half the city right now to catch you just for this one incident that I know you hadn't planned on. You didn't go back on your promise _intentionally_ , and that's enough for me… For _now_ ." He forced complete certainty into his tone, this time. "But don't mistake me - if you _do_ kill someone again to get at me, I _will_ do whatever I have to. I'll put you away for good."

"I see," Eobard said. "I'm...glad you're being sensible."

Barry stared at him, unblinking. "Besides, it seems a poor way to say thank you after you went through the trouble of saving my life."

Eobard stiffened at yet another mention of his good deed. "Please, _don't_ _thank me_. I'm already sick to my stomach over this whole thing." Then, as if to himself, he muttered, "someone shoot me."

Barry hesitated, contemplating. He weighed the decision in his mind, because this decision would affect every moment from here on out. But he knew, that if there was even a single chance, however small… "You were right about something, Thawne."

Eobard looked abruptly smug at the admittance of his rightness, but Barry was fairly certain he had no idea what he was talking about. That suspicion was confirmed when the Reverse Flash said happily, "I'm right about everything; you'll need to be more specific on what you are referring to, exactly."

"I _was_ scared, but I don't want to be afraid anymore. I almost died...and, it just seems kind of silly now..."

"Afraid...of what?" Eobard hesitated, like he knew the answer to his question, but wanted to hear it, to be certain.

"This."

The Flash closed the distance between them. He seized Eobard's shoulders and leaned in, tilting his head, connecting their lips. A rush of adrenaline sparked through him from the sensation. After a moment of evident astonishment, Eobard reciprocated with a slow gentleness that was so different from their last kiss.

Truth be told, Barry had always known that he'd felt a bit more than he should have for Eobard. There was a strange sense of a connection that had only grown stronger over the course of the past couple of weeks. And why couldn't he bend the rules just a bit? Just this once? And perhaps, in another timeline, another universe, another life, Eobard and he might have been allies and friends. They could have been…

He pulled away just enough to murmur, "I'm not scared, now. I don't know what this is or where it leads, exactly. I don't want to know, because it's probably really bad... But all I know, is that I want to...try it...before it's too late… I could literally die on the nexus... And, I know, this is probably the most reckless and stupid and dumb thing I've ever done...but so what? I _want this…_ I want to be with _you_. No matter how little sense it makes." He brushed their lips once more before he stepped back.

Eobard stared at him like he'd grown a few extra heads and maybe some pairs of arms that had eleven fingers.

Barry had to laugh. "Speechless, Eobard?"

That seemed to jar the other's words loose. He spoke, expression growing suspicious, "...is...this some kind of elaborate joke?"

"What? _No_... You are _so_ ungrateful, you jerk."

"I…" Alarm spread over Eobard's face. "No, Barry, that's not- forgive my skepticism, but can you blame me? How was I to know your hero complex would budge? I wasn't expecting _that_. Being sensible - especially twice in a row - is something no one should anticipate from you, Allen. But, since you're serious, I'm very thrilled to hear it." He grinned a grin that was unlike his usual, wolfish one - this was one of sheer merriment.

Barry smiled, too.

"I'm glad you realized what you wanted," Thawne said. "Denial is so easy... Acceptance is powerful... It's...hard to do, though..."

"You said that once before," Barry murmured, "a long time ago. And you were right."

"Like I said, I'm right about everything." the Reverse chortled. He hesitated, then said, "did you know, in the original timeline, it was _so_ hard to accept that you weren't the man I thought you were? But once I did…"

"You became Reverse Flash?"

"Yeah." Eobard looked down at his black gloves. "I guess _I_ should thank _you_ , now."

"Don't mention it." When there was no response, Barry turned, speeding out of the cortex. He went to his room, hastily threw on his work clothes, and returned to Eobard. "I have to get to work now," he informed the other speedster.

"Wait just a second," Eobard said, "I…"

"What?"

The other speedster looked like he wanted to say something, but the words that left his mouth didn't seem to be those he'd been planning on speaking. "What...what about Darkstar? What if he strikes again?"

"I don't think he will again today. I don't think he expected you to show up, and he'll have to improvise around that...meaning he'll disappear for awhile." Barry wondered if he should press the issue of the other's hesitancy to figure out what was on his mind, but decided against it. Eobard would just deny. If he had wanted to say it, he would have. "I'll keep my ears and eyes open. I'll contact Whisper later, too. If the assassin sticks his head out of whatever hole he's crawled into, we'll find him."

"...Alright."

"Now I really have to go. I'll see you later." He spun on his heel and rushed from the lab.

* * *

Eobard wasn't sure if he had stopped thinking about Barry all day. The obsession was all-consuming. But this time, he didn't fight it. This time, he didn't despise it. This time, he wanted it. He wanted the Scarlet Speedster in his thoughts, because it was such a delicious turn of events. Barry was willing. Barry had agreed to this. Barry _wanted_ this. It was such sweet triumph that flooded him at the thought.

How had he gotten _so_ lucky? This was like winning the lottery, which was even harder to do in the twenty-second century. Miracles weren't supposed to happen twice, yet this one sure had. Maybe the universe was finally giving him a break, a reward, after all the shit it'd forced him to go through. After all, he'd never imagined the _Flash_ would surrender to his feelings, to surrender to anything that related to Eobard, his Reverse. Maybe it was that selfish part of the other man that'd won him over, that same side that had caused him to run back in time so long ago and create Flashpoint. But really, none of that mattered. What did matter, was that Eobard would _have_ Barry Allen. He would have the Flash, his once-hero-turned-enemy.

The perverse dichotomy of it thrilled him beyond words - a villain and a hero, entwined into one, like a black hole and an infinite source of light trapped together, destroying and feeding each other. God, it was _too_ perfect. Almost too much so to be true.

A paradox - something that shouldn't exist because of the impossibility of it.

 _Yes. That is what we are._

Eobard closed his eyes. He yearned for the other to be entangled with him in every way possible. He wanted to hold the Flash down, fill him, watch his eyes widen with pain and pleasure. He wanted to see him sweaty, flushed, hair disarrayed. He wanted the other straddling him, moving with him in ecstasy. He wanted to stand, back against a wall, while the other speedster knelt at his feet, Eobard's fingers twisted in his hair. And he wanted to return such favors, to touch him, to pleasure him, to hurt him, whatever it took to give him the most intense climax he would ever feel. And he knew, them both being speedsters, they could go _all night_ if they wished, wreathed in Speed Force and rapture, like an eternity of sinful hedonism. The _things_ he would do to that man - the ways he could have the other screaming his name.

He sighed blissfully at such thoughts.

He desired Barry Allen, and nothing - not even misplaced resistance and denial to feelings - could stop the two of them now, from finally having what they _wanted_.


	26. Greedy

**CONTENT WARNING:** _There is some BRIEF, NON-CONSENSUAL-ISH STUFF, this chapter. If that sort of thing bothers you, you may not want to read..._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Chapter 26

Barry stood by his bed, stretching, yawning. He sighed and blinked. He was reaching up to release the clasps on his tunic, when he heard the door open. Alarmed, he spun around, halting when he spotted Eobard. The alarm he felt only somewhat lessened, and he dropped his hands, trying to ignore the adrenaline that flowed through him, that increased his heartbeat.

He cleared his throat pointedly and asked with irritation, "just because of earlier, now you think you can make a habit of barging unannounced into my room whenever you want?"

"Why not?" Eobard replied. The auto-door slid close behind him.

"It's rude."

"Come on, Barry. This kind of night has nothing to do with being well-mannered."

Barry exhaled. He had a good idea of why the other was here - what he wanted. "Well," he started, "I suppose we were bound to have this conversation sooner or later." He folded his arms.

"Actually, I don't think there's much to discuss."

" _Actually_ , there is. I think we both have very different ideas of what is going on between us, right now."

"Really?" Eobard took a step forward, a small frown on his face.

"Really. I had no intentions of taking things _this_ fast, but apparently you did. The only reason you'd come here, at this time of the night, and the way you've been staring at me since I got home, the way you're talking… You want sex, right?"

"I thought that went unspoken," Eobard said, furrowing his brows with confusion. "Come on, Allen. Don't tell me that that's not what _you_ want." He took another step. "I'm not blind. I've seen the way you've been looking at me, too, you know."

Barry jutted his chin. "One thing you'll learn about me, Thawne, is that I'm greedy when it comes to...intimacy. I think I want more than sex."

The Reverse let out an impatient sigh. " _Of course_ you do. And what _more_ do you want? Cuddling? Because that is a serious _no_."

Barry opened his mouth.

Eobard cut in before he uttered a sound, "Actually, before you say it, let me give you a word from the wise; be careful what you wish for."

"It's simple. I don't want to rush this. I want to take it slow - I want to _savor_ it, to work up to the bed part - you know, get a feel of... _this_. Of _us_."

Eobard shook his head slightly, once again taking another step. "I don't understand. Tell me _why_ ," he demanded, closing the final distance between them. "I think we've wasted _enough_ time, as it is."

"It's not time wasted."

"Yes, it is."

"Every moment changes this, for better or worse."

"No, it doesn't. Stop deluding yourself to ease your conscious. You know this is exactly what you want."

Barry could feel his tension, his agitation. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and not just because Eobard was going to be stubborn, but because he himself almost regretted what he knew he was about to say. "Look," he replied, "this is…" He sighed, struggling to find a way to explain, to get it through to the other. "You need to understand... I haven't had this interest in anybody for a long time. I'm just not ready to rush into this. I haven't even sorted out what this is between us, yet, and I need time to do that."

"Then let me help you; it's called _lust_ , Barry..."

"What if it's more than that?"

"It's not..." There was an irritated sigh. "You know, I thought perhaps you would've grown up a bit, but apparently you're still the hopeless romantic I remember from the twenty-first century."

Barry bristled. "I'd be one hell of an idiot, Thawne, to even consider _that_ ," he growled. "I know this definitely is not love, and I'm certainly not expecting any romance... I just don't want to be mistaken when trying to pursue this...relationship."

The Reverse gave a derisive snort. "It is _not_ a relationship."

"Whatever... But I do know that it's more than lust. I know what lust feels like, and this is...well, more... Maybe it's the Speed Force, or our history, or...I don't know...but...I think we'll both regret it if we do this now, and it turns out I'm right… Put simply - I just need a way out in case it is _more_. I think you need one, too. That's why I want to take this slowly."

His reverse stared at him for several long moments, expression giving nothing away. "You worry too much," Eobard said at last. He put a finger under Barry's chin, stroking a rhythm against his skin. "Nothing we do tonight will be set in stone… You'll be able to run away from this later, if you really want to… You'll have your way out, because I'll hold you to nothing..."

"It's not about you... What if _I_ can't give myself an out," Barry whispered. "What if I get attached? Because if I do, I will have to put up with that added pain for the rest of my life, on top of everything else already inside of me."

Eobard shifted, dropping his arm. "You won't grow attached." He sound certain. "I'm your worst enemy... You hate me... I've contributed to so much of the hell in your life, there's no way you'd develop real feelings for me... And I know you haven't done this in a while, so let me remind you - it's really not that complicated or hard... And if - and I emphasize the _if_ \- this is _more_ , like you say, I don't really care. Because all I want right now, is you."

"And just how much of me are we talking about?" Barry shot back, stubborn, refusing to budge, in spite of the warmth and desire pooling in his stomach. "You're just wanting a quick fix, right? Nothing more, nothing less?"

"I wouldn't say quick...maybe semi-fast. Fine. As slow as I might manage, if that's your thing." Eobard shifted his hands, gripping the other's waist. He pressed him back against the wall. "Can we stop talking now?"

Barry saw the other speedster's surprise when he shoved him back. "No, we can't. Even if I don't figure this out, I'm going to have to at least trust you enough. Not just with my body, but to not kill me afterward, and I can't. Not yet. Not with the way things are standing at the moment, Thawne."

The other gave a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't _ever_ trust me, Barry."

"And yet you saved my life. Got angry about my almost-demise."

"Knowing that, why do you think I might kill you?"

"Because I'd be surrendered to you - maybe in every way possible...or in every way that mattered... Perhaps you'd humiliate me, then feel inclined to end me afterward. I know there are moments where you can barely control your desire to kill me, truce or no truce."

"That's what this is about." Eobard scrunched his brows in realization. "You're frightened of being that vulnerable to me."

"...Yes."

"Then why did you say you wanted me, that you were done being scared?"

"Because I had hoped you could be patient with me, while I worked through all this. Just because I said I was done being scared, doesn't mean I can overcome that fear in less than a day..."

"Barry, I'm _not_ going to humiliate or kill you if we do this."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word for it?"

Eobard ran a hand through his hair. "I'm guessing you won't... You know, if you ever thought this was about more than carnal pleasure, you should never have said you wanted to give this a try... This _doesn't_ have to be as complicated as you're trying to make it. We desire each other. Maybe it _is_ because we're speedsters, or because we're crazy, or we see something we like. It doesn't _matter_."

"It _does_ matter."

Thawne scowled. "Allen, the longer we deny our lust, the worse it'll get. Let's just forget everything tonight - everything between us, your fear, our battle, our hatred... Because I'm not looking for a relationship with you."

"So you just want sex...whenever?" Barry shook his head. "What, enemies-with-benefits? If so, then _you_ shouldn't have kissed me that night. You should've known I'm not the type to just jump into this kind of thing blind." He exhaled. "I guess we really are reversed, aren't we?" He laughed in disbelief. "We can't even agree on what the hell our desire amounts to and what to do with it."

Eobard chortled, too. "Yeah, I'll just go ahead and admit it - I don't even understand why we're still arguing about this anymore. So, please, let's stop thinking about it - stop reading too much into it. I _know_ , without a doubt, that we both want this, so damn everything else and let me make you scream tonight, let me take you to those heights, let me erase our differences tonight. Nothing more, nothing less. We'll let it end there, if you must, but neither of us can escape this need. _Right. Now_." His gaze flicked across Barry, and the Flash swore it was with a certain desperation.

Barry reached forward and gripped his hand, causing the other to look straight into his eyes. "I...wish I could say yes...but I know I cannot. I just can't. Not yet...but with time... If you'll give me a chance..."

Reverse Flash narrowed his eyes, a flicker of red racing across them. "So, that's it, huh? You'll just turn me away, after everything you said earlier about wanting to be with me?"

"I'm sorry."

Eobard hesitated, eyes darkening. His jaw clenched. "You know, Flash...there's this not-so-little part in me that wants to just quit asking for your damned permission," he almost purred, "because we both know in that turn of events, you'll come to your senses."

"You could," Flash replied, voice cold, "if that's the kind of dynamic you want between us...but I _know_ that you don't. If you did, you would have done it already, before I ever agreed to anything…because I know you've been eyeing me for awhile. Whatever else you are, you aren't _that_ awful."

Eobard stared, warring emotions in his eyes. "You always tempt me to be my worst."

Barry said with abrupt understanding, "this is all a challenge to you, isn't it? And if so..." He thought carefully. "Then this is going to be a game of give and take, isn't it? Then you'll give as much as I do… Sorry. There's my terms. That's my thing _._ If you want sex, then give me time to figure out what I want in return."

Barry felt the hand he held tense, grip tightening.

"Eobard, what are you willing to give?"

Thawne stared at him, eyes hard, glittering with red electricity. "...I think you want me to fuck you, Allen, even as you pretend otherwise. The only reason we waited this long, is because you kept pretending you didn't want this. Now, I know better. Earlier, you said you wanted to be with me…and so, you will."

Eobard grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, lips on his. All of his weight was behind the action, and Barry felt a simultaneous ache and thrill run through his being. He struggled to breath through his nose, heart pounding. Perhaps he had misread the other and he was more than willing to go through with his threat. Despite his own fear and uncertainty, he still found himself having to resist the urge to reciprocate to the other's touch...

Or punch him.

But he had to end this without a fight, or things would get even worse between them.

"Never underestimate me," Eobard growled on his jaw when he broke the kiss. He bit at his neck. Barry groaned. "I'm going to make you mine, tonight, _Flash_. And I _know_ you will enjoy every second."

Barry summoned every last ounce of willpower. "Stop this... I know you don't want it like this."

Eobard pulled back, eyes wild. "You don't know anything about me, Flash. You never did. You never will." He leaned back in and bit harder than before. Barry winced. Hands slid under his shirt, feeling along his back. Unforgiving fingers dug into the skin on his shoulders with bruising force. Barry leaned his head back against the wall, groaning, trying not to relent to the other. He shivered, crushing his eyelids together.

" _Eobard.._. I know you're better than this..."

The Reverse Flash leaned up, pressing lips to the Flash's ear. A strong, calloused hand slid up his chest and wrapped around his throat, locking like a vise there. Barry went rigid, feeling an ache in his torso at the elbow digging against his ribs. Eobard was a mass of steel against his body, pinning him there against the wall. "Goddamn you, Bartholomew Allen," he whispered, breath warm. "I _hate_ you. Why do you have to be so damned stubborn? You can't loosen up for even _one_ damned night."

Barry opened his eyes, meeting the other's angry gaze with defiance.

Thawne released his hold. He jerked back, spun on his heel, and stormed out of the room without another word.

Barry gasped, sagging back in relief. He felt worn. He forced his breathing to even out, trying to calm his racing heart. He'd played with fire. Had Thawne not stopped, the situation could have devolved into a very nasty fight...but somehow, it hadn't come to that. Eobard had shown him tonight that he wasn't willing to go past the point of no return for what he wanted.

* * *

So much for nothing standing between what they wanted anymore, Eobard thought in irritation.

To say he was frustrated was a huge understatement. Even after Barry had admitted his feelings, he was still resisting them, and it felt very much like what the Reverse imagined dragging a stubborn mule up a mountainside would be like, with it constantly stopping, snorting and hollering before relenting another step or two, all while Eobard pulled and pulled on its lead to no avail.

 _I'm an idiot - such an idiot to expect any different._

He didn't know why, but somehow, he'd thought his touch would unwind the man, to make him unable to resist this any longer. And, damn, would it have really been _so_ horrible to take him then? It was so blindingly obvious that Barry wanted this… But even in his lust-haze and agitation, he knew better. If Barry didn't consent, then he couldn't take...not this, anyway. Murder was one thing, but this was something else entirely. Even he had boundaries, though he hadn't really wanted Barry to know they existed at all.

He supposed he'd just have to try harder to make Barry more comfortable with the entire situation, to assuage his fears in being vulnerable, to find out what the other wanted in return.

This was becoming very trying, almost on a ridiculous level, but he was too invested now to give up on it. He wanted it. He needed it.


	27. Dinner Date

Chapter 27

Barry replaced the Flash emblem upon the suit. He gave it a slight tap and stepped back from it, nodding to himself. "I upgraded the magnetic and electrical shields this puts off. Nothing is getting through the suit again, not even liquid. I'm safe from future poisoning attempts." There was a small measure of pride in his voice. He folded his arms. "Every time the criminals fail, I get a little more resistant to dying... So, what do you think?" He asked over his shoulder. "You've been rather quiet today."

Eobard moved behind the Flash and slipped an arm around him. Barry jumped a little in surprise. "It's good," Eobard murmured on his shoulder, voice husky. "Just like you." He pressed his lips behind the other's ear, inhaling the lingering scent of shampoo in his dark hair.

"Eobard," Barry said, tensing, "you can't just-"

Thawne slid his hand down and squeezed his fingers into the other.

"Shit!" Barry jerked out of his grasp and spun around in the same motion, glaring as if Eobard had just tried to stab him. "What the hell are you _doing,_ Thawne?"

"What's wrong?" Eobard asked with perfect innocence. He shoved his hands into his pockets, amusement growing. It was not often the Flash resorted to such foul language.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? Does that turn you on?"

"Unbelievable **,"** he groaned. "It's _annoying,_ not to mention super creepy, and definitely _not_ arousing."

"Aww," Eobard said, almost playful. "You're so uptight."

"Okay," Barry started, jaw clenching. "For one, that's technically sexual harassment-"

"Oh my god, it is?" Eobard mocked. "I guess you'd better lock me up and add that to my long list of crimes. Think it'll add a few more days to my many pending prison-sentences?"

"And _two,"_ Barry continued as if he hadn't heard, "it's really not helping your case, right now. You keep up that sort of behavior, and you aren't going to get anything that you want from me."

Eobard mouthed in time to Barry's self-righteous words. He dropped to his chair. "Complain all you want, but we both know you like my touch."

The Flash rubbed his temples. "Why do I even bother trying to get through that thick skull of yours?"

" _My_ thick skull?" Eobard laughed. "Please, tell me why exactly you kissed me if you don't wish to pursue your desires?" That last part sounded more like a complaint than he wanted it to.

"Hm," Barry replied, scowl fading. "I wonder _why_ , too…" He grabbed his water bottle from a nearby desk, taking a drink from it. He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, we've already discussed this, soooo..."

Eobard narrowed his eyes, suspicion growing. "No... I know exactly what you are thinking."

"Do you?"

"How could I not? Ever since the other night, you keep pestering me over it... We are _not_ \- under any circumstances - going on a _date_ , Barry. I believe I have made that perfectly clear _._ "

"It's not...a date. It's...a dinner."

"A dinner date."

Barry shrugged and sat his bottle back on the desk. "It's just a time to...talk about things besides the Flash and Reverse Flash...and maybe figure out whatever the hell is going on between us right now."

Eobard leaned back. "No. We can talk about that _here,_ if you must."

"Why not? You're the one who started this." Barry was the one practically complaining, now.

The Reverse Flash rolled his eyes. "Because we _aren't_ starry-eyed teenagers just feeling infatuation for the first time. Really, Barry, you are hopeless."

Resignation filled Allen's his face. "I can tell this is going _nowhere._ Maybe we should...stop whatever this is. I mean, it's already failing. Not exactly a good indicator of what's to come, you know?"

Eobard felt himself flinch. "No. We can't stop yet."

"We can't come to an agreement. At all. What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Look, Barry, like I said before, this doesn't have to be as complicated as you're making it." He pushed from the chair and crossed over to the other speedster. He wrapped an arm around him once more, but this time he didn't wear out his welcome. He felt a spark of electricity between them. He leaned forward, meeting the wary gaze on him. "This," he murmured. "-this is just desire. Why make it more than that? We don't have to force this couple thing. We just are. We aren't friends, Allen, and dates are something non-enemies do."

"If this is just desire, why did you get so angry when you thought I had died?"

"Because nobody takes what I want from me. _Nobody_."

"Well." Barry pushed him away, breaking the contact between them. "If you aren't willing to give a little, then I'm not either."

"Meaning?" Eobard asked, irritated.

"Meaning if you won't work with me, I won't work with you. You made it very clear that you want more than kissing and touching from me. If you want it, you have to give a little, too. And if not, I'm done with this. I'm already _this_ close to calling it quits."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No," Barry said, voice fierce. "I'm _not_."

"For your information," Eobard hissed, glaring, "there is a possibility that I might still overpower you and _take_ what I want."

"Then why didn't you go through on that particular threat the other night?" Barry asked, eyes glittering with challenge.

Silence fell between them for several moments.

"You know what I think, Thawne?" he asked. "I think you're not as dark as you want the world to believe - as you want me to believe. At least, not the real you...and I want to get to know _him_."

Eobard stepped forward. "It's so _very_ tempting, to do what I want to you... But, if I did, then I don't get the added satisfaction of your willing surrender." He gripped the other's chin and kissed him. He was pleased the other reciprocated. He pulled back, his next words a mere whisper, "I'm already this far without using brute strength. I don't have to force the rest. I'm patient enough."

"So," Barry replied, "does that mean you're willing to go to dinner with me? Because it kind of sounds to me like you aren't ready to let this end."

Eobard clenched his jaw, realizing the other was manipulating him. If he didn't give, he'd never get Barry in the way he wanted to. "Fine," he growled, "but only if you're willing to have this dinner here...or at my family's house... I'm not going _out_ with you, Barry." He felt a flare of annoyance when the other grinned in triumph.

"Okay, we'll order in," the Flash said. "At your family's house, though. I need to get away from STAR Labs for awhile."

* * *

Eobard heard the knock. He yanked open the door.

"Allen," he greeted.

The other speedster stepped into his family home. "Thawne."

The Reverse, in spite of himself, found his gaze lingering on the charming attire the other wore with some appreciation. Barry did know how to look good. He exhaled. "Here you go, Flash. Everything you wanted. I do so hope you're happy with it," he bit out.

"Definitely."

Well, that was something, at least.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to look like this is a torture session, you know."

Eobard stopped his next words, which were less than pleasant, and decided to say nothing as they moved into the main room. He didn't trust what might come out of his mouth.

"So, you've got food?" Barry asked, crossing the expanse of the mansion, Eobard close by.

"Yeah," he replied. He grabbed Barry's arm, halting him.

"What?" Barry stared at him with mild confusion.

"Dining room is _this_ way." The Reverse pointed exasperatedly.

"Oh." He chuckled. "I could get lost in here."

The two of them stepped through the doorway to their destination. On the nearest end of the dining table, food waited. Eobard had to admit to himself that his placement of the fancy dishes was rather well-done. Some of his high-class upbringing had paid off, at last. He puffed up at his minor achievement. His parents would have been proud. "This is what you wanted?"

Barry laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just terrible at this." Eobard scowled, and the other continued quickly, "but yeah, this is what I wanted. It looks great, Eobard."

"Then let's eat before my fantasy of clobbering you becomes a reality."

"I don't suppose you have any music."

"And candles? You want those, too, Barry? And flowers? Just who do you think I _am_?"

"Do you _have_ any candles or flowers?" Barry responded with a grin. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "Besides, I didn't say romantic music. This house is just so big and quiet, is all."

"Sit down, Allen. Quit pushing your luck." He grimaced at the thought of a romantic setting. "Tell me, why in the world do you want to do this? I'm already feeling like I hate you more. And I didn't know that was possible."

"You just think you hate me more," Barry said, sitting at the end of the table. "In truth, you're slowly growing to appreciate the new angle I'm introducing into your life." He helped himself, digging into his food without preamble.

Eobard's brow twitched as he claimed his own seat. He filled his plate. "You are utterly ridiculous, Allen."

"Now you know how I feel when you do your crazy stuff..." A few seconds passed, then Barry said, "So, what are you planning to do with this house?"

"Give it to my sister and her fiance when she recovers. The doctors told me yesterday they anticipate she'll awaken soon."

"What if she doesn't want it?"

"She will."

"You're _that_ sure?"

"The estate was willed to us both, and _I'm_ not keeping it. I'm certain she'll want it to stay in the family. She...is more traditional than I am...like our parents were. I'm not exactly the best fit for head of this house, anyway..." He sighed, feeling a twinge of loss in his chest, thinking of his family. "I'm not like my father, even though he wanted me to be. Mother, too... And though they cared for me, they...always expected more than what I could give to the family name." He filled his glass, staring at the maroon liquid falling from the crystal wine decanter. "Before they died, my father said I had an obligation as a Thawne... I think he was hoping he could still make me the heir of the family that he wanted, but even now, even knowing what he wanted... I know I can't fulfill that obligation. It's not in my nature to be saddled with social politics. Ever since I was old enough to understand what my name meant, I just wanted to pursue a life of freedom away from all of it, the status, the obligations...the wealth. But it follows me everywhere, even now."

"Since when is being wealthy a burden?" Barry asked, taking a bite.

"Since I had a sister who spent hours yelling at me every time I didn't show up to a family ball or party." Eobard chortled at the thought. "Really, it's not as fun as you might think."

"Well, I wish I could have gotten to know your parents better."

"Why?"

"They just seemed like good people... Besides, I think it may have given me more insight on _you_."

"Insight..."

"Yeah," Barry said over a mouthful. "It's not exactly fair that you get to have the original timeline in your head, and that's how you know me, which isn't actually this me, but another me, and I know this you, not that other you, who was probably more like who you really are, an-"

"Barry, I'm not that person anymore," Eobard interrupted before he died from the man's _terrible_ table manners. Growing up as a Thawne, his parents would have killed him for talking with a full mouth. Well, not literally, he reflected, but all the same.

Allen swallowed. "There must be something of him left." He gulped at his glass like it was water and not dinner wine.

"Perhaps, but he's changed," Eobard said, sipping at his own glass, trying not too feel appalled. "This me. He's not the boy my parents raised, that is for sure. I changed after I left home."

"Well, I think there is some of him in you, Eobard. Besides, there must be some Thawne family photos around here...of baby Eobard?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, wiping his mouth on his _sleeve_.

Eobard scowled. "No, there are not. I burned all of those in a bonfire made from the images of fanart of you..."

Allen laughed again.

Eobard chewed with deliberate slowness and swallowed. He sighed, unable to stand another second of this man eating with the _wrong_ , goddamned fork. It wasn't that every meal required perfect manners. But this _was_ a rather nice one, and it was being consumed in the family home. He felt that warranted a bit of respect for his parents. "Barry," he said, careful, "...you have the worst table manners."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do." Eobard sat his spoon down.

Barry took a smaller bite as though he were making an effort to eat in a more scrupulous manner. Eobard was mildly surprised the other was taking _any_ pains on his behalf.

Allen joked, "at least we're already arguing like an old married coupled. So we're good on that end."

Eobard choked on his food and coughed hard. The other hit him on the back until he could breathe again. "Jeeze, Thawne," he said. "It was a _joke_. You keep telling me to lighten up, but you're pretty stiff in your own way when it comes to us."

The Reverse Flash felt a stab of mortification crawling through him as he regained his breath. He needed to change the subject - and fast. Still coughing slightly, he asked, "heard...anything about our...assassin friend...Darkstar?" He inhaled, lungs aching.

"Nope, he's gone off the radar after that last incident. Probably scared that I survived his poison."

"I'm sure he is." Eobard stabbed at his food, feeling a little less hungry. "This is why I didn't want to do this."

"Why?"

"It's annoying. We don't agree on anything. Well, not much of anything. Talking like this...well, it's not going to add anything to our..." He exhaled, feeling his face twist. " _Relationship,_ I assure you."

"Well. If you keep thinking that, you may just make it true, Mr. Negativity."

"Sigh," Eobard said.

When they finished dinner, Barry stood and walked out of the dining room to the ballroom, eyes wandering with admiration as he took it in once again.

"Barry," Eobard said, following. "Where are you going?"

"Relax," came the reply. "You know, Thawne, the point of going on dates, is about having fun." He approached a console in the corner of the room.

"What are-?"

He saw the Flash superspeed through it.

"Don't-"

"There." Barry tapped it.

Ballroom music blared around them. Barry winced and turned the volume down.

Eobard slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Barry moved back over to him, grabbing his hand. The reverse wanted to resist, to take back his hand, to tell Barry once again how ridiculous he was to think they would ever dance again... But his heart-rate picked up, and the warm hand on his felt...good. And in a non-sexual way. He found his resistance melting away. He let the other man drag him to the middle of the vast, empty floor.

"We never did learn to dance, but we don't have to," Barry said, facing him and grabbing his other hand. Eobard was reminded of an excited puppy, with the way the other's eyes fixed on him in a bright, hopeful manner.

"Why...is this _so_ important to you?" Was all he could manage at this point.

"Because I know it won't last," Barry muttered and looked away.

Eobard started at his tone. "Come again?"

"This won't last," Barry repeated, gaze returning to Eobard's. "Nothing - good or bad - in my life has lasted. But I learned to deal with it by making the most of it.

"And I know I've been a bit...unreceptive after the other night. But I've thought a lot about _us_ since then, too, and where we stand in this, and what I want from this relationship... And I'm not under any illusions here… I know this is all a game for you. You just want the perverse amusement of fucking your worst enemy, something you can laugh about later when you try to murder me. Fine. I can see the appeal for you... And if you _really_ want that, I'll give it to you. But I've decided that I also want something in return, which seems reasonable to me… I want the opposite. I want the fun of dating you like a real lover to go with it… I want the amusement of knowing we _dated,_ while you make attempts on my life. This is all give and take. So let's make a deal...I promise, if you just let me have my fun, I'll let you have yours…"

He smiled. "So...you'll humor me, won't you?"

Eobard felt his heart skip.

If only Barry knew how hard Eobard's heart had pounded when he'd nearly died. If only he knew that, at the time being, his reverse wouldn't kill him, because he _couldn't_. But Eobard couldn't explain any of that. Not only did it go against who he was, but he knew Barry would never believe him. Besides, it was only a matter of time before they were at each other's throats again. But, here, now, while they were civil...he could give a little in return for what he wanted...

"Okay," the Reverse Flash relented under the other's intense gaze. "We have a deal. I'll _humor_ you... I can be what you want, if...in turn, you'll be what I want. When you're ready, of course."

"That's all I ask. Thank you."

"Don't ruin this by getting appreciative," Eobard muttered, even as he felt a rush of endorphins release in his brain. _Damn it._ Why did he feel like this all of a sudden?

"Don't worry," Barry said, "it won't ruin this."

"And don't get any big ideas about what this is, okay?"

"I won't."

"I have to ask - what happened to you being afraid of possibly getting attached?"

Barry shook his head. "Like I said, I thought a lot about it. And I realized that it was a bit silly to be afraid that. I know what I'm doing, I think, and I don't want that fear to hold me back from enjoying my life. It's been awhile since I've had any feelings like this...and I don't want to deprive myself out of fear. I've done that so many times, and I _always_ wind up regretting it. If I avoid this over that fear...I'll regret it more than if I get attached and then it ends badly."

 _Strange. He looks almost...vulnerable, saying that... There was a time I would have given much to have him so vulnerable...well, not exactly like this. But now, I find myself not wanting him to hurt more than necessary._

Eobard felt him press closer, and accepted it. Barry rested a chin on his shoulder. And they fell into silence, swaying like that, slow-dancing for the first time. He imagined that Barry needed this fantasy he had forced him to play along in to stomach the two of them together. It wasn't a big deal, though. Perhaps, it may even make it more fun, as Barry claimed. He doubted it, but he was willing to give it a chance.

What did he have to lose, anyway?


	28. Movie Night

Chapter 28

"That's creepy," Barry remarked.

Eobard yanked his eyes from the tense form, the half-bare muscles. The Flash had a towel on his waist, but nothing else. Deja vu, Eobard thought. The speedster must've been in the process of his morning routine, and Eobard hadn't even realized he was staring until the other had looked his way and spoken those words, hadn't realized that he was leaning in the doorway of the living area, hadn't realized that he'd forgotten what he was even doing here.

 _Sorry,_ almost slipped out of his mouth at the look the other speedster was giving him, but he stopped it in time, in the process saving himself some mortification. Apologize? Seriously? For what? "I'm not allowed to admire your form?" He asked instead. "Seeing as we're now...ugh, _dating_ …" He was trying to recall when exactly he'd let himself be so humiliated for one simple goal - a goal that was most likely not going to be worth the amount trouble required to obtain it.

And yet...that feeling of being against the Flash, lips on his, electricity sparking through his being as rain dripped around them...

Was there really any price too hefty for _that_ feeling?

 _What?_

Whatever. He'd come this far. Backing out now would leave him with _nothing_ , and he couldn't stand the thought, because he'd already given the Flash something in in advance.

A damned dinner date.

"Eobard," Barry's voice dragged him to the moment. "There's admiring...and then there's that creepy-stalker-staring-thing you occasionally do."

"I've always been your stalker, Flash," Eobard replied. "It's my nature." He looked to his hands, but they were empty. He'd been expecting a mug of coffee there, but even that had slipped his mind, it seemed. "I'm obsessed with you, apparently. No matter what form it takes," he muttered, annoyed at himself. He looked back up at the unreadable expression.

He concentrated on the Flash's vibrations, but as usual, they were just as unreadable as ever lately.

"Yeah," Barry said, "that really did nothing to dull the creepiness. I think it enhanced it." He sped into his work clothes.

Eobard felt a bit of regret at the addition of clothing. Subtraction would have been nice, though unrealistic. "Admit it," he said, "you enjoy the attention."

"As if…"

"The _Flash_ basks in attention. He loves being admired."

The Flash crossed the room, making for the door. Eobard intercepted him. "What?"

He leaned forward and kissed him. Barry grunted, eyes closing, reciprocating. Thawne put his arms around Barry, pressing against the fresh scent of someone who has just prepared themselves for another day in life. He lay his hand on the other's neck, bracing it. He pressed forward and deepened the kiss.

If only life could wait a bit longer.

Barry pulled back first, gasping. There was a healthy flush in his cheeks.

Eobard exhaled, a little placated by admiring this effect he had on the other. "I wish you'd just fuck with me already. I'll still date you or whatever. Give and take, right?"

"Greedy and impatient," Barry said like he were commenting on the weather, his unrelenting composure belying the added redness in his face, the increase in his respiration. "You're going to make me late for work." He ran a hand through his still-damp hair.

He tried to move again, but Eobard locked an arm around his waist. "What if I beg? Is that what you want from me, Flash?"

Barry turned his gaze on him, eyes narrowed. "What I want, is to go to work... Don't worry, though, Reverse. You'll get your prize."

Eobard released him and watched the other burst away with superspeed. He wasn't sure why a sensation of negativity rose in him, as if he'd said something wrong.

Ridiculous. Where had his head gone this morning?

Right. Coffee. That's what he needed.

* * *

Eobard navigated down the projected page when his message box popped up in the corner of the holographic screen.

 _Hey,_ it said.

He read the name on it. Bartholomew Allen.

He read it again. It still said Bartholome Allen. Insane. _How did you get this account address?_ Eobard typed at the name with stiff fingers, hoping the words came across as accusatory over the virtual world as they would have in person.

 _I found it on the console at your family's house._

Eobard frowned. _Wasn't very nice of you to snoop._

 _Sorry. It was a bit of an accident when I was trying to pull up that song. I did find some baby photos, by the way. ;-) Adorable._

Eobard shifted, struggling to contain the annoyance rising in his gut. _If you send another emoticon, Bartholomew Allen, I'm cutting off this chat… And quite possibly your head later on._

 _Too twenty-first century for you?_

 _Yeah. And you finding those pictures...well, I'm very tempted to kill you again... Why are you messaging me?_

 _Because I promised the captain I wouldn't leave early today, and I've finished all my work._

 _Why'd you promise that?_

 _Well, we have a new-hire. I'm staying right until seven to be a "good example." I'm still head of the department, after all._

 _I see._ Eobard began to write on the digital board, pulling the messaging over to his holoblock projection. He dropped the device on the table nearby. He wrote the equation from his mind onto the board. He took a moment from his writing to type, _I think I have an idea for what to do with S.T.A.R. Labs._

 _Really? It's about time. I was starting to wonder if you were just going to keep free-loading forever._

Forever. Barry probably was just exaggerating for humorous effect, and yet, the notion...of staying here - of being here beyond what Time Demon required him to - it was a bit mind-boggling, really. And yet... He pushed those thought away, and began writing again. I _took the liberty of snooping through your files, too, Barry, so I suppose we're actually even. I saw you're rough idea of quantum devices. I think we should look into that. Putting our heads together - note, my brilliant mind with your slightly less brilliant one - and we'll outpace the competition in that field in less than a year. And don't forget A.I._

 _What, you mean we should build a super-intelligent robot army to take over the world?_

 _Yeah, something like that. Plus, I have some other tech that I liberated from that other you - we can check into it on the side._

 _And if we have a bunch of workers running about, how am I going to use Star Labs for...you know, it's current purpose?_

 _Barry, you barely use 2% of this place. You can move the essentials to another location easily._

 _What other location? Housing's not cheap._

 _I'm sure you can think of something..._

 _Well, at least you'll be doing something with your free time besides sitting on your ass_ _._

Eobard didn't reply. He scribbled at the board in silence for a few minutes. Another message popped up. For some reason, he hesitated before letting his eyes be drawn to it.

 _Movie tonight?_

Eobard froze - literally froze in place. He stared at the question as if it were a potential threat. He took a deep breath and then forced his hands to move. _Do you mean sit down together and watch a movie?_ He read the sentence a few times before sending it, ensuring it didn't sound too wary. With no voice speaking it, it was likely just an innocent demand for clarification. He hoped.

Oh God. He hoped to the stars that Allen wasn't about to demand him to curl up on a couch and watch some cheesy romance. That would not go over well. Not at all. No wa-

 _Yeah. There's this zombie movie I thought I'd grab after work. They say it feels like the zombies are in the room with you, even without using one of the virtual reality visors._

Eobard sagged in relief. Zombies was good. Anything besides love and drama and- _This is your idea of romance?_ Eobard hoped his reply was as dry as his words would have been speaking them out loud.

 _I thought you hated being romantic. No, 'fun' is the word I would use._

Eobard sighed. _Fine._

"Great," Barry said behind him, blasting into the room at the same time.

Eobard jumped, twisting around, the marker clattering to the floor. "Really?" He asked as he stooped to retrieve it.

"Really."

"What was the point of that?"

"Thought I would save myself the trouble of more typing."

"Did you leave early, anyway?" He looked at the time on his holoblock. "Oh, that went faster than I expected." He closed out the projection and pocketed the device.

"Yep." Barry raised his hand, holding his own holoblock. "I got the movie downloaded, too."

"Great," Eobard said. "You know, of everything I ever thought I'd do with you, watching a movie about unbelievably terrible sci-fi and horror was something I never anticipated."

"It's good to do things you don't anticipate," Barry replied. "Gives you more perspective. Besides, the sci-fi might not be that bad in it. You never know." He shrugged. "Let's watch it in the old presentation room."

* * *

"That wasn't even remotely realistic," Eobard criticized when the movie was over. "Why did they let themselves get surrounded, anyway? They shouldn't have gone to the aviation port. Of course all the shuttles are going to be down in the wake of an Earth-devastating sun flare. Complete idiots. This is why modern movies are so boring. There's no intelligence _or_ realism."

"I don't know," Barry said with a small smile. "It must have been a little realistic. Those jump-scares sure got you."

"Barely."

"Still."

"They got you too."

"I think more got you, than me."

"I suppose we should have kept score. Besides, jump-scares don't cause actual fear. Jump-scares are a sudden visual and auditory spike which causes an instinctual, reflexive, physical response and a release of adrenaline in the brain, which is completely different than being frightened. It's like how a person blinks when you snap your fingers in front of their eyes. There is no added realism with jump-scares."

Barry laughed. "Thawne, you are taking this way too seriously."

Eobard realized he was right. "Yeah, probably..." He raised an eyebrow, a nagging curiosity biting at him. "So, this makes you feel better about _us_? Dinner, dancing, and awful movies?"

Barry dropped his head back, giving an annoyed huff. "Why can't we do this without you bringing that up?"

"I'm curious, that's why."

Barry locked onto his gaze. "Have you ever dated anybody, Thawne?"

"Not since college... I don't see how that's relevant?"

"Well, to refresh your memory, when two people are together, they do things together for the purpose of _fun_. Tell me you didn't have fun tonight? Or last night, when we danced? That's why I'm doing this, for fun."

Eobard said nothing for a moment, then, "I'm not _actually_ dating you, Mr. Allen."

"Yes, you are. You said you would let me do this."

"I told you I would...do these activities with you, not that we were dating."

"Oh, okay, well this is what people do when they date. A rose by any other name..."

"But you- The deal we have..." Eobard trailed off and exhaled. "You are impossible." He leaned back in his own seat, too.

"You know, I don't remember my last date," Barry said out of nowhere, voice distant with thoughts. "I don't even really know if I've had any since..."

"Since Iris died?" Eobard guessed.

There was a pause. "Yeah… If I've had any other dates, they were forgettable, I guess."

"So...no one at all?"

Barry looked up to the presentation platform. "No one special. I've worked with hundreds of people over the years, some for longer periods of time than others. I distinctly remember that there were some people who...developed feelings for me. Some even asked for more than to pine from afar, but I just...never reciprocated those feelings."

"Until now." It wasn't a question because Eobard already knew the answer.

"Until now…" Barry abruptly settled forward, elbows on the armrests of his seat. "But..it's...so weird. It didn't occur to me until recently, but...I've always felt drawn to you - even before all of this…"

"What?" Eobard asked now, struggling to register _that_ statement.

"Not like _that_ ," Barry said quickly. "It wasn't lust or a crush. And I'm also not talking about admiration or respect or trust. It was more. When I first met you... I got this feeling in my gut, like I'd always known you... Familiarity… And every time I met you since, whether it be in battle or not. Whether you were Harrison Wells...or you… Even though I hated you so much... I've always felt this strange...comfort. The kind that only comes with stability. Everything in my life...it always eventually moved on. But you never did. You always came running back to me... And you always will... And that feeling it leaves me with - I still have no idea what I'd even begin to call it. It doesn't matter how long I live...I know you'll always be a part of me, whatever form that takes - obsessed fanboy, caring mentor, creepy stalker, mortal enemy, or enemy-with-benefits..." He exhaled. "And maybe even eventually...one day - a lover." He stiffened. "I mean - I didn't mean to say that last part. It just...slipped out... I wasn't trying...to...say... Sorry." He shrugged hard, staring dead ahead as though he couldn't bring himself to meet Eobard's gaze, to meet the response that would be in his eyes.

Reverse Flash stared at the back of his head from where he leaned, mind blanking out for several long moments. He couldn't form a single response.

Barry had...imagined them as...lovers?

Absurd.

Ridiculous.

Insane.

And a million other words that could describe that.

Several long minutes passed.

He should say something. Anything. Anything to disperse this aura of awkwardness, but nothing came to him.

"So, um, yeah," Barry broke the tension, "you're the first person I've agreed to pursue any intimacy with since my wife, is basically what I'm saying." His foot scuffed at the carpet.

Eobard's thoughts unfroze. "That has been quite a long time... How do you know you're dating correctly, anyway?"

"Because I'm enjoying it. That's how I know."

Eobard wasn't sure why he felt a sudden wash of warmth in his chest at those words.

"What about you?" Barry asked, finally turning to meet his gaze. "Who was the last person _you_ dated? I mean, I figured if you already know so much about my love life, I may as well know about yours."

Eobard shifted, shoving away unwanted thoughts _that_ question dredged up. "Dating...is a childish thing to me, Barry. My last date was almost thirty years ago if you want to include my time in the twenty-first century."

"You haven't been with _anybody_ since?"

"Let me rephrase that. I haven't _dated_ anyone. Doesn't mean that I didn't have intimacy in my life."

"Ah," Barry said with a knowing nod, "Lust without love, right? You have no interest in the mess that comes with caring about someone, do you?"

"Considering that the last time I bothered to care in that _way_ , and it didn't end so well, then yeah - I suppose that's true."

"So you're last attempt to love someone intimately got you betrayed."

"Yeah," Eobard responded, focusing on the ceiling with sudden interest. "After that...concepts of love became...too pricey for me. Why let yourself become that vulnerable? I wondered. Why give someone that level of power over you. You can never truly trust anyone, Barry. We all live for ourselves first and foremost."

"That's not true," responded Allen with stubbornness. "Some of us live for others."

"What? Like you?" Eobard snorted. "And what happens when that person is gone? Because everyone leaves at some point, maybe they die, or someone better comes along, or they just lose interest..."

"You carry on," Barry murmured, "keep going, and hope you find someone else to live for, to be crazy about." He tilted his head. "Speaking of moving on… You never moved on from _me_ , did you? You never forgave me. You let hatred consume you for what my other self did to you."

"The war _will_ end, Barry," Eobard said, mouth feeling dry, "And when it does, I'll finally be able to move on. It may not be soon, but it _will_ happen. All things change."

Barry shifted back, but said nothing.

A new thought occurred to Eobard. He finally looked at Barry. "How do you plan on...?" He hesitated.

"On what?"

"Telling Cisco, about this. About...us..." A million ideas of how the metahuman would respond to that knowledge ran through his mind, and none of them were pleasant.

"I don't."

"Come on, Barry, he's almost as smart as I am. He'll figure it out sooner or later, especially considering he can literally vibe _everything_."

"Well, I don't plan on telling him about us… This thing between us won't last, so there's no reason to piss him off over it… And if he finds out… Well, he'll just have to forgive me in his own time. It's not like he's never been pissed off at a decision I've made."

Eobard replied, "he _did_ threaten to move back to Central City."

"He does that every time," Barry laughed. Then, the amusement faded. "I think the history we've had here is too much for him... Too painful. I don't think he ever fully came to terms with all the people we lost."

Eobard looked away, feeling a stab of sympathy for Cisco. "But you did?"

"Yeah… Eventually, anyway…"

Another pause. "So, Eobard, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I've been getting on the internet often - and looking into bringing this place back up to how it should be, too."

"I meant, before _us._ Before you were forced to help me. What did you do in your free time besides be the Reverse Flash? How did you have fun?"

"Well," Eobard replied, thinking hard, trying to recall _that_ life. "I used to have a job...but in my free time, which wasn't much, I read, I listened to music. Played games on the net like chess… I worked on riddles, ectera…" He frowned, sudden uncertainty washing over him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want you to decide what we do on our next date."

Eobard held in the sigh that threatened to escape. "I was going to say no...but I'm not getting out of deciding on this, am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Let me think about it. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Eobard erased at the board furiously, wiping out an equation that apparently did not hold the answer he was looking for. He paused, realizing he wasn't sure what he'd even written. He looked to the other scrawled series of letters and numbers, a sigh escaping him. After a moment, he wrote again. This, however, did not hold an answer. Not to the problem here, or to...the other problem…

 _Barry._

With the nagging thought of the other speedster, he lowered the marker. He turned, reluctant, but knowing he could no longer ignore these thoughts coming back to him. "You got me thinking last night."

"About?" the hero replied, leaning back in his chair.

"About...what I used to do, before I became obsessed with our...little war."

"And what was that?"

"Basically, I think I know a place we can go to...if I _must_ choose. One place, anyway. It's nothing...major... But it may hold the appeal you're looking for."

"Alright. Are you going to tell me, or is this a surprise?"

"It's...a surprise. I'll just take you there later tonight."

"Sounds good." Barry stood, moved around the table and crossed over to the board. "I see you've been looking into those files you mentioned."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm mostly treading water until I get some replies from those people I contacted. Let's see if after all these years, we can get some scientists back in here. That'll be nice."

"So what job did you have before?" Barry asked, looking over the equations.

Eobard half-wondered if any of them made sense. From Barry's expression, he wasn't convinced.

He forced his attention back to the conversation at hand. "I worked at a few different places. Last job was at a laboratory not unlike this one...but I got laid off when the company took a hit during the most recent depression. Gave up on a solid career after that. Being the Reverse Flash became more important to me, anyway. It was how it was. I spent years at college and wound up with nothing...but becoming a speedster...that was something." Eobard wrote something on the board, trying to ignore Barry's gaze following his writing.

He started to open his mouth to retort at him, agitated by the other's close attention to his work.

There was a ping.

He stopped.

"Hmm." Eobard turned and moved over to the terminal, flipping up the projection. The sudden rush of pride he felt was unexpected. "Look at that - _success_. I told you I could do it, Flash. Two interviews booked for this week."

"And if we don't defeat the Time Demon, those potential new-hires might lose their boss before their first day of work," Barry pointed out.

Eobard shot him a look. "That thing won't defeat us, together, with Cisco's gun. It won't stand a chance."

"That's a lot of bravado, even for you, Thawne."

"My philosophy, Barry, is that as long as I'm breathing in this moment, I will continue living my life as if I will keep breathing."

The other shrugged. "I'll leave it up to you, then."

Eobard exhaled, becoming more solemn as he stared at the projection. "I do suppose...that I am feeling a little good today... Maybe a bit unrealistically so... Well, I should probably change the interview dates to the week after...just to be sure..." He moved back to the terminal, typing on it.

Barry started, "that's-"

The crime-in-progress alarm went off. Barry supersped to his table, looking at one of the screens there. "Looks like a robbery. Gotta go." He vanished in a burst of Speed Force.

Eobard confirmed the interview dates for the week after the nexus, nodding to himself at the decision. He returned to the board, his head a little more clearer without the Flash scrutinizing his work. Still, there was a certain eagerness in his gut that could not be ignored. As much as he hated admitting it, even in to himself, he was looking forward to tonight.


	29. Drinks and Temptation

Chapter 29

Eobard stepped through the automatic doors, serene music washing over his eardrums as he entered the building. His eyes flicked over the sophisticated architecture, the familiar white walls with abstract paintings, the exotic and colorful plants framing the soft entrance carpet. He inhaled perfectly-conditioned air, just the right temperature and humidity, carrying the faint scent of sweet flowers like springtime. He exhaled, relaxed, almost comforted to return here. It'd been too long.

"Are you sure you have the right place?" Barry's voice carried a note of uncertainty. He brushed one of the plants with his fingertips as if he thought he might break it if he weren't careful enough. "Speedsters can't really make much use of alcohol...plus, this looks rather...expensive..."

"I _am_ rich, or did you forget that detail." Eobard chuckled, looking at his confused expression. "Come on, Barry, you'll see soon enough." He gestured and strode further into the establishment.

"Alright."

The two of them made their way through a maze of white tables and booths, some shaded with dividers for privacy. Here and there a few people sat, their gaudy attire marking high-status as they laughed raucously or murmured quietly. A bar was on the far side, the long counter being tended by a single woman in a standard gray, work outfit. A single spot of color lay on her collar, a ruby that was rich orange red. Eobard slipped into a seat, leaning forward and clasping his hands, elbows on the unmarred white surface.

The woman hadn't noticed him yet.

"Terra," he greeted.

She turned from where she was arranging fancy bottles, her eyes locking onto them appraisingly. She narrowed them, an expression of disbelief appearing on her face. "Eobard?" She asked. "Is it... It's really you!" She strolled over. "I can't believe it!"

"Hello to you, too."

"Apologies - hello," she said. Then, her expression turned solemn. "I heard what happened to your parents, Eobard. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Thank you," he responded. "I'm not quite alright yet...but I will be."

She turned her gaze to Barry. "And who's your cute friend?"

"Barry Allen," he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"You aren't too busy tonight," Eobard commented.

"Never are on Mondays."

"Good to see you're still working here."

"Where else would I work? This place is perfect for me."

"I'm sorry," Barry interjected, "are you friends with Eobard?"

"Friends?" She laughed. "You have met this guy, right? No, I'd say...hm, _acquaintances._ He used to come here so much, we just started chatting about whatever. It's been years, though. Where've you been, Eobard?"

"Traveling, running, trying new things" Eobard exhaled. "I don't know, I guess I needed a change."

"Well, the good thing is that you finally came back." She braced herself on her side of the counter, attentive. "So, what can I get you gentlemen? I assume you're here for more than a chat."

"Barry?" Eobard gestured.

"You know, I should probably just-" Barry started.

"Humor me," Eobard cut him off before he could order a club soda. That'd be no good.

"Fine." Barry sighed and his gaze drifted to the menu.

Terra raised an eyebrow.

"He's not much of a drinker," Eobard informed her with a slight shrug.

"Ah."

"Uhh..." Barry blinked. "I guess I'll start...somewhere... How about the...?" his eyes caught something. He gave a small laugh. "What is a _Flash_? I thought that was a coffee?"

She chuckled. "Barry, I can assure you half the merchandise in Central City has had the red speedster's name slapped on it. Talk about greedy companies trying to make a profit off another man's honest work. The Flash should have had his logo and name copyrighted; he'd be pretty rich right now."

" _That_ must really stroke his ego," Eobard commented, staring right at Barry, "being so popular and all."

"I doubt it," Barry returned. He grinned one of his more wicked and rare grins. "Sock it to me, Terra. I'll take one of those."

"If you don't drink much..." she started.

"I'll be fine," he assured.

"Okay. I'll warn you though - it's said to knock you out in a _flash_." She winked. "What about you, Eobard? The usual? I actually remember it."

"Yeah. The usual."

"The Wicked Cider. With salt," she checked.

"Yep."

She walked away.

"You are way more egotistical than you'll admit," Reverse murmured so she wouldn't overhear as she mixed. "You saw that name and _couldn't_ resist. I told you - you are narcissistic."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Barry said. "Everything there looks well beyond me. I figured I'd stick to something close to home."

Eobard narrowed his eyes. "Yourself, you mean."

"It's just a drink. Chill out..." The Flash changed the subject, "so how does this work? I'm just supposed to...pretend to pass out after drinking it, or what?"

" _This_ ," Eobard replied, pulling two vials out of his pocket and placing them on the countertop, "...is how it works." He let himself grin at the expression that fell over the other man's features.

"What's...that?" he pointed, wary.

"Well this...this is just a wonderful little thing I developed for the hell of it. It wasn't long after I got my powers... Actually, I got the idea from the original you… Funny how my changes to the timeline stopped you from developing it, too. Anyway, it basically lets speedsters get a buzz."

"Really?" Barry replied doubtfully. "How do I know this isn't some subtle form of you drugging me?"

Eobard burst into a genuine laugh. He shook his head. "It may feel like that if you haven't had a buzz in a hundred years. It's on you, Flash. If you don't trust me, you shouldn't have let me choose our date site." He put his chin in his hands and looked at Barry in an almost playful manner. "So, I suppose it really just depends on whether you trust me or not."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Barry grabbed the vial, lifting it up and examining the clear fluid in it. "How does it work, anyway?"

Eobard knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the lack of hesitation, but he still was. "Slows our metabolism down by three hundred percent for about twenty-four hours. While it's active, if you get stabbed, you'll bleed to death. No super-healing. I wouldn't recommend using it a lot, either. And don't tap into the Speed Force with it in your system - unless you _do_ get stabbed. You'll jumpstart your metabolism again and any buzz - or stab wounds - you have will go away."

"Okay," Barry said, nodding with understanding. "No speed tonight. I can manage that."

Eobard sat up and seized his own. "Cheers."

They tapped their vials, popped the caps, and downed them.

After a few moments, Barry said, "that feels...not that different. Maybe...slower."

"Unfortunately, slower metabolism means less energy."

Terra walked over, placing the drinks on the counter. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Eobard said. Barry echoed the sentiment.

"Enjoy," she replied.

They left the counter, moving to an old-fashioned dartboard in a twenty-first century game area that was well out of earshot of any other patrons. "No speed," Eobard reminded.

"Unless there's a crime that I have to stop."

"I don't suppose you could take a night off? It'll be very hard explaining to Terra how you aren't passed out when you order Flash number two. You look like a lightweight."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We'll see." He took a sip, wincing. "Wow. It has been _a while_." Still, there was a half-smile of amusement on his face.

Eobard chuckled. "Yeah. You _were_ warned, though."

"Alright, Thawne. You're on. I'll kick your ass." He stopped, eyes growing distant. "You want to know something funny? I played darts with an ancestor of yours, once."

"You mean Eddie Thwane, useless Thawne number fifty-seven out of a thousand plus?"

" _Hey_ , it's not nice to speak ill of the dead."

"I thought you already knew - I'm not a nice guy. Besides, he's been dead for almost two centuries now."

"You know, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't even exist right now to complain."

Eobard conceded that point. "True. I guess there was _something_ useful about him, after all."

Barry sighed. "Eddie. All of that feels like a thousand years ago." He picked up a dart. "Well, I didn't come here to be nostalgic. Round one, Professor Thawne." He paused. "Why _does_ Gideon call you professor, anyway?"

Eobard sipped at his own drink, enjoying the tang of salt combined with the thick sweetness of the alcoholic cider. "It has a nice ring to it. And I _was_ a professor of theoretical science at one point. Taught at a university for a few years… Like I said before, I've had a few different jobs, but no career ever suited me, ever amounted to the potential I _knew_ I had. I was never going to make a name for myself as Eobard Thawne."

"So...Reverse Flash was your solution to that?"

"The solution, was to be a superhero, but I already told you how well that went. Reverse Flash was the solution to the superhero failure."

"It's never too late to be what you wanted to be." Barry gave him another smile, but it was a new one - one that made Eobard feel suddenly like he was the only person in the world besides this other man.

He pushed away that notion, because it was pure silliness. "And yet, I find the appeal in heroics to be rather lacking now." Eobard looked down at his fancy glass, staring at the rose pattern engraved in the side. He traced it absently with his thumb.

"But you keep occasionally helping me. It must have _some_ appeal."

"Boredom is a strong motivator, Allen. "

"I don't rob banks or blow up buildings when I'm bored," Barry shot back. "So why should you do good when _you_ are…"

" _Do_ you want me to rob banks and blow buildings up instead?"

Allen let out a short puff of air. "Yeah, okay, fine. Avoid my entire point, why don't you?"

Thawne felt creeping realization tinged with the faintest hint of horror. There was some truth to what Barry was saying. What did it matter, though? It'd all go away one day, sooner or later... "And besides," he heard himself saying, "I made a promise to you that I wouldn't murder anyone else because I'm not interested in being locked up for Time Demon to kill. I kind of figured general villainy went alongside the no-killing thing."

"You were helping before I made you promise that."

True.

Eobard Thawne ran out of excuses for helping the Hero of Central City. He took a drink instead of saying anything.

From his peripheral vision, he saw Barry shake his head and turn away. He looked up to see him make the first throw. The dart hit close to the middle. "Not too bad," he commented.

"Maybe I should get some throwing stars, to take down criminals. They'd never see it coming."

"You're accuracy is wanting. Allen. You'd probably accidently kill a lot more people. Trying to hit that magic number?" Eobard grabbed his own dart. He paused. "Did get that recorded? Your throw?"

"Keeping score? Alright." Barry looked around, uncertain. "How do you propose we do that?"

"It's quite simple," Eobard replied with smugness. "Gideon. Please keep score."

"Yes, Professor Thawne."

"Of course you have _her_ do it." He took another drink of the beverage in his hands, wincing. "You have her do everything."

Eobard also drank and said, "it's time to show you who is superior at all things, Flash - including darts."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Eobard's dart struck closer to the center. "Rough start, Mr. Allen. It's okay - at least it's not the end of the world."

"It's just one dart, and we've got all night... We'll see."

* * *

Barry's dart missed the entire board by about five inches, glancing off the wall to clatter on the floor. "Woooowwww, that was really, really _, really_ bad." He chuckled, dropping to the nearby booth. He drained the remainder of his glass.

"Are you even trying anymore?" Eobard launched his own dart. It thudded into the target, right in the soft, red middle.

"What is it with you?" Barry asked, face scrunched into a serious frown. "It's like you _never_ miss. Are you even human - well, _metahuman?_ ...You know what I mean."

"You're drunk, and even if you weren't - I'm about consistency. You, not so much. You're about getting lucky. Face it, Flash, you are terrible at this."

"Something tells me...that you spent years here, in secret...becoming a master of darts just to beat me, here and now... You and you're grand evil schemes...wouldn't surprise me..."

"If so, it was unintentional. Come on - just admit it, I'm better at darts."

"Fine... At darts," came the dragging reply. "Fighting, though, that's something else... You know I can mop the floor with that sorry yellow suit any day."

Eobard chortled. "Yeah. Sure. Dream on, Barry Allen."

"Well, I'm faster than you...and even if I weren't, I would win with my sheer..." he paused, confused. "Whatever. You have no idea how many metas I've beaten up."

"I'm sure I have no clue... Besides, if you knew our other timeline," Eobard replied. "You'd know I've knocked you on your ass plenty of times." Maybe that was a bit more of an indulgent lie than he'd like to admit. True, he _had_ gotten to a point where he could keep up with that Flash, but he was certain that the actual ass-kicking ratio still weighed in the original Scarlet Speedster's favor, a small fact that rankled. Still, he'd never been captured by that Flash, and that was a truth he was proud of all by itself.

Barry's voice broke into his thoughts, "and I just have _your_ word for it." He shook his head, silent for only a few seconds. "Why is there black on your suit, anyway? You know, like the entire bottom half of the suit is just...like, black… I mean, the upper part's yellow...then...below it's just black. Like...without warning. Are you trying to be a bee? Heh, a bee..."

"If you must know - I wanted to represent the blood that splattered all over me when I first murdered, but red was just too bright for my taste, and too reminiscent of you. My suit's design did not come from my future self, either, actually. His was almost all yellow, except for the emblem and a few bolts here and there, which were black."

Allen grimaced. "I don't feel so well. Maybe I..." He sat up straighter in his seat. "Where are the restrooms?"

Eobard sighed and stood from the booth. "And the inevitable has happened... This way, Mr. Allen." He gestured.

"Thanks so much, sweetheart."

"If you say that again, I'll strangle you."

After he had shown Barry, Eobard returned to the table, putting away the darts and tapping his holoblock to pay the bill.

When the other returned several minutes later, Eobard handed him a water he'd collected from Terra after explaining the situation. Barry drank at it, sighing. "That helped."

Eobard folded his arms, frowning at the other's state. He should have made him get something lighter on the menu. The Flash was pretty notorious for its knockdown capabilities. Oh well. Too late now. "We should go," he said, taking control of the situation. "It's late."

"We should go?"

"Yes."

"Did I win?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

 _Patience._ "Yes, I'm sure."

" _Liar,_ " Barry returned, shaking his head. He winced, then rubbed his temples. "You are such a liar, Eo."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Bard?"

"Just as terrible."

"Evil?"

"No."

"Gideon, what's the score?"

"Twelve to fifty, Mr. Allen."

"So you're in on this conspiracy too, Gideon?"

"I don't understand the question."

Eobard frowned harder. "Ignore him, Gideon. He is inebriated and incomprehensible." He grabbed the other's arm, dragging him for the door. "Let's go before something bad happens."

If only any random person in this city could see the formidable and mighty Flash now, barely able to stand after consuming a drink with his own name on it. What would they think of their precious hero? Would they laugh in sympathy, or would they turn away in condescendence and disappointment? The Reverse Flash shook his head and rolled his eyes, recalling another Flash, one who had invented the drug that allowed a speedster to get drunk. That man could hold his liquor. Eobard supposed he should admit that there were a _few_ differences between this Barry Allen and that other one.

* * *

The two made their way into the STAR Labs facility, crossing the former lobby which was dark and empty. Eobard looked dead ahead and pressed the button for the elevator. He forced himself to stare at nothing but the silver doors. He made himself ignore the speedster next to him. The drunk idiot had lost all control over his emotional veil and his molecules vibrated like they'd had too much caffeine, even though he hadn't tapped into the Speed Force even once. It didn't make sense to Eobard, though he figured it had more to do with unbridled emotion rather than physical energy or movement.

God, whatever it was, it was distracting. Eobard clenched his jaw, fingers folding into fists in the pockets of his coat. Just a few more minutes, and he'd be rid of the other, he reminded himself, thinking of returning to his room, sitting in the dark.

Alone.

By himself.

 _Not a good line of thinking, Eobard._

The elevator pinged open. The two of them walked in. Barry leaned on the handle inside, eyes half-lidded. Eobard kept himself to the other corner. He glared at the floor, letting his annoyance keep him in check.

Barry's hand rummaged in his pocket and he pulled out his block. He squinted at its projection. "It's one?"

"Yeah," Eobard said, "It's one A.M."

"Good thing I don't work tomorrow," Allen said, leaning against the wall as if it were the only thing in the world keeping him up. "This is going to be a hangover."

"Superspeed will help. But if you aren't wanting to give up that good feeling just yet, you should wait until morning." What was he saying? He berated himself the instant the words left his lips. "Or, you know, you can save yourself the trouble and tap into the Speed Force now."

No answer.

Not good.

His heart beat faster. _Just keep calm_. A few more steps, and the danger would pass.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why had he done this? What was he thinking, getting Barry drunk like this?

 _Just like..._

He was hit with a terrible curiosity if some part of him had done this on purpose, had wanted to get Barry out of his mind...

Surely not.

In another ping, the elevator halted. They stepped out.

Almost there.

"You know, Eobard, you _are_ very handsome," Barry announced behind him.

Eobard froze. He hadn't expected _that_. He could only attribute it to the other's current state of mind. He turned around, even though he knew he should have kept walking. He should have ignored Allen. But the vanity in him was elated the Flash had just called him handsome. "Really? You genuinely think that?"

"Yes."

Barry closed the distance between them, kissing him. Thawne made a slight noise at the invasiveness of the kiss, the way the hands clasped his sides, the way his opposite pressed against him with his entire body. He let himself fall into it. His thoughts folded into themselves at the heady mixture of a buzz, of being against Barry, of his vibrating molecules and of their shared desire in that wondrous moment. He pushed back against the mouth, eyes shutting. Oh, how he wanted to lose himself into this feeling forever.

Hands slid up his back. His heartbeat shifted into a faster rhythm.

 _Stop this... I know you don't want it like this._ That voice from a tense set of lips echoed in his head, and Eobard remembered wary eyes watching him with a mixture of defiance, anger, uncertainty, and possibly some fear. The memory of the look sickened him, brought a realization to his mind of how close he'd came to doing something terrible. Something he could still do.

He broke the kiss off. " _Barry_ ," he warned.

"You want me, Thawne. Have me," the Flash murmured in a silky tone. Somehow, he seemed to force himself closer, hands moving down, now, showing no sign of letting go. Damn, this was so not good...and yet, it was, fingers digging into his thighs, hips crushed against his. "I don't know why I waited...but I don't want to even a second longer."

Conversely, the Reverse Flash's mind echoed words already heard from Barry. _Eobard.._. _I know you're better than this..._

His conflicting emotions collided inside of him.

Every cell in his body longed to respond with a similar lack of self-control as Barry. He longed to lean forward, to kiss again, to push his tongue past the other's lips. He longed to force the other to the wall without even a millimeter of space between them. He longed to rip his clothes away with a satisfying shredding, to tear him from the dark red tunic and have his pale skin stark against the metallic surface. He longed for the Flash to be that vulnerable to him, nothing hidden as lust burned in his eyes. He longed for the man to gasp his name into his ear, to beg him, to give in to him.

And then he'd fill him and pleasure him and have him screaming all night long if he wished.

He _burned_ for it - for the Flash to surrender to him, and only him.

He felt dizzy.

 _But...this is not surrender,_ he knew. _He was right. This isn't how I want this._

Eobard seized his wrists, stopping the hands' progress on himself, stopping the fantasizing in his own mind. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and shook his head, determination filling him. "Stop it. You're drunk, Bartholomew."

"So? And don't call me that..."

"While I'm certain you would enjoy it very much, _Bartholomew_ , I have no wish to take advantage of you."

"I don't mind," came the reply, showing the first hints of irritation now. "Why do you?"

"Oh, you would. Trust me. If I took advantage of you tonight, the you that wakes up tomorrow wouldn't be too happy about it."

"I'll be fine... And I thought you wanted me?"

"Not like this." Eobard gritted his teeth, wanting to fling the idiot across the room for putting him in such a difficult position. Good. Aggravation was good. Aggravation would keep both of their clothes on. Hopefully.

For a moment, they glared at each other.

Barry muttered first, "whatever, I don't want to argue... I have a headache now." He pulled away, and Eobard was given the impression of strong tape being pulled off at the way the other did so with extreme reluctance.

He almost sighed aloud in relief, yet it was also coupled with the urge to shout in utter frustration. He held it all in, ensuring he didn't react at all. He kept his scowl in place until Allen turned and strolled down the hallway. When he was out of sight, Eobard shuddered, slumping his shoulders. He was dismayed to know that it would have been _so_ easy - so, so, so stupidly easy to do something he would have regretted. Why did Allen get to push his limits without any effort and walk away unscathed? It wasn't fair.

 _Patience. If nothing else, this display just proved how much he truly wants me. He has to come around soon. He has to. Then, I don't have to worry about resisting anymore... It's all a matter of time, now._


	30. Trust Me

Chapter 30

The following morning, Eobard waited for Barry by the coffee pot, sipping at a mug of rich liquid. Legs crossed, he leaned against the old breakroom table. He thought of nothing and focused on keeping his mind blank. Though he didn't know how long it took, it felt like an hour passed before Barry dragged in, hair disarrayed, pajamas rumpled, blinking against the light as though he were pained - which he almost certainly was, the Reverse thought.

"Tap into the Speed Force," Eobard advised. "It'll help diminish the hangover." He took a sip of warm coffee.

Barry winced, but Eobard saw electricity run through his eyes as he followed the advice. His voice was thick with sleep when he said, "maybe we could...wait to talk about...everything...until it does..." He poured coffee into a clean mug, spilling a little. He didn't seem to notice. He grabbed his morning dose of caffeine, turned, and walked out of the kitchen. In silence, they made their way to the cortex. Barry sat heavily in his usual chair, drinking quietly.

If Eobard wasn't already feeling annoyed, he may have been amused by the other's state of being. He moved to his own seat and traversed across the internet via a console.

A few minutes ticked by in silence, then Barry ended it, saying, "yeah, you're right. I'm feeling quite a bit better now." He sighed in what may have been relief.

Eobard knew now was as good a time as any to broach the subject on his mind. He turned his chair to face away from the terminal he was on, his attention affixing onto Barry. "How much do you remember of last night?"

"Not a lot. There were drinks, darts, and..." He shook his head. "Yeah, I don't really remember much."

 _Of course, not only does he get away with pushing my limits, but he also gets to forget about it..._ However, Eobard shoved down his irritation the best he could and stood, approaching the desk where Barry sat. "Well, Mr. Allen, you had a _lot_ of fun, in case you can't recall. And fun is exactly what you insisted on us having." He paused before the table, keeping eye-contact with the Flash.

"I know that much," Barry said. "Did _you_ have fun, too?"

"Oh yes," Eobard replied with a tight smile. "Loads. In fact, everything was going swimmingly until we got back to STAR Labs..." He took a drink of his bitter liquid. "You were so drunk by then, you proceeded to offer yourself to me in quite a physical manner... That was really _something_..."

Barry closed his eyes, leaning back and rubbing his temples as though stressed. Eobard sensed all of the resignation there, but he need not have bothered looking for it in the other speedster's emotions. His tone was enough. "I...remember now... You didn't take advantage of me, though..."

"No, but now I'm starting to wish I had… Just be glad that I watched how much _I_ drank, or we'd be having an entirely different conversation right now..." Eobard felt his irritation threatening to morph into full anger.

"I am grateful for your self-control. I didn't mean to get into that state... I'm sorry I put you in that position." He sighed. "But thank you for holding back."

He wasn't mocking in any way. There was genuine appreciation there. Eobard felt a surge of white-hot fire run through his veins. He slammed a fist against the table, gritting his teeth.

Barry didn't even blink. "Temper, much?"

"Don't apologize or thank me, Flash," the Reverse hissed. "This isn't about me being nice, and I certainly don't want your compunction, your gratitude, or your approval. No, I held back last night - when I _really_ didn't want to - because I'd rather have you one hundred percent. This you. The one that I've battled with for years, the one that made the decision to become the Flash. I'm not having you if you're only operating at thirty percent as a drunken moron. That is hardly a victory."

"That's...good to know."

"I don't suppose you understand my frustration," Eobard spoke each word with rough emotion. "So, let me enlighten you. I've been holding up my end of our deal _flawlessly_ . Last night proved it. In all honesty, _I_ -" He barked a short laugh, "-am truly impressed with my level of self-control. You-" he jabbed a finger at the other, "-you're just doing whatever the hell you're doing - playing around with these...dates. You have had it so _easy_... I guess what I wonder is, how do I know this isn't a farce? When, exactly, do you intend to uphold your end of our bargain?"

Barry exhaled. His face became expressionless in an instant, maybe even somewhat guarded. "Last night, I trusted you. I've trusted you from the moment I decided to pursue this. Even before that, when I was forced to."

"You're far _too_ trusting," Eobard muttered, sitting his coffee mug down, "considering that my goal for the past several years has been to end your life."

"But lately, you've shown me there's more to you than that," Barry said with a hint of determination. "You said it yourself, that last night proved it... That night you refused to try and take me against my will proved it. Not just self-restraint...but, something else...goodness and morality; there _is_ good in you, Eobard. You're not a monster."

Eobard ran a hand through his hair. He knew arguing about that statement would be useless. "What is your point, Allen?"

"My point is that I trusted you for a good reason...and now I'm asking you to trust _me_. If you really think I'm just stringing you along, then take what you want when you're ready...and I won't even fight you... But if you do, this thing between us will be over and done." Barry's voice was grim but firm. "For good. I won't be able to trust you anymore, so I won't ever be able to be with you like that willingly. So, which Eobard are you really? The man who saved my life? Or the man who's been trying so hard to end it?"

Eobard's fingers clenched the table. "You _are_ arrogant, Flash, to make such a statement. You _don't_ know me."

"Maybe not, but I know _myself_. I know what _I_ can and can't do." He exhaled again.

" _Are_ you just stringing me along?" Eobard snapped.

" _Am_ I?" Barry replied, sipping coffee. He lowered the cup to the desk and narrowed his eyes. "If you don't think I am, then I need you to do something for me, Thawne."

Eobard glared at him, tense. He grasped the table harder, hands aching. It was all of his self-restraint that kept him from saying something more hostile. "What...do you need me to do now? As if I haven't done _enough_..."

"Go away," Barry said. "For the day."

Eobard felt his eyebrow twitch. A tingling sensation flowed under his skin, electricity heating his blood. "What?" He laughed with incredulity. "I believe I misheard you, Allen... Go away?"

"Until tonight."

Reverse Flash leaned back, laughing even more, hands falling off the table. "Really? That's _all_? Should I pick up some necessities while I'm out?" His fists balled at his sides.

"Eobard, please."

He stilled at the plea, hating the way the words sounded. The tone and expression Barry used seemed to work. He found his anger dissolving under the other's expression which was no longer blank; it was imploring.

Barry stood and came around the table. Eobard tensed when he grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. "Please, trust me," he murmured, eyes shining.

They were beautiful.

Eobard stared into them, trying to come up with a logical way to resist the request. Emotions flooded him. "What... What...if you die tonight? What with Time Demon, and Darkstar, and-"

"I won't."

"You almost did the other day," argued the Reverse. "I shouldn't leave. Just in case. I'm not going to lose you after...well, everything I've gone through for our deal."

The hand squeezed his again, warm and steady. " _Trust me_."

Eobard realized himself, realized the way he was losing himself in those eyes again, realized the way he was letting himself be manipulated. He yanked his fingers back, folding his arms to prevent any further hand-holding. He scowled, but he knew it was forced, even now in the face of the other's obvious exploitation. "Fine. I'll _trust you_. I swear, though, if you make me regret this...well, let's just say I won't be the only one feeling that regret."

"I know, Eobard. Thank you."

Eobard was really starting to hate the rush of warmth that filled him when the Flash thanked him in that sincere way of his. "I'm assuming this will make sense later. I'll return at eight. Sound good to you, Allen?"

"That's fine."

He spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Eobard ran out of the STAR Laboratories, tapping his ring. He became the Reverse Flash in a single instant. He dashed out of the empty lot as fast as he could. The world was a sluggish blur around him. Turmoil grew in his chest with each step.

 _"Trust me..."_ Barry had asked of him.

Trust. Trust was not something he did with ease. Trust was not something he could do on command. He was not a puppet... And yet, he had done exactly what Allen had asked. _He is only doing this simply because he knows he can get away with it._ He ground his teeth. _Why? Why is he getting away with it? I am stronger than this, aren't I?_

He skidded to a halt in the middle of a grassy field miles away, his feet tearing gouges in the soft earth from the abrupt change in speed. The day was impressively nice for fall, sunny and almost balmy. He looked at distant, yellowing trees, thoughts coalescing as he breathed in the clean air smelling of grass and earth.

 _It would be easy, Eobard,_ his mind whispered in the silence unbroken by either birdsong or rustling grass. _Easy to go back to STAR Labs._ _To take what you want. To reverse all of this. It was a mistake - letting this take a hold of you, letting it distract you, letting it consume you. You'll come to your senses then - in that single moment when the Flash looks at you, pain and resignation and betrayal filling his eyes. It'd make it so easy to hate him again, to kill him later..._

Eobard could see it clearly in his mind, the way it all ended with the Flash dying in his arms, fragile and vulnerable like he'd always known he truly was deep down...

 _"Eobard, please."_

But he knew the truth.

 _It_ _wouldn't be easy._

Because that plea made him want to do everything in his power to obey. Why? It was wrong. He was the Reverse Flash. He should have felt pleasure from hearing such begging. He should have been gratified that Barry wanted something from him, something that he should not have been willing to give. Instead, he should have given him exactly what he deserved...

But knowing there was something Barry wanted from him, knowing it was he who could and would give it, knowing that when he did, the other was happy. It felt... _good_... And he now realized that each time he had gone out of his way for Barry, the other's gaze had fallen on him with something never before known - unrestrained pride and true fondness. And it warmed him to his soul.

 _Why? Why? Why? Why_ _should you care how he looks at you?_ _You're pathetic, letting yourself be so controlled, just like before!_

Eobard closed his eyes. _No, I'm not. This time is different. This time, I know the truth..._

 _"This won't last... Nothing good or bad in my life has lasted. But I learned to deal with it by making the most of it... So you'll humor me, won't you?"_ He recalled the way Barry had stared into his eyes when he said those words, old sorrow and memories seeming to lurk in the dark dilations of his pupils... It'd made Eobard feel sympathy, he knew. It had made him feel longing, too.

 _"Last night, I trusted you. I've trusted you from the moment I decided to pursue this. Even before that, when I was forced to..."_

Hadn't they _both_ given up something to each other recently? Even as Barry had asked of him, he knew the other had gifted to him in return...something undefinable. Something resembling a truth that he had been all too happy to ignore until now. Something that he didn't dare put a name to.

 _"There_ is _good in you, Eobard. You're not a monster..."_

"I hate you, Bartholomew," Eobard muttered, staring into the blue sky. He inhaled, battering away those thoughts, uncertain what to do with himself. The only truth he knew that existed between them, was hatred. Hate. Barry hated him. He hated Barry. Deeply. Passionately. Intimately. Eternally. But was it hate, and hate alone, that he felt?

 _"A rose by any other name..."_

How had Barry gotten into his head like this?

 _"And maybe even eventually, one day - a lover."_

He shook his head, the last remnants of his annoyance fading away.

His holoblock pinged. Mechanically, he picked it up, tapping it. "Yeah?" He asked, pulling his thoughts to the here and now.

They answered.

His eyes widened and he had barely pocketed the block before he burst into a run.

* * *

Eobard, now back in his regular clothing, rushed into the hospital room. Or rushed in as fast as normal, human speed would allow him to go. He moved to the bedside.

His sister turned her eyes to him. "Eo," she said, voice soft.

"Eis," he replied, sitting on the comfortable visitor's chair and grabbing her hand. He felt, for once in a long time, like fate was giving him a gift, no strings attached or hidden loops to jump through - just a pure, simple, wonderful gift. His sister had woken up, a moment he'd been more anxious for than he'd realized. She'd be fine, now. She'd soon be strong and healthy again, and her unwavering presence would fill the Thawne family home with ease. And she was safe. Larris was gone... "I am... _more_ than happy to see you awake, Sister," he said, giving her fingers a light squeeze. He wished he could express how much this one boon meant to him.

"Brother," she said. "I...cannot believe this happened..."

"I know," he replied. "I'm still trying to process it, too."

"The doctors said I've been unconscious for almost two weeks... That's a long time."

"Yeah," he said. "It's been...rough... I was worried you wouldn't pull through. But you did, my strong sister."

"They're gone," she whispered. "Dad...Mom..." Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I guess it's good you were too busy to go to the symphony that night..."

Eobard squeezed her hand again. "I'll always be here, Sister."

"Thank you for visiting," she said, sniffling. "It helps... Jeromy was here not too long ago, but he had to leave for work... So, where is Barry? At work, too?"

"No, actually. He's..." Eobard started, then shrugged. Maybe the Flash was stopping a robber at this very second, or sitting at his desk, staring at the consoles, or hacking Gideon's commands - something Eobard would have to check later. Regardless, he couldn't begin to guess what Barry was doing now or why he'd sent him away in the manner that he had. "He had some things to do. Sorry he couldn't make it."

"It's okay. It's good you weren't alone when Mother and Father..." she trailed off, another wave of tears flowing down her face.

He pulled out his personal 3D printer and printed a tissue. He handed it to her. She smiled in appreciation. "Well," she murmured as she wiped her damp face, "I'm just grateful you had someone to help you get through the pain of losing Mom and Dad. I don't know what I'd do now without Jeromy... And I know Barry makes you happy, and that's what I want for you. I want you to love with all your heart, the way I do, to feel that joy and happiness, to feel complete."

 _Barry makes you happy..._ He wanted to laugh at that, but he pushed the notion away. Eisla didn't have the first clue how much the reverse was true. Allen got under his skin, and she didn't know how much he wanted to punch his supposed 'boyfriend' at the moment. But that didn't need to be brought up now, or ever. _Love with all your heart..._ she'd he were being honest with himself, he almost felt bad for how much he'd deceived his sister into believing that he and Barry were lovers. Then again, it wasn't exactly hard to delude his sister when it came to the affairs of the heart. She was a romantic, after all. He hadn't even tried. She had insisted on believing in it in the first place; in a way, she'd started the lie herself.

Either way, it couldn't be helped at this point. It was a necessary and minor lie, especially when compared to the real truth he'd hidden from her.

He stayed by his sister's bedside sharing happy memories of their parents with her until the doctors insisted on him leaving a full three hours later so she could rest.

He felt better than he had in weeks.


	31. Two Halves Make a Whole

_**A/N** \- Sorry for the delay. _

_With the way things have been going, it's been a bit difficult to maintain this story on two sites. D: I actually stopped posting for awhile here because this site glitched. Then, I got several chapters ahead over on Archive of Our Own. I will be finishing up here eventually (hoping to post a chapter approximately every two days - unless there's content that needs editing, then it may take more), but if you don't want to wait for the rest, you can hop on over to AO3 and type in the story name and it's under the Flash TV 2014 fandom (~ obviously :) ~)._ _This fic is basically finished over on AO3 with just one more chapter to post._ _My username is UnknownSatellite84 over there. Also, the sexual content will be slightly more explicit over there, because that site is more lenient on the M boundaries. If you want to read the full version of any sexual content that may happen, it's over there (it's only slightly more graphic. I just toned it down for this site more as a precaution than anything)._

 _Anyway - Enjoy!_

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 31

Eobard looked at the projected screen of his holoblock.

 _8:00 PM._

He didn't waste a single second more. He leapt to his feet, speeding back to STAR Labs as Reverse Flash.

He found Barry in the cortex, sitting on the floor just inside the medical bay, his feet on the ramp leading down. To Eobard's surprise, he wore his Flash suit, mask and all. He held what appeared to be a piece of cloth in his hands. Eobard moved across the room, leaning against the glass of the doorframe opposite of him.

"Barry," he said.

Flash looked up, blinking at him. "Eobard."

Eobard felt his breath hitch at the look in the other's eyes - pain. To his own astonishment, he was overcome with the desire to end it, to take the other into his arms and reassure him. "What's the matter?" he asked, stepping forward. He sat down next to Scarlet Speedster, uncertain what to do.

Barry held up the cloth for Eobard's benefit. The Reverse Flash noticed it was singed around the edges, most of it darkened with burns. However, he could tell it'd once been a pastel pink color.

"There was one day," Barry said, quiet, "that you set a fire that consumed several city blocks..."

"I remember that," Eobard replied with a nod.

"I couldn't put out a fire so large, so I got as many people out as I could...but I didn't save everyone." He blinked. "There was a child that...I couldn't get to fast enough...the ceiling collapsed, and..." he trailed off. "When the fires were finally extinguished, this was all I found of her." He shook his head. "I kept it, thinking it would...I don't know, help prevent it from happening again." He closed his eyes. "But no matter how fast I run, there will always be people I cannot save..." He turned to the Reverse.

Eobard couldn't bring himself to say anything at all. It was as if his vocal cords had frozen.

Barry muttered, "that girl - her name was Molly. She wanted to be a pilot, like her dad. And maybe that's what she'd be right now, if she hadn't..." He cleared his throat. "Her parents divorced a few weeks later. The father turned to drinking, winding up in jail for DUI and public intoxication, and the mother was submitted to mental rehabilitation by her sister for depression... And I felt responsible for what had happened to them. Not just because I didn't reach their daughter in time, but because of _you_. That family paid the price for _our_ war."

The Reverse Flash inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly. His vocals unfroze, but the words that came out were difficult. "...Are you looking for an apology, Barry?"

He saw the man's pain intensify for just a brief moment, and he felt immediate guilt.

"I'm not that naïve," Barry whispered. He seemed to struggle to keep Eobard's gaze after that, frequently looking away when he spoke. "I know what you've done. Everything. All the horrible things. Things like that... But I...feel so...drawn to you... It shouldn't be, but it is... Before all of this," he gestured vaguely, "I thought I hated you..." He sighed. "This is so hard to say... I _did_ hate you, but it's all faded away. I just want to be with you in the way you've been asking... I really do. I want to see that there is good in you. I want it...but just because I want that to be true, doesn't mean it is. Maybe I'm just blinded by my desire to see the best in everyone, even you."

"Barry," Eobard said, shifting. He used his best persuasive tone. "It doesn't have to be that complicated. What happened, our war, whether there's good in me or not - in light of our deal, none of that matters."

"Yes, _it does_ ," Barry replied, voice strengthening with resolve. "I've been putting off my end of the deal because I thought _us_ doing normal things might change something. But, I don't know..." He looked down. "I know I'm not always the hero. I've done things I'm not proud of, made mistakes, compromised too much at times...but I know for a fact that I can't bend my moral compass _this_ far..."

He took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry, because no matter how _badly_ I may want to... I cannot bring myself to have sex with a man who kills innocents and destroys lives… It's not who I am."

Eobard stiffened.

Barry continued staring at the floor. "What's worse, Thawne - these things you do - you do because of something _I_ did to you. Or another me did. Somewhere under all that hate and resentment and malice, is a man who once came to me, looking for direction...and I, in turn, turned him into a monster somehow... I thought I could get through to the you who wanted to be a hero... And, well...I can't - I can't hate you anymore...but that's all I can offer you. I...I thought I could muster the courage to try and have something I wanted, to break the rules a little, especially knowing how much time there may actually be left to my life, if the Time Demon succeeds...but I can't. I can't bring myself to do it... I _am_ sorry, Eobard. If you need to take what is due to you, then take it. Like I said earlier, I won't fight or resist you, but this deal of ours ends there..." The burnt cloth dropped to the ground.

Eobard stared at the Flash. "So you _were_ stringing me along..."

"Unintentionally, if you can believe it. I thought...I thought I could...do this. I really thought I could..." His voice was strained and tinged with regret. "I _wish_ I could."

Eobard thought he would feel outraged. But he didn't. He felt... Well, he wasn't sure what he felt, and he didn't know what to do because of that. "I see. That's why you sent me away, to try and convince yourself to have what you wanted...but you couldn't. Your hero complex just wouldn't budge, huh?"

Barry still kept his gaze away from him. "Yes."

Eobard exhaled. "I should have figured this would happen from the start."

"I wanted to do something special for you, too, but...well, you know..." He wiped his eyes with single, quick sweep of his hand. "For what it's worth, Eobard, I am also sorry for what I did in that other timeline. I don't know why that version of me did it, but I wish he hadn't." Barry focused on him again, and his internal agony was unbearable to witness.

Eobard shifted _his_ gaze away this time.

"So," Barry whispered, seeming to be forcing his words, "what...are you...going to...do?"

The Reverse Flash wondered why he couldn't summon even the faintest sensation of anger. It should have been so easy. He'd been cheated in their deal. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

These past couple of weeks had revealed who Barry Allen truly was to him in a way that being trapped in the twenty-first century hadn't managed. He'd seen Barry, even then, as nothing more than the arrogant and cold hero that he would one day become, the one who had abandoned him on that blood-soaked street, no matter how much he'd come to feel like a real mentor for that young man at the time.

But Barry hadn't become that...

Not this Barry, anyway.

In that moment, Eobard saw a man who was simply that...human. A wonderfully-imperfect human, who wanted, who wished, who tried to do his best every day. He saw a man - arrogant, yes, but not cold - a man as warm as the sun, with a heart as golden and full as summertime. He wasn't a perfect hero, but neither was he corrupt and unworthy of _being_ a hero, as the Reverse had once believed.

Eobard realized the truth - that by running back to the past, by killing Nora Allen and mentoring her son, he'd changed Barry. He hadn't just created the Flash. He had created another version of _Barry Allen_. He had created the hero he had always imagined him to be back when he was younger and more inclined to believe in heroes - or, in the very least, a version of this man that was far closer to that image he'd once held of the speedster.

This Flash _wasn't_ the Flash he'd vowed to be the reverse of.

His true enemy was gone.

 _Forever._

 _Erased._

 _By my own two hands._

 _All the suffering was worth it._

Euphoria flooded him. He wanted to throw his head back and laugh. "Barry," he said instead, "you don't have to apologize." He focused on the other speedster.

Barry's eyes widened with bewilderment. "What?"

Eobard's hand found his, taking hold of it. He chuckled a little. "I just came to the conclusion, that the other you, in the other timeline, the one who should have apologized... He's gone... All these years, I've been fighting the wrong person."

Barry's expression of disbelief only intensified.

"Don't you see? When I ran back in time to destroy you," Eobard said, gleeful, "I _succeeded_. I destroyed the you that I hated. I just...didn't see it until now," he reiterated.

"You..."

Eobard leaned forward, murmuring, "I'm done hurting people to get at you..." He dropped his voice further, to barely a coherent whisper. "I'm done hurting _you._..because I won our war..." He kissed Barry lightly. "I _won_ , and, I won't lie; it feels _so_ good to realize this."

"You...you're serious?" Barry finally managed, wide-eyed. "You're done fighting me?"

"Yes. You were right. There is something in me, after all, that isn't entirely a monster. However small." He placed his hands on either side of the Flash mask, losing himself to that gaze. "No more innocents will die for what happened in our original timeline. And...I will never try to kill you again."

The Flash searched his gaze. He saw skepticism there, but he didn't blame the other for not being completely trusting of this declaration. Sooner or later, though, he knew Barry would realize the truth.

It turned out sooner was to be the case. Barry grabbed his hands, his eyes filling with faith as he whispered, "I never imagined I would hear you say that, Eobard..."

Hope. Eobard felt it surge through the other. Felt it surge through himself.

He pressed their foreheads together, unable to look away from the dark eyes locked on him. Hunger grew in them. His heart rate increased to see it. "In truth...we're two sides of the same coin, you and I - we may be opposites, but we belong together."

"Kiss me," Barry demanded. "For real, this time."

"Are you sure?" Eobard whispered against his soft lips, "that might be dangerous. If I did, I'm not sure I could stop."

"I won't want you to. Not this time. Never again."

Barry closed his eyes. He tilted his head, pushing their mouths together. Electricity flared, pulsing through Eobard with each rapid beat of his heart. Heady and addicting emotions exploded through him when he reciprocated. For several seconds, nothing seemed to exist but them and that kiss, and he was very aware of little arcs of electricity passing between their lips with every shift. Their breathing picked up, warm air fanning across Eobard's face.

Barry pulled back first, gasping, flushed, eyes hazy. Eobard had to stop himself from reaching for his lips again, because he felt certain he could kiss Barry Allen for hours on end. He hadn't lied; he wouldn't be able to stop. Barry grabbed his elbows. He stood and dragged his reverse with him. Eobard felt the hands pushing the Reverse Flash cowl off his face. Barry ripped his own back and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Eobard. There was such warmth in his embrace.

"I feel it," Barry breathed, pressing into him in an almost desperate way. His grip tightened as he nuzzled into Eobard's neck. The Reverse Flash felt his heart melt, knees weakening at the simple yet profound gesture of complete yearning and trust. "We are _meant_ to be together. Why did we let hatred control us for _so_ long?" The question sounded almost like a complaint.

"We made mistakes - both of us," Eobard replied, rubbing small, soothing circles between the other's shoulder blades.

"Too many."

"Then again, even as enemies, we've always shared a connection with each other no one could understand but us."

The Flash shifted from his neck to his ear. "I _want_ you tonight, Eobard," he whispered there like it was a secret. "I want everything you are." Eobard could feel his soft hair against his cheek.

 _Damn._

"Well, it's about damn time," Eobard said mildly. "I've only waited _three_ days."

The other sighed, pulling back to meet his gaze, but Eobard could see that his annoyance was faked from the way his eyes danced. "You're so going to kill the mood," he returned in soft tones.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Barry. I'm sure it won't be hard to bring it back." His hands on the man's back crept lower, cautious.

Barry's eyes darkened, and he shifted into the touch. "Eobard. I don't want to wait any longer...please," he begged. "Take me, _please_. _Now_."

 _Begged._

The Flash, begging _Eobard Thawne -_ the Reverse Flash - for _pleasure_.

 _God._

This wasn't forced, and there was no alcohol in the man's system.

 _This. This is how I want this._

 _Victory._

He shoved Barry until his back hit the glass wall of the med bay, hands on either side of him. He pressed their lips together again, closing his eyes. He felt the entwining emotions connecting them, their molecules buzzing on the same frequency. His heart thudded like thunder. He wanted everything about Barry Allen. He didn't just want to have sex with him; he wanted mutual passion. He craved it. He craved their Speed Force. He wanted to drink in all of Barry's and get drunk off of it. He craved every moment - short or long, negative or positive - they would ever share together. He craved the feel of their unique bond, the one that had tied them together across so many timelines and years.

Barry laughed on his mouth, interrupting that kiss. It was a beautiful and pure sound, full of happiness and exhilaration.

He slid his hands to Barry's waist. He twisted them both around. He pushed back, guiding the man to a cluttered table. Without looking to determine what was on it, he pushed his arm past Barry and slid off the paraphernalia with two quick sweeps of his hand.

Barry's eyes refocused at the sound of shattering glass, widening. "Unless I'm hearing things, I believe you just destroyed a compound I had aging for two _months._ "

"If you wanted it safe," Eobard growled from the depths of his lungs, never breaking eye-contact. "You shouldn't have left it there." He gripped the other to him with need.

"Unbelievable," Barry murmured into his ear again, "you are so evil."

Eobard felt his self-control slipping away with each second. "I _really_ hope that won't be the last time you say that tonight." He drew back and nearly tore Barry's gloves when he removed them from his hands, tossing them away with no idea what direction they went.

"We _could_ have gone to the bedro-" Barry broke off with a gasp when Eobard slammed their bodies back together, hands feeling for the edges of the Flash suit.

"I thought you wanted this _now_. And frankly, I do, too. I won't waste even another _second_."

His response was a moan.

He breathed, "I want you to know, Barry, that no one else has ever made me feel like _this_." His fingers yanked at the material between them, pulling at the bright red. "Only _you,_ Flash. And that's why I want this, why I always go running back to you, because there's _no one else_ who _completes_ me."

Eobard ripped the Flash suit away, baring the other's shoulders and torso. Barry groaned at his rough movements, but his hands were yanking at the Reverse Flash suit with equal zeal. Eobard forced himself to step back long enough to remove his gloves and boots, then dropped his own chestpiece. He hesitated for just a second, then reached forward. He felt the half-exposed body underhand, taut with muscles, skin as smooth and unmarred as he had known it'd be. The Speed Force surging through his veins also fizzed across bare flesh. He laughed this time, giddy, and he infected Barry with it, the other catching the same grin and chuckle.

There may have been no alcohol involved, but Eobard felt like he had a buzz, anyway.

He pressed his lips against those soft ones he knew so well, sliding his arms around the Flash, feeling bare, warm skin against bare, warm skin for the first time along with the tickle of mingling red and gold electricity. It turned his thoughts inside out. He deepened the kiss, feeling fiery excitement and passion bubbling up inside. After a moment, Barry pulled back to pant in air. Eobard could taste him on his lips, and it was wonderful. He dipped his head abruptly and bit into the other's shoulder, listening to a hiss when he sucked at the skin. Barry twisted at the sensation. Fingers dug into the Reverse's back, and he pulled the Flash tighter to him.

"You want this, Barry?" He gasped against him, nipping more skin along his neck between his words.

"Yes," he moaned, leaning into him.

"How much?"

"So much."

"Tell me."

"I want this. I want _you..._ "

"Say it again," Eobard demanded. How did simple words give him so much pleasure? "Beg me, hero."

"Please. I want you, Eobard. God, I want you so badly!" He quivered with the force of his words. "I _want_ you, please!"

It stole his breath away.

Eobard could have stood there all day listening to this man's desperate, husky voice saying how much he wanted him while he marked up his neck. But he needed more. He needed the other to actually be _his_. He needed satiation. His sanity spiraled away, all logic and coherence ruined. He felt the pain that crashed through the both of them as he slammed Barry - _his_ Barry - against the table, holding the other down by his wrists. The man gasped. He leaned over him.

"You're mine," the Reverse Flash growled with lust, staring into the half-lidded, green eyes under him.

"Then have me," panted the other in desperation. "I want you. I need you, Eobard. _Please_."

Eobard pressed their mouths together again, hands and thoughts all over the Flash. With all the sensations, and their overwhelming closeness, it was almost too much. Feeling intoxicated from their shared Speed Force and lust, he pulled away all remaining clothing between them.

In spite of his desire, he paused, admiring what he saw. "Look at this," he murmured in wonder, brought to reality for a few moments, "you're wonderful, majestic, marvelous Barry."

"So did you just undress me to admire me all day?" Flash grumbled, but his face flushed even more so than it had already been.

"Grouse all you want, but you enjoy the attention," Eobard murmured back.

Then, he realized he forgot something important. He confided the detail with Barry, now feeling a bit extra-flushed himself.

But Barry had thought ahead for once.

"Excellent," Eobard responded.

"Damn…it..."

"Is this alright?"

"Yes… It's better than alright."

He kissed him again, letting Barry take full advantage of his pliable mouth in that moment. A few, long moments later, he broke the contact between their lips. He didn't miss how dazed the other looked. He took their intimacy to the next stage, being as careful as he could.

"I've never done it like this before..." Barry admitted with a rough chuckle. "I hope...you...know...what...you're doing..." He groaned and shuddered.

"Of course..." he murmured. "...just... _relax._.." He was trying not to move too fast, the way he really wanted to.

"Oh...Eobard... _Fuck_..."

Eobard leaned down and kissed him, murmuring encouragement. "There...there..."

"Unbelievable, right?" Barry gasped against his face. "You're...unbelievable...in the best ways, Eobard...so please..."

"Barry..."

"You're...unbelievably...perfect..." The Flash groaned against him.

The words burned in his mind. To be called perfect, by the one man whom it mattered most to hear it from - it felt _so_ good. Eobard's hand moved down, feeling the smooth, quivering body beneath him, listening to the other's sharp intake of air that followed.

"So sensitive," Eobard commented with amusement.

He was surprised when Barry seemed to become agitated. "Damn right... Don't...wait...any longer," he panted. He reached up, placing a hand on either side of his reverse's face, staring right into his eyes. He pulled at Eobard with his legs, the action full of desperation. "I'm not a very patient man, Thawne... I can't stand this slowness a second longer... Come on, Reverse, fuck me like you mean it! Isn't that what you wanted?"

The pleas sent Eobard's control careening away from him.

He thrusted hard, removing the remaining space between them. The Flash screamed his name.

The Reverse paused, though, watching the other's chest rise and fall rapidly, watched the flickers of electricity on his skin that was now shimmering with a faint layer of sweat. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to savor this. He couldn't help but stare down at this man he'd wanted for _so_ long. He recognized that he had him - had him as he had never truly believed he would, and yet had imagined it so many times, that it felt surreal. He wondered, for a split second if this was a dream, but the simple fact that he hadn't woken was enough.

"What...?" Barry breathed, voice strained, sweat beads on his forehead. "What...are...you...waiting...for…?"

"I'm just enthralled by you," Eobard murmured. "Anything you ask, it's yours." He moved in a steady rhythm, watching the way the other's expression changed at each change. "You know that, right? It's been _so_ long since I've been this obsessed with you."

"That's...so...sweet, Thawne...but you...really...need...to...work on...tuning down that...creep factor of yours..." Barry ground out, trembling. Lightning danced across his skin, sending sensations of pleasure through Eobard. He realized he was shaking too, and at some point, they'd both gone into superspeed; the seconds on the nearby clock were frozen in time.

His composure started to slide from him again. He couldn't hold onto it.

Barry didn't complain in the slightest, though.

Eobard was learning that he liked it rough.

There was heat, fire, electricity and pleasure between them. It entwined into a deep spark that wove into his soul, as surely as it did to the other. He didn't know how it could feel so perfect. He lost himself, wishing, wanting, desiring. Barry crushed up into him in necessity, in want, in need, arms now locked like vises around his torso.

"Eobard..." Barry breathed against him. "Thawne..."

No. It was not simple desire. It was _mandatory_ that they were so into each other.

He felt his satisfaction build, higher and higher. He couldn't imagine anything else in that moment but how he knew his voice would crack at the right moment.

With every last ounce of willpower he still had, he forced himself to halt.

Barry groaned, eyelids fluttering as he focused on the Reverse. "Oh god, don't stop-"

"Do you trust me?" Eobard interrupted, tone serious. He pulled back.

"Of course. Why are you-?"

Eobard reached his hand up, seizing his reverse's neck in a posturing way, squeezing lightly. Barry's face filled with realization and he closed his eyes. With his other hand, the Reverse grasped him. He wanted Barry to feel nothing but him.

He pushed forward again.

"That felt so good," he managed for the both of them.

Barry was unable to utter a single coherent word.

The Reverse Flash vibrated his entire body, encouraging Speed Force and electricity to flow off of him in waves. He watched the instant effect it had on the man. The Flash inhaled, chest expanding, entire body going rigid. His mouth opened and a hoarse cry spilled from his lungs. The voice reverberated in Eobard's ears, and he felt gratification and joy. He closed his eyes and basked in it, feeling pleasure down to his core. He enjoyed it far more than any scream of pain he had ever ripped from the other.

He straightened himself and moved rhythmically again.

Barry wound down, hair ruffled, body drenched in sweat, composure gone, and oh so beautiful as only the Flash could be in that moment. His hero, his idol - yet his once blind-admirer lost in hero-worship - the man who'd come to him when he was young, needing him, who had grown under his guidance. And now - now he was this, a strong, capable hero, a man who the city looked up to as its guardian angel. Eobard knew he had created the perfection he'd wanted. It was because of him, that the Flash was adored and loved.

 _His_ Barry. _His_ Flash.

He was proud beyond words.

 _You are mine._

He was in awe. How could one man affect him so?

This man's entire existence could only be destiny - the same destiny that had determined they would meet, that they would be together. They were always fated to be Flash and Reverse Flash, to thrive because of each other, as opposites. And yet...

Every war ended, and this was how this one did.

He knew this was more than just sex.

 _This is-_

His mind went blank. Fire burned through his veins. He lost all self-control and curled onto the other and repeated into his chest the one name that occupied his mind, over and over again.

 _Barry, Barry, Barry..._

He couldn't think any other thought for what felt like several minutes.

The Flash gradually loosened his legs, lowering them from Eobard's waist. The Reverse inhaled and pulled out of him. He found those lips again and kissed them gently. Barry kept his gaze. There was nothing but adoration and wonder in his eyes, a look that Eobard was becoming familiar with, and one that was growing on him.

He knew they'd both given up much for this one wonderful thing between them. As much as he wanted to ask for more, he wouldn't because he didn't dare go too fast this time - didn't dare to wear out his welcome.

The Flash closed his eyes and murmured something under his breath.

"What was that?" Eobard asked.

"When I'm safe, you're free," he repeated. "When I'm calm, you're wild. When I'm sane, you're crazed. When I stay, you'll go. When I'm lost, you'll pull me through. When I'm stranded in the stars, you'll soar above the Earth. We're reversed...but you'll always run after me - bring me back to you, Eobard. This is the end of the war."

"Barry," Eobard murmured. "Did you reci-?"

Barry put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh… I know - I know it's actually really cheesy, I just...couldn't help it."

"Did you just come up with that? Or did you reh-?"

"I said be quiet…"

Eobard blinked, then smiled. "Never stop being you, Barr. Or should I say, Mr. Hopeless Romantic?" He pushed himself from the table, nearly stumbling. He realized he was rather sore, but it would go away soon thanks to his sped-up healing. Besides, he probably wasn't even close to as sore as the other man was.

"Um," Barry said, still laying there, but he'd drawn his legs up as though embarrassed all of a sudden. He shifted and Eobard saw his face flush once more. "I don't suppose you would bring me a towel, so I don't...you know...make a mess."

Eobard leaned forward for one more light kiss. "Of course. As I said - anything you ask is yours."

* * *

 _"Lie down with me, won't you?"_ Barry had asked of him when they'd started for bed.

And so Eobard lay in the bed of the Flash for the first time, his arm around the man. He'd done the one thing he'd once claimed he would not...

Cuddling.

Because Barry had asked for it. He was really taking advantage of Eobard's sudden feelings of generosity.

Everything was reversed, now, indeed.

 _You'll never know what you do to me…_ _What you've done…_ _What you did... You've always been the one driving force in my life that really mattered, the only reason I ever became more than what I was._

He listened to Barry's soft breathing, gazing at the indistinct outline of his shape in the darkness. There were hints of lingering Speed Force between them, even now, glitters of faint light here and there as if their combined intensity caused physical sparks. Eobard felt their connection more deeply and strongly than ever before. And he marveled at it. They were linked, through both touch and the mysterious energy every speedster had, through both timeline and history, through both emotion and logic… They fit together so well, the Flash and his Reverse, hero and antagonist, vigilante and criminal, paragon of light and personification of darkness - perverse dichotomy.

He was so content and relaxed for what felt like the first time in a long time.

 _"I want you, Eobard…"_

Even now, he couldn't get enough of this simple truth. The Flash wanted Eobard Thawne, who'd once been so lowly in comparison to the mighty hero of Central City. But for the first time, he felt one-hundred percent sure that the Flash had stopped looking down on him, had finally started seeing him as an equal...as more than an equal...

As one half of the whole they made up.

And the contentment in his heart said it was all he'd ever wanted from him.

He could almost forget flinty, cold eyes that had once locked onto him with nothing but annoyed scrutiny and a voice that'd often said, _"Fanboy"_ with such condescendence. His Barry wouldn't ever be that man. This Barry had a heart of gold.

Eobard could feel each gentle inhalation, the other speedster's chest rising and falling under his arm. Completely exposed and vulnerable like this, he was beautiful. The Reverse Flash in him couldn't help but notice how easy it could be to shift his hand down, vibrate it, to rip through the ribcage and heart there. Over a month ago, he would have given anything to have the Flash so powerless in his hands like this so he could end his life once and for all.

Now, he only wanted Barry curled in his arms so he could be close to him as he lived.

He knew he could lie awake all night just to watch Barry Allen breathe.

Eventually, though, his eyes closed of their own volition, and he fell into blissful darkness.


	32. Visitors

Chapter 32

Eobard blinked his eyes open when he felt Barry shifting in his grasp. The other man sat up, and the sheets fell from his torso. Morning sun drifted through the windows, shining on him, and Eobard could see the whole, bare plane of his back, the faint ripple down the middle where his spine was, distinctive shoulder blades, alabaster skin. His gaze drifted to the dark hair with its bronze sheen on his head, a complete, wonderful mess at this point. The contrast of the colors was dazzling. Allen's hands came up, rubbing his eyes, and Eobard watched the flex of his muscles with the movement. The man he admired stretched.

"You know," Eobard murmured to him, voice thick with lingering sleep. "I don't think I've slept so well in quite some time."

Barry pushed the sheets away without a word, baring his body completely.

The Reverse Flash smiled. "That's a wonderful image for my morning, Barry."

Slipping off the bed, Barry supersped his clothes on. He turned around.

"Aww, I was enjoying the view," Eobard complained. He blinked at Barry, surprised he hadn't recieved a single riposte in response to his comments. Or a single word, for that matter. "Barry? Everything alright?"

Barry seemed to pause. "It's done, isn't it? I mean, there's no going back, now. This is the path we chose, for better or worse."

Eobard leaned back into the bed further, head on the second pillow there. He couldn't remember the last time a bed had felt this comfortable. "You know...you don't have to sound like it's life or death."

"What? No, no, that's not what I meant." Barry crossed over to the bed, as though eager to reassure Eobard. He sat on the edge of the mattress, dropping a hand to the Reverse's leg covered by the sheet. "Though, considering who we both are, 'life and death' probably isn't too much of a stretch when describing us."

"Are you not satisfied, Barry, with the outcome?"

"Of course I am... I guess...I'm just still processing everything… What we shared last night...was..."

"Incredible."

"Yes. Incredible...but something I wasn't expecting. You, ending the war... I can hardly believe it."

Eobard reached for the hand on his thigh, shifting in the bed to lock their fingers together. "I wish that we didn't resist this for so long."

Barry cleared his throat, a nervous look flitting over his features.

 _Uh-oh._

"I wanted to ask you..." The hand tightened on his.

 _This doesn't sound good._

"Do you think-"

 _Don't you dare-_

"-the other me, in the original timeline...? I mean, how similar was I to him, really? ...Did he...you know...?"

Eobard hadn't expected _that._ Though it was a relief when compared to what may have been uttered by the other speedster. He guessed the rest of Barry's difficult question, "did he feel the same way about me that you do? Did he feel our connection? Did he want _this_?" The other nodded without a word. The Reverse inhaled, exhaled, quiet for a few moments. Finally, he muttered, "I've already asked myself those same questions, Barry... My best answer is, no. I don't believe he did… Either way, I'm done thinking about him. He doesn't exist now. I want to think about _you_."

Barry smiled, face flushing with pleasure.

Eobard chuckled.

The Flash's gaze flickered with golden electricity. "Your eyes are so blue," he murmured tenderly

Eobard had to laugh at that, and a pleasant warmth flooded his heart.

"I just noticed," Barry defended. "And this is probably the first time I've seen you with bedhead."

Eobard raised his free hand and ran it over his scalp, unsurprised to find his fingers catching in haphazard tangles. "Considering last night's activities...I'm certain it is even worse than it would have been, otherwise."

"Yes, blame it on the sex."

"I will."

"It's nice, you know."

"Hm? The sex?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant the look," Barry admitted. "You, blue-eyed with bedhead. It's adorable."

"Adorable?" Eobard raised an eyebrow. "That is not an adjective I would have ever expected to hear from you about _me_."

Without warning, Barry pitched forward and dropped his forehead onto Eobard's chest. He snuggled against him without shame, still clutching his hand, his other arm wrapped around him. "Mm-hm. Endearing, Eo." His voice was muffled.

Eobard was given the impression of a human teddy bear, what with all this saccharine cuddling and the soft hair against his skin. He almost opened his mouth to retort at it - and at the use of 'Eo', his ridiculous nickname - but nothing came out. He was lost in the way the Flash was curled onto him, so relaxed, so comfortable, so happy.

And he felt just as content with their closeness.

A worried thought crept into his mind. "Barry," he said, "about our deal…"

Barry turned his head up to meet Eobard's gaze. His expression tensed. "Give and take? Is that what last night was to you? Is that what _this_ is to you?"

"I...well, now that I think about it, most relationships _are_ give and take...but I don't want this to be about our deal any more." Eobard nodded to himself, decided. "I don't want what's between us to be marked and tallied to keep score. I don't want this to be business… I want this to be unconditional and without restrictions. We both satisfied the deal, now let's be done with it."

"Are you sure that's not just a bit too dangerous?"

"For me, it isn't. For you…" He exhaled. "Well, only you can know for sure… I'll leave it up to you."

Barry faced away, breath warm on Eobard's skin when he replied. "All I know, is that I want to be with you, and without it being, as you say, business. I want to be done with the deal, too."

"Glad to hear it."

A few moments went by. "You know," Barry said matter-of-factly, "I'm aware that we didn't discuss our roles before we had our fun...and we both know that I took you last time, so maybe next time..."

"Fine," Eobard said with a playful mock-sigh. "I suppose we should _share_ that role… If we must."

"Unbelievable."

"'Unbelievably perfect,'" he quoted back, "according to you, anyway... And, for your information, there are _other_ ways to find such gratification... But on a serious note, you _are_ going to need some instruction, Allen. You've never been with another man before like this, correct?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll be a great teacher, like you were before... Even if it's a _very_ different subject."

Another chuckle escaped Eobard.

Barry leaned up, kissing him. "I'm going to go wash up."

Eobard gripped his hand when he started to stand. "Barry."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know...in case it wasn't perfectly clear...that it was everything I wanted."

Barry grinned. "I know. And I feel the same."

"We _do_ have something in common, after all."

"That's usually what happens when you stop being someone's enemy." Barry raised an eyebrow, the smile softening. "You start realizing that they really aren't so bad as you thought…"

"So it seems."

"Can we go out for dinner tonight? Since we've ended our deal? I mean, I don't think we've had an actual outing since we started this relationship. Well, except for the time I got drunk. Which I don't want to do. I mean, I want to have drinks with you again, but I don't want to get drunk - unless you do? I'm just talking about dinner, though, this time. We can have drinks another time and play darts if you really wa-"

"Barry," Eobard interrupted, "we can go out for dinner tonight."

"Great, great!" Barry responded. He squeezed the Reverse's hand, then released it and leapt from the bed, exiting the room with a spring in his stride.

Eobard felt surprised at how warmed he was by the other's happiness.

And they'd ended the deal. For good. He didn't know quite what this new dynamic between them meant yet, but he was sure he would find out.

* * *

 _So this is what it means…_

Barry slammed Eobard against the wall. Lips against the Reverse Flash's neck, he murmured in a breathless voice, "teach me, Thawne. Teach me, like you did before. Teach me how to make you wild. Teach me how to fuck you. Inspire me. Embolden me. Believe in me."

The Reverse Flash grunted in appreciation at that. "Of course." He felt teeth on his skin now. He inhaled, heartrate increasing with each second. He gripped strong shoulders, tilting his head, pulling his opposite up for an intimate kiss. When he pulled back for air, he gasped, "I've always believed in you, Barry. I've always known that nothing is beyond you."

Hands gripped his thighs.

Many positions they could try ran through his mind, but he decided maybe that'd be too much to start with. Once Barry became more familiar with this, he could then determine his kinks, use them to his advantage. "We'll start simple,for now," he informed. Barry nodded, eyes hooded, but he seemed intent on Eobard's words. "We can move onto more complexity later... Take your-"

A noise sounded in the room, a buzzing, rippling noise that cut his statement off.

Barry jerked back. He spun around, and the air before them filled with a blue light. Eobard saw the portal forming, stabilizing. He stepped forward, quickly smoothing his clothing and hair. A man leapt through the breach, two people at his side.

"Cisco!" Barry said with surprise.

Eobard's eyes moved to the other two. Both of them were women, but he only recognized one of them.

"Barry!" She exclaimed, rushing to the Flash. She threw her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking. She began to cry. "I'm...so...so...sorry for what I did..."

"It's okay, Caitlin," he murmured, embracing her back. "It's okay."

"It worked," Vibe said, pulling his dark, glowing goggles off. "We unspliced her DNA. Killer Frost is gone. Though you probably already figured that out... "

"Thank you," Caitlin whispered to Barry, clinging to him like a lifeline. " _Thank you_."

Eobard saw the second woman step closer to Vibe. By his side, she was shorter, with long, wavy hair that matched a dark leather outfit and tan skin. Her hand linked with his, and she murmured something in his ear that made him smile and look back at her with a playful expression on his face.

Eobard's heart twinged. He knew he had worked to bring Caitlin back from her struggle with Killer Frost. He'd put in effort to try and regain a bit of Cisco's trust. But he couldn't stop himself from hating the fact that he would have to keep Barry at arm's length, now. He wasn't a fool. He understood the necessity. Despite the intelligence their guests possessed, they were morally-upright people - moreso than the Flash. None of them would understand the agreement he and Allen had come to. None of them would understand that they'd ended their war, that they'd both given up their hatred.

How could they? They hadn't experienced the connection he had - that he knew Barry had - as well as all the emotions and moments Eobard had lost himself in the Scarlet Speedster's eyes, his soft lips. No, to them, if they discovered the truth, it would seem like he was manipulating Barry, that he was taking advantage of his trusting, forgiving nature, that he was doing all of this to break him.

But that didn't mean his mind wasn't on Barry when he witnessed Cisco's obvious closeness with this stranger.

Of course they showed up now, of all the times they could have.

 _Just when I thought the universe was giving me a break…_ He wanted to sigh aloud in frustration.

"Gypsy," Barry greeted when Caitlin relinquished her hold on him. He shook Gypsy's hand.

"Hey, Barry," she responded.

"It's been awhile. How are you?"

Gypsy glanced at Cisco with a faint grin. "Actually, I've been quite a bit better here lately. And you?"

"Great!" Barry exclaimed, then hesitated at their confused expressions. "I mean," he continued with a half-hearted shrug, "as great as I can be, given the circumstances." He cleared his throat. "Would it be too dangerous to ask why you all are here? I mean, I'm _so_ happy to see you guys, of course, but I get the feeling this has more to do with than Caitlin."

"You're right," Cisco replied. "I'm tracking a criminal who fled here after we did some serious housecleaning back home. And, besides that, Caitlin wanted to see you, and Gypsy was bored...so, here we all are. Hard to believe that criminal, right? Why run to the city that is known so well for - the _Flash_?"

Barry grinned. "Well, we'll catch him. He won't stand a chance against all of us, now."

"Caitlin," Eobard finally spoke up.

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "I don't want to talk."

"I know," Eobard said. "And I know I hurt you - perhaps worst of all...given that my accelerator forced you to be Killer Frost... But, would you believe me if I apologized?"

"I don't know," she replied, voice heavy, "you're really good at lying."

"Wait a second," Gypsy interrupted. "Who is he?" She pointed at Eobard. "It sounds like you all have a bad history with him. Wait, is he-?"

"Eobard Thawne," Cisco confirmed as if that explained everything. "Reverse Flash."

And it seemed to. Gypsy bit her bottom lip, eyes becoming guarded and wary. "Ah, I see. Cisco told me a lot about you."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, though I admit, I wasn't expecting you to be so... Well, I was expecting someone more unpleasant...and maybe intimidating in appearance."

"What Vibe told you are grossly-exaggerated tales."

"Hardly," Cisco returned. "First impressions aren't exactly much to go on, Gypsy dear. Give it time, and I'm sure he'll find some way to manipulate you into doing his dirty work, just so he can turn around and shove his fist through your sternum afterward as a sweet, parting gift."

The Reverse sighed dramatically. "I'd also appreciate it, Cisco, if you'd stop talking about me like I'm not even here."

"Thawne," Barry interjected. "Back off."

"Says you, Allen," Eobard bit back, stifling his own amusement. Despite having to keep Barry at a distance, he found he silently enjoyed their false bickering, a show for the others' benefit. He returned his gaze to the taller woman. "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted - I _am_ sorry, Caitlin."

She finally looked at him, as though with great effort, searching his gaze, eyes flicking away every now and then. "You mean that?" She asked, uncertain.

"Yeah," Eobard replied. "Just because I hate the Flash, doesn't mean I hated all of you. I cared about you and Cisco-" at the snort from Vibe, he inclined his head, "whether you believe it or not."

Barry rolled his eyes appropriately.

Cisco leaned over to Caitlin, whispering loudly, "don't listen to him. He's still a douchebag."

She smiled a little. "Even so, I suppose I can't blame you, Eobard."

"You can't?" Eobard replied in surprise.

"No," Caitlin said, "I know what it's like to hate. I know what it's like to not be able to let go of it. I can understand, why you're so angry all the time. All that fueling your power, making you want to do awful, terrible things to try and soothe it."

"You mean - you think...that you know what _I'm_ thinking?" Eobard asked, feeling amazement flood him. He hadn't expected any empathy from their visitors, not even from Caitlin.

"Yes," she said, "I've had a _very_ long time to experience a criminal's state of mind - my own. I still remember everything. I...did so many horrible things... I...don't know how to move on. I can sympathize. It's not easy. I mean, I had to change my DNA to cure me. You, though...you don't have the option to just back out of your state of mind."

Eobard could do nothing but stare at her.

Cisco stared at her, too. "W-w-whoa, wait a sec. Did I just hear you say you sympathized with him?"

"Empathized, more accurately." She shrugged. "It can't be that much different from what I went through."

"See?" Eobard asked, "Cisco, according to dear Caitlin, I am a very sympathetic villain."

"Ugh, don't get me started, and...um," he said, still looking at Caitlin. "I'm sorry, but this guy-" He pointed at the Reverse Flash. "-unrepentantly murders people because he can't stand the fact that Barry exists."

Caitlin's voice was cool when she responded. "I did the same."

"That was out of your control."

"It's probably out of his, too. Obviously, his actions are a form of psychosis-"

"Excuse me," Eobard said, eyes narrowing. "Did you call me psychotic?"

"Yes, considering the fact that you murdered Barry's mother, because you hated him, that really does point to a form of mental and emotional instability, a fixation on-"

Eobard's raised hand stopped her. "I'll have you know, Ms. Snow, that while I am a genius, I am mentally _sound_."

Barry snorted. "Yeah. Sure. A _sound_ genius."

"I built the particle accelerator from _scratch_ ," Eobard insisted. "Have you ever heard of a deranged individual doing that?"

Caitlin pointed out, "most patients who suffer from a mental health condition almost always say they aren't. It's why so many refuse to be submitted to mental rehabilitation."

Eobard looked amongst them then stepped back, dropping into his usual chair. "And here I was thinking I was making headway, too. I give up."

"Not likely," Cisco muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, just so we're clear," Eobard said, gesturing at Barry, looking him dead in the eye, "as soon as Time Demon's dead, so are you." He looked at Cisco and Caitlin. "And I'm really hoping that you two don't interfere, because I like you both, and I'd hate to have to kill you."

"I doubt it," Cisco said, tilting his head. "You probably fantasize about all the ways you can shove a vibrating hand into my heart."

"Will you ever get over that?"

"Probably not."

"You should. It's not healthy to hold a grudge."

"Why do you insist on being here?" Cisco groaned. "This would be _so_ much better if you just ran along for awhile."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Eobard grinned. "Even you should know that by now."

Barry snorted. The expression on his face was absolutely perfect.

Eobard found the urge to speed over to Barry and throw his arms around the other man growing. He had to put a stop to that. "Look at that," he said wryly, "Mr. Allen is choking to death on his own idiocy." It had the opposite effect of what he'd intended.

Barry's façade broke into a grin coupled with a short laugh, much to their visitors' bewilderment. He looked at Eobard, "yeah...we'll see who is idiotic in the end."

"Yes, we will," Eobard said, a sparking challenge flowing through him. "We both know who's going to kick the bucket first."

"Uh-huh."

Eobard could see merriment twinkling in the man's eyes.

"Okay," Gypsy said, "I'm just going to say it - what the hell is going on here?"

Eobard felt worried that he'd been too careless, that he'd revealed his and Barry's secret. He swallowed, and risked meeting her expression, hoping his was as neutral as he was trying to make it.

To his own amusement, Cisco saved him, "he's just an ass like that," he said. "You'll get used to it. Though it looks like the banter has evolved a bit in my absence."

"Mmhm," she responded, but there was suspicion in her gaze. However, she didn't press the matter.

Barry asked, "so, which criminal fled here?"

"Oh, you know. One of those metahumans who think they're a badass. In fact, I believe you know him. He calls himself the Darkstar Assassin... I have to wonder, though - what is it with these weird ass names? I could do so much better."

"It's not too bad," Gypsy said.

Cisco looked at her. "For real?"

"I mean - dark and star's kind of catchy together. And assassin is deadly."

"We're going to have a more in-depth discussion on this later," Cisco told her before looking back at Barry.

"I had a run in with him, actually," the speedster informed him. "He tried to kill me and Eo-Thawne."

"I know," Cisco said with a nod. "I saw that on the news. And I want to track him down soon, before he kills again."

"Well, together, he should be even easier to bring down."

"That's the hope. This time, though, I think we should take the assassin back to Wustread when we do. The vigilantes have made a special cell, just for him, because-" here, he bent his index and middle fingers on each hand in a quotation sign, "- 'he keeps escaping police custody'."

"Looks like we've got work to do, then. But first, who's up for dinner?"


	33. Better Late than Never

_**A/N -** Sorry I'm updating so slowly. DX I've been busy in life, and it's distracting me from updating this. Copy-pasting and formatting for this site is more tedious than it should be._

* * *

Chapter 33

They had their meal at a local diner.

Much to Cisco's displeasure, Eobard had insisted on accompanying them, refusing to "go somewhere else for awhile". Barry had to admit it; Cisco's irritation coupled with Eobard's calm stubbornness would have been a bit amusing if it wasn't also a depressing reminder of how much the dimensional metahuman would loathe the truth of his and Reverse Flash's current relationship. He sighed inwardly at the thought.

"It's nice," Caitlin said from her end of the table, breaking into his thoughts, "to just be here with everyone again. I almost feel normal."

"You are normal," Barry insisted.

"Most people weren't what I was, Barry."

"Well, you know what I meant. And you're you now, the way I've always known you. Kind-hearted. Warm. A great friend."

She smiled. "Thank you, Barry. And thanks for suggesting dinner. It's been…too long since we've all sat down together and did something like this."

"If only Thawne wasn't here, right?" Cisco asked loudly, jabbing his fork into his dinner and stuffing a bite into his mouth.

Caitlin had to chuckle, like she wasn't bothered in the slightest with her prickly friend. "Well, Cisco, it's almost just like our first year with Barry, right? Before everything went to hell."

"Definitely - but with the addition of my beautiful lady," Cisco said proudly, pecking Gypsy on the cheek.

The woman blushed slightly, and she gave a smile. "Cisco, you're a real charmer, you know that?"

"Oh, I know."

"Do you recall the first time we met?" Eobard directed at Caitlin and Cisco. "It was over a century ago… I chose you both for your incredible talents. I needed the particle accelerator operational as soon as possible…"

"Do I care?" Cisco asked. His face grew mockingly thoughtful. "Ope, wait a second...maybe...ah nope, doesn't look like I do." He shoveled more food down.

Eobard continued without acknowledging the jibe, obviously taking advantage of Cisco's lack of speech for a minute, "I remember, the interviews for you both, for the position at STAR Labs. Though an interview is a loose term for it. I already knew who I was and was not going to hire. I remember thinking...what incredible individuals there were in the twenty-first century ooze. You were so warm, so humorous. Caitlin, you were just as warm, and you brought endless patience and kindness to STAR Labs, to its atmosphere."

"Okay, first off," Cisco said after swallowing, his face twisting, "if you're trying to get on my good side, don't say 'ooze' out to dinner. And secondly, you already blew your chances, dude. You did a lot of terrible things, so don't get nostalgic. Trying to appeal to what was won't change anything. Barry's always going to be my friend. And because of that, not only am I obligated by principle to treat you as an enemy.. Well, it makes it very easy to do so..."

"Fine," Eobard said. "For the record, I did apologize."

Barry glanced at Cisco, feeling a pinprick of sadness. If he could only tell him the truth; Thawne wasn't an enemy…but there was no way he'd understand.

"So," Barry said, "why haven't you two just vibed Darkstar's location?"

Gypsy replied, "we couldn't."

"What? Why not?"

"Well," Cisco answered, "we can't get ahold of any of his items for vibing. He doesn't leave a lot of stuff lying around. I'm fairly certain he knows what Gypsy and I are capable of - how our powers work."

"He's smart, unfortunately."

"That's why we're here."

Barry noticed the discreet glances that Eobard kept sending his way, and his own gaze was drawn right in when it happened. He couldn't help it. He wanted to lose himself into the man's eyes. It was sheer willpower that kept his focus on his food as often as it was.

He felt the touch on his knee - the light, warm pressure of an open hand.

 _Really?_

Barry glanced up from his plate again, but Eobard was bantering with Cisco as usual. The Flash realized he couldn't hear a word of it. That touch filled his mind, distracted his thoughts, seeming to consume his entire consciousness. He felt Speed Force flooding his veins, and his heart hammered in his chest. _Don't start blushing like an idiot teenager. I'm over a_ hundred, _for pity's sake. Don't. Don't._ Desperate to prevent a reaction from himself that the others would notice, he grabbed the hand on him instead, holding it steady. Eobard finally risked a glance his way, and he felt warmed.

Before he knew what was happening, the world froze around them, the three non-speedsters trapped in their poses - Cisco with his hands up, Caitlin digging into her food, Gypsy reaching for her glass of water.

"I wish we could end this charade right now," Eobard said in the slowed-down time.

"Yeah," Barry agreed with a sigh. "It sucks."

"At least we can cheat a little, thanks to the Speed Force," the other responded. He leaned forward, and so did Barry.

Their lips connected, and if possible, time seemed to freeze completely.

Then things returned to how they were, as if the kiss had never happened. Thawne was back in his conversation, and Barry was left with the lingering taste of that kiss, which was salty and tangy from dinner. Barry licked the flavor off his lips, savoring it. He thought he saw Gypsy look at him from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to her, she was speaking with Caitlin about something.

* * *

The group strode out of the diner, and Barry was pulled from his thoughts when Gypsy stepped up to him.

"Hey. Gotta sec to chat?" She asked, hands in the pockets of her black jacket.

"Sure?" He replied. Cisco stopped and shot her a questioning look, but she just mouthed, _later._ The rest of the group glanced at them with curiosity, but kept walking.

"What's up? Barry asked the metahuman when they were out of earshot.

"I've noticed the way you and Eobard are with each other," she said, looking at him knowingly. "And that's definitely not animosity."

Barry sighed and rubbed his temples. Denying would be pointless. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, I think. I've always been good at vibing feelings, though."

"So… Cisco doesn't suspect anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm certain you would know if he did," she responded with a small smirk.

"Yeah." Barry let out a short, nervous laugh. "I probably would."

"I'm not as close with you as Cisco is, and that's probably why. He's blinded by his grudge against Thawne, and his love for you. Even if he vibed the way you two feel, he wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't think there could be anything between you two. You know, he used to tell me stories, about the Flash and his grand, arch-nemesis, the Reverse Flash. Mortal enemies... He exaggerates, sometimes."

Barry exhaled. "He wasn't exaggerating," he murmured. "It's complicated."

"I see..."

Now that the rest of them were out of sight, they trailed after.

"Are you going to tell him?" Gypsy asked.

"Maybe after Time Demon is dealt with."

"It's not my secret to share, but you have to realize he's going to freak, right? Especially if he finds out first, before you voluntarily tell him."

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I know. But it's just a week."

"It's your decision. Anyway, I've only heard things from Cisco's rather angry-red-tinted point of view. What's yours? On Eobard, I mean."

"Looking for the rose-tinted point of view now?"

She shrugged. "It's mostly curiosity."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Should it? As far as I'm concerned, what happens in Central City, stays in Central City."

"Eobard is…" Barry hesitated. "He has a lot of anger. And I hurt him, long ago - for him, anyway - and that's why he did what he did. I'm not saying it was right, any of it, but he finally accepted my apology. And I've forgiven him."

"Strange to find harmony after so much destruction."

"Every war ends, and nothing stays the same forever," Barry murmured. "And I guess we never had the opportunity to work through our differences before this month. It makes me wonder what things would be like now, if we'd been forced to sit down and work through those problems long ago."

"Sometimes... I think fate intervenes."

Barry nodded. "I agree."

They fell into silence, and eventually caught up to the others. To Barry's surprise, Eobard was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" He asked.

Cisco shrugged. "Evilbard stopped a ways back and crossed the street. Something about the Central City's Historic Symphonic Orchestra?"

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't blow anything up," Barry said. He knew where that particular theater was, seeing as he ran past it as the Flash often. He had the entire city memorized by heart. He shared a wink with Gypsy behind the other two's back before leaving. Somehow, her knowing his secret and being accepting of it made him feel better on the whole.

He reached the building in a second. He could see people filing out into the cool night air, making for their vehicles or walking off into the night, and he spotted Eobard speaking with someone.

Strange. Eobard was antisocial, to put it mildly. For him to stop and talk to someone of his own volition... Well, it was almost unheard of.

Barry crossed the road after checking for vehicles, then strode down the sidewalk towards the two. He could now make out the details of the man Eobard spoke with. He had long, dark hair pulled back from his face, and his eyes were pale. His angular features were twisted into an almost irritated look. He waved his hands animatedly as they talked.

Flash finally drew close enough to hear what they were saying.

The stranger was speaking, "...so, is an apology the only reason we're speaking now?"

"Yeah," Eobard muttered in reply so Barry almost didn't hear, "...it is..."

"Apology noted. I'd appreciate it if we didn't speak again."

"As you wish."

Barry paused, and Eobard turned towards him. He noted the stranger walking away as the Reverse approached him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Eobard asked, urging Barry to follow him on down the sidewalk.

"I heard that he wasn't too happy with your apology? What was that about? Apology for what? Who was he?"

"He...was someone I once knew. I wronged him. I guess I decided I should apologize, and I think that's your fault... It's not that I feel guilty, exactly... No. I think it's because there's this part of me that thinks about you all the time... And now, well, you inspire me to try and be someone I used to be - someone who cared about doing the right thing, and... Better late than never, right?"

Barry smiled a little. "Right. Happy to hear it... But what did you do to him that made you want to apologize, now?"

"Nothing that matters at this point," Eobard said with a shrug, staring ahead, light reflecting in his eyes. "It was so long ago... I wasn't expecting forgiveness, or really wanting it. I just wanted him to hear it. Because of you. You would want me to apologize."

"Alright, don't tell me what happened."

"Barry, I've done so many hurtful things. Take your pick."

There was no noise other than the usual sounds of a city in the evening for several moments afterward.

Eobard broke the silence between them first, "so, what did Gypsy have to say? That I'm evil?"

"No," Barry replied. "She knew about us, though. She said she'd vibed it."

"Perceptive one," Eobard noted. "And Cisco?"

"Clueless. For now."

"Because he doesn't expect it."

"Yeah. Anyway, she took the news rather well."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Maybe we _should_ tell Caitlin and Cisco."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Barry didn't push any further. He decided that the other speedster was probably right. At least, for now. They could tell them later. He leaned against Eobard's shoulder and linked a hand with his, feeling warmed on the chilly night by their closeness. "I enjoyed that kiss at dinner, by the way," he murmured.

His answer was a gratified chuckle.

* * *

"It's good to feel useful," Caitlin announced as she typed at the terminal. "Even if my help isn't entirely necessary, since you have an AI. And Cisco could do this faster than I could."

"You know Cisco wanted a break," Barry said, "and Gideon may be a super-advanced intelligence, but she's got limitations, too."

"Cisco just wanted to give me something to do," the woman replied in a tone that held both sadness and mild amusement. "Which I'm grateful for."

"It just occurred to me," Eobard spoke up, strolling over and placing his hands on the desk, "that you've started aging again, Caitlin, now that you are no longer a metahuman."

"A relief, in all honesty," she replied, glancing up at him before returning to her work. "It...feels wrong to me, living for so long."

Eobard saw Barry cast him a glance. He wondered if he or Cisco felt the same as her. He himself looked forward to a lengthy lifespan. He was eager to see the future and what it held for not just himself, but for the human race in general.

"Well," Barry said to the former doctor, "if it makes you feel better, you deserve to have a normal life after everything you've been through."

Caitlin typed some more and was silent for a few minutes. Her gaze pulled up to them again. "It may take awhile to come up with Darkstar's location. He is good at hiding. I think with Gideon's help, though, I can manage that much. You don't have to wait around in the meantime if you're bored, is what I'm trying to say. I need to focus, so I'm not good for conversation right now."

"Okay," Barry replied, "I'm going to go grab a snack while I wait, then."

"After that huge dinner we just had?"

"I'm a speedster, remember?" He chuckled and started for the door.

Eobard felt a stab of annoyance hit him. Barry, strolling out of the room like that, his back to him, as if he weren't even there. Of course, he knew why, but that didn't stop the illogical emotions it caused. He wanted to go after him, but he knew that to follow could be potentially dangerous. He may give them away.

After a few seconds, though, he decided he didn't care. "You know, I forgot something," he said to Caitlin and turned to leave the room. She gave a noise of acknowledgement, but seemed oblivious to the oddness of his retreat.

Barry was waiting at the elevator when he crossed down the hallway. The doors opened just as Eobard reached him.

"Thawne."

"Allen."

They stepped in. The doors slid shut.

Eobard grabbed the Flash by the shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. "I hate this," he complained.

"That's not surprising."

"I just..." He searched the other's gaze. "I hate how often I have to remind myself to be a good boy when you're within arm's reach... This may come as a shock, but I don't like _being_ good."

"It'll get easier..."

Eobard narrowed his eyes.

Barry sighed. "But I know what you mean... Either way, they'll be here probably no more than a day or two. Chill out."

"We could both die in less than a week. Remember that fun thing that's going to go down on the time nexus?" He closed his eyes. "Damn... I have wasted _years_..." He refocused on the other. "So you'll forgive me if I'm impatient. You'll forgive me if I don't want to hide this."

"What are you suggesting?" Barry asked. "We tell them?"

"No, no. No. They hate me enough as it is."

Barry quirked an eyebrow. "Then we show them that you've stopped being the murdering psychopath they remember you as. I'm sure they will come around to the fact that you aren't evil - then we can tell them about us, after they've forgiven you. It may take awhile, but we can do it."

"That's just it, Barry. We're nearly _out_ of time. There...is no real reason to try and get them to forgive me, is there? It's a waste of the little time we have left."

"You're certainly not being very positive, are you?"

"Positivity hasn't been one of my strong suits in quite a long time." The elevator halted, but the Reverse hit the button to keep the doors closed. "By the way, Allen, this is my _suggestion._ "

"You're..." Barry trailed off, shaking his head.

Eobard felt his lips twitch into a shameless grin. "Go on, say it, Flash."

"I'm not giving you an elevator rush, you pervert."

Eobard raised an eyebrow. "Last night it was a _table._ Plus, we _were_ interrupted earlier when our guests arrived... And I never said it couldn't be quick...and mostly painless."

Barry contemplated, narrowing his eyes. He raised his hands up, grabbing the front of Eobard's jacket.

"Yeah," the Reverse Flash started, smug, "you can't resist me, c-"

He gasped as Barry shoved him back against the other side of the elevator. "If that's the case, Thawne," he said, pressing up to him. "I believe that I get to lead this time."

Eobard frowned a little. "Aren't you still learning how this works? We really don't have time to even go over the basics, especially if we're going to stand through this."

"I'm a fast learner, you know...besides...if that's how it's going to be...then you don't get _any_ now."

Eobard realized he had a new annoyance to add to his long list of pet peeves. Now that he was this physically intimate with Barry, he realized he had let the Flash have an advantage over him. This man had something he wanted, and wouldn't hesitate to use it for what _he_ wanted. He should have known this would happen, anyway - he'd seen how ruthless his nemesis could be. He gritted his teeth, a retort forming on his lips, but as he stared into the amused green eyes in front of him, he saw his hero - the Flash he'd once wanted to devote his whole life to. His resistance melted in seconds, his irritation drained away, and his misgivings were replaced with a confidence and happiness with his decision to end the war, to be with Barry Allen.

"Fine," he murmured, cupping his chin almost reverently, "I suppose you can be the dominant one this time."

"Yeah," Barry breathed against his skin, smug. "I knew that resistance wouldn't last long." His hands found the edge of Eobard's pants.

"I hope you know how to wing this kind of thing."

"I've got a good idea… I still remember last night, you know."

Lips pressed against his, and fingers slid under his waistband and stroked him. He gave a muffled moan.

Abruptly, the PA system crackled on in the elevator, making them both jump. "Barry-" Caitlin's voice said over the speaker, causing him to yank away from Eobard like his life depended on it. "-Where are you? Good news, I just got a location sooner than expected, so get up to the cortex. You too, Cisco and Gypsy. You two better not be doing anything questionable." It clicked off.

Barry adjusted his clothes as he stepped back, sighing. He smoothed his a hand over his hair. "And there goes both the fun...and the snack."

Eobard tapped the button to lead back up, checking to make sure his pants were where they should be. "I guess we will have to wait, regardless."

The Flash leaned back against the wall. "I hope we live through the nexus."

"Think we would have a future?" Eobard questioned, staring at the elevator door.

"Yeah...for a while, anyway. Maybe a long while, maybe a little while, but it would be worth it."

Eobard saw the hope in the other's expression when he glanced back. "The other you - he wasn't that optimistic. I think, if he were in this situation, he'd say, 'all things end, and it'll be over before we can blink,' or some other nonsense like that."

"Then stop thinking of him." Barry stared into his eyes, unwavering. "Think of _me_."


End file.
